Better Call Sakura!
by Braunjakga
Summary: Sakura é uma esposa, mãe dedicada e estudante de medicina divertida que adora anatomia e patologia e gosta só um pouquinho de estatística. Enquanto termina seu último ano de residência em cardiologia pediátrica, Sakura e seu filho viram alvo de uma misteriosa organização chinesa que deseja de Sakura apenas uma coisa e uma coisa apenas: as cartas Sakura! - Sakura e Kero
1. Prólogo

Better Call Sakura!

Ou

O desenvolvimento mágico de Sakura

Formato: Longfic/Saga

(completo em 84 capítulos ou nove arcos)

Publicada simultaneamente no fanfiction(ponto)net e social spirit e somente nesses sites.

(qualquer outro site que contenha essas histórias sobre meu nick não faz sob minha autoria e consentimento. A denúncia por plágio é encorajada nos respectivos sites)

Relationship: Sakura/Kerberos

Sinopse: Sakura é uma esposa, mãe dedicada e estudante de medicina divertida que adora anatomia e patologia e gosta só um pouquinho de estatística. Enquanto termina seu último ano de residência em cardiologia pediátrica, Sakura e seu filho viram alvo de uma misteriosa organização chinesa que deseja de Sakura apenas uma coisa e uma coisa apenas: as cartas Sakura!

Gênero: Adventure/Drama

Classificação: Para maiores de 16 anos

Spoiler: Todo o anime e o mangá de Sakura Card Captors, incluindo os dois filmes e os OVAs. A nova série de SCC preparada esse ano pela CLAMP não afeta essa história.

Disclaimer: Sakura, Kero, Meiling, Subaru, Hikaru e Syaoran não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, eu esclareceria algumas "cositas" entre eles; nada de mais, só uns detalhes que julgo necessários. Todos os créditos são para essas quatro maravilhosas mangakás:

Ageha Okawa

Satsuki Igarashi

Tsubaki Nekoi

Mokona

Feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos como uma homenagem ao grupo CLAMP, aos personagens de Sakura Card Captors e aos vinte anos de publicação da história.

~Prólogo~

Esse trabalho nasceu de três desejos meus: dar mais voz pra Sakura nas minhas histórias, escrever uma história com uma boa dose de aventura (além da carga dramática envolvida nela) e criar uma história com capítulos rápidos, curtos e significativos.

Quem me acompanhou em "Primeiro beijo" e "Primeira vez", percebeu que eu desenvolvo bastante uma linha pessoal de vida da Tomoyo, com eventos que geralmente acontecem em poucos dias ou semanas. Percebendo isso, eu senti em mim a necessidade de dar mais espaço pra Sakura nos meus textos, dar mais espaço de tempo pro texto se desenvolver, dar mais atenção ao desenvolvimento do personagem dela, desenvolvimento esse que eu não poderia fazer em apenas alguns dias. Por isso, essa história vai se passar durante todo o ano de 2011, a partir do acidente nuclear de Fukushima.

A extensão desse texto se deve ao fato de que eu vou falar como Sakura pode ser uma boa feiticeira e desenvolver seus próprios poderes sem a ajuda das cartas Sakura. Se pararmos para pensar, "Sakura Card Captors" é um "shoujo" de aventura, tendo por princípio as aventuras de Sakura para capturar as cartas Clow e a sua subsequente transformação em cartas Sakura, resultando no seu desenvolvimento pessoal e mágico. A mesma coisa vista na série do anime e do mangá vai ser vista aqui também. Sakura vai aprender a manipular os poderes da natureza, ser uma boa médium, vai aprender a usar todo o potencial presente dentro de si para ficar mais forte ainda, mais responsável e mais madura.

A maioria dos ficwriters gostam de escrever uma aventura após a série de SCC, envolvendo é claro um romance da protagonista com o chinês Syaoran Li. Eu não vou fazer uma aventura da Sakura ao lado do Syaoran e tenho uma explicação por trás disso. Primeiro, eles já estão casados nessa fic. Segundo, esse ship e essa temática de aventura envolvendo os dois se tornou tao frequente no fandom de SCC que resolvi inovar um pouco, resolvi sair do lugar-comum do fandom, da zona de conforto e partir para um ship de Sakura com Kero. Não que vá surgir algo romântico entre eles, ship não se trata apenas de romance, Kero vai ser pra Sakura o mestre mágico que sempre teve o potencial de ser, mas não foi tão desenvolvido na história original e nem nas fics que eu li, não se limitando apenas a dar conselhos sobre como Sakura pode se livrar de um problema, ele estará presente com ela em todas as situações, seja com a presença dele ou os conselhos dele. Para compensar a ausência do Syaoran nessa história, adivinhem de quem é o filho da Sakura que eu disse na sinopse… se você lerem o primeiro capítulo vocês não sentirão tanto a ausência dele nesse texto, pois ele sempre terá a sua presença garantida nele, mesmo que não seja de forma tão ativa. Dar voz a relação de Kero com Sakura, colocar o Syaoran em uma posição de coadjuvante e não de ator principal, ir além das cartas Sakura, isso é inovação, é fazer diferente e muitas vezes nos ajuda nas nossas histórias a pensar diferente, ousar e ir além do óbvio. É isso que eu quis fazer, dar mais voz para quem não teve a sua chance de ter voz.

Para ajudar a Sakura e dar mais adrenalina para essa história, resolvi fazer um leve crossover com "Magic Knight Rayearth", "Wish" e "Tokyo Babylon", trazendo para esse texto, seus quatro protagonistas, Hikaru Shidou, Subaru Sumeragi, Hokuto Sumeragi e Shuichiro Kudo. Eles, da mesma forma que Kero, vão ajudar e muito a nossa Sakura em sua nova jornada.

Por fim, a carga dramática desse texto vai ficar por conta dos dois últimos capítulos do texto (que serão os maiores e vão passar das 1000 palavras, pois o tema vai ser forte). Há uma lógica por trás do que eu vou fazer. Espero que entendam, mas acho que boa parte não vai gostar do que eu vou fazer, dessa exploração dessa nova situação na vida da Sakura. Se quiserem entender o porquê de eu fazer isso, mandem-me uma MP e eu responderei com prazer, mostrando meus argumentos, da mesma forma que eu ouvirei o de vocês. Tudo que eu busco nessa fic e nas outras que eu escrevi é testar novas possibilidades, dar uma nova visão para coisas consagradas, a "perda da auréola".

Apesar dos 84 capítulos que eu prometi fazer, não se preocupem pois não pretendo me estender muito nesse texto. Não quero que os capítulos dessa fic passem das 1000 palavras. Esse vai ser o limite de texto para cada um deles (Exceto nos dois últimos capítulos). Quero um texto significativo, rápido, dinâmico e interativo. Não quero algo que canse, mas que dê prazer para ler, seja rápido de ler. Esse é meu objetivo como autor, nos tempos da internet, da leitura rápida e dinâmica. A internet mudou a forma de leitura e a interação com as pessoas, por isso, para receber essa inovação de braços abertos, vou inovar na forma de escrever capítulos, descrever fatos, eventos e cenas de ação.

Eu estou sempre aberto à críticas, opiniões, ensaios, sugestões de leituras o que vierem a mente de vocês. Quero construir pontes com vocês, trocar ideias e ver coisas diferentes do que eu já vi. Se você quiser, será muito bem-vindo a entrar em contato comigo e ler essa fic, se não é bem-vindo do mesmo jeito, estou estendendo minha mão a cada um de vocês!

Aproveitem a leitura, eu fiz essa história com muito cuidado e muito planejamento, eu espero que vocês gostem dela também da mesma forma que eu adorei planejá-la e escrevê-la, está bem?

– Braunjakga

São Paulo, 4 de junho de 2016


	2. Tempos de paz

Better Call Sakura!

Escrita por Braunjakga

Arco I

Antes da catástrofe

Capítulo I

~Tempos de paz~

 _Sakura está com Meiling em seu apartamento em Osaka, cuidando do pequeno Sholong e esperando pela chegada de Syaoran do treino com o Gamba Osaka…_

Osaka, 30 de março de 2011, 17h15min

 _Eugênia_

 _Só da saber que não te verei mais ao meu lado na cama_

 _Todos os dias quando acordo_

 _Sinto que o sol não brilhará mais em meu céu_

 _e os pássaros não cantarão mais ao seu nascer_

… _porque não há mais nascer do sol_

 _Eugênia…_

 _Eu vou me lembrar eternamente de tudo o que vivemos_

 _Toda vez que a dor pulsar no meu coração_

 _Vou me lembrar de tudo que vivemos juntas_

 _E de tudo o que faltou pra viver…_

Trechos melancólicos da canção de Tomoyo saíam do pequeno aparelho de som encima da estante. Como aquela música era depressiva e não combinava em nada com a alegria de Meiling segurando o pequeno Sholong nos braços! O que teria acontecido com a amiga querida? Sakura se perguntava. Que tipos de sofrimento ela passava? Por mais que se perguntasse, Sonomi não sabia de nada. As dificuldades de falar com a amiga eram imensas e enchia Sakura com um misto de preocupação e raiva. Raiva pelo abandono da companheira e a falta de notícias. Preocupação por causa do nível da música que saía daquele aparelho. Comprar revistas de moda onde ela aparecia e escutar seus CDs era a forma que encontrou para matar as saudades e confortar a amiga, nem que seja por um pouco.

Meiling estava de volta para ajudar o casal Li na criação do seu filhote, Sholong Li, nascido há quase dois anos. Ela trabalhava no consulado chinês em Osaka, como adido militar. Meiling, como toa a raça de guerreiros que os Lis eram, era tenente do exército de libertação popular e ajudava Sakura na criação do seu filho, pois a cardcaptor estava muito ocupada com os estudos e provas do último ano de sua residência médica.

Sakura Kinomoto era estudante do sexto ano de medicina da faculdade de ciências médicas Kansai, em Osaka. Tinha 24 anos e só ela sabia a dureza que foi entrar na faculdade e se formar. Finalmente aquilo estava acabando. Já tinha cursado quatro anos de clínica geral e estava fazendo dois anos de residência em cardiologia pediátrica. Contava com o apoio constante do seu orientador, o durão e bonzinho Shuichiro Kudo – Ele era um mestre exigente, mas sabia valorizar os pequenos esforços de Sakura – Contava com o apoio da sua amiga e tia do Sholong, Meiling e é claro, a presença constante do seu marido, Syaoran.

Era ele quem sustentava a casa, pagava as contas e fazia as compras do mês porque Sakura ainda não tinha renda. Ele adorava isso e sempre pedia pela presença da esposa em cada evento esportivo que participava, em cada evento publicitário, em cada título e vitória. Como bom chinês que era, queria ter a esposa por perto em seu trabalho sempre e trataria de arranjar um lugar pra ela em seu clube logo que ela se formasse. Ele era jogador de futebol do Gamba Osaka, e aos 23 anos já era o craque e era vice-capitão do time. Quanta responsabilidade! Sakura era sua obsessão, sua paixão, seu tesouro que se encarregava de manter a salvo. A única coisa que atrapalhava a harmonia do casal eram as discussões tolas de Syaoran com Kero, pois Sakura sempre defendia o guardião comilão. Era um jogo de gato e rato entre os dois!

Os dias da família Li eram calmos, com Syaoran saindo pra trabalhar e Sakura, para sua residência no hospital local de Osaka, ao lado de seu orientador. As tardes, Meiling trabalhava até a noite e o pequeno era cuidado por Sakura nesse horário, exceto nas folgas. De noite, Sakura voltava pra faculdade, para ter aulas teóricas e o pequeno era entregue aos cuidados de Syaoran.

A aula da manhã foi cansativa o bastante para Sakura se sentar na poltrona e dormir. Nem percebeu quando Meiling fez adormecer seu filhote. Acordou com os beijos de seu marido em seus lábios:

– Boa tarde Sakura, tudo bem? – Perguntou um apaixonado Syaoran, ainda vestido com as roupas do treino.

– Hoe? Ah! Boa tarde, Shoran. – Sakura retribui o gesto de afeto e Meiling os interrompe:

– Desculpe interromper os pombinhos, mas é que a senhora Kinomoto tem faculdade mais tarde e eu já preparei o almoço; vamos? – Sorria Meiling para o casal envergonhado com o chamado da chinesa, vestida com avental. Meiling era o relógio daquele apartamento de paredes amarelas com decoração chinesa, culpa dela e de Syaoran. Tudo pra ficar mais perto de casa. Apesar de adorar ver Syaoran feliz ao lado de Sakura, os remanescentes do grande amor que ela sentiu por ele ainda ficaram, agora na forma de tia de Sholong; não se esquece do primeiro amor tão fácil assim, o amor se transforma…

– O Sholong dormiu? Deu trabalho? – Perguntou Sakura.

– Sim, como um dragãozinho do tibete, mas já tratei de fazer ele dormir! Agora vamos, os dois!

Os três vão até a mesa e provam do Niou Hou Mien feito por Meiling. Comida chinesa era a regra daquela casa desde que a tenente apareceu por lá.

Syaoran e Meiling se despedem de Sakura, Meiling fica no apartamento cuidando do pequeno ao lado de Kero, Syaoran vai ao estádio do clube para o jogo conta o Albirex Niigata (que Sakura, mais uma vez, não pode comparecer e Syaoran insistia para ela aparecer, nem que fosse no finalzinho) a cardcaptor pega seu material escolar e vai até o metrô de Osaka, para mais um dia de aula. Ao se sentar nas cadeiras frias daquele vagão quase vazio em pleno horário do rush, Sakura sentiu uma pontada no coração e um frio na barriga indicando que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Sacudiu a cabeça e parou de pensar nisso.

Meiling acompanhava o jogo do primo pela televisão. Dois a zero, com gol e assistência dele. Gritou como louca na varanda do prédio ensurdecendo Kero, mas parou por um instante quando viu duas pessoas conversando na calçada e olhando para a sacada do duplex. Quem seriam eles? Sacudiu a cabeça e continuou vendo o jogo.

Na calçada, dois chineses conversavam entre si:

– Aquele é o apartamento de Syaoran Li, não?

– Sim, e de Sakura Li também.

– Engraçado você chamar ela de "Li", Zhang! – O homem sorriu.

– Pois é, ela é e eu não sou. Bem, vamos ao que interessa Dian Shi…

– Sim. Tomar as cartas Clow e levar pra China. Moleza!

– Elas estão lá, os únicos no apartamento são o guardião Kerberos e a Meiling. Cuidado com ela, estamos lidando com militares do exército! – Disse um preocupado Zhang.

– Sim, pode deixar, Zhang, pode deixar…


	3. Invasão

~Capítulo II~

Invasão do apartamento

 _Meiling está na sala da casa, acompanhada por Kero, quando a misteriosa organização chinesa invade o apartamento de Syaoran, liderados por Dian Shi…_

Eram cerca de 50 homens, todos chineses. O objetivo: render Meiling e Kero e o pequeno Sholong não seria problema. Entraram pelos fundos do prédio, pularam o muro e correram pelas escadas de emergência até o apartamento dos Li. Corriam apressados, sem despertar a atenção dos moradores. Aquelas escadas nem eram usadas, só para namoricos e em caso de manutenção dos elevadores. O único objetivo em mente era capturar as cartas Sakura que estavam localizadas no apartamento. Como sabiam disso? Pelo rashinban que Zhang misteriosamente possuía. O brilho azul emitido pela bússola os orientou até lá. Bastava segui-lo e capturar as cartas Sakura. O problema era saber em que cômodo.

Aqueles homens vestiam roupas brancas de kung-fu, cabelos trançados, raspados da testa até o topo da cabeça. Era o código de honra daquela organização, era a forma de falar que todos ali eram um só corpo. Somente os chefes se vestiam como quisessem, o próprio Dian Shi estava usando um sobretudo, conjunto preto e cabelo curto.

Chegaram até a porta do apartamento e bateram. Só pra não chamar atenção. Meiling foi até a porta, assutada. A chinesa sabia que qualquer visita era avisada pelo interfone, mesmo o retorno de moradores ao apartamento, se houvesse alguém presente. A falta de aviso e a lembrança daqueles homens na calçada deixava Meiling mais preocupada. Ela e Kero se aproximaram da porta e nem perguntaram quem era e se puseram em posição de combate. Meiling avisou para Kero:

– Kerberos, fique na sua forma verdadeira!

– Eu também tou sentido daqui, Meiling, que o que está atrás da porta não é coisa boa… – Kero parou para se concentrar e respondeu – Tem umas 50 pessoas ai fora. Se prepare…

Era raro Meiling e Kero se tratarem por seus nomes. Era encrenqueira e boneco feioso suas formas de tratamento. Só em um momento como aquele se permitiam algo assim. Dian Shi bateu à porta três vezes. Ninguém atendeu. Foi então que ele deu um golpe na porta, escancarando-a.

Os homens que entraram foram repelidos por uma bola de fogo que saiu da boca de Kero. A bola atingiu cerca de dez homens, mas um deles jogou uma rede mágica em Kero que impossibilitou-o de usar seus poderes. Como aqueles homens conseguiram aquilo? Se perguntaram Kero e Meiling. Ao imobilizarem Kero, eles foram lutar contra Meiling. Eram muitos homens e a chinesa se defendeu como pode, mas não deu. Só consegui lutar contra dez ao mesmo tempo e ao derrubar um, outro entrava no lugar do derrubado. Quando o derrubado se reerguia, ora retornava para o combate e era nocauteado de vez por Meiling, ora, vasculhava o apartamento junto aos demais. Meiling ficou revoltada e lutou com mais ânimo, nocauteando os invasores com seus chutes e socos mais potentes, mas se cansou cada vez mais. Pensou:

– Sakura, Shoran, se vocês estivessem aqui, tudo teria sido mais fácil, a gente ia lutar juntos…

Enquanto isso na sala de aula, Sakura não conseguia prestar atenção à matéria ministrada por seu professor, Shuichiro Kudo. A preocupação era tanta com Meiling e com o pequeno Sholong que nem ouvia direito o que o professor falava. Ficava cruzando as pernas, agitando os pé no ar, rabiscando o caderno, mastigando a caneta. Parecia que a cadeira estava cheia de carrapatos. Sakura pensou consigo:

– Eu sei que tem alguma coisa acontecendo no apartamento, eu preciso ligar pra Meiling… Quando Sakura pegou o celular do bolso pra ligar, o professor Shuichiro interrompeu:

– Senhorita Kinomoto, você pode repetir pra mim quais as etapas de uma cirurgia de ponte de safena? Qual o instrumento que eu devo usar primeiro?

A pergunta que seu orientador lhe fez foi a gota final que fez transbordar o copo de preocupações que era sua mente. A cardcaptor disse:

– Posso não professor, tenho que correr pro meu apartamento, alguma coisa de grave tá acontecendo lá… tchauzinho!

Sem nem mesmo pegar a mochila, o caderno e os livros, Sakura correu pelos corredores da faculdade até o metrô, com o coração na mão por causa das ligações não atendidas de Meiling:

– Mas que droga! Meiling não tá atendendo… – Disse Sakura no vagão do metrô. Ao menos a carteira ela não tinha esquecido.

Depois que deu o sinal do intervalo, o professor Shuichiro recolheu as coisas de Sakura e deu uma pequena instrução pro anjinho Kohaku:

– Kohaku, cuida disso pra mim, tá?

– Pode deixar senhor Shuichiro, vou com maior prazer! – Respondeu o anjinho.

Ao chegar no apartamento, Sakura se deparou com a cena de tempestade que ele se encontrava. Meiling e Kero estavam com os pés e mãos atadas, quarenta corpos, com vida, estavam estendidos no chão daquele prédio e Dian Shi estava no quarto de seu filho. Ele viu quando ela chegou e perguntou:

– Ora, ora, aqui está a valente cardcaptor que aceitou essa missão! – Disse Dian Shi.

– O que vocês querem! – Exclamou Sakura, bufando de raiva.

– As cartas Sakura. Onde elas estão? Ou a senhora nos diz ou eu acabo com o seu filho…

– Nunca, nunca eu vou dizer. – Berrou Sakura!

– Isso mesmo, Sakura, não diga nada pra eles! – Exclamou Kero.

– Não dá trela pra eles, Sakura, sei que você consegue! – Disse Meiling.

– Pois bem. Agarrem-na!

Dian Shi mandou os poucos homens que lhe restaram segurar a cardcaptor. Sakura tentou resistir, mas ficou muito aflita quando Dian Shi segurou Sholong nos braços e o levou até a varanda do duplex. Sholong chorava muito. Ela foi imobilizada por dois homens e resistia o que podia, chutando as pernas no ar, tentando se soltar. O homem disse:

– Se você não falar onde estão as cartas, eu jogo ele daqui!

– Sholong, NÃÃÃO! – Exclamou uma desesperada Sakura. Kero e Meiling ficaram desesperados com a atitude do homem. Ele prosseguiu:

– Não vai? Então eu vou fazer pior: vou levar ele comigo!

No momento que Dian Shi saía da varanda, Sakura soltou um último berro e Sholong chorou como nunca havia chorado. Do nada, um brilho azul cercou o pequeno Sholong, envolvendo em uma imensa esfera de cor azul. A temperatura dele aumentou tanto que Dian Shi o soltou de suas mãos. Sholong flutuava pelo ar, mas Sakura, Meiling e Kero perceberam que aquilo não era obra de um fantasma, mas de uma carta Clow. Era a carta esperança que apareceu, com seus longos cabelos castanhos que iam até o chão, sua pele pálida e seu vestido marrom. Envolvida no coração que segurava, estava o pequeno Sholong, a salvo. Todos puderam vê-la. Dian Shi e seus capangas ficaram espantados com a visão e soltaram Sakura. A esperança olhava com ternura para ele e dizia mentalmente para Sakura:

– Foi ele quem me chamou. Agora é a minha vez de te ajudar minha mestra, quero ser feliz ao lado das outras cartas… – A carta sorriu, entregou o pequeno para ela e olhou séria para Dian Shi, amedrontado na varanda. O homem correu até o parapeito, olhou para baixo e viu que não tinha para onde fugir. A carta esperança carregou um pouco de poder com as mãos e arremessou uma esfera de energia negra na direção do chinês. Ele imediatamente foi lançado da varanda do duplex, aterrissando no chão. Ao cair, ficou como uma massa de carne e ossos, na frente das viaturas de polícia que chegaram ao local.

Os dez capangas que estavam conscientes correram escada abaixo, mas foram presos pela polícia. Sakura foi até Kero para desamarrá-lo com a carta espada antes que a polícia chegasse àquele apartamento revirado.


	4. O dia seguinte

Capítulo III

~O dia seguinte~

 _O caos e a polícia foi tudo o que encontrou Syaoran quando retornou para sua casa…_

Foi preciso dois ônibus para conduzir aqueles homens até a delegacia e algumas ambulâncias para levar os feridos graves que Meiling e Kero tinham feito. Não é preciso dizer que no dia seguinte aquilo tudo virou notícia nos jornais não só de Osaka, mas do Japão: "Aparamento de Syaoran é invadido. Quadrilha buscava por joias e dinheiro. Um homem é encontrado morto na calçada. Vinte estão em estado grave. Trinta são presos e levador para depor". Foi duro explicar sobre o corpo de Dian Shi na calçada. Meiling disse para Sakura que alegaria defesa pessoal. Ela assumiria a culpa pelo incidente e não seria processada, tinha imunidade diplomática. Ao voltar do jogo, Syaoran viu as viaturas na frente daquele prédio, o corpo do homem sendo recolhido com uma pá e posto no bandejão do carro do IML, os policiais isolando a área, uma série de investigadores em seu apartamento, fotografando tudo, revirando até mesmo embaixo das roupas íntimas das mulheres da casa. Era o destaque que não queria. Nem mesmo a vitória do jogo de ontem foi mais significativa do que as notícias daquele assalto.

Sakura e Meiling prestava os depoimentos iniciais aos investigadores, Sholong dormia um sono profundo no berço e nem sequer se perturbava com a barulheira toda na casa. Kero se escondia fora do apartamento. Syaoran chegou em casa e foi abraçado com força por sua esposa e por sua prima. Tinha sorte por ter aquelas mulheres apaixonadas por ele em sua vida:

– O que aconteceu, Sakura? Meiling?

– Foi horrível Shoran, eles invadiram o apartamento e reviraram tudo… – Disse Meiling.

– Eles queriam me atingir, atingir nosso filho, Shoran, nossa família… eles queriam as cartas! – Disse Sakura.

– As cartas – Syaoran olhou surpreso para Sakura. Ele segura a cardcaptor pelos ombros e continua:

– Fizeram alguma coisa pro Sholong?

– Sim, Shoran. Eles levaram nosso filho pra varanda e ameaçaram levar ele. Daí um brilho azul saiu dele e a carta esperança apareceu. Ela disse que ele chamou ela, Shoran! Chamou ela! Você entende o que é isso?

– Chamou? – Syaoran olhava atônito e confuso pra esposa. Ela continuou:

– Daí ela deu o Sholong nos braços da Sakura e lançou ele daquela varanda chão a baixo! – Disse Meiling.

Syaoran parecia não acreditar nas palavras de Sakura e da prima. Os três foram interrompidos pelo inspetor Ryogetsu:

– Com licença, senhor e senhoras Li? Sou o inspetor Ryogetsu. Preciso do depoimento de vocês na delegacia. Por favor me acompanhem. Precisamos de informações sobre a quadrilha e o depoimento de vocês é importante. Já começamos a interrogar os prisioneiros.

– Ryogetsu, agradeço o seu trabalho, mas eu conduzo esse caso daqui pra frente… – Disse um homem de cabelos curtos, grisalhos e pele morena na porta do apartamento.

– Sim, Superintendente Koribayashi, eles são todos seus.

– Ótimo. Obrigado Ryogetsu. Saiam todos os agentes e oficiais do apartamento. Preciso falar com as vítimas a sós. Depois vocês podem entrar.

Todos os agentes presentes no local obedeceram ao veterano superintendente. Desconfiados, mas obedeceram. A atitude do Superintendente de polícia deixou os três surpresos e confusos. Ele continuou:

– Tem mais alguém com magia por aqui além de vocês três? – Perguntou o Superintendente. Nenhum dos três acreditou no que ouvia. O superintendente falou em magia? Nenhum dos três quis falar nada e Syaoran respondeu:

– O que o senhor quis dizer com isso?

– Não precisam se esconderem mais. Sei que tem mais um guardião mágico voando lá fora. Apareça guardião! – Disse o inspetor dando um berro. Imediatamente Kero apareceu:

– Estou vendo que esse tio policial não é de se ignorar. Sinto várias presenças mágicas aqui por perto…

– Sim, são meus agentes, não precisam temer mais. Venham. Sou Makoto Koribayashi, sou o chefe da seção de crimes paranormais da polícia de Osaka, mas não tenho magia. Eu sei que tudo o que aconteceu aqui foi por obra de mágica causada por pessoas com más intenções. Não se intimidem, me acompanhem e eu vou explicar tudo.

Sem muitas opções, Syaoran, Sakura e Meiling acompanharam o policial até a viatura. Os investigadores continuaram o trabalho. Sakura levou o pequeno Sholong e pediu para Meiling trazer o livro com as cartas. Para não chamar atenção, Kero foi levado pessoalmente por Makoto, em um de seus bolsos.

– Estou ansioso por conhecer a famosa feiticeira Sakura Kinomoto que capturou todas as cartas Clow quando tinha apenas onze anos…

– O senhor conhece sobre mim? – Perguntou uma surpresa Sakura.


	5. A polícia de Osaka

Capítulo IV

~A polícia de Osaka~

 _Sakura, Kero, Syaoran e Meiling estão em uma sala do departamento de crimes paranormais de Osaka, prestando o real depoimento para o Superintendente…_

Depois de tanto caminharem por aquele labirinto criado pelas divisórias do departamento de crimes paranormais, os quatro chegaram até a sala do superintendente. Era uma sala como as outras do local, com uma imensa poltrona onde Koribayashi se sentava, sua mesa com seu computador e luminária, além das canetas e papelada, poltronas para os interrogados ou visitantes, um filtro, uma garrafa de chá-verde e outra de café e um armário arquivo repleto de fichas. Koribayashi abriu a gaveta, pegou uma ficha e falou diretamente para Sakura:

– Tenho sua ficha, senhora Kinomoto e de seu marido também. A senhora nasceu em Tomoeda no ano 1987, 1 de abril. Aos onze anos descobre o livro perdido das cartas Clow e resolve capturar as cartas que se perderam. Aos doze, Tomoeda é quase sugada por uma das cartas, mas a senhora impede o pior ao lado do seu atual marido. Em 2004, a senhora se muda para Osaka, acompanhando seu marido depois que o Gamba Osaka comprou o passe dele. Dois anos depois entra pra Kansai onde está até agora, cursando o último ano de residência. Sabemos tudo sobre a senhora. – Disse tranquilamente o inspetor para os quatro.

Os três não tinham mais nada o que falar. Sakura saiu do choque e perguntou, gritando:

– Como vocês sabem isso tudo sobre mim!

– Investigando, nada mais. Desde o Shogunato, mantemos um registro e acompanhamento das pessoas com magia aqui no Japão. Ninguém passa desapercebido por nós, dos crimes paranormais. Temos até uma ficha de Clow Reed. A lei nunca foi revogada, nem mesmo depois da reforma constitucional da segunda guerra mundial.

– Porque vocês praticam essa espionagem com a gente! – Perguntou Syaoran, furioso. Ele odiou saber que era espionado esse tempo todo.

– Porque era a forma que o Shogunato encontrou de manter sob controle as pessoas com magia no Japão. Como eram perigosas demais para serem banidas, o shogunato colocava um agente para investigá-las e evitar que os poderes saiam fora do controle. Quando eu cheguei aqui com o Clow, por mais que ele ocultasse os poderes dele, o Shogunato nos descobriu, por minha causa, por causa de Yue. Clow foi investigado até o dia da sua morte. – Disse Kero.

– Excelente Kero! Não poderia ter explicado melhor! É a forma que temos de evitar que crimes de causa paranormal aconteçam sem uma investigação séria. Pessoas com magia sempre existiram no mundo e os mais diversos incidentes mágicos e mortes misteriosas já foram registrados. Hoje sabemos que tudo teve uma causa. Até mesmo a erupção do Vesúvio. – Disse o superintendente.

– Melhor forma? Isso é invasão de privacidade! – Exclamou Syaoran.

– Isso não é tão diferente que o governo do seu país faz com o povo chinês. A diferença é que aqui não há censura e nem ameaça. Só esclarecimentos. Eu posso contar com a paciência do senhor? – Disse um sorridente Makoto. Sabendo que era verdade, Li se encostou na poltrona e ficou calado, sem saber o que falar. Makoto continuou:

– Senhora Kinomoto, nós a acompanhamos desde os dez anos. Acompanhávamos também sua finada mãe. Estamos acompanhando seu pai e seu irmão. Tudo para o seu bem, nada contra a senhora, só queremos ajudar. Nossa rede de informações está presente no país todo…

– Eu odeio ser espionada também, senhor Makoto…

– Não é uma espionagem. Mensalmente, nós coletamos dados seus, junto aos seus familiares e colegas, só pra saber que nada de errado aconteça com você e as pessoas próximas. Caso apresenta alguma anomalia, nós começamos a atuar diretamente. Senhora Kinomoto, o mundo está cheio de magia, e nem todos entendem isso. Imagina se revelamos a existência de pessoas com magia? A senhora seria segregada! Nós só queremos impedir isso de acontecer – Makoto pigarreou – Tendo a certeza de que seus poderes estão sob controle… – Disse Makoto, segurando as mãos de Sakura. Sakura sorri um sorriso tímido e desconfortável. Ela perguntou:

– O que vocês querem de mim?

– Precisamos da ajuda da senhora pra descobrir o que é essa organização… precisamos que a senhora atue conosco…

– Espionar a gente vocês fazem, mas buscar informações de criminosos é difícil pra polícia japonesa, hein? – Disse Syaoran, irônico.

– Senhor Li, nos desculpe, eu não expliquei direito. Nós não grampeamos ninguém, não interceptamos comunicações e nem colocamos câmeras escondidas na casa de ninguém. Como agentes de saúde, nós procuramos saber como está o ambiente ao redor das pessoas mágicas e mais nada! Não se pode dar a conhecer ao mundo a existência de pessoas com magia! É pra sua própria segurança! Para isso, conto com a ajuda não só de vocês, mas de outras pessoas com magia que entendem o que eu quero dizer… aliás, já pedi a presença de um deles aqui… vou ver se ele já chegou. – Makoto pega o telefone e disca para o ramal da sua secretária. – Ayumi, o rapaz já chegou? Chegou e está acompanhado? Ótimo, mande os dois entrarem! Agora! – Makoto colocou o telefone no gancho – Pronto senhor Li, o senhor vai entender em instantes o que eu quero dizer…

Syaoran cruzou os braços e foi beber um copo de água no filtro. Sakura tentava relaxar com Meiling, mas não conseguia. Kero mantinha-se flutuando com uma cara seríssima. Depois de uns minutos, a porta daquela sala se abre:

– Com licença, aqui é a sala do Superintendente Koribayashi?

– Sim, entrem! Você deve ser o…

– Sou Subaru Sumeragi, 13° chefe do clã Sumeragi. Vim de Quioto pra ajudar nas investigações.

– E você é a …

– Hikaru Shidou, prazer Superintendente!


	6. Os sumeragi

Capítulo V

~A polícia de Osaka – Os Sumeragi~

 _Acompanhado por Subaru e Hikaru, Makoto explica para os três e para Sakura o que realmente quer deles…_

Subaru Sumeragi era um rapaz com uma certa idade, mas tinha a aparência sempre jovem. Tinha cabelos lisos e curtos, era magro e um cheiro notável de tabaco saía de suas vestes brancas. Vestia uma jaqueta e calça branca, com uma camisa preta por baixo. Morava em Quioto, era o 13° chefe do clã Sumeragi, o clã responsável por proteger o Japão sobre a "luz do sol". Era mestre do Onmyoudou, sua arte mágica. Sakura já conhecia Subaru, mas fazia tempo que não se viam. Só não foi mais cortês porque a situação que se encontrava era tensa demais. Ao seu lado estava Hikaru Shidou, uma jovem mulher, veterinária por profissão que adestrava cães. Trabalhava e vivia em Tóquio. Aos fins de semana, aproveitava para praticar e ensinar Kendô para as crianças de seu bairro ao lado dos irmãos. Hikaru, de quando em vez, sumia misteriosamente nos feriadões quando ia pra Torre de Tóquio e ninguém sabia o porquê disso e nem para onde ia.

Os dois foram chamados a Osaka às pressas pelo experimente superintendente. Tudo para ajudar Sakura. Tudo para convencer Sakura, pois eles sabiam que era melhor chamar por ela nesse tipo de situação em que ela era o alvo e a vítima:

– Olá senhor Sumeragi, o senhor poderia explicar ao senhor Syaoran Li sobre o nosso sistema de monitoramento das pessoas com magia do Japão?

– Claro Superintendente, afinal foi a minha família que inventou o sistema…

– … Foi logo quando eu cheguei com Clow no Japão. – Disse um sério Kero, flutuando, com os braços cruzados. – O quinto chefe do clã Sumeragi foi bem agressivo e insistiu que se não adotássemos o sistema seríamos expulsos do Japão. Clow concordou, mas se ele quisesse mesmo, mandaria esse controle pro inferno!

– Sim, éramos muito rigorosos no passado, mas isso se afrouxou na era Meiji e se afrouxou mais ainda depois da segunda guerra mundial. Tudo para manter o Japão a salvo…

– Não pensem que vocês eram santos ou algo do tipo. Se houvesse uma guerra, as pessoas com magia eram as primeiras a serem convocadas. Ou ia ou sofria as consequências dos Shikigamis… – Respondeu Kero.

– Shikigamis? Shikigamis vão nos perseguir, é? – Perguntou um furioso Syaoran.

– Não exatamente. Shikigamis monitoram vocês. Sempre monitoraram. Eles não colhem outras informações, somente verificam seu poder mágico e comparam com os registros anteriores para ver se está tudo certo mesmo. Se houver alterações, a gente interfere. Nada mais, nada menos. – Respondeu Subaru.

– E se eu não concordar com essa vigilância toda? – Perguntou Syaoran.

– Basta sair do Japão, senhor Li. Abandone sua carreira aqui e seja feliz. Mas devo lembrar que, por ser um cidadão japonês por casamento, o senhor concordou submeter às leis do nosso país, todas elas sem exceção, inclusive ao nosso monitoramento.

Syaoran ficou inconformado ao ouvir aquilo. Seria monitorado? Sempre foi? Sakura e Meiling ficaram espantadas com a explicação toda. Meiling perguntou:

– Eu também sou vigiada por eles?

– Sim, afinal a senhora tem sangue mágico nas veias, mesmo em quantidades pequenas… a sua categoria é a D.

– Categoria D? – Perguntou Meiling.

– Mais tarde explicamos sobre isso, mais alguma pergunta que queiram fazer? – Perguntou o Superintendente Koribayashi.

– Eu tenho uma, Subaru. O que vocês querem com isso? O que vocês querem de mim?

Subaru e Makoto se entreolharam para ver quem respondia primeiro. Makoto decide então que Subaru responda e ele prossegue:

– Nós queremos, Sakura, queremos não. Viemos chamar você!

– Me chamar? Pra que? – Perguntou uma confusa Sakura.


	7. Chamado

Capítulo VI

A Polícia de Osaka – O chamado de Sakura

 _Sakura escuta atentamente o que Hikaru e Subaru queriam realmente dela e o porquê de precisarem tanto da sua ajuda…_

Depois de ficar muda desde que entrou, era a vez de Hikaru falar para Sakura o que realmente queriam dela:

– Sakura, desculpa eu interromper, Subaru. – Hikaru se voltou para Sakura e continuou – Sakura, sou Hikaru Shidou, sou uma pessoa que tem poderes mágicos como você. Aqui, no departamento de crimes paranormais, eles chamam isso de Kudan. Eu tenho um kudan de alto nível também. Sou de classe A, mas posso progredir pra classe S. Sei que é muita informação e eu não sou boa pra explicar, mas o que queremos de você, Sakura, é a sua ajuda contra essa misteriosa organização chinesa que veio tomar de você as cartas Clow…

– Porque vocês precisam de mim pra ir atrás deles? – Perguntou Sakura.

– Porque Sakura, as cartas Clow possuem um imenso poder. Pra controlá-las, é necessário muita magia, muita força de vontade. A vontade é a base da magia, mas entenda, você tem poderes mágicos e capacidade de desenvolvê-los que nem você mesma sabe… – Disse Hikaru.

– Que poderes mágicos que eu tenho são esses que eu nem desenvolvi direito?

– Infinitos, Sakura. Uma bruxa uma vez me disse, que o universo é limitado para as pessoas normais, mas pra quem o conhece ele é infinito. Eu aprendi isso usando magia, Sakura, e você vai aprender o sentido disso também… – Respondeu Hikaru.

– Gente, eu não estou entendendo nada disso; o que vocês querem REALMENTE de mim? – Perguntou furiosa Sakura, se levantando da cadeira e batendo com os punhos na mesa. Hikaru e Subaru se entreolharam se lamentando por não poder ajudar mais a cardcaptor. O Superintendente Makoto toma as rédeas da conversa e prossegue:

– Sakura, nós não sabemos nada dessa organização chinesa…

– Então trate de procurar saber e deixem a minha esposa e a minha família em paz! – Exclamou furioso Syaoran. Makoto não gostou da atitude do rapaz e continuou:

– Senhor Li, mais uma exaltação e eu o expulso daqui, ou melhor, eu prendo o senhor por desacato, tudo bem? Se não quiser ouvir a nossa explicação eu entendo, mas deixe a gente terminar! Precisamos do seu apoio também, mas vejo que o senhor não está disposto a cooperar…

– Tudo bem, não vou falar mais nada. Anda, porque vocês precisam da minha ajuda?

– Simples, senhor Li. Nós não sabemos de nada dessa organização chinesa, nem como enfrentá-la. Só sabemos que não temos agentes com poderes de alto nível para enfrentá-los. Temos o Subaru, ele é muito importante e pode lidar com eles, ele é classe S, mas é muito arriscado fazer isso sozinho e ate mesmo a família imperial e a dieta precisa dos serviços dele. Ele é precioso ao Japão. A senhora Shidou é uma boa ajuda, mas não é o suficiente ainda. Ela tem mais duas amigas com poderes mágicos que infelizmente estão muito ocupadas pra ajudar. Uma está fazendo doutorado na América, a outra está muito ocupada com os negócios da família dela e não vão poder ajudar. O que eu quero é treinar a Sakura como agente especial da polícia de Osaka.

– Agente especial? O que é que vem a ser isso? – Perguntou uma curiosa Meiling.

– Durante uns meses, a Sakura será treinada como um policial comum. Vai aprender a usar armas de fogo, vai receber lições de direito penal, direitos humanos e defesa pessoal. Durante esse tempo, ela será instruída por Subaru e Hikaru no uso da magia…

– Mas porque eu tenho que passar por esse treinamento? Eu já tenho as cartas Clow comigo agora, eu posso me virar muito bem… – Perguntou Sakura.

– Não, não pode, a senhora não tem autoridade pra isso, a senhora não é uma agente de polícia. Só depois do treinamento, eu vou enviar o seu relatório para o Chefe de polícia pedindo a sua incorporação ao nosso departamento, daí a senhora vai ter autoridade pra prendê-los. Devido à sua residência, a senhora será uma agente de meio período e somente participará das abordagens e cercos. Nós do departamento cuidamos da investigação.

– Mas porque o Subaru e a Hikaru podem participar então? – Perguntou Sakura.

– E porque vocês não fazem esse serviço ao invés de envolver a minha família nisso? Vocês tem esse onmyoujin e essa menina, não são o bastante não? – Perguntou Syaoran, sem baixar o tom, mesmo com a ameaça de Makoto.

– Muito bem. O Senhor Subaru é agente civil da polícia nacional, do também departamento de crimes paranormais. Se ele quiser, ele pode ordenar uma intervenção do governo nessa agência. A senhora Hikaru é agente civil, adestra os cães policiais do distrito de Akihabara em Tóquio. Eu não tenho nenhum agente local e nem próximo de alto nível para lidar com esse problema. Senhor Li, estou falando de uma organização que almeja as cartas Clow e invadiu o seu apartamento para isso com gente treinada que sabia o que tava fazendo. Eles são uma ameaça nacional do nível dos terroristas, as cartas Clow são uma arma perigosa nas mãos deles, por isso eu conto com a sua ajuda pra treinar a sua esposa sem o uso das cartas Clow, só com o poder mágico dela, o senhor me entende? Deixar as cartas Clow na mão dessa gente é como dar uma bomba atômica nas mãos de terroristas! – Disse Makoto, olhando firme para Syaoran.

Sakura, Meiling e Kero permaneciam em silêncio. Sakura realmente entendeu o porquê de ela ser tão necessária para a polícia de Osaka. Fechou os olhos e apertou Sholong contra o seio, pensando em si, na sua família, no seu pequeno. Syaoran, indignado com o que ouvia, respirou fundo e disse para Makoto:

– Eu preciso sair um pouco, eu preciso respirar.

Nem precisa dizer que Sakura ficou preocupada com a atitude do marido.


	8. Conversa (I)

Capítulo VII

~A polícia de Osaka – a conversa com Syaoran~

 _Naquela Sala, o Superintendente Koribayashi propôs a Sakura algo que mudaria radicalmente a sua vida…_

Depois que Syaoran saiu, Hikaru ofereceu bebida e uns biscoitos para os três interrogados antes que Makoto prosseguisse com a explicação e desse tempo para Sakura entender o que realmente eles queriam dela. Sakura aceitou o chá e os cookies. Meiling comeu pouco e Kero comeu dois pacotes de bolacha. Ao fim do cansaço, Makoto continuou:

– Sakura, não estamos mais no seu tempo de criança quando a Senhora capturava as cartas Clow e não acontecia nada de grave. Tivemos a ponto de interferir no juízo final e quando Tomoeda foi tomada pelas trevas e pelo vácuo. Não fizemos isso porque confiamos na senhora na época, mas a situação agora é outra. Estamos falando de crime organizado, a senhora não pode usar as cartas, entende? Elas devem ficar aqui no cofre da polícia até que tudo seja esclarecido.

Sakura ficou com olhos melancólicos e tristes e perguntou:

– Se eu não posso usar as cartas, como eu vou enfrentar esse pessoal como sua agente?

– Como a Hikaru disse, Sakura, você tem muito poder mágico dentro de si. Esse poder não foi lapidado em você ainda, você não consegue conjurar magias sem as cartas.

– Sakura, as cartas são só um meio de acessar esses poderes internos que você tem dentro de si, você não sabe usar esses poderes sem as cartas… você não sabe gerar fogo do nada, fazer as pessoas dormirem com um encantamento… vai ter que aprender tudo sozinha, Sakura, sem as cartas! – Disse Kero.

– Excelente Kerberos! Não poderia ter explicado melhor! A gente vai te treinar pra isso, Sakura, e quando a hora chegar, você vai com tudo pra cima deles! – Disse Makoto, fechando os punhos. Ele realmente ficou mais relaxado depois que Syaoran se foi.

– Eu vou ter que aprender tudo…

– Eu vou te ensinar, Sakura! – Disse Hikaru, pondo a mão no ombro de Sakura.

– Eu também, afinal estou aqui pra isso! – Disse um sorridente Subaru.

– Faltou mais um professor gente, o melhor de todos! – Ao dizer isso, Makoto, Subaru e Hikaru olharam para Kero. Kero ficou surpreso com os olhares e disse:

– Quem, eu?

– Sim. Nada conhece como ninguém os poderes da Sakura. Você vai nos ajudar como nunca! – Disse Makoto, sorridente.

– Tá bem, eu posso ajudar, desde que seja isso o que a Sakura queira…

– E eu, também quero ajudar, Superintendente. Eu não tenho magia nem nada, mas sou militar e sei lutar… podemos cooperar. – Disse Meiling.

– Mas é claro que sim! Vai ser uma boa instrutora de defesa pessoal! Mas precisamos do aval dela. – Makoto dirige o olhar para Sakura, sem se desviar dos olhos dela. – E então, Sakura, o que acha?

Sakura parou por um tempo, respirou fundo e respondeu:

– Posso conversar com meu marido?

– Sim, pode sim, afinal isso é uma coisa que envolve família…

Sakura saiu da sala de Makoto e encontrou Syaoran no hall do departamento de polícia da cidade.


	9. Conversa (II)

Capítulo VIII

~A Polícia de Osaka – a conversa com Syaoran, parte II~

 _Depois da conversa que teve com Syaoran, Sakura decidiria se cooperaria ou não com as autoridades…_

O Hall de entrada era um salão amplo, com várias poltronas e muitas pessoas andando ao redor. Em uma delas, Sakura encontrou-se com Syaoran bebendo um copo de café. Quando terminou, se sentou e ficou fitando sua jovem esposa que estava de pé. Para amansar aquele coração rebelde, Sakura se sentou ao lado dele, deitando sua cabeça sobre os ombros dele. Como ele amava ter a esposa em seus ombros, em seus braços. Adorava pegar aquele corpinho quente como o fogo e fazer carinho nele; era a sua forma particular de dizer "eu te amo" todos os dias, pois era tímido com as palavras. Era sua paixão, era sua obsessão e não deixaria que nada tirasse essa paz que ele desfrutava com ela. Ao perceber que o marido se acalmou, Sakura continuou:

– Precisamos conversar, Syaoran.

– Eu não tenho nada pra conversar com eles, Sakura, e você não deveria ter também.

– Syaoran me escuta!

– Eu estou te escutando, Sakura. O que eles te falaram?

– Eles precisam de mim, carinho.

– Precisam de você… – Syaoran fechou os punhos sobre a coxa – Sakura, eu e nosso filho precisamos de você. Eles que se virem com esse problema, isso é problema deles agora…

– Syaoran, eu sei disso, a gente capturou as cartas juntos uma vez… eu acho que eu e você podemos fazer de novo isso… – Sakura passou as mãos sobre as do marido. Ele não mudou em nada a irritação, apesar de sentir o carinho da esposa sobre ele:

– Não podemos, Sakura. Nós somos pais agora, você está estudando e o Sholong só tem um ano e meio, Sakura! Pense em uma loucura como essa! Enfrentar terroristas perigosos que a gente nem sabe o que pode fazer com a gente é loucura e aquele superintendente parece não saber disso! Parece que não é pai!

– Syaoran… – Sakura olha para o marido com olhos suplicantes.

– Não, Sakura, eu não vou apoiar nenhuma iniciativa que te coloque em risco, que te coloque em perigo.

– Syao, a gente encarou coisa pior quando a gente tinha 11 anos!

– Sakura, eu conhecia o que as cartas Clow podiam fazer, o Kerberos conhecia. Agora aquele superintendente manda a gente enfrentar o que a gente nem conhece direito! Pensa, Sakura no tamanho da idiotice que é isso!

– Que Solução você propõe então, Shoran?

– Sakura… – Syaoran pigarreou e olhou firme para os olhos verdes da esposa. – Você já pensou em deixar as cartas na China, com a minha família? Não há melhor lugar pra se guardar uma coisa assim tão preciosa como as cartas, ainda mais com esses malucos atrás delas!

– Mas, Syaoran, e o Kero, o Yue, a carta Espelho? Meu irmão adora eles! E como eu vou ficar sem o Kero? – Sakura olhou para o marido angustiada. Syaoran continuou:

– Sakura, infelizmente eles vão ter que conviver com isso, vão ter que conviver com a ausência deles, para o nosso bem, para a sua segurança e a do Sholong… não temos mais onze anos, meu bem, me escuta Sakura! – Disse Syaoran, levantando-se do assento e olhando suplicante para a esposa, segurando firme as mãos dela contra o seu peito. O olhar de Syaoran mais parecia o olhar de um cão abandonado. Sakura sentiu fundo os gestos e as palavras do marido dentro de si. Ficaram em um silêncio de morte longo, fazendo com que Kero, Meiling com Sholong no colo, Makoto, Subaru e Hikaru saíssem daquela sala para ver como estava a situação. Encontraram Sakura abraçada a Syaoran. Ao ver Kero, Sakura perguntou:

– Kero-chan, eu posso me manter longe de você? Tou pensando em mandar as cartas pra China e, com certeza, você vai ter que ir junto… com o Yue… – Sakura olhou triste para o guardião. Syaoran sorria com as palavras ditas por Sakura. Kero responde:

– De mim, sim. Do Yue e das outras cartas não. Elas precisam de você, precisam do seu poder. Sem ter lapidado eles, você não consegue alimentar as cartas com a sua energia.

– O que você tá querendo dizer, Kero-chan?

– Estou querendo dizer que seus poderes não estão lapidados, você não vai conseguir sustentar o poder das cartas longe de você, mesmo com toda a magia da família Li cercando elas, elas são suas e precisam de você, somente de você, pois você aceitou essa missão. Você só vai se ver livre dela quando estiver gravemente doente ou morta.

– Morta! – Sakura colocou as mãos na boca.

– Sim, morta. Ou se as cartas forem tiradas bruscamente de você. Elas vão virar cartas brancas, elas vão morrer, o Yue também. Talvez até mesmo eu… – Disse Kero, olhando seriamente para o casal. Sakura, aflita, pergunta ao guardião:

– O que eu devo fazer, Kero?

– Você precisa encarar essa organização de frente, Sakura. Você tem que enfrentar eles pra poder lapidar seu próprio poder mágico, pra você não depender tanto das cartas.

– Eu me recuso, Kerberos! As cartas podem sim sobreviver, se a Sakura levar elas pra China… – Disse um nervoso Syaoran.

– Você já falou pra ela o preço disso, Li? – Perguntou Kero.

– Isso não importa agora! – Respondeu Syaoran.

– Importa sim! Sakura, as cartas podem sobreviver, desde que você renuncie a elas. Mas saiba, Sakura, se você renunciar as cartas, eu e o Yue ficaremos selados no livro por cem anos.

– Cem anos é? – Perguntou Sakura.

– Sim, nesse tempo, eu e o Yue vamos nos esquecer de você, totalmente e você de nós e das cartas. Esse é o preço a se pagar por renunciar as cartas! Pense bem, Sakura, no que você vai fazer!

Se o coração de Sakura já estava abalado com as palavras de Syaoran, imagine agora com as revelações de Kero. O que fazer? Alguém mais para ajudar?

– Pois eu acho que você deve parar de dar trela pro pirralho do seu marido e ficar com as cartas! – Disse Touya, entrando no departamento de polícia ao lado de Yukito.


	10. Decisão

Capítulo IX

~A policia de Osaka – A decisão de Sakura~

 _Sakura, enfim, decide se pretende ouvir seu marido ou as autoridades de Osaka…_

Todos arregalaram os olhos quando viram Touya e Yukito entrando por aquela porta. Touya arrastava Yukito com tudo para a delegacia. Touya estava em Tóquio, mas pegou o primeiro trem-bala para Osaka assim que ficou sabendo do assalto no apartamento do cunhado. Precisava saber se a irmã que amava estava bem. Quando chegou, viu Sakura abraçada com Syaoran e ouviu um pouco a conversa deles e quis voar no pescoço de Syaoran ao ouvir sobre o desaparecimento de Yue:

– Touya! Yukito! – Disse uma Sakura espantada!

– Ainda bem que eu cheguei na hora, você fala muito, pirralho! – Disse Touya, furioso com o cunhado.

– E você se mete demais no que não é do seu assunto! – Exclamou Syaoran.

– A Sakura é meu assinto, é a minha irma! – Disse Touya. Os dois estavam a ponto de resolver aquilo no tapa quando Yukito interveio e se pôs entre os dois:

– Pessoal, estamos na sede da polícia, vocês podem ser presos! Vamos resolver isso com calma! – Disse Yukito.

Os dois brigões se acalmam um pouco e se sentam em cadeiras opostas. Makoto intervem:

– Bem, vejo que vocês dois têm argumentos fortes para Sakura participar conosco da luta contra a organização e ficar de fora dela. O filho, a segurança, a família, as cartas, os estudos, a própria Sakura são pontos em comuns de ambos, todos querem manter os dois a salvo. O problema é: como manter tanta coisa a salvo? Não importa a resposta, algum sacrifício vai ter que ser feito. Quer começar, senhor Li? – Perguntou Makoto.

– Ótimo – Syaoran se levanta e fala com a esposa, olho no olho. – Sakura, depois que a gente se casou somos um só corpo, uma só alma habitando corpos diferentes. Casamento não é nenhum mar de rosas, eu sei, o nosso não é perfeito, eu sei, a gente já discutiu antes e eu só quero evitar mais uma briga, mais uma discussão entre a gente. O que eu quero dizer é que já sacrificamos muitas coisas antes, eu só peço pra você, meu bem, sacrificar um pouco mais, pela nossa felicidade, pelo nosso futuro. Eu sou seu marido agora, Sakura, estamos em um momento crítico. Eu sei que vai doer se despedir do Kero, do Yue, do Yukito e das outras cartas que você diz ser tão amiga, mas entenda! A gente era criança quando pegou elas e agora estamos enfrentando uma situação grave, estamos sendo perseguidos. Somos adultos, temos um filho e muitas responsabilidades. Sakura, eu estou do seu lado, eu sou o seu Shoran, eu sempre vou estar com você pra essa nova etapa na sua vida, das nossas vidas. A dor vai ser grande, mas me deixa segurar essa sua dor, vai? Pela nossa família, pelo nosso pequeno… mande as cartas pra China, Sakura!

– Kerberos. – Disse Makoto.

– Sakura, eu não tenho mais nada a falar pra você, acho que o Shoran tem razões fortes pra você me mandar pra velha China, mas… – Kero se contém com as palavras, contendo as lágrimas que teimavam em não se segurar. – …. mas, Sakura, eu vou me lembrar de você durante esse tempo que eu vou ficar fora da capa do livro, me lembrando das nossas aventuras juntos, eu, você, o moleque, a encrenqueira e a Tomoyo… pena ela não tá aqui com a gente pra resolver essa parada, justo quando a gente mais precisa dela, mas a vida é assim, ela se foi e agora você tem que decidir… Sakura, eu só quero o seu bem, eu sei que você pode ser tão boa quando o velho Clow, por isso te sugeri encarar esses caras… Sakura, não precisa me escutar, escuta seu coração, olha pra dentro dele, dá uma batida nele e pergunta "o que você acha disso tudo, hein meu velho?". Sakura, eu vou estar do seu lado se você quiser dar um bom chute no traseiro deles, não só eu, mas a rapaziada aqui de Osaka que eu amo tanto também… como eu amo esse lugar! Vou sentir falta! – Finalizou Kero, com um pessimismo em sua voz e lágrimas no rosto.

Sakura chorou. Ficou assim durante uns dez minutos, mas quando parou de chorar secou com tudo as lágrimas do rosto e comunicou sua decisão com uma firmeza que nem parecia que estava a poucos momentos entre a cruz e a espada:

– Eu não quero que esse sentimento tão precioso da gente se perca… Syaoran… Kero… Eu quero vocês dois do meu lado, sempre! Os dois! Pra isso, pra manter vocês dois do meu lado por toda a minha vida, eu vou ter que sofrer um pouquinho, me sacrificar um pouquinho… mas só por um tempinho… me desculpa, Shoran, mas eu vou encarar esses caras de frente para o bem da nossa família, pelo meu filho, por você meu amor, pelo Kero e pelo bem das cartas Clow… Superintendente, quando eu começo?

Kero, Meiling, Subaru, Hikaru, Makoto, Touya, Yukito pulam de alegria como se o Japão tivesse ganhado a copa do mundo (no feminino isso é verdade…) e Syaoran faz uma cara de derrota misturada com raiva que dava medo. Sakura não mudou a pose de durona. Syaoran disse:

– Eu não vou te ajudar, Sakura.

– Se não quiser não precisa. Eu já tenho ajuda o bastante.

– Vou indo, Sakura. Preciso arrumar um hotel pra gente dormir até acabar as investigações.

– Me liga, tá? Aqui está o Sholong. – Meiling entrega o sobrinho para o primo.

– Mais alguma coisa que eu precise depor, Superintendente?

– Por hora é só. Só preciso comunicar a você sobre a Saku…

Syaoran pega o filho no colo, não espera Makoto terminar de falar e sai daquela delegacia. Sakura desaba em lágrimas e solta um berro tão grande que precisou ser sustentada por Hikaru e Meiling:

– Perdi meu marido gente, perdi ele! Ele tá muito bravo comigo!

– Você ia perder a gente, isso sim Sakura! O seu guardião e as cartas que você lutou pra conquistar! – Disse Touya.


	11. Desenvolvimento (I)

Capítulo X

~O desenvolvimento mágico de Sakura~

 _Alguns meses se passam desde que Sakura começou a treinar com a polícia de Osaka, com Kero, Subaru e Hikaru; agora é hora da cardcaptor receber seu distintivo de policial!_

Osaka, 31 de julho de 2011:

O dia estava radiante naquela manhã em Osaka. Sakura acertava os últimos detalhes do uniforme de policial antes da formatura. Era um uniforme azul-marinho, mas tinha preto também. Um terno, uma saia (mas podia usar a calça), uma camisa azul e outra branca para usar com um colete a prova de balas e a gravata, luvas, coturno, um sobretudo para o inverno e um chapéu arredondado, diferente dos quepes, exclusivamente masculinos. Na manga esquerda estava o escudo da polícia e na manga direita uma braçadeira amarela indicando que era do departamento de crimes paranormais. A cinta era preparada para carregar algemas, armas elétricas, armas de fogo, cassetete, spray de pimenta, rádio e tudo o mais que precisasse. Era uma policial completa. Meiling olhava com admiração para Sakura e ajudava a "cunhadinha" a se vestir, afinal ela era militar e aquilo tudo não era estranho para ela. Meiling também aproveitou para se vestir com a roupa verde-oliva de gala do exército chinês. Kero repassava a ela as etapas do treinamento mágico e Syaoran observava tudo da porta do quarto, distante, sem falar nada. Ele suportou aqueles meses que tinha pouco tempo com a esposa como um martírio. A organização não tinha dado as caras mais e todos suspeitavam que eles poderiam atacar na formatura dos novos oficiais. Todos estavam em alerta máximo.

A formatura seria na sede da polícia de Osaka, no pátio interno. Muitas autoridades estariam presentes. Hikaru, Touya e Subaru também. Era um prédio enorme, branco, com várias antenas no telhado, ocupava vários quarteirões e tinha a altura de um prédio de quinze andares. Para quem via de fora, a sede de polícia parecia com o edifício do pentágono dos Estados Unidos, e a comparação não estava errada. Somente mudava que o formato da construção era de um quadrado. O pátio ficava no meio dessa construção. Sakura terminou-se de arrumar, observa o marido na porta esperando para levá-los ao prédio e tenta confortá-lo um pouco:

– Shoran, não fica bravo não. – Disse Sakura.

– Não tou bravo, tou preocupado. – Respondeu Syaoran.

– Eu vou ficar bem.

– Eu sei. Eu só fico pensando em você com roupas de policial, chorando e sangrando, ferida em algum beco e seu filho e eu aqui precisando de você, só isso.

– Syaolan! Isso é jeito de se falar! – Berrou Meiling.

– Sim, quando se sabe que isso tudo é uma loucura…

Ninguém mais aguentava discutir. Nem mesmo Kero e Syaoran se falavam direito. Enquanto estava no banco da frente, observando o trânsito, Sakura se lembrava do treinamento com Kero, Subaru e Hikaru e das palavras que eles diziam:

 _Flashback:_

 _– Existem os seguintes ranks de desenvolvimento mágico: E, D, C, B, A, S e Além do S._

 _O rank E são os que não tem magia nenhuma. Só pedras ou ignorantes conseguem essa proeza. Meiling e o resto das pessoas é de rank D, não desenvolve magia, mas pode desenvolver. Ran rank dos médiuns e adivinhos, como seu irmão Touya. Eles não conseguem manipular a natureza. Ran Senhor Li, as pessoas desse Rank manipulam os elementos, mas em menores proporções e alcance reduzido. O ran da Senhora Shidou, há um grande conhecimento e domínio dos elementais, mesmo que seja apenas um. O ran da Senhora e o meu, o poder pra causar tragédias é imenso, por isso tem que ser lapidado. – Explicou Subaru._

 _– Tem mais Ranks acima desses? Qual rank era o Clow? – Perguntou Sakura._

 _– Sim, a escala vai até SSS+++. Acima disso foge aos padrões do que conhecemos como real ou humano. Clow era SSS+, com progressão para SSS+++._

 _– Progressão? – Perguntou Sakura._

 _– Sim. É o máximo que você pode alcançar além de seu rank atual. Isso só acontece com muita força de vontade. – Respondeu Kero_

Durante esse tempo todo as aulas teóricas de Sakura foram trancadas. Ela apenas ia ao hospital como médica assistente do seu orientador. Sakura podia exercer a medicina, trabalhar como clínica geral, prestar consultas e fazer cirurgias, mas não de forma plena, apenas em emergências e somente com a supervisão de um outro médico. Lembrou-se do dia que recebeu a carta para entregar para o seu orientador, Shuichiro. Depois daquele dia, apenas seria a assistente dele:

Flashback:

 _–_ _Sakura, essa é uma carta para a Kansai. Informe seu orientador que você vai estudar por apenas meio período, pelas manhãs, das sete ao meio-dia. –_ _Disse Makoto_

 _– O professor Shuichiro vai me colocar nas aulas práticas no hospital de Osaka… vou perder as teóricas. – Disse Sakura, aflita._

 _– É só enquanto isso durar, Sakura. Só enquanto isso durar… – Respondeu um sorridente Makoto._

 _Em uma tarde, sentada nos jardins floridos pelas cerejeiras da Kansai, junto ao seu orientador, Sakura desabafou com seu orientador:_

– _Então, você vai virar policial, Sakura?_

 _– Senhor Shuichiro, é só por um tempo, eu espero ainda esse ano acabar com eles e enviar todos pra China…_

 _– Você vai ser a minha assistente pelas manhãs então…_

 _– Senhor Shuichiro, eu juro que mando eles de volta,_ _ele não vão voltar a me atrapalhar não…_

 _– O meu medo é isso, Sakura, que eles coloquem esses bandidos de volta em circulação e isso dure anos… não sei quanto tempo vou ficar aqui com você…_

 _– Senhor Shuichiro, não me abandona não! Por favor! Eu preciso do senhor! – Sakura segurou suplicante as mãos do orientador. Shuichiro sorriu para a aluna e disse:_

 _– Eu vou ficar com você, Sakura, não se preocupa, até eu terminar sua orientação eu ainda tenho um desejo que quero realizar com a ajuda de alguém…_

 _– Hoe?_


	12. Desenvolvimento (II)

Capítulo XI

~O desenvolvimento mágico de Sakura – Parte II~

 _Alguns meses se passam desde que Sakura começou a treinar com a polícia de Osaka, com Kero, Subaru e Hikaru; agora é hora da cardcaptor receber seu distintivo de policial!_

Aulas de tiro na segunda, direito penal na terça, direitos humanos na quarta, controle mágico com Kero, Subaru e Hikaru na quinta, ordem unida e condução policial na sexta, curso com os bombeiros e defesa pessoal com Meiling no sábado e uma folga aos domingos para curtir o maridão e o filhote, afinal, Sakura não era de ferro. De abril até Julho foi a sua rotina. Como dava um alívio e satisfação que a partir do dia primeiro de agosto não teria mais essas aulas e poderia retomar as aulas teóricas na faculdade! O objetivo agora era começar o TCC e ver se dava pra acabar no fim do ano. O diploma ela sabia que só receberia no ano que vem. A partir daquele dia não era mais uma aprendiz, mas sim, agente policial de Osaka, como qualquer um deles eram, com voz de prisão e tudo! Como era bom ganhar seu próprio dinheiro seu próprio dinheiro novamente depois de muito tempo. Syaoran a sustentou durante esse tempo todo e ela era muito grata por isso pelo apoio constante do marido, mas agora precisava pensar um pouco mais em si, olhar para si, como uma mulher independente. Era o que ela era afinal! A garota mais corajosa do mundo! E como foi corajosa ao adotar essa decisão e partir com tudo pra esse novo desafio. Lembrou-se novamente das palavras de Kero no treinamento; será que realmente estava pronta para enfrentá-los? Kero tinha a plena certeza que sim:

Flashback:

 _–_ _Sakura, você precisa saber que há duas classes de poderes mágicos, os poderes internos e os poderes externos. Ying e Yang. Os poderes externos são os que você manifesta para os outros, como fogo ou encantamentos. Os poderes internos são os que você conjura dentro de si e eles são manifestados por um terceiro, como um espírito ou Shikigami. Entra nessa classe também os poderes de comunicação, como telepatia e mediunidade. –_ _Disse Kero._

 _– Isso é muita coisa, não é? – Perguntou Sakura_

 _– Isso nem é um terço ainda, Sakura! – Respondeu Kero. – A maioria disso você vai ver na prática._

Que gostosa era essa recordação do treinamento com Kero. A lição era produzir fogo pela primeira vez, sem ajuda da carta fogo. Kero sempre falava e Hikaru reforçava que o princípio da magia era a vontade, imaginação e foco. Vontade de produzir fogo ou qualquer outro elemento, foco para concentrar-se no alvo que queria atingir e imaginação para ver o fogo antes mesmo que ele estivesse presente. Sakura penou meses e meses para aprender aquilo. Só consegui produzir fogo faltando apenas vinte e um dias para se formar. E as lições de produção de elementais e mediunidade então? Subaru era bonzinho e paciente para suportar todas as tentativas e erros de Sakura. Ao contrário do professor Shuichiro, Subaru sorria e sempre a apoiava, dizendo para ela nunca desistir e sempre insistir, se esforçar que os resultados viriam. O máximo que Sakura consegui foi psicografar uma carta curta de Hokuto, sua amiga enfermeira do hospital de Osaka que morrera fazia menos de um mês antes de seu apartamento ser invadido. Subaru não conseguiu ler a carta no dia e interrompeu o treinamento. Quanta falta fazia Hokuto! Ela era a alegria da ala de crianças com câncer e ela sempre sabia fazer com que se animassem.

Mesmo com poucos resultados, Kero e Subaru diziam que ela já estava pronta, porque a primeira etapa, o entendimento dos princípios da magia, já estava pronta. Restava a Sakura agora desenvolver e praticar. Isso era o que preocupava Sakura. Será que ela estava realmente preparada para enfrentá-los? Sakura fechou os olhos, permitiu-se dormir naquele carro e esperou chegar até a sede da polícia, onde aconteceria a formatura:

Ao mesmo tempo… em um galpão abandonado de Osaka, dois chineses conversavam entre si quando o celular de um deles toca:

– Alô? É você? Hum. As cartas estão com ela? Na polícia de Osaka? Sim, vai ser a formatura dela? Então vamos atacá-la! – Zhang finalizou a ligação e se dirige ao chinês que está ao seu lado no carro, estacionado a poucos metros da sede da polícia:

– É hoje, tem que ser na formatura dela pra ela sentir a pressão. Ouviu Dian Ying?

– Pode deixar, Zhang. Faço isso pelo Dian Shi que não está entre nós…

– Eu quero que você com tudo pra cima deles, Dian Ying, imponha respeito na marra! Daí as cartas vão ser nossas!

– Você quer mesmo que eu use aquilo?

 _– Com certeza! Fogo à vontade!_


	13. Ectoplasma (I)

Capítulo XII

~Emissão de Ectoplasma~

 _Durante a formatura no pátio da sede de polícia, Sakura, Hikaru e Subaru são atacados pelas forças de Dian Ying…_

A formatura foi uma cerimônia simples, sem grandes rebuscamentos. Admitir a existência de pessoas com magia não estava ao alcance do mundo atual, não por enquanto. Seriam segregados, separados, por isso agiam em segredo. Apenas as altas autoridades sabiam disso. Por isso, Sakura e outros dez agentes do departamento de crimes paranormais se formavam naquele pátio, vazio, sem ninguém, para não chamar atenção. As autoridades? O prefeito de Osaka, o secretário de segurança, o superintendente-chefe da polícia de Osaka, O senhor Makoto, chefe do departamento, Kero, Hikaru, Subaru, da agência de polícia nacional (Era ele quem supervisionava os outros departamentos de crimes paranormais do Japão), e é claro, Syaoran e Meiling. Eram os únicos parentes presentes na cerimônia naquela cerimônia que não envolvia nenhum parente. Todos aqueles formandos foram rejeitados por suas famílias logo quando souberam de suas habilidades. Menos ela:

– Eu, como prefeito de Osaka e representante da casa imperial na cidade, chamo até esse palanque os formandos da 334° turma de agentes de crimes paranormais… – O prefeito chamou uns três e depois chamou Sakura. – Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura caminhou até o palanque onde estava o prefeito e uma explosão pode ser escutada na parte de fora daquele prédio, nas ruas, surpreendendo os presentes; era Dian Ying atacando com seu pessoal e falando no megafone!

– Atenção Polícia de Osaka! Aqui é Dian Ying da organização Ameixeira. É bom vocês entregarem Sakura Kinomoto viva ou sofrerão as consequências!

A polícia de imediato não entendeu aquilo e partiu pra cima com tudo. Dian Ying estava preparado com armamento pesado. Seus cerca de 40 homens atacavam o prédio da polícia com metralhadoras e submetralhadoras. As janelas ficaram totalmente quebradas e a polícia não sabia como reagir àquilo. As viaturas de polícia da cidade foram orientadas a proteger imediatamente o departamento de polícia do atentado. O pessoal daquela turma tentava fazer alguma coisa:

– Precisamo agir pessoal! Estamos sendo atacados! – Disse o senhor Makoto.

– Eu vou usar a carta sono em todo mundo antes que o estrago fique maior… – Disse Sakura.

– Eu não sei se isso vai dar certo… – Disse um inseguro Makoto.

 _Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela,_

 _Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão…_

 _LIBERTE-SE!_

 _Carta criada pela valente Sakura, ofereça-me seu poderes e mergulhe essa sede de polícia e seus arredores em um profundo sono!_

 _SLEEP!_

A Carta sono imediatamente adormeceu a todos que não possuíam magia ao redor, exceto Meiling (pois Sakura ordenou que ela não atuasse na garota.) A carta não funcionou com Dian Ying e ele exclamou triunfante:

– Essa carta nem sequer fez cócegas em mim e no meu pessoal e olha que eles nem usam magia! Hahaha!

– Isso é grave! Como isso pode acontecer? – Indagou Sakura.

– Isso é simples: quem tem a tatuagem da ameixeira jamais sofrerá os efeitos das cartas Clow! Não importa quem seja o novo mestre delas! – Exclamou irônico Dian Ying.

– E agora o que eu vou fazer? – Perguntou Sakura, recolhendo seu báculo.

– Sakura, encare eles de frente. Pule pelo teto e ataque eles de surpresa. Vocês cinco. – Disse Syaoran.

– Syaoran?

– Sim, não foi isso que você escolheu? Agora vá e mostre pra mim que é nisso que você acredita…

– Syaoran. – Sakura se emocionou no momento – Eu juro que acabo com eles e volto são e salva pra você!

– Eu espero que sim… Vai!

– Ele está certo, vão vocês também e mostre que são agentes desse departamento! – Disse Makoto para os demais formandos. Todos partiram. Sakura, Meiling, Kero (transformado em sua forma verdadeira), Hikaru e Subaru subiram as paredes e atravessaram o prédio da polícia até chegarem nos meliantes. Kero levou Sakura e Meiling nas costas enquanto Hikaru foi levada pelo shikigami alado de Subaru.

Voaram por um tempo e pararam nos telhados daquele prédio. Ao observarem o caos dos combates da polícia contra os membros da organização, Sakura perguntou para Kero:

– Kero-chan, o que fazemos agora, as cartas parecem não funcionar com ele!

– Eu sabia… Você precisa materializar ectoplasma, Sakura. Tenha a vontade de acabar com ele, imagine um elemento e focalize a força presentes nele, na medida certa, do jeito certo, sem mais nem menos, entendeu? Senão a energia desaparece.

– Só não sei se vou conseguir…

– Você precisa tentar, Sakura. Fica só olhando a gente enquanto a gente te dá cobertura. – Disse Hikaru. – Flecha de Fogo! – Hikaru atacou um bando de cinco pessoas com seu raio, queimando-os, fazendo com que soltassem suas metralhadoras.

– Você precisa insistir, Sakura. Eu vou acertar eles até chegar no líder! – Disse Subaru – Voa, pula, ataca, gruda! – Disse Subaru para um grupo de Shikigamis que conjurou, acertando uns oito oponentes em suas faces, derrubando as armas dos outros das mãos, ferindo-as.

– Acho que as armas nós neutralizamos, agora é sua vez, Meiling. Eu e a Hikaru vamos ficar aqui olhando pra ver se não tem mais alguém armado!

– Certo, vamos lá, Kero, Sakura! Vou dar um chute no traseiro deles!

– Vamos, Meiling! – Disse Sakura, com firmeza.

Kero levou as duas até as ruas enquanto Subaru e Hikaru davam cobertura pelo alto. Agora chegou a hora do ataque de frente e tinham mais 35 membros daquela organização misteriosa chamada "Ameixeira" de pé, com bastões em suas mãos, já que as metralhadoras que portavam foram plenamente neutralizadas pelos shikigamis e raios de fogo. Eles tinham pouco tempo, pois a polícia estava chegando:

– Eu não tenho medo de encarar vocês! Pelo Dian Shi, pela Ameixeira! Vamos!

Aqueles homens e mulheres armados de paus e bastões avançaram com tudo para cima de Kero, Meiling e Sakura. Restava a eles adotar postura de combate e partir para o ataque:

– Vamos lá encrenqueira, mostrar como é que se faz!

– Falou tudo boneco feioso!


	14. Ectoplasma (II)

Capítulo XIII

~Emissão de ectoplasma – Parte II~

 _Sakura percebe que lutar contra aquela organização misteriosa vai exigir dela mais do que vigor físico ou preparo… vai exigir cuidado!_

No meio daquela rua cheia de carros revirados, placas retorcidas e lixo e qualquer coisa que pegue fogo em chamas. Kero e Meiling haviam derrotado os demais membros da organização na base da porrada. Só restou Dian Ying, que se esquivou dos ataques:

– Eu vou atacar ele com uma bola de fogo! – Disse Kero.

O ataque de Kero não surtiu efeito nele. Dian Ying sorria e repetia o que havia dito antes:

– Kerberos, Kerberos, Kerberos… seus ataques não vão dar em nada em mim! Nenhum ataque Clow funciona sob o signo da Ameixeira! Agora toma! Flechas envenenadas!

Dian Ying deu um soco no ar. O ataque de Dian Ying liberou uma rajada de flechas roxas contra Kero que atordoou o guardião, nocauteando-o. Sakura estava chocada. Meiling ficou espantada e correu para o guardião nocauteado:

– Kerberos, Kerberos!

Enquanto Meiling falava, Dian Ying surgiu por trás dela, acerando-a com um murro nas têmporas. Meiling, cansada por causa dos combates anteriores, é nocauteada. Nesse instante, aparecem na frente dele Subaru e Hikaru, saídos do teto com um Shikigami que os levou até lá:

– Esse é o poder do meu ectoplasma, agora vocês entenderão… – Sorriu Dian Ying.

– Sakura, carregue ectoplasma e contra-ataque-o! Agora! – Disse Subaru.

– A gente te protege, Sakura enquanto você prepara o ataque, mas tem que ser agora, Sakura.

– Esse negócio de distrair pra depois atacar não funciona comigo… isso não e Xadrez, é vida real! Flechas envenenadas!

– Raio de fogo!

– Voa!

Os ataques de Hikaru e Subaru só foram suficientes para neutralizar poucas flechas. Uma delas acabou por atingir os dois, fazendo com que Subaru perdesse a visão, a audição e o tato. Hikaru perdeu o paladar, a fala e a visão. Eram flechas envenenadas que faziam perder os sentidos. Ver os amigos feridos, fez com que, de certa forma, Sakura acordasse para a situação. Ela fez uma cara de brava como nunca tinha feito antes. Makoto e Syaoran correram para o local da luta para analisar como estava a situação. Dian Ying, ao vê-los, falou:

– Vejo que você tem muitos amigos, mas será que eles serão o suficiente pra proteger a senhorita? Não sei não senhora Kinomoto, mas a senhora até que fica bonita com essa cara de brava. – Dian Ying sorria.

– Cala a boca! – Gritou Sakura.

– Eu tenho um ataque especialmente pra você! Flecha fantasma!

– Não… eu não vou perder aqui… eu não vou ser derrotada aqui… depois de tanto tempo de treino! NÃO! – Disse Sakura, estendendo as mãos para o ar.

Um conjunto de flechas douradas saiu das mãos de Dian Ying, com uma delas certeiramente dirigida a Sakura. Milagrosamente, Sakura consegui criar uma barreira de ectoplasma transparente a sua volta, impedindo de ser atingida por elas. Dian Ying exclamou:

– Esse é seu poder então? Eu te aviso que ficar se defendendo não vai adiantar em nada, em nada! Flecha fantasma!

Dian Ying soca o ar e Sakura se defende novamente. Dessa vez, Sakura estava séria e decidida. Ela não agiria como antes. Sakura respirou fundo, apressadamente e falou:

– Foco, Vontade, imaginação… e vai dar tudo certo! – Sorriu maliciosamente Sakura

– Não vai adiantar! Flecha fantasma!

– Ectoplasma, emitir!

Uma rajada de ectoplasma transparente saiu das mãos de Sakura, desviando o trajeto de flechas. Enquanto chega a Dian Ying ela enfraquece e ele diz:

– Esse ventinho de nada faz efeito nenhum em mim! Nenhum!

Enquanto olhava, Sakura ouve a voz de Kero em sua mente:

 _O ectoplasma, uma vez que sai do seu emissor, admite a forma que o emissor quiser, o poder que o emissor desejar, basta foco! CONCENTRE-SE SAKURA!_

O coração de Sakura pulsou forte ao ouvir as palavras do guardião querido. Ela fez exatamente como ele falou, se concentrou na rajada que ia em direção a Dian Ying e disse:

– Ectoplasma, afine.

– O que? – Disse Dian Ying, sentindo a rajada de energia atravessar seu corpo.

– Ectoplasma, exploda!

– A rajada que atravessou Dian Ying expandiu, parecendo que um tiro tinha atingido seu peito. Dian Ying caiu sorrindo, ajoelhado, rindo para Sakura, enquanto o sangue escorria por sua boca, por seu peito:

– Senhora Kinomoto, seu fim está próximo! Hehe! – Dian Ying cai morto no chão, com a rosto virado para o chão. Os policiais convocados aparecem, encontrando o cenário desolado que estava aquela rua. Tudo havia sido resolvido por Sakura. Sakura se volta para o marido e sorri. Ela corre ate ele mas desmaia no caminho. Uma flecha dourada reluzia em seu peito, deixando perturbado Syaoran. Syaoran se volta o rosto para o Superintendente Makoto e desabafa:

– Olha a minha prima, olha a minha esposa! É pra isso que vocês precisam da Sakura? Pra me deixar viúvo? Pra me deixar criando um filho sozinho como pai solteiro? Você é ridículo, ridículo! Me prenda se você for homem! – Syaoran deu um tapa no peito de Makoto, no lugar onde estava seu distintivo e correu até onde estava nocauteada a prima, entregando a esposa aos cuidados dos paramédicos que prontamente acudiram até o local.

Makoto ficou sem falar nada. Sabia que Syaoran estava sentindo aquilo com tanta intensidade quanto ele, deixou ele desabafar livremente. Era parte do processo de ser policial não receber nenhum agradecimento pelas suas ações e ser taxado como bandido, isso ele sabia muito bem, culpa das maçãs podres da polícia. Era parte do trabalho de um policial perder companheiros em plena ação. Morto em ação, era como se chamava aquilo. Quantos policiais morreram naquele atentato? Dezenas, não se sabia ao certo. Sabia que não permitiria que a sorte de Sakura não fosse a mesma do resto de seus colegas. Makoto segura no ombro do paramédico que leva Sakura para a ambulância e lhe diz:

– Essa você vai dar tratamento prioritário, em nome da agência nacional de polícia!


	15. Lembranças (I)

Arco II

~O caminho da médium~

Capítulo XIV

~Lembranças da Hokuto~

 _Sakura desperta no hospital de Osaka, com Syaoran ao seu lado, segurando sua mão…_

Tratar pessoas do coração era trabalho diário de Sakura. Era a vez dela ser tratada. Naquele quarto de hospital, ela abriu lentamente os olhos, com um calor morno em suas mãos; era Syaoran quem a segurava, sorrindo. O doutor Shuichiro estava ao seu lado também, com Subaru e Hikaru:

– Sakura, você acordou! – Disse Hikaru.

Sakura sorriu para todos.

– Bem gente, o horário de visitas já acabou. Vamos. – Disse o doutor Shuichiro, olhando para o relógio.

– Uma pena! Foi tão pouco! – Disse Hikaru, triste.

– Depois de amanhã vocês aparecem aqui… – Disse Shuichiro.

– Doutor, posso ficar mais um pouco? – Perguntou Syaoran.

Shuichiro pensou um pouco e disse:

– Só mais dez minutos.

À sós no quarto, Sakura e Syaoran tiveram uma conversa final:

– E a Meiling?

– Está internada no outro quarto. Amanhã ela tem alta. E você também. Nada de esforço, viu? – Sorri Syaoran.

– Tudo bem, tou sentindo uma dor no peito.

– Foi a flecha, tava envenenada, mas vai ficar tudo bem.

Sakura sorriu para o marido e lhe disse umas palavras carinhosas, tocando em seu rosto:

– Syaoran, adoro quando eu acordo e a primeira pessoa que vejo é você, segurando a minha mão…

– Eu sei disso… – Disse Syaoran, beijando profundamente a mulher em seguida.

Na delegacia de polícia, Kerberos e Makoto discutiam os últimos eventos:

– Esse é o poder do ectoplasma, Kerberos? Fascinante!

– Sim, ele pode virar tudo o que quiser na mão do usuário, até mesmo aquela flecha de ouro envenenada, mas vou deixar isso pra depois. Quero que a Sakura aprenda a ser médium.

– Médium? Por que?

– Oras, pra localizar os bandidos!

Makoto sorriu com o que Kero disse e lhe fez mais umas perguntas:

– Kerberos, porque Sholong conseguiu evocar a carta Esperança, sem báculo, encantamento ou outra coisa?

– Simples, ele tem afinidade natural com as cartas, sendo filho da filha de Clow e neto da linhagem de sua mãe, ele é naturalmente poderoso; só quero ver no futuro o que esse moleque vai aprontar…

– Ele dormiu por dois dias, não é? Isso não é perigoso?

– Só se ele fizer isso sempre, na idade que ele tá. Como ele não é experiente com magia, ele se cansou. Passar dois dias dormindo é muito, tenho medo da saúde dele.

– Vamos mantê-lo longe disso então…

– E isso só pode ser feito se a Sakura aprender a ser médium… pra localizar os vilões, entende?

– Entendo sim. Prossiga Kerberos com as aulas. Daqui a uma semana vocês voltam a ativa. Vou dar missões leves pra ela daqui pra frente, investigação, sabe?

– Fechado! – Disse Kero, martelando a palma da mão.

No dia seguinte, a encrenqueira Meiling apareceu no quarto de Sakura, com a cabeça envolta em faixas. Estava doendo ainda, mas nem tanto. Syaoran estava com ela e os dois levaram Sakura para casa, de carro, em uma cadeira de rodas. Ao chegarem, o casal foi visitado por Subaru. Ele encontrou Sakura deitada no quarto e aproveitaram para conversar um pouco sobre Hokuto e as lições de mediunidade que ele passou para a cardcaptor:

– Faz um ano hoje, né Subaru?

– Sim, não quero falar nisso. – Disse Subaru, olhando para o chão.

– Eu me sinto culpada por ela também, Subaru. Eu e o senhor Shuichiro tentamos operar ela. Era minha amiga e enfermeira do hospital. As crianças sentiram muita falta dela quando souberam que ela morreu…

Subaru não falou nada e Sakura continuou, afagando a face do amigo:

– Fica assim não, ela tava muito feliz por você… pela sua felicidade…

Subaru fechou os punhos sobre as coxas e disse:

– Felicidade falsa, não é? Sakura olha as minhas mãos, eu não posso tirar mais essas luvas…

– Vamos falar de outra coisa, Subaru.

– Pode ser. Já está falando com as plantas?

Sakura faz uma cara de que não entendeu a pergunta e Subaru continuou:

– Você não fez, né Sakura? O Kero te exigiu isso e você fica de marotagem…

– Não é isso, Subaru, é que é difícil, tentei e tentei e nada!

– Tenta mais um vez, Sakura. Sabia que os poderes de um médium ficam mais fortes quando ele está convalescente?

Sakura sorriu e Subaru continuou:

– Quer tentar agora, Sakura? Toma, tenho uma folha aqui comigo. Tenta.

Subaru retirou uma folha de planta do bolso e entregou para Sakura. Ela segurou a folha em suas mãos e disse:

– Olá, folha? Como vai?

– Assim não, Sakura. Tem que ser com sentimento, com vontade. Faz de novo e lembre-se: vontade, foco e imaginação!

Sakura respirou fundo, apertou a folha conta o peito e continuou:

– Olá, folha…

Um silêncio tomou conta do quarto. Dentro da mente de Sakura, uma voz soou:

– Olá Sakura….

– HOE! Ouvi um fantasma!

– Sakura, se concentra, senão você vai perder a concentração…

Enquanto Sakura estava na cama, um misterioso e-mail chegava até a embaixada da China, em Tóquio:

 _Agente 124582, do Ministério da segurança estatal reportando. Cidadã Chinesa, Sakura Kinomoto, portadora das cartas Clow, atacada por uma misteriosa organização, por possuir as cartas. Solicito permissão para grampeá-la e monitorá-la, sua casa e seu marido, membro do PCCh e realizar quaisquer intervenções necessárias._

Cinco horas depois, a mensagem é respondida pelo Ministério da segurança estatal:

 _Tenente-coronel Zihao Li, do Ministério da segurança estatal. Consulta ao comitê central do PCCh realizada, por se tratar de um membro do partido. Permissão concedida. Agente, uma recomendação: se aproxime cada vez mais dela, não podemos deixar as cartas Clow longe da China e investigue essa organização. Aguardo relatório. Sakura e seu filho, Sholong, são prioridades estratégicas para o futuro da China!_

O agente do outro lado da tela sorri maliciosamente ao receber a mensagem:

– Sakura Kinomoto, você, definitivamente, não pode ficar longe do meu alcance! Eu sempre vou voltar, eu sempre retorno! E você também, Syaoran! Hohoho!


	16. A árvore

Capítulo XV

~Sakura e a árvore que chora~

 _Ao ter alta médica, Sakura volta para o departamento de polícia, aguardando novas ordens de Makoto…_

Depois de uma semana de cama, Sakura retorna as atividades na polícia de Osaka, ao lado de Kero, Hikaru e Subaru. Os três se apresentaram ao superintendente Makoto naquele começo de tarde:

– Uma hora da tarde. Todos estão aqui. – Sorriu Makoto, olhando para o relógio.

– Makoto-san, qual a nossa próxima missão? Estou pronta pra acabar com aquela organização que ameaçou a minha família! – Disse Sakura, fechando os punhos.

– Não, não está. Definitivamente não, Sakura!

– Makoto-san… eu estou bem agora…

– Eu e Kerberos tivemos uma conversinha durante essa semana e concordamos que você precisa treinar seus poderes antes de atuar diretamente com eles…

– Kero-chan! – Sakura se voltou para o guaridão, séria. – Makoto-san, eu tomo cuidado, eu sei usar o ectoplasma…

– Sakura, escuta. Eu quero você em missões de investigação por hora. Quando você estiver pronta, eu vou te colocar em uma missão mais ofensiva. É para sua segurança…

Sakura, tristonha, responde:

– Tá bom então, se o senhor acha que sim…

– Não é o que eu acho, é o procedimento padrão. Você é mãe e esposa, Sakura. Não se esqueça disso.

Sakura se lembrou de Syaoran e Sholong e se aquietou mais um pouco. Afinal, era mãe e esposa e precisava ficar a salvo, por eles.

– O que o senhor quer que eu faça agora?

– Eu quero que a senhora treine sua mediunidade, apenas isso.

Treinar mediunidade era um saco e Sakura não gostava disso. Mas tinha que fazer. Estava ao lado dos amigos no parque de Osaka e desabafou com eles:

– O superintendente Makoto não confia em mim… agora tenho que fazer essas lições chatas pra poder descer o aço nesses caras… como isso é frustrante! – Disse Sakura, soprando um ar de tédio dos pulmões.

– Sakura, vou te passar uma coisa mais simples hoje. – Disse Subaru, puxando a cardcaptor para uma árvore.

– Hoe?

– Toque a árvore, Sakura. Ouça o que ela diz. Árvores são fáceis de conversar. Tente.

– Tá bom. Vou tentar.

– Você consegue, Sakura! – Disse Hikaru, animando a amiga.

Sakura respirou fundo, pôs a mão na árvore e continuou:

– Olá árvore, como vai?

Depois que disse essas palavras, Sakura se encolheu e fechou os olhos, deixando Subaru e Hikaru preocupados:

– Sakura, tá tudo bem? – Disse Hikaru, apoiando Sakura.

– Chorando… a árvore tá chorando…

– Ela tá dizendo alguma coisa, Sakura? – Perguntou Subaru.

– Sim, ela tá dizendo sim… deixa eu falar…

– Sakura, deixa ela usar a sua voz… – Disse Subaru

– Tá bom.

Nesse momento, a árvore começa a falar com o pessoal, usando a voz de Sakura:

– _Foi horrível, foi horrível o que eu vi. Tinha uma mulher sentada no banco, ela tava com o cachorro do lado. Foi então que três homens agarraram ela e puseram ela em um carro! Foi chocante!_

Subaru e Hikaru ficam chocados com a afirmação. Subaru perguntou:

– Você sabe pra onde eles foram?

– _Uma folha que eu mandei segui-los está me enviando um sinal desde o distrito de Yodogawa…_ _ela deve estar em um galpão agora!_

Sakura se soltou da árvore e ficou atordoada com a experiência. Hikaru apoiou a amiga e Subaru disse para elas:

 _–_ Vamos correndo até la, não temos tempo a perder! Somos policiais. Não somos? Quem sabe a gente não encontra algo relacionado a organização…

– Isso mesmo Subaru! Vamos pegar o carro e ir até la… consegue sentir a presença da folha, Sakura?

– Acho que sim, aquela árvore me transmitiu um resto do espírito dela. Vamos!

Os três entram no carro de Subaru e correm até o galpão de Yodogawa.

No galpão de Yodogawa, três homens conversam com a mulher sequestrada, amarrada em uma cadeira. O cachorro dela estava latindo muito, preso em uma viga, tentando se soltar. Subaru, Sakura e Hikaru observaram tudo do vidro da janela, escutando o que eles conversam com a ajuda de um shikigami em forma de mosca que Subaru enviou:

– Duo Shao, ela não vai colaborar com a gente. Despacha ela logo, cara! – Disse furiosamente um dos homens, chutando a cadeira onde ela estava amarrada.

– Agora não, cara. Precisamos das habilidades de telecinese dela. – Duo Shao se volta para a mulher e continua:

– Olha aqui mulher! Eu só quero que você ajude a gente com uma coisinha e nada mais, ouviu? Depois a gente te solta e solta seu cachorro… se não, eu vou pegar esse seu cachorro aqui e estourar os miolos dele! – Disse Duo Shao, indo até o cachorro, ameaçando-o com uma pistola.

Na janela, Hikaru, espantada comenta:

– Gente, que crueldade! Temos que agir agora!

– Não, Hikaru, a gente tem que… – Disse Subaru.

– Flecha de fogo! – Hikaru nem espera Subaru terminar e lança uma flecha de fogo em um dos capangas, incendiando a roupa dele. Enquanto ele rolava no chão, o outro capanga e Duo Shao sacaram suas armas e fizeram menção de atirar, mas pararam ao ver Sakura:

– Ora, ora, Sakura Kinomoto em pessoa veio nos visitar! Vou vingar o Dian Shi e o Dian Ying aqui e agora! Cadê as cartas.

Sakura olhou com raiva para o homem que lhe apontava uma arma. Nesse instante, o teto do galpão começou a tremer, a viga que prendia o cão caiu no chão e o cachorro se libertou, fugindo em seguida. Todos pensaram que era terremoto, mas era a mulher que causava aquilo tudo. Ela usou seus poderes de telecnese na esperança de desabar o teto sobre Duo Shao. Percebendo isso, Duo Shao diz:

– Wan, vamos dar no pé, outra hora a gente resolve esse assunto, antes que isso desabe sobre a gente. – Duo Shao e Wan partem, saindo do galpão em uma moto. Hikaru e Sakura correm atrás deles, tentando atacá-los, mas Subaru as interrompe:

– Hey vocês duas, vamos salvar a mulher daqui! Isso tudo vai desabar!

Ao falar, uma viga cai na cabeça da mulher, desacordando-a. Sakura e Hikaru correm até ela e a resgatam, com a ajuda dos shikigamis de Subaru que sustentavam o teto, antes dele cair. O galpão inteiro foi ao chão.


	17. Cão

Capítulo XVI

~Sakura e o cão misterioso~

 _Sakura, Hikaru e Subaru não pensavam que naquele cão daquela mulher, havia algo mais do que eles mesmo imaginavam:_

O resultado daquela operação policial no galpão de yodogawa foram a destruição do lugar, uma mulher em coma, um cão abandonado e o desenvolvimento de Sakura como médium. Agora ela podia falar com plantas, mas a que preço e a que utilidade? Será que isso daria mais informações sobre o grupo chinês? Outras informações que tinham era que aquela mulher se chamava Sayuri Mayeda, tinha 28 anos, vivia só e era dentista e o chinês que Hikaru queimou morreu queimado e nada mais. Nem nome ou qualquer outra informação.

O departamento de polícia descobriu com os dados fornecidos pelo trio e com os exames posteriores que a mulher era uma telecinética, podia mover coisas do lugar, mas agora ela estava em coma. Com certeza ela poderia ser útil, de alguma forma, para aquela organização. Mas, na situação que ela foi encontrada, é difícil ser útil com os olhares do patrão, uma arma, ou um chicote em cima de si.

Que melhor opção a fazer do que perguntar ao próprio cachorro sobre as razões do sequestro da mulher pela organização? Subaru sugeriu. Sakura sorriu com as palavras do agente. Hikaru adorou a ideia e se lamentou por não ter esse dom consigo, com certeza adoraria poder entender o que eles falam e como se sentem.

A pessoa que era capaz de fazer isso estava na frente deles, de Kero e Makoto, na sala daquele departamento de polícia. Será que Sakura era capaz? Sakura duvidava de si mesmo, e a dúvida em si mesmo era o princípio do fracasso. Aquele guardião milenar bem o sabia.

"Você acha que eu sou capaz, Kero-chan, de fazer isso? Falar com um cachorro?" Sakura perguntou ao guardião com uma cara confusa. Kero sorriu, acompanhado por Subaru e Hikaru. Nada para ele era difícil para Sakura fazer, apenas a sua dúvida em sim mesma era seu maior rival, maior obstáculo.

"Sakura, você já falou com plantas, com uma folha e com uma árvore; qual a dificuldade? Se queremos saber quem é essa organização você precisa ser escutada pelo cão, você precisa ouvir o que ele diz". Como Kero tinha mudado com o tempo. Do guardião bonachão nos tempos de pré-adolescente, ele se tornou mais sério e mais ousado com o tempo.

Não que um assalto à geladeira fosse a sua mostra de ousadia. Depois que foi expulso do apartamento por Syaoran após uma discussão, Kero cobrava de Sakura mais independência, mais liberdade para agir. Isso era algo que, para Sakura, colocava em uma balança tudo o que havia construído com o marido ao longo do tempo, a relação de respeito e cumplicidade que os dois tinham. Kero não gostava dele e isso era fato. Nunca tiveram afinidade. Sakura sabia disso e já foi ousada o bastante ao contrariar o desejo do marido e se tornar agente de polícia. O que Kero pedia era parte de ser agente de polícia, era parte do tempo que tinha para acabar com tudo aquilo o mais cedo possível e voltar a ser uma boa esposa, a ser a mulher daquele jogador de futebol.

"Kero-chan, deixa eu me lembrar direito. Na mediunidade temos que estabelecer um contato com o objeto e conversar com ele, é isso?" Perguntou Sakura sentada nas poltronas pretas da sala de Makoto, iluminadas pelo forte sol de agosto que apenas se punha às oito da noite. Tudo sempre foi tão espontâneo, tudo deveria ser tão claro e sem rodeios para a cardcaptor que teorizar demais não era com ela, mas precisava passar por isso. Era aluna de medicina e sempre buscou encarar as teorias e os "passo a passo" como uma bela receita de bolo que sua melhor amiga ensinara a fazer quando precisou entrar na faculdade. Era assim que encarava as aulas de Kero, que nunca imaginou ver na vida.

"Sim, Sakura, vocês precisam estar conectados. Se tiver dificuldade, coloca as mãos sobre ele, faz carinho nele, daí você fala com ele. Tenta, Sakura, vai com a Hikaru pra ajudar, ela conhece de cachorros; certo Hikaru?" Kero finalizou com um joia e uma piscadela que a guerreira mágica prontamente correspondeu.

O canil da polícia era um lugar cheio de dor e sofrimento, fabricado com as tintas do abandono e com o reboco dos maus tratos, justo o animal que adorava a companhia de humanos. Eles não tinham outra opção. Era esperar para ser adotado ou sacrificado. Aquele cão era mais um deles, a espera que sua dona o socorresse algum dia que ele não sabia o qual.

Hikaru se aproximou da jaula dele, tocou no cão amedrontado e sussurrou ao seu ouvido "Não se preocupe, somos amigas, não vamos te machucar, só queremos te ajudar… pode contar com a minha ajuda e da Sakura, vamos encontrar os malvados que fizeram isso com você". O cão ficou tao dócil depois que ouviu as palavras de Hikaru que se deixou ser abraçado por ela. Era a hora aguardada por Sakura para falar com ele, perguntar o que realmente tinha acontecido. Tocou em sua cabeça, afagou as suas orelhas e ouviu sua mensagem, no fundo de seu coração:

"Cãozinho, você me ouve?"

"Sim, eu posso te ouvir, você vai me ajudar? Eu sinto que sim, tem muito poder no seu coração, tão grande quanto a Sayuri tinha"

"Você sabe quem são eles? Quem são aqueles homens? O que eles querem?"

"Sim, pude ouvir um pouco. O nome de um deles é Duo Shao, os outros dois eram Hou e Wan. Acho que o queimado era o Hou"

"Isso eu sei cãozinho, mas você sabe de mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, só isso. Eu latia muito enquanto eles sussurravam alguma coisa no ouvido da Sayuri, nem deu pra pegar direito"

Sakura descolou as mãos do cão e Hikaru perguntou o que ele tinha dito. Sakura apenas disse que qualquer outra resposta tinham que buscar direto com a mulher e apenas com ela, de preferência, dentro da mente dela.


	18. Coma

Capítulo XVII

~Sakura e a mulher que sempre dorme~

 _Buscar informações com a mulher em coma era uma das opções que Sakura tinha para se aproximar da verdade…_

Era frustrante não obter nenhuma informação com o cão da mulher. Mais frustrante ainda era saber que a mulher estava em coma. E então, como faz? Sayuri era o nome dela. Não era bonita e era até jovem. Os médicos diziam que ela não despertaria por um bom tempo, talvez ficasse em estado vegetativo para sempre. A lesão no cérebro foi grave o bastante para que ela não pudesse usar a sua consciência como sempre. Como era terrível aquela organização chinesa! O que eles eram capazes de fazer para obter as cartas Clow eles fariam, Pensava Sakura. O desejo de Sakura era dar uns bons golpes naqueles sem vergonhas, como ela mesma dizia, mas por hora só deveria investigar, investigar, investigar. Para diminuir um pouco a sua frustração, Subaru estava ao seu lado, como sempre esteve, apoiando-a naquele momento.

Sakura entrou no quarto da mulher e ficou olhando para seu leito, mesmo que aquele não fosse o horário de visitas (uma farda e um distintivo de polícia abre portas!) Kero saiu da bolsa onde estava Sakura e ficou examinando a mulher com Subaru, buscando por algo que pudesse ser de ajuda. Depois de tanto observar e trocar palavras breves e vagas entre si, Kero e Subaru fazem um sim com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo, como sinal de acordo entre si:

– Sakura, você precisa colocar a mão sobre ela… – Disse Kero

– Vocês estão sugerindo que eu fale com ela? – Respondeu Sakura.

– Sakura, apesar de ela estar assim agora, essa mulher possui um poder muito grande dentro dela. Pra ser capaz de fazer desmoronar o galpão, ela precisou de uma grande força mental…

– Eu outra, Sakura. Depois de falar com uma planta e um cachorro, falar com pessoas vai ser a coisa mais normal que vai acontecer. Tudo aquilo foi uma preparação pra quando esse momento fosse acontecer, agora não é hora de duvidar… – Disse Kero.

– Se você diz, Kero-chan, acho que eu posso tentar…

– Tentar não, Sakura. Vai dar tudo certo. – Disse Subaru, fazendo um joia para Sakura. Sakura sorriu. A cardcaptor fechou a cara e pôs a mão na testa de Sayuri. Depois de um tempo, Sakura desistiu. Kero interveio:

– Sakura, você não pode desistir assim…

– Mas Kero-chan, tá difícil fazer isso!

– O mais difícil já passou, Sakura, que era começar. Metade de tudo você já fez… agora volta lá e tenta de novo…

– Ou talvez, Kero, o espírito dela esteja muito tenso, vou recitar um mantra da coragem pra ver se ela se acalma. – Disse Subaru, retirando seu japamala do bolso e fazendo um mudra com as mãos. Ele fechou os olhos e começou:

– _Naumaku Sanmanda Bodanan Abira Unken Sowaka,_ _Shura Mahaken!_

 _–_ Vai ver que esse mantra estranho dá certo… fica só vendo, Sakura. – Disse Kero.

– Eu espero que dê certo mesmo, Kero-chan… – Respondeu Sakura.

Depois de um tempo, Subaru respondeu:

– Pode falar com ela, Sakura. Está feito, o espírito dela está mais calmo…

– Vou tentar…

Sakura voltou a colocar as mãos na testa de Sayuri, conversando com ela, como Kero e Subaru recomendaram:

– Sayuri, você está aí?

Depois de um tempo sem resposta, a resposta veio:

– Eu estou sim, Sakura?

– O que aconteceu com você, Sayuri?

– Não tenho tempo pra dizer isso, daqui a pouco a enfermeira virá e vocês vão ter que sair, mas te digo uma coisa…

– Sim, pode falar…

– Eu pude ler um pouco a mente deles com minha telepatia e descobri que eles estão reunindo alguns artefatos em uma casa do distrito de Kita, em Osaka. Acho que é um apartamento, aqui está o endereço… espero ter sido de ajuda.

– Me ajudou sim, Sayuri, vou te tirar dessa e dar um belo chute no traseiro deles!

Ao dizer isso, a enfermeira entra no quarto, interrompendo a conversa de Sakura com Sayuri. Kero ficou nas mãos de Subaru como um boneco empalhado:

– Sinto muito agente Kinomoto, preciso interromper a visita. A paciente vai passar por uma avaliação pra ver se ela vai ficar na UTI ou não…

– Entendo enfermeira, pode ficar com ela…

– Foi útil a visita, Agente?

– Sim, muito útil. Obrigada.

Os três partem do hospital e relatam para o Superintendente Makoto o ocorrido.


	19. Apartamento (I)

Capítulo XVIII

~Sakura, Subaru e o estranho apartamento – Parte I~

 _Em uma misteriosa casa do distrito de Kita Sakura e Subaru descobrem mais do que tinham pensado em descobrir…_

Um apartamento em Kita, Osaka era a próxima pista que eles tinham a disposição. Makoto relutou em enviar Sakura para investigar a casa, mas cedeu com a pressão de Subaru, pois o agente da família Sumeragi deu garantias de que protegeria Sakura, caso a organização aparecesse. A resposta convenceu Makoto, mas nem tanto. O que mais bloqueava Makoto era o tapa que Syaoran dera em seu distintivo, nunca fora tão humilhado antes e isso pesava na decisão de enviar Sakura para uma missão desse porte. Mas precisava sair dessa zona de inércia para saber quem era essa organização misteriosa que se recusava a mostrar a cara:

– Então, Superintendente, o senhor autoriza? – Perguntou Subaru.

Makoto fez um sim com a cabeça. Kero percebeu a hesitação do oficial e perguntou:

– Há alguma coisa impedindo o senhor, Superintendente?

– Só o meu desejo de ver Sakura e suas cartas a salvo, longe das mãos desses bandidos.

Sakura se encheu de coragem dentro do peito e respondeu ao policial:

– É exatamente por isso que eu estou usando esse distintivo aqui! – Disse Sakura, apontando para o distintivo reluzente em seu peito. Makoto sorriu e dispensou os três. Quando ficou sozinho na sala, Makoto segurou em suas mãos a foto do dia da sua formatura como oficial de polícia. Ao seu lado estava o homem que o guiou durante os primeiros passos como policial. Makoto se lembrou de suas palavras naquele dia:

 _"só o fato de ser policial, devemos ter em mente que nossas famílias estão sob ameaça constante, nós estamos com uma arma apontada para nossas cabeças esperando pelo momento que o gatilho vai ser apertado, não temos paz e nem nunca teremos, mas sempre podemos adiar o dia em que jantaremos no inferno, basta não esquecermos a coragem dentro de nós e o porquê de usarmos esse distintivo"._ Sakura e seu "sensei": parecidos mais que razoáveis!

Diante do sorriso de Makoto, depois da saída de Kero e Subaru da sala, Sakura fez uma pergunta ao superintendente:

– Senhor Makoto, posso pegar as cartas Clow do cofre da polícia?

– É seguro fazer isso, Sakura? Kerberos autorizou?

– Ele não precisa autorizar, superintendente. Eu estou indo em uma missão real e eu posso enfrentar esses caras. Como não sou muito boa ainda com magia prática, peço permissão pra ter acesso as cartas, elas me ajudaram muito no passado e quero que elas me ajudem agora…

Makoto, vendo a seriedade nos olhos de Sakura, pensou um pouco e respondeu:

– Se você tem certeza disso, Sakura, pode pegá-las. Tome cuidado.

Sakura fez sim com a cabeça e foi ao cofre da polícia antes de sair para o distrito de Kita.

Sakura, Subaru e Kero pegaram um carro civil e dirigiram-se apressadamente para o endereço dado por Sayuri ontem no hospital. A investigação foi rápida e a ação a ser adotada também. Não tinham tempo a perder. Quando mais cedo terminasse com isso, mais depressa tudo aquilo terminaria. O carro chegou ao apartamento e os três subiram pelo hall de entrada. Como era uma investigação, para não chamar atenção, Sakura deixou a farda em sua casa e vestiu roupas comuns, a que menos usava: um vestido com babados.

Chegando no apartamento, Sakura usa um de seus "truques" que aprendeu com a polícia para invadir aquela casa, sem ser percebida. Ao entrar, Sakura, Subaru e Kero revistam todos os cômodos daquele apartamento com janelas fechadas, impossíveis de abrir com qualquer meio normal, decorado com cortinas, estátuas e mobilha chinesa e não encontram ninguém, nem descobrem alarmes ou câmeras por lá. Subaru envia seus shikigamis para ter certeza e eles descobrem o mesmo que os três já tinham percebido: não há nada vigiando aquilo. Os três não descobriram nada que fosse útil pra continuar a investigar a organização e tentaram partir, mas quando chegam na porta, Sakura parou por um instante na frente de quatro objetos estranhos em cima de uma mesa: uma chama que não queimava o galho onde estava, uma água que não molha o pano onde estava presa, um vento que não faz ruído, nem frio, mas se movimenta e uma pedra que se esfarela, volta ao pó e retorna a ser pedra novamente com uma mínima vibração.


	20. Apartamento (II)

Capítulo XIX

~Sakura, Subaru e o estranho apartamento – Parte II~

 _Continuando a investigação daquela misteriosa casa, Sakura se depara com forças estranhas que estavam além da sua compreensão…_

Sakura parou na frente daqueles objetos e ficou pensando consigo mesma "que coisas são essas aqui em cima dessa mesa?". Subaru e Kero acharam fantástico aquilo tudo, mas ambos sabiam que aquilo deve ter sido produzido por algum encantamento. Sem nem mesmo pedir permissão ou perguntar se era possível aquilo, Sakura se volta para Subaru e Kero e lhes pergunta:

– Será que eu consigo falar com eles?

Subaru e Kero olham entre si e sorriem. Kero responde:

– Você pode falar com tudo que tenha uma alma dentro de si, Sakura. Mesmo sem saber disso, você olhou pra eles e sentiu que poderia conversar com eles!

– Tá evoluindo hein, Sakura – Disse Subaru, dando um assovio de admiração.

– Que é isso gente, parem com isso. – Sakura se acanhou.

– Mesmo ela tendo essa cabeça dura de dinossauro ela aprende sim, cara! – Disse Kero, fazendo graça com Sakura.

– Eu não vou te responder, Kero-chan, porque eu sei que preciso de muita concentração pra falar com esse tipo de criatura. Me dá licença, tá bom? – Disse Sakura, virando a cara para o guardião, cruzando os braços. Kero e Subaru apenas sorriam admirado ao perceber a evolução de Sakura com relação a sua mediunidade: Sakura finalmente compreendeu o princípio básico da coisa.

Aproximando-se das misteriosas criaturas mágicas, Sakura toca na chama, se concentra um pouco e fala com ela:

– Você pode me ouvir…?

Depois de um tempo, a chama responde:

– Sim, eu escuto você!

– O que é você?

– Eu sou a chama que veio dos vulcões extintos do himalaia e nunca consumo nada, pois sou um dos quatro pilares…

– Pilares do que?

A chama não respondeu. Sakura deixou ela de lado e foi conversar com a água que nunca molha nada:

– Você é capaz de me ouvir?

– Sim…

– O que é você e o que você quer?

– Eu sou a água que veio do fundo do rio amarelo. Eu estou aqui para trazer pureza ao corpo impuro.

Diante da resposta confusa que a água tinha lhe dado, Sakura foi até o vento que não assopra e perguntou:

– Está me ouvindo?

– Sim, eu posso te ouvir, Sakura…

– Você sabe meu nome?

– Sim, pois sou o vento que nunca assopra, vindo do norte da grande muralha, é meu dever selar nas rochas da grande construção o poder negativo que nos ameaça…

Sakura ficou arrepiada com a revelação do elemental. Kero percebeu e perguntou:

– Algo de errado, Sakura?

– Não, nada não, Kero. É que essas coisas são de arrepiar…

– A gente precisa saber pra que servem, Sakura. Senão a gente nunca vai saber os objetivos daquela organização…

– Bem, vou tentar… – Respondeu

Sakura, com o resto de coragem que tinha, foi até a pedra que se esfarela com um mínimo toque e se reconstrói quando não sente mais vibrações por perto, nem que seja do som. Ela havia se reconstruído quando Sakura terminou de falar com os outros três elementos, mas se esfarelou de novo quando Sakura a tocou. Sakura novamente perguntou e esperou uma eternidade para que a rocha respondesse:

– Sim, eu te escuto, sou a rocha que se esfarela vinda dos cinco picos antigos. Minha missão é retirar a solidez de tudo aquilo que não é sólido…

– Para que você serve? – Perguntou a cardcaptor.

– Sabe aquela mesa de mármore negro no centro do salão com uma caixa de madeira com bordas metálicas encima de mesma cor? Coloque-nos lá, nós cinco, segundo sua ordem… encima da tampa

Sakura cuidadosamente levou os elementos até aquela mesa e colocou-os em quatro espaços em cada canto da tampa da caixa, intencionalmente feita para conter os objetos.

– Deve ser algum tipo de chave isso ai… – Disse Kero.

Depois de um tempo, um brilho saiu das bordas da caixa, iluminando-a. A caixa se abriu violentamente, dissipando os elementos que estavam encima dela. Um amuleto redondo de jade negro apareceu com o kanji escrito "Li" impresso no centro da joia na cor branca. Era uma armadilha. O estranho amuleto flutuou na sala e disse para todos:

– Eu sou o vácuo de Clow. Eu estou aqui para reclamar as cartas Clow de guardiões inconsequentes!

A carta criou um vácuo na sala, sugando do bolso do vestido de Sakura a carta apagar. Vendo isso, Kero saiu de sua identidade falsa e atacou o amuleto, junto com Subaru e seus shikigamis. O amuleto foi destruído antes que pudesse causar mais estragos.

Sakura, desesperada, perguntou para Kero:

– Kero-chan, o que foi aquilo?

Kero ficou sem falar nada. Depois ele perguntou:

– Sakura, porque você trouxe as cartas Clow com você?

– Era pra ajudar Kero, eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer, e…

– Nunca mais faça isso, Sakura! Não sei se devo agradecer pra esse estranho amuleto por isso ter acontecido, mas saiba que, essa organização está preparada para retirar as cartas de você a qualquer momento!

Em uma sala cheia de computadores e tanques transparentes, a carta Clow apagar apareceu em um dos tanques. Uma mulher chinesa olhou para o tubo e ficou admirada. Pegou o seu smartfone e ligou para um número conhecido:

– Zhang, nós conseguimos a primeira carta!

– Bom, mas que notícia boa! Ela caiu na nossa armadilha, então?

– Não sei, Zhang, mas a presença do amuleto do apartamento alugado de Kita desapareceu da tela do PC…

– Hum, pode ser que aquela mulher que o Duo Shao sequestrou tenha dado alguma pista. Aquela mulher é perigosa e precisamos ter cuidado com Sakura, parece que ou ela ou aquela mulher estão espertos demais pro meu gosto… continue monitorando, Ma Ma!

– Entendido, Zhang!


	21. Frustração

Capítulo XX

~Frustração~

 _Sakura tentava se recompor após perder sua preciosa carta Clow para aquele amuleto estranho…_

No departamento de polícia, foi difícil dizer para Makoto que uma das cartas foi roubada. Sakura ficou cabisbaixa ouvindo a bronca do guardião. Subaru cruzou os braços e Kero não parava de esbravejar e explicar para o superintendente as 1001 razões para as cartas ficarem dentro do cofre:

– Por isso, superintendente, as cartas não vão sair mais daqui! Sakura, entrega as cartas!

Sakura, timidamente, retirava o maço de cartas Clow do bolso. Makoto viu o gesto tímido da cardcaptor e fez um não com as mãos:

– É por isso que eu acho que as cartas devem ficar com você, Sakura, não aqui no cofre…

– Hoe?

– As cartas são seres vivos, com alma e vontade, com certeza elas gostariam de ficar com você…

– Tem certeza.

Makoto fez som com a cabeça para desagrado de Kero. Kero disse furiosamente:

– Mas, Superintendente…

– Kero, esse negócio de magia é uma tremenda loucura para as pessoas normais, inclusive esse meu gesto de falar com um boneco voador… – Makoto sorriu e Kero cruzou os braços fechando a cara. – Por isso, eu acredito que a carta apagar vai voltar pras mãos de Sakura, não importa o que aconteça, são as cartas Sakura, não são?

Kero concordou e os três foram ao parque respirar um pouco.

Conversando no parque, Subaru trazia um algodão-doce para animar uma triste Sakura, inconformada pela perda da carta querida. Sakura estava muito triste com o ocorrido e desejava o mais rápido possível encarar os malditos chineses que tomaram a carta e descobrir as propriedades do estranho amuleto:

– Você viu, Subaru, aquela coisa me enganou, flutuou no ar e simplesmente sugou minha carta! Ela sabia o que estava fazendo, Subaru, simplesmente sabia! – Disse Sakura, arrancando o algodão das mãos do amigo, dando uma mordida raivosa.

– Sakura, a gente nunca sabe o que vai acontecer, a gente só vive. Com certeza as cartas são importantes pra eles também, ela deve estar bem agora…

– Minha carta, Subaru, que tanto custou pra capturar, pra transformar…

– É por isso, Sakura, que você tem que tirar o traseiro desse banco e ir atrás dela; sentir a presença dela é a coisa mais básica! – Disse Kero.

Estressada, Sakura esbravejou:

– Mas é exatamente isso, Kero-chan que eu estou fazendo! Eu não sinto a presença de nada!

Quando os dois estavam a ponto de começar uma guerra, Subaru interveio:

– Ora vocês dois, acalmem-se! Se Sakura não sente a presença, eles devem ter mecanismos pra ocultar a presença da carta…

– Você deve ter razão, Subaru… vamos esperar então…

Nesse instante, o celular toca. Era Makoto.

Sakura atendeu a ligação de Makoto, colocou no viva-voz e ele disse:

– Pessoal, tenho uma coisa importante pra informar pra vocês; há alguns dias três pessoas foram assassinadas no metrô de Osaka. Todo mundo soube do caso e vocês também, mas pedi pra que transferissem o caso pro nosso departamento. Isso porque, soube que as três pessoas eram portadoras de poderes especiais com as nossas investigações feitas sobre o passado deles.

– Poderes especiais? – Perguntou Subaru.

– Sim, como a Sayuri, mas não eram telecinéticos, dois manipulavam elementais e o outro era médium. Seus nomes eram Aiko, Goro e Katsuo Daisuke. Os três eram irmãos…

– O senhor disse que os três eram irmãos? – Perguntou Sakura.

– Sim, e os três foram assassinados na linha Midousuji, a linha vermelha. Quero que a Sakura use o que aprendeu com a mediunidade e descubra algo sobre isso… suspeito que tenha ligação com a organização chinesa…

– Makoto-san, eu não acho que tenha ligação, tem com toda certeza! – Disse Kero

– Por isso eu peço pra investigarem. Posso contar com vocês?

– Sim, claro que sim. – Disse Sakura.

– Kero, Subaru, protejam a Sakura, está bem? Nada de brigar ou ficar estressado!

Makoto finalizou a ligação e os três foram a linha vermelha Midousuji. Makoto, inconscientemente, sabia o que tinha acontecido com aqueles três naquela tarde no parque.

Chegando no metrô, as pessoas iam e vinham como em um formigueiro cheio de formigas de cabeças pretas, fazendo Kero se esconder na bolsa de Subaru. Subaru e Sakura perguntaram aos agentes do metrô o vagão onde tinha acontecido os assassinatos. Como eram policiais, não pagaram nada pra viajar. Os três esperaram ao lado dos outros cidadãos comuns pela vinda do trem e embarcaram logo que ele chegou, impulsionados pela pressa das pessoas. Sem lugares vazios, Sakura e Subaru agarraram um dos postes e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

Aquele movimento e aquele silêncio fez voltar para a cabeça de Sakura o sumiço da carta apagar. A forma como a carta apagar tinha sido tirada de si, sugada do nada, para algum lugar que desconhecia aonde era foi traumático. Aquela pedra de jade negro com o kanji em branco onde se lia claramente "Li". O que significava tudo aquilo? Sakura não sabia responder Só sabia que precisava ficar esperta com aquele tipo de coisa, com aquele amuleto esquisito que subtraiu dela algo muito precioso.

Por hora, tinha que ter em mente aquilo que Subaru estava lhe dizendo:

– Sakura, saiba que, agora que sua mediunidade está boa, você pode se comunicar com pessoas vivas, animais, plantas, amuletos e objetos…

– Só não fantasmas por enquanto Subaru-kun, não quero saber nadinha deles… – Disse Sakura, fazendo não com as mãos.

– Alguma hora você vai precisar falar com eles, Sakura.

– Hoe! Não tem como fugir disso?

– Não quando estamos lidando com assassinatos, mas vou te passar uma coisa simples agora… já ouviu falar de pré-cognição?

– Pré-cognição?


	22. Assassinatos (I)

Capítulo XXI

~Os assassinatos do metrô de Osaka – A pré cognição~

 _Investigando os misteriosos assassinatos do metrô de Osaka, Sakura aprende uma coisa que não desejaria saber…_

Naquele vagão em movimento e lotado de pessoas, Subaru explicou para Sakura, em poucas palavras, o que vem a ser pré-cognição:

– Sakura, quando você se comunica usando sua mediunidade, você cria um laço com a coisa comunicada, mesmo que vivam em planos diferentes, mas na mesma dimensão. A pré-cognição é um passo a mais. Você não se comunica com a pessoa, animal ou coisa, você se comunica com a linha de vida da pessoa, com os fios de Laquesis…

– Fios de Laquesis?

– Cada pessoa no mundo tem seu tempo de vida e um fio que liga a alma ao corpo. Esse é o fio de Laquesis.

– E dá pra saber o futuro de alguém com isso?

– Dá pra saber o passado também, Sakura. É isso que eu quero que você faça, você precisa tentar…

– Mas como eu vou fazer isso se eu nem tenho ao menos as pessoas aqui comigo e… – Sakura ficou apreensiva. – Não quero falar com fantasmas! Hoe!

– Cada pessoa que passa pelo mundo deixa seu rastro. Uma pessoa que morre assassinada deixa seu perispírito, seu ectoplasma para trás. Você precisa sentir isso, Sakura, você precisa tentar…

Sakura ficou cabisbaixa por um tempo e depois respondeu para Subaru:

– Eu consigo, não é?

– Você só precisa sentir a presença…

– Isso é tão Kero-chan. – Sakura inclinou o pescoço para trás, sorrindo, enquanto a voz surda do guardião saia da mochila:

– Eu ouvi isso, Sakura!

Sakura respirou fundo dentro do vagão e tentou sentir as linhas de ectoplasmas que os espíritos dos três mortos deixaram naquele vagão. Respirar fundo sentido partículas de suor e perfume mescladas no ar era duro, mas necessário. As primeiras tentativas não deram em nada e Sakura começava a ficar estressada dentro daquele vagão lotado e quente, cheio de pessoas:

– Não dá, Subaru-kun, tá muito difícil…

– Mas é claro que é difícil para monstros espaciais… – Disse Kero, dentro da mochila

– Eu vou te mostrar o que é um mostro espacial – Disse Sakura, amassando a bolsa.

Subaru fazia não com a cabeça e chamou a atenção de Sakura:

– Sakura, se você ficar pensando no mundo ao seu redor não vai dar em nada mesmo; tenta de novo…

Sakura tentou mais uma vez, agora com mais calma, paciência e concentração, e começou a sentir algo:

– Estou sentindo… umas linhas prateadas…

– Agora se agarre nelas e veja onde elas vão dar, Sakura. – Disse Subaru.

Sakura segurou mentalmente as linhas e imagens estranhas apareceram…

Eram onze horas da noite no relógio do trem. Os três irmãos, Aiko, Goro e Katsuo, estavam voltando do jogo do Cerezo Osaka de metrô quando comentavam sobre um estranho acontecimento na saída do estádio:

– Goro, você viu aquele cara estranho de tranças na saída do estádio? – Perguntou Katsuo

– Sim, sim, eu vi, o que é que tem? – Disse Goro.

– Eu também vi, Katsuo, ele era bem sinistro, pediu nossa ajuda pra uma coisa que a gente nem sabe direito e ameaçou ir atrás da gente se a gente não colaborasse – Disse Aiko.

– O cara ainda ameaçou, Aiko! Nem japonês ele era, nem falar direito ele falava…

– Será que ele é da China? Tem um monte trabalhando no complexo fisgatório. – Disse Katsuo.

– O cara ainda vem causar… filha da mãe! Vai ver só se aparecer de novo. – Disse Goro, criando uma chama azulada com uma das mãos.

– Os monges do templo proibiram a gente de usar elementais, Goro. – Disse Katsuo.

– Eu não tou nem aí cara, é autodefesa! – Respondeu Goro.

– Então comecem a se defender! – respondeu o Homem chinês da entrada do estádio.

– Vai ver só! Fireakva! – Disse Goro, atirando um jato chama azulada contra o homem.

– Explosão mental! – Disse o chinês, com a palma da mão aberta na altura da cabeça. A chama de Goro parou de súbito e ele ficou estático, babando com o canto da boca para depois cair.

A imagem ficou turva depois disso. Sakura ficou tonta e Subaru segurou-a. Subaru tentou chamá-la, mas ela não acordava. Uma voz ecoou na cabeça de Sakura enquanto estava desmaiada. Sem acordar para a realidade, mas com a mente ainda ativa, Sakura se viu envolta de uma névoa cinza. De repente uma luz aparece e chama por ela:

– Sakura, Sakura! Eu sou o Katsuo! Você precisa me ajudar, Sakura! Meus irmãos, Goro e Aiko estão prestes a entrar na boca do inferno e tem um guarda vigiando por ela! Me ajude, Sakura, a resgatar meus irmãos.

Sakura, atônita, olhava para a névoa e tentava responder ao homem que lhe puxava pela mão:

– Mas, mas e o Subaru, o Kero…

– Não temos tempo, vamos por aqui!

O homem arrastou Sakura para as névoas do desconhecido e Sakura viu-se no topo de um imenso vulcão com muitas almas falecidas vindo a cair em sua boca, incluindo os rostos conhecidos de Aiko e Goro. Sakura nem sabia por onde começar.

No mundo real, Sakura estava desmaiada nos braços de Subaru, e Kero saiu da bolsa, aproveitando o esvaziamento do vagão, pra tentar acordar Sakura com suas mordidas desesperadas, mas nada acontecia. Subaru e Kero então concluíram:

– Você tá pensando no que eu tou pensando, Subaru?

– Sim, Kero. A Sakura foi longe demais; a alma dela está agora no mundo dos mortos!


	23. Assassinatos (II)

Capítulo XXII

~Os assassinatos do metrô de Osaka – Yomotsu Hirasaka~

 _No inferno, Sakura é confrontada por um misterioso guerreiro de armaduras negras…_

 _Participação especial: Mascara da morte e Manigold… hehe!_

O inferno onde Sakura e Katsuo estavam era todo seco, árido e com sensações variáveis de calor e frio, O chão era feito de pedra dura e lisa e o ambiente ao redor era todo arroxeado. Uma multidão de fogos fátuos iluminava o caminho daquele lugar para as almas atravessarem. Sakura perguntou para Katsuo que lugar era aquele e ele respondeu:

– Estamos no Yomotsu Kirasaka, Sakura. Esse é o limiar da vida e da morte, onde todos os espíritos removem seus perispíritos, o invólucro que une o espírito com a matéria para recomeçarem uma nova vida, um novo renascimento na terra…

– Então você quer me dizer que todos aqui são… fantasmas! – Disse a cardcaptor, tapando a boca com as mãos.

– Não exatamente… somos espíritos prontos a nos purificar e começar uma nova vida. Essa é a etapa final na vida de um "fantasma".

– Então porque eu estou aqui? – Disse Sakura, tremendo.

– Eu e meus irmãos queremos te dar uma coisa, mas primeiro, precisamos passar por aquele cara ali! – Disse Katsuo, apontando para um homem de cabelos longos e azuis, usando uma armadura roxa com uma máscara estranha, por onde saíam coisas semelhantes a patas de caranguejo em cada lado dela. Ele pulou até onde estava Sakura e disse:

– Eu estava esperando a senhora, Sakura Kinomoto!

Sakura, assustada, perguntou ao homem:

– O que é que você quer de mim?

– Eu, nada, mas se quiser alguma coisa desses mortos, vai ter que me derrotar, a máscara viva da morte! – Disse o homem com voz assustadora.

Percebendo o perigo, Sakura segurou um fio em seu pescoço e ficou feliz em saber que ainda tinha sua chave do lacre:

 _Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela,_

 _mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão_

 _LIBERTE-SE!_

 _PULO!_

O homem de armadura avançou sobre Sakura, mas Sakura se esquivou se seu soco, usando sua fiel carta. O homem avançou novamente na direção dela, mas Sakura sacou mais uma de suas cartas:

– Força!

Sakura confrontou o homem de armadura e deu um soco nas mãos do homem, fazendo que sua armadura se esfarelasse no ar. O homem perdeu o combate e ficou desesperado. Uma aura negra saiu do corpo do homem, revelando uma outra alma por trás daquele corpo, agora trajado de calças jeans:

– Muito bem, Sakura! Você venceu a máscara da morte e revelou a riqueza principal por trás dela: eu sou Maingold, sou guardião dessa passagem e permito que fale com os mortos desse local, como recompensa por sua bravura!

Ouvindo isso, Katsuo não perdeu tempo e puxou Sakura pela mão, para perto dos irmãos:

– Vamos indo, Sakura. Não temos tempo a perder!

Os dois correram até a fila das almas e Katsuo apresentou Sakura para os irmãos falecidos:

– Sakura, era você quem fazia contato com a gente lá no metrô? – Perguntou Goro.

Sakura fez sim com a cabeça. Aiko continuou:

– Estávamos esperando pelo dia que alguém soubesse da ameaça que é essa organização, por isso Katsuo fugiu do Yomotsu Hirasaka quando sentiu sua energia tocando nosso ectoplasma.

– Daí vocês me chamaram é? Pra que vocês fizeram isso?

– Somos monges do templo Ikikunitama, somos usuários de magia assim como você. Queremos doar pra você nossos ectoplasmas, espero que seja útil pra você na sua caça a essa organização. – Uma substância azulada que revestia seus espíritos se condensou em três esferas que foram parar nas mãos de Sakura. Ela pôs as esferas no bolso do uniforme e continuou:

– Mas porque eles queriam sequestrar vocês?

– Eles querem usar a gente em um projeto deles. Nós recusamos e eles nos mataram. Acho que tem a ver com as cartas Clow que você usou agora. – Respondeu Goro.

– Por isso, Sakura, você deve acabar com eles, usando o poder que nós te damos. – Disse Aiko.

– Adeus, Sakura, vamos descansar um pouco, mas sua missão começa agora… – Os três caíram dentro da boca do vulcão e Sakura ficou olhando. Maingold se voltou para ela e disse:

– Sua hora ainda não chegou, Sakura, acho melhor você voltar pra lá. – Manigold apontou para um luz branca do teto e arremessou Sakura céu acima.

– Hoeeeeeeee!

Quando menos esperava, Sakura despertou no vagão vazio, cercada por Subaru e Kero.

Sakura abriu os olhos com Kero em seu rosto:

– HOE! Kero-chan, você sempre me acorda com essa cara feia!

– E você sempre dá esse grito ensurdecedor de mostrenga!

Os dois estavam a ponto de brigar de novo quando Subaru interferiu:

– Calma, calma pessoal, a Sakura mal voltou do mundo dos mortos!

– Como você sabia que eu estava lá?

– Isso já aconteceu comigo antes… mas me diga, Sakura, quem te chamou até la? – Perguntou Subaru.

– Foi o Katsuo. Ele e os irmãos dele me explicaram o que tinha acontecido com ele e porquê ele estava naquela situação. Ele me falou que a organização é muito perigosa e os três me entregaram isso aqui, ó… – Sakura retirou do bolso as três esferas que tinha recebido. Uma tinha a cor azul alaranjado, a outra tinha a cor verde-esmeralda e a terceira era transparente. Kero deu uma analisada naquelas bolas de gude e disse:

– É ectoplasmas, eles queriam dar o poder deles pra Sakura…

– Pra que elas servem, Kero? – Perguntou Sakura.

– Quando a hora chegar eu falo… – Disse Kero. Sakura ficou desapontada, mas continuou a relatar:

– Kero-chan, Subaru-kun, eles me falaram que a organização está assediando um grande número de paranormais pra um projeto secreto! Hoe! – Disse Sakura, indignada.

– Será que a Sayuri sabe de alguma coisa? – Perguntou Subaru.

– Bem, vamos até o hospital. – Disse Kero.


	24. Coma (II)

Capítulo XXIII

~Sakura e a mulher que nunca acorda – Parte II~

 _Sakura retorna ao mundo real e se encontra com agentes da organização bem mais cedo do que imaginava…_

Naquele dia nublado de agosto, Sakura, Subaru e Kero foram até o hospital visitar novamente Sayuri. Sua situação não melhorou em nada, pelo contrário, os médicos temiam que ela não saísse do estado vegetativo que se encontrava. Sakura ficava aflita ao ouvir isso da boca de seu orientador, Shuichiro Kudo, o homem que tanto confiava naquele tipo de situação:

– Senhor Shuichiro, não tem mais chance de salvar ela, não?

– Não sei, Sakura, tudo depende da vontade de viver de cada um; poque você não pergunta para ela, hein? – Respondeu seu orientador. Ele levou os três (Kero obviamente escondido) para o quarto e os deixou a sós os três com ela. Eles tinham apenas uma hora para tentar descobrir algo com ela.

No quarto, Kero saiu da mochila de Sakura e se pôs diante dela. Ele então disse:

– Sakura, pegue a esfera transparente do seu bolso.

Sakura pegou a esfera e estendeu para Kero. Kero disse para Subaru:

– Subaru, recite o mantra das almas, isso vai liberar o poder da esfera. Sakura, repita palavra por palavra sem errar a entonação.

– Certo! – Disse Sakura, estendendo a mão para frente, séria.

– Om Saha Naavavatu Saha Nau Bhunaktu Saha Veeryam Karavaavahai Tejasvi Aavadheetamastu Maa Vidvishaavahai Om… – Disse Subaru, segurando seu japamala.

– Om Saha Naavavatu Saha Nau Bhunaktu Saha Veeryam Karavaavahai Tejasvi Aavadheetamastu Maa Vidvishaavahai Om… – Repetiu Sakura.

(Tradução: Que o Senhor nos proteja e nos abençoe. Que ele possa nutrir-nos, dando-nos força para trabalhar juntos para o bem da humanidade. Que o nosso aprendizado seja brilhante e proposital. Que nunca nos voltemos um contra o outro.)

Depois de um tempo, a esfera transparente se soltou da mão de Sakura, flutuando pelo ar. Ela cresceu de volume com o brilho luminoso e entrou no peito de Sakura. Sakura, no momento que assimilou a esfera, teve acesso as lembranças e recordações de Katsuo, sentindo-se confusa, estranha e perturbada durante o processo. Subaru sentou-a na cadeira até Sakura recobrar os sentidos. Depois de vinte minutos, Kero perguntou:

– Sente-se bem, Sakura?

– Ainda estou meio confusa, tem um monte de imagem na minha cabeça e tou ouvindo monte de vozes…

– Seus poderes aumentaram, Sakura. Agora você vai poder se comunicar com qualquer coisa sem interferência. Deduzo até que você possa ver fantasmas agora!

– Hoeeeee! – Gritou Sakura, mas Kero sorriu e continuou:

– Precisamos limpar as energias do ectoplasma ao redor antes que você possa conversar com ela. Subaru?

– Om abila uken Sowaka… – Subaru recitou um mantra de purificação para retirar as cargas energéticas fortes ao redor de Sakura. Passados uns dez minutos, Sakura voltou ao normal e parou de ouvir vozes. Kero então disse:

– Converse agora com ela, Sakura. Temos só meia hora. Agora você não precisa tocar a testa dela…

– Tudo bem…

Sakura sentiu novamente as névoas negras ao seu redor. No meio dela surgia o espírito de Sayuri, agora com mais nitidez do que nos dias anteriores. Será que ela conhecia alguma coisa sobre aquela misteriosa organização?

– Sakura, nos encontramos novamente…

– Sim, Sayuri-san, como você está?

– Eu… mais pra cá do que pra lá! – Sayuri sorriu. O sorriso dela angustiou Sakura:

– Porque, Sayuri, você não tenta voltar?

– Pra que Sakura, voltar pra esse mundo de dor onde não temos paz?

Sakura ficou calada e cabisbaixa com a resposta de Sayuri. Ela então continuou:

– Você conseguiu captar alguma coisa, Sayuri, sobre algum projeto deles com você outros portadores de poderes especiais?

– Hum… falando nisso acho que li alguma coisa na mente deles…

– O que foi que você consegui ler?

– Nada de profundo, mas li algo sobre um projeto chamado "Jiqiren". Parece que eles estão produzindo alguma coisa chamada "jiqiren" para caçar as cartas Clow, usando os paranormais.

– Usando de que forma, Sayuri?

– Escravizando eles, Sakura, colocando eles dentro desses "Jiqiren". É só isso que eu pude ouvir.

Um frio súbito tomou conta da barriga de Sakura, fazendo-a sentir uma cólica. A voz distante de Kero a avisava que o tempo de visita já havia acabado. Precisava ir. Sakura se despediu de Sayuri com uma mensagem de esperança:

– Você ainda tem seu cão para se encontrar, Sayuri, você é a razão de viver dele…

Sayuri deu um sorriso leve e respondeu:

– Você é uma estrela, Sakura…

Sakura abriu os olhos e observou uma luz entrando pela janela do quarto, iluminando-a: as nuvens de neblina haviam se dissipado. Subaru olhava animado para ela esperando novidades e Kero não se cansava de perguntar, esperançoso:

– Algo de novo, Sakura?

– Sim, Kero, é algo terrível.

– E o que é, Sakura?

– Parece que eles estão construindo uma coisa horrível chamada "jiqiren" e precisam de paranormais pra isso, pra controlar eles ou sei lá o que…

Kero fez uma cara de estranhamento pra Sakura. Como conhecia chinês, tratou de resolver o mistério pra cardcaptor:

– Sakura, "jiqiren" é máquina em chinês. Se esqueceu das lições do pirralho? Você está dizendo que eles estão construindo máquinas, é isso?

– Eu acho que é isso, Kero-chan… – Sakura parou pra pensar um pouco e disse – Kero-chan, será que eles estão construindo máquinas pra irem atrás de mim e das cartas Clow, máquinas paranormais?

– Ou então eles estão usando o poder dos paranormais pra alimentar elas, Sakura… pode ser, mas tá tudo muito confuso ainda… precisamos de mais dados antes de tirarmos uma conclusão.

– Tou vendo que isso vai levar tempo… mas acho que nem tanto, pessoal… – Disse Sakura.

Durante a conversa, Sakura sentiu uma presença maligna invadindo o hospital. Com sua mediunidade aumentada, sentiu as pessoas morrendo, sentiu os espíritos agoniados saindo do corpo e o mais aterrorizante: ela podia ver os espíritos mortos. Enfermeiros, pessoal da limpeza e médicos que conhecia, ela via os espíritos deles diante de si, pedido socorro. O pior de tudo, ela via a cara do assassino indo para o quarto. Ela contou o fenômeno para Kero e ele respondeu:

– Agora, Sakura, você possui clarividência e dupla visão, você pode enxergar eles a distância, sejam vivos ou mortos!

 _–_ Kero-chan, a única coisa que eu sei é que ele está vindo pra cá!


	25. Duo Shao

Capítulo XXIV

~Duo Shao do controle mental~

 _Um homem aparece para confrontar Sakura no hospital, explodindo o cérebro de todos os funcionários…_

Silenciosamente, Duo Shao entrou no hospital. Trajando a jaqueta preta e os cabelos trançados ele estava pronto para o combate contra Sakura, contra quem quer que seja. Ele chegava até as pessoas, segurava em suas nucas e extraía sua preciosa informação, matando-as no processo.

Só tinha um ataque eu usava: explosão mental. Se quisesse acabar com uma vítima, concentrava seu poder na testa e ejetava com as mãos, injetando no cérebro do oponente um jato de ectoplasma. A morte era instantânea com pessoas normais, exceto se houvesse resistência.

A presença maligna de seu poder mágico despertou os instintos de Sakura. Com certeza ele era um oponente tão terrível quanto os que Sakura havia enfrentado. Dian Shi e Dian Ying não eram nadas comparado a ameaça que ele representava, um homem que ataca com a mente. Mais uma vez, Sakura estava diante de um homem daquela organização. Duo Shao entrou sorrateiramente até o andar onde estava Sakura, Kero e Subaru, sem pressa, abrindo devagar a porta do quarto.

– Nos encontramos novamente, Sakura Kinomoto! Entregue as cartas Clow ou eu vou fazer com você o que eu fiz com ela e com os demais que ficaram no meu caminho!

Sakura fez uma expressão de fúria com a face e disse ao homem:

– Jamais! Jamais vai ter elas nas suas mãos!

– Então, receio que vou ter que lutar contra você…

– Contra nós três, você quis dizer! – Disse Subaru, colocando-se diante de Duo Shao. Ele sorriu diante da valentia de Subaru e prosseguiu:

– Sério? Vamos ver então até onde você pode ir com isso… Explosão mental! – Disse Duo Shao, com as palmas da mão estendidas na frente da testa. Subaru caiu na hora no chão. Sakura e Kero ficaram chocados e pensaram que ele estivesse morto, mas Duo Shao disse:

– Não, só nocauteei ele pre mostrar pra você, senhora Kinomoto, o que nós somos capazes de fazer. Nunca me dei bem com o Dian Ying e o Dian Shi, não quero vingá-los. Apenas me entregue as cartas e tudo ficará bem. – Disse Duo Shao, agarrando as mãos de Sakura.

Sakura ficou furiosa diante da ousadia daquele homem e disse aos berros:

– Só por cima de mim!

– Então tudo bem… – Com uma das mãos na testa, Duo Shao emitiu um jato de energia na mente de Sakura, dentro de seus olhos. A Cardcaptor ficou paralisada na hora. Sem poder reagir, Kero investiu contra Duo Shao, mas ele advertiu o guardião:

– Mais um passo e você rompe a delicada teia que mantém a mente de Sakura intacta, Se tocar em mim, a Sakura morre!

Desesperado, Kero tentou falar com Sakura através de telepatia. Ele entrou mentalmente na mente dela e encontrou Sakura amarrada nas linhas mentais de Duo Shao, mas ainda consciente. O guaridão correu até ela e passou-lhe uma informação:

– Sakura, essas são linhas de ectoplasma da mente dele. Se você conseguir transmitir sua energia pra essas linhas energéticas, você pode conseguir reverter o fluxo mental dela e vai poder…

– Eu falei que se tentasse alguma coisa eu acabaria com a vida dela! Vai ver então, Kerberos! – Disse Duo Shao, na mente de Sakura, expulsando o guardião de lá com o seu poder. A batalha agora era na esfera mental!

– Reverter fluxo mental, transferir energia… – Disse Sakura mentalmente. – Será que as cartas podem ajudar?

Sakura pronunciou o mantra das cartas Clow mentalmente e libertou o poder das cartas dentro de si:

– Dentro da minha mente as cartas vivem livres, sem que eu precise usar o báculo, vamos ver se vai dar certo "Carta criada pela valente Sakura, abandone a forma de carta para me ajudar! Alada!"

A fiel carta alada saiu de dentro da figura mental de Sakura, quebrando as linhas de ectoplasma que prendiam as duas consciências. A carta alada foi em direção da mente de Duo Shao, revertendo o fluxo de consciência, destruindo a mente do malfeitor. Estava acabado, Duo Shao estava morto.

Sakura voltou ao normal e o malfeitor caiu duro no chão, sem poder reagir. Antes que ele desmaiasse, Sakura verificou no seu bolso se as cartas estavam lá e para sua surpresa, elas estavam. Sakura ficou espantada quando não encontrou a carta alada entre elas; ela havia sido sugada para o amuleto negro de jade que Duo Shao segurava nas mãos.

Ele conseguiu pegar o amuleto antes de cair morto no chão. Para a tristeza de Sakura, foi duro perder uma carta tão querida como a carta alada. Para quebrar um pouco aquela tristeza, ao menos o amuleto de jade negro estava lá, na frente deles, pronto para ser analisado pelo departamento de ciência da seção de crimes paranormais da polícia de Osaka. Será que o mistério daquela coisa seria resolvido?

Não tinha tempo mais a perder. Kero e Subaru estavam caídos no chão e precisava salvá-los. Tocou neles e para seu alívio, eles despertaram com seu chamado. Confuso e com dor de cabeça, Subaru perguntou para a cardcaptor:

– Sakura, o que aconteceu? Você está bem? – Subaru perguntou, olhando em seguida para o corpo de Duo Shao. Ela havia vencido o combate. Subaru sorriu, mas Sakura estava séria. Percebendo isso, ele perguntou:

– Sakura, aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

– Minha carta foi roubada, Subaru, roubada de novo com a ajuda desse amuleto preto! – Sakura mostra para Subaru o estranho amuleto de jade que roubou a carta alada.


	26. Assédio

Capítulo XXV

~Sakura, Meiling e o assédio a Sholong~

 _Sakura busca por uma creche para seu filho quando é atacada pelo misterioso Ni Hao…_

Era final de agosto e as coisas começaram a ficar mais tensas na vida da valente Sakura. A estrela regulus pulsava firme no céu nessa época do ano e Meiling dizia para Sakura que sempre que o sol passava por ela era sinal de complicações nessa época do ano. Era justamente o que Sakura estava enfrentado.

Havia perdido três cartas Sakura, o trabalho na polícia estava intenso e a sua presença em casa era mais rara. Residência no hospital de Osaka por conta dos feridos no desastre nuclear de Fukushima, ausência nos jogos do maridão e aumento das atividades de Meiling tornava tudo mais cansativo. Não havia ninguém que pudesse cuidar do pequeno Sholong naquele tempo; Sakura, a muito contragosto, resolveu deixar o filho em uma creche, com o coração de mãe apertado por causa da organização.

– Vai ser por pouco tempo, Sakura, até o meu trabalho no consulado se acalmar…

– Não dá, Meiling, não dá mesmo! Eu fico preocupada com essa atividade toda dessa organização, eles querem me atingir, querem atingir o meu filho, fora que eu perdi três cartas Sakura!

– Sakura, fica calma, a polícia vai vigiar o prédio, o superintendente Makoto nos garantiu que a sua segurança e a de todos nós era questão de estado pra ele.

Meiling estacionou o carro na calçada e entrou com Sakura e Sholong no prédio da creche. Ela se chamava "mãe protetora". Dois agentes da polícia de Osaka estavam de prontidão na frente do prédio.

Mayu Abe era o nome da mulher que estava na frente daquela mesa e comandava aquele prédio. Tinha cerca de 40 anos, corpo magro e austero, cabelos curtos e pretos, pele pálida e uma vasta experiência com cuidado de crianças; ela amava crianças. Tinha formação nos Estados Unidos e trabalhou como "au pair" no Canadá.

Era óbvio que esse currículo todo pesava nas mensalidades daquele lugar, pagas por Syaoran o tempo que fosse, enquanto durasse o trabalho de investigação de Sakura e as tarefas de Meiling. Colocar o filho na creche sempre foi uma das vontades de Sakura, mas Syaoran sempre se opôs com a ideia. Queria que ela criasse o filho, ela estivesse com ele sempre. Ou ela ou Meiling, sempre alguém da família.

Com muito custo Syaoran concordou em deixar o filho naquele orfanato, e a perda das cartas Sakura era um motivo forte que Syaoran usava para fazer Sakura "voltar a razão". Mas não tinha como voltar atrás; precisava chegar no fundo daquela organização medonha, ainda mais com a perda de três cartas. Sakura voltou sua atenção para a mulher com um beliscão de Meiling em seu braço:

– Entendo senhora Kinomoto, que seu trabalho como agente de polícia tem ocupado o seu pensamento, mas não se preocupe, na nossa creche tudo ficará bem. – Mayu sorriu para Sakura e estendeu a sua mão direita, Sakura retribuiu o gesto tensa, tanto por ficar com o coração na mão como por vergonha por não ter escutado a diretora da creche direito. Não tinha mais nada que fazer, deixou o filho na creche e voltou para o carro com Meiling, com um mal agouro na alma.

Dentro do carro, Sakura não deixou de pensar em Sholong, se ele estava bem ou se estava com fome. Há tanto tempo os dois eram grudados que o filho jamais saia de sua cabeça. Deixar ele na creche era um trauma tão grande quanto ter ido pra escola pela primeira vez.

– Sakura, ele vai ficar bem, e olha que você quem quis colocar ele na creche primeiro! – Disse Meiling, sorrindo para Sakura.

– É besteira minha, Meiling, sabe como é, deixar seu filho no cuidado dos outros…

Mal o carro havia saído da rua quando uma imagem chama a atenção de Sakura: a diretora Mayu Abe estava indo em direção do prédio que dirigia. Sakura e Meiling estacionaram o carro, desceram e foram ao encontro daquela mulher, apressadas:

– Senhora Mayu! Eu sou a Sakura, eu acabei de deixar meu filho com a senhora!

– Ah, a esposa do Syaoran! Foi hoje que a senhora deixou nosso filho conosco?

Sakura ficou em choque com a resposta de Mayu e perguntou novamente:

– Senhora Mayu, se não era a senhora que estava lá, quem estava então?

– Não sei, Sakura, estou chegando agora na creche, o que a senhora me diz me deixa espantada!

– Não podemos ficar aqui, Sakura, temos que ir pra creche, já! – Disse Meiling.

As três correram atá a creche e encontraram os policiais no mesmo lugar, parados, como se nada de estranho estivesse acontecendo. Mayu foi até a secretaria e soube que ela já tinha dado entrada no trabalho. Alguém usara o nome dela para ter acesso à creche e ao pequeno Sholong. A vida do menino estava em perigo e a reputação de Mayu também.

As três correram até a sala da diretora e encontraram-se com a outra Mayu, segurando o pequeno Sholong no colo. Ao vê-las, a "outra" disse:

– Que surpresa vê-la novamente, senhora Kinomoto! Vejo que trouxe amigas!

– Larga ele agora, seja lá quem você for! Você, fica do lado dela, agora! Sakura, saca a sua arma! – Disse Meiling, sacando a arma de serviço e apontando para a "outra". A Segunda Mayu, sem poder reagir, ficou do lado da outra Mayu. Sakura energicamente gritou para as duas com a arma em punho, chamando a atenção dos agentes que estavam na porta e dos demais funcionários da creche e perturbando a paz do lugar. Algumas crianças começaram a chorar:

– Sentadas! As duas! – Disse Sakura. A outra Mayu não obedeceu e sorriu para Sakura, entregando o pequeno Sholong para a segunda Mayu. De repente, sua aparência mudou, revelando sua verdadeira face:

– Eu sou Ni Hao, eu estou aqui, senhorita Sakura, pra avisar pra senhora que, não importa o lugar, você nunca terá paz! – Disse o homem gargalhando, sumindo na janela em seguida. Sakura sotou um berro de fúria e frustração com a atitude daquele homem. Ela realmente, não teria paz enquanto essa organização não fosse combatida.


	27. Premonição

Capítulo XXVI

~As premonições de Sakura~

 _Sakura tenta descansar depois do assédio que sofreu, mas não tem uma noite tranquila…_

Sakura contou sobre o terrível assédio que sofreu para o marido, Syaoran, quando ele voltou do clube. Ele ficou furioso com o ocorrido, ficou tenso só de saber que o seu filho foi assediado dessa forma:

– Sakura, definitivamente, precisamos levar essas cartas pra China e o Sholong também!

– Sholan, eu sei que foi horrível, mas se ele quisesse mesmo, ele teria matado o Sholong na nossa frente. – Disse Meiling.

– Sem mais, nem menos! Eu não vou arriscar a segurança do meu filho de novo… dessa vez chega com essa aventura toda!

– Shoran, eu sei que você ia ficar assim quando soubesse, por isso o departamento de polícia me cedeu uma agente pra ficar grudada com o Sholong e… – Disse Sakura.

– Quem garante que ela não é um dos agentes dessa organização disfarçados? Eu não vou arriscar tanto! Quem pode me dizer que não são vocês esses agentes disfarçados?

A pergunta de Syaoran foi pertinente. Deixar Sholong seja em que canto fosse do Japão era perigoso demais. O coração de Sakura doía ao pensar em levar Sholong para China, para os cuidados da família de Li e aqueles anciões que olhavam feio para ela. Sakura pensou um pouco e disse:

– Não importa mais, Shoran. Não importa o que a gente faça com o nosso pequeno, enquanto esse agente viver, nunca teremos paz!

Syaoran, a muito custo, aceitou a sugestão de Sakura para deixar o filho ao cuidado da polícia, afinal quem garantia que Ni Hao não fosse uma aeromoça ou o piloto disfarçado?

Sakura deitou-se e foi dormir, ou melhor, tentar. Naquela noite ela não dormiu nada, nada mesmo. Ficou concentrada naquele homem que conseguia se disfarçar de qualquer coisa que quisesse e conseguia se infiltrar em tudo quanto é canto. Como derrotá-lo? Ela se perguntava.

No meio de sua insônia, recebeu um chamado de uma de suas cartas Sakura: a carta sonho.

– Sakura, você consegue me ouvir? – Disse a carta para sua mestra, em sua mente. Sakura via claramente a imagem da carta vendada diante de si.

– Carta Sonho? O que você faz aqui? Por que você consegue falar comigo?

– Porque você consegue falar comigo… Eu senti a sua preocupação e vim tentar ajudar…

Sakura se deu conta que sua mediunidade estava boa o bastante para conseguir falar com amuletos e itens mágicos, como as cartas. Ela então continuou:

– Eu conheço alguém que vive no limiar do sonho, do sono e da morte que pode dar informações sobre o misterioso Ni Hao…

– Pode mesmo é? Como você pode fazer isso?

– Eu vivo no limiar do sono e do sonho, minha mestra. Aquele que me falou sobre esse Ni Hao é uma alma-perdida, vagando em busca de alento… ele precisa da sua ajuda mestra…

– Da mesma forma que o Katsuo?

– Da mesma forma…

Sentindo que a mestra estava a conversar com uma carta, Kero brilhava dentro de sua gaveta, irradiando sua aura amarelada a ponto de tocar as camadas que protegiam o espírito de Sakura. Sakura pode perceber o tênue fio amarelo de Kero entrando em sua consciência:

– Sakura… Carta Sonho… o que vocês estão pensando fazer?

– Eu estou pensando, Kero-chan, em buscar informações sobre aquele cara esquisito que quase sequestrou meu filho; a carta sonho disse saber de algo que pode me ajudar a encontrar eles e eu vou atrás, Kero-chan.

– Você está indo até o limiar dos sonhos… – Kero ficou em silêncio por um tempo e depois respondeu – Receio que se você quiser ir até la, você deve ficar em um estado de quase morte, igual aos pacientes terminais…

– E como eu faço isso, Kero-chan? – Perguntava Sakura.

– Você precisa falar com seu coração; ele vai diminuir as batidas. Você precisa falar com seu pulmão; ele vai diminuir a respiração a ponto de você não respirar mais. Quando você menos imaginar, um túnel de luz vai aparecer diante de você e você vai poder falar com ele… mas isso não é o mesmo da pré-cognição do metrô…

– Porque não, Kero-chan?

– Porque no metrô você estava adormecida profundamente, mas nesse caso, pra viajar por outros planos, você deve morrer nesse plano e deixar seu corpo sutil leve o bastante pra viajar por aí, sem medos e sem preocupações…

– Morrer! Hoe!

– Sim, morrer. Você precisa ter cuidado, Sakura. O fio de prata vai te guiar. Se você se afastar demais, ele vai romper, e você vai morrer. Está disposta, Sakura, a arcar com o preço para saber demais? – Perguntou Kero, sério o bastante para o gosto de Sakura.

Sakura ficou triste por um tempo, mas mostrou decisão e resolução nas palavras a seguir:

– Kero-chan, eu quero saber quem é esse maldito que quase mata meu filho!

Kero olhou firme para Sakura e finalmente disse:

– Prepare-se, Sakura para o pior. – A aura de Kero ficou amarela dentro da imagem dele na mente de Sakura – Morra, Sakura!

Ao dizer essas palavras, o coração do corpo físico de Sakura deu um salto no peito e os olhos de Sakura abriram-se de súbito para depois fecharem. Seu corpo ficou duro, frio e inerte. Seu coração parecia que não batia e não se podia sentir mais a sua respiração.

Quando deu por si, Sakura estava em um lugar totalmente negro ao lado da carta sonho, iluminado apenas por algumas estradas de luz que se estendiam até uma criança que chorava na beira de um rio:

– Você veio, Sakura! A carta sonho falou muito sobre você!


	28. Sofredor

Capítulo XXVII

~Sakura e a criança sofredora~

 _Ao tentar descobrir mais sobre Ni Hao, Sakura se depara com uma visão terrível de uma criança que sofre…_

Sentada na beira daquele rio tétrico que lembrava a morte, tocando com suas mãos naquelas águas arroxeadas e frias, a criança sofredora conhecida da carta sonho falou com Sakura:

– Sakura, não tema. Sou um ser humano como você, vivendo em um outro plano apenas…

Sakura, assustada com o que observava, perguntou:

– Quem é você, que lugar é esse e o que você quer?

O garoto pálido sorriu para Sakura, tentando acalmá-la. Seu rosto branco de feições chinesas e seus dentes desgastados não ajudava, mas ele se esforçava:

– Eu sou Yun Huang. Eu sou um rapaz que veio da distante China, das margens do rio amarelo, mas agora eu estou nesse mundo, sofrendo. Esse é o rio estige, o que circunda a terra e leva as almas até o limiar do inferno..

– Tá me dizendo que isso aqui é uma das portas do inferno? Você é um fantasma? – Disse Sakura, trincando os dentes de medo.

– Há muitas portas para o inferno. O Yomotsu Hirasaka, o estige e muitas outras… eu sou apenas alguém querendo justiça e que não vai descansar até conseguir! – Confessou Yun.

Vendo a sinceridade nas palavras daquele menino, Sakura relaxou um pouco mais, ele sentiu isso e continuou a explicação:

– Se você consegue me ver é porque você se projetou astralmente até aqui, abandonou seu corpo físico e tá enxergando com a visão do espírito… – Disse Yun

– Poque você quer vingança?

– Porque se eu tou aqui é por causa de Ni Hao!

Ao ouvir o nome do inimigo, Sakura soube que, fantasma ou não, tinha que continuar escutando aquele garoto…

O garoto continuou:

– Há um tempo atrás, eu e meu irmão, Xinyi, vivíamos felizes no interior da China. Nossos pais eram pobres, a gente não tinha dinheiro pra quase nada, mas o mestre Chun dava um pouco de alegria pros nossos dias. A vida continuava dura, mas o mestre sempre sabia como explorar o imenso poço de alegria que era meu irmão.

– O mestre Chun ensinou a gente a ler e escrever um pouco, fora que ele deu pra gente umas lições de wushu. Numa dessas lições, meu irmão, Xinyi, descobriu que tinha um talento a mais do que eu mesmo tinha: ele tinha a capacidade de se transformar em outras pessoas.

– Se transformar em outras pessoas!? – Interferiu Sakura, espantada com a descoberta.

– Ele não só podia mudar a sua forma, ele também era capaz de criar sombras de si, se ele tivesse visto quem era… ele começou então a querer o sol, a lua e as estrelas com esse novo poder… mas isso não durou muito tempo. O mestre Chun descobriu as más intenções do coração dele, tentou impedir ele, mas não deu. Ele levou eu e meu velho mestre pra esse mundo sombrio… aqui eu estou. Nosso mestre Chun já mergulhou no rio faz tempo, agora só está faltando eu…

Sakura, admirada com a explicação do garoto, tirou suas próprias conclusões:

– Você está querendo dizer que…

– O Ni Hao que você diz é o meu irmão Xinyi, ele seguiu com a vida de crimes dele até ser preso, agora ele está aqui, solto, te ameaçando…

Sakura sentiu a dor da revelação do rapaz dentro de si e perguntou:

– Você quer que eu pare seu irmão?

– Tentar fazer ele voltar atrás com tudo o que ele fez não adianta mais; eu só quero que saiba que eu não vou sentir raiva se você tiver que fazer o que é preciso, eu só quero dizer que meu irmão é muito perigoso, ele se transforma em qualquer pessoa que tenha visto, assumindo seu lugar, sua identidade, tudo. Com certeza ele vai te procurar…

– Será que ele pode me caçar no meu trabalho no hospital, no trabalho do meu marido, da minha amiga…

– Eu não estou dizendo que ele pode, ele vai caçar você não importa aonde! Ele sempre consegue arruinar com alguma vítima sua e, pode ter certeza, ele vai te cercar antes de te destruir; você é muito poderosa, por isso…

– Por isso ele pode me atacar a qualquer momento!

Yun fez sim com a cabeça.

– Tempos difíceis vão vir, Sakura, por isso… por isso… vou te entregar isso: o meu perispírito.

A aura tétrica de Yun ganha um brilho prateado e se condensa em uma esfera luminosa arroxeada, do mesmo tamanho das esferas que recebera de Goro, Katsuo e Aiko, parando nas mãos de Sakura.

– Esse é o seu perispírito?

– Com ele você vai conseguir barrar o misterioso poder do meu irmão, não só isso, você vai ter o poder de criar seus próprios doppelganger…

Depois de suas últimas palavras, Yun sorriu para Sakura e caiu no rio, sorrindo um sorriso mais alegre do que aquela aura tétrica lhe permitia. Ele confiou em Sakura, por isso, partiu para o mundo dos mortos tranquilamente.

– Yun! – Disse Sakura.

Mal Sakura disse isso e uma voz ao longe chamou por ela desesperada:

– SAKURA, ACORDE SAKURA!

Era Syaoran quem gritava por ela, desesperadamente. Ele agitava o corpo frio e inerte da esposa esperando resposta. Havia acordado com o salto que seu corpo deu na cama quando seu coração quase parou. Depois de tanto chanar, Sakura acordou, para sua felicidade:

– Sakura, você está bem! – Syaoran deu um abraço apertado, quase sufocante na cardcaptor. Ela arregalou os olhos assustada, mas sorriu depois e o abraçou também, calorosamente:

– Syaoran, precisamos conversar… – Sakura afastou um pouco Syaoran de si e segurou em seus ombros, olhando-o fixamente.

Naquela noite, Sakura contou para Syaoran tudo o que tinha escutado daquele garoto chinês, na beira da fronteira do sonho e da morte e discutiu com ele uma estratégia para cercá-lo e combatê-lo, antes que ele chegasse a fazer algum mal ao pequeno Sholong.

A esfera arroxeada estava ainda no bolso de Sakura.


	29. Dobro

Capítulo XXVIII

~O dobro de Sakura~

 _No hospital, na creche e no estádio do Gamba não se fala de outra coisa: há alguém usando a imagem de Sakura para causar terríveis estragos!_

Sakura chegou na creche onde estava Sholong para que ele retornasse para casa com ela, como ela sempre fazia quando terminava o expediente na delegacia de polícia e no hospital. Entrou pela porta da creche, cumprimentou as funcionárias e foi até o berçário onde ele se encontrava. Ao chegar no berçário ele não mais estava lá, ao contrário, foi recebida pelos agentes da polícia de Osaka:

– Parada aí, Sakura, mãos ao alto senão atiramos! – Disse os agentes.

Sakura sorriu um sorriso malicioso e voltou-se para os agentes:

– Vocês não veem que meu filho não está mais aqui? O que a incompetência de vocês fez com ele?

Os dois agentes não se moveram do lugar.

– Bem, se vocês não acreditam em mim, quem sabe se verem isso: carta Clow!

Sakura disparou duas shurikens com as mãos, acertando o pescoço dos policiais, matando-os imediatamente. Uma funcionária da cheche viu a ação e antes que tomasse alguma atitude como gritar a plenos pulmões para avisar a todos do ocorrido, se viu tombada no chão, segurando o pescoço que sangrava por causa daquele corte.

A funcionária deu um último olhar agonizante para o rosto sorridente de Sakura e a cardcaptor lhe respondia com uma cara de desdem e desprezo, saindo do lugar em seguida. Antes de expirar por completo, chegaram outras duas funcionárias da creche onde estava caída, tendo tempo de passar uma última informação para elas:

– Sakura… ela quem… fez…

O pescoço dela girou e seu olhos fecharam. Não havia mais vida dentro daquele corpo.

Sem encontrar seu filho na creche, Sakura foi até o hospital onde fazia residência. O objetivo era claro: buscar informações sobre seu filho que estava desaparecido desde a creche. Ninguém lá sabia a fúria com que havia tratado os agentes de polícia e os funcionários da creche, era o local perfeito para se obter informações antes que mais alguém viesse atrás de si em busca de explicações pelo que fizera e as suas intenções por trás disso.

Entrou pelo hall, chegou ao balcão de informações e perguntou desesperada para a atendente:

– Em qual a Sala o professor Shuichiro está agora?

– Senhora Kinomoto, deixa ou ver… – A atendente consultou o computador e deu a resposta em segundos – Ele está no quarto andar, sala 405.

– Obrigada! – Disse Sakura agradecida. Ela tomou o elevador e correu para a sala do orientador.

Sakura foi até a porta da sala de Shuichiro e a abriu. Seu orientador estava sentado na mesa, tomando uma caneca de café quando se surpreendeu com a visita de Sakura. Ele não esperava por ela aquela hora, ela nem se quer tinha marcado um horário com ele, como ela sempre costumava fazer nesses casos. Muito menos Sakura se sentiu a vontade naquela sala, pois um boneco de anjinho com cabelos dourados e roupas brancas estava encima de sua mesa:

– Senhor Shuichiro! Quanto tempo! – Sakura correu para abraçá-lo, mas seu orientador não saiu da posição séria que estava e muito menos mudou sua feição. Pelo contrário, permaneceu do mesmo jeito.

– O senhor não vem me abraçar? Então receio que eu vou ter que ir até o senhor então… – Sakura correu até onde estava o mestre, com um objeto cortante oculto em suas mãos, mas parou com um grande susto que teve. O boneco de anjo encima da mesa do orientador se transformou em um anjo de dois metros de altura com uma face belíssima. Com o susto que teve, Sakura correu até a porta e fugiu do hospital pelas escadas de emergência. Olhando a cena, Shuichiro disse:

– Eu nunca abraço ninguém…

– Mas vai ter que me abraçar Senhor Shuichiro; esse foi o preço que combinamos, certo? – Disse Kohaku, o anjinho que se transformou.

Shuichiro fez uma cara de quem perdeu uma aposta e telefonou para a polícia de Osaka.

No seu escritório, o superintendente Makoto recebeu a ligação de Shuichiro:

– Doutor Shuichiro, o senhor está querendo me dizer que foi assediado por sua aluna, Sakura Kinomoto, em seu consultório? Isso é grave, é gravíssimo. Vou tomar uma atitude drástica sobre isso. Para a sua segurança e a da Sakura. Até.

Makoto ficou calado por um tempo, tomou um copo de água e chamou sua secretária pelo ramal:

– Ayumi, quero que você lance hoje mesmo no sistema um mandado de prisão para Sakura Kinomoto. Sim, mobilize todos os agentes de polícia, feche as estradas e vigie as estações. Ela, definitivamente não pode sair dessa cidade! Fale para a Hikaru ajudar com os cães policiais e o Subaru investigar… eu estou indo para as ruas.. eles já estão aqui é?

Makoto desceu até a garagem da delegacia e se encontrou com os agentes Hikaru e Subaru:

– Acho bom que vocês estejam aqui. Hikaru, quero que você faça uma busca com seus cães policiais; Subaru, quero que você rastreie Sakura com seus… como posso dizer… shikigamis em forma de pássaro; não deixe ela escapar por nada daqui de Osaka! – Disse Makoto, num tom seríssimo. Hikaru disse:

– O lenço que a Sakura deixou aqui é mais que suficiente pra gente encontrar ela, mas Super, posso sugerir uma coisinha? – Disse Hikaru.

– Sim, pode falar.

– Não acha melhor a gente mandar os agentes no estádio do Gamba hoje? Vai ter jogo deles contra o Vissel Kobe, pode ser que ela esteja lá com ele, afinal a Sakura está tão estranha hoje…

– Pode ser, minha preocupação é com os dois agentes que morreram hoje… uma tragédia! Uma tinha até uma filha pequena… Respondia Makoto, com o queixo apoiado na palma da mão do braço cruzado.


	30. Ni Hao

Capítulo XXIX

~Contra Ni Hao~

 _Antes de começar o jogo, Syaoran é atacado por Sakura e Ni Hao mostra as caras…_

Todos os agentes de polícia de Osaka estavam mobilizados e em busca de uma única coisa apenas: localizar Sakura Kinomoto, impedir que ela saísse da cidade. Para atingir mais repercussão, o alerta de busca e captura estava sendo emitido pelos mais diversos meios de comunicação, mas só na região de Osaka. Inevitavelmente isso causara um choque em todos os fãs do Gamba Osaka, o casal era muito conhecido na cidade, impossível imaginar algo do tipo acontecendo com eles; Sakura acusada de assassinato de dois agentes de polícia? Era terrível saber disso, mas isso precisava ser parado. O problema era que Sakura estava no carro com Syaoran, na entrada do estádio. A polícia não tinha chegado a tempo para revistá-lo.

Era tão incomum ter a cardcaptor ao seu lado nas partidas importantes do seu time nos últimos anos que era impossível Syaoran não se sentir o homem mais feliz do mundo. Para festejar, estava acompanhado por Meiling e seu filho, Sholong, no colo da tia.

Estacionou o carro, correu até o vestiário e se trocou com os outros jogadores. Meiling foi até o camarote do time aguardar por Sakura. Havia algumas palavrinhas que os "pombinhos" precisavam trocar no vestiário vazio do clube antes do jogo começar:

– E então, meu bem, preparado pro jogo de hoje? – Disse sorridente a cardcaptor.

– Claro, Sakura, com você ao meu lado, impossível eu não fazer um "hat trick" hoje… – Syaoran se inclinou para beijar a esposa quando Ni Hao mostrou a cara, segura Syaoran pelo braço e encosta uma faca no seu pescoço:

– Cadê a tua esposa, cara? Procurei em tudo quanto é canto e não achei ela!

Xinyi Huang, ou melhor, Ni Hao, o homem que se apresentava diante de Syaoran e ameaçava a vida dele em busca das cartas Sakura adotou uma atitude de quem não tem nada a perder, afinal tinha o amuleto de Clow consigo, com o símbolo daquela misteriosa organização. Era só sugar e pronto:

– Por que você está atrás da minha mulher mesmo sabendo que pode ser preso e deportado? – Respondia calmamente Syaoran.

– Porque eu tenho certeza que vou escapar da prisão…

– Com a sua habilidade de enganar?

– Com a promessa que Zhang me fez, não só ele, mas "ele" também…

– Por que você não usou seu talento pra enganar e causar danos pra encontrar Sakura? Com certeza você teria encontrado ela sem precisar ficar matando ninguém…

Ni Hao se irritou com a pergunta de Syaoran e apertou aquela lâmina tão forte contra o pescoço dele que um filete de sangue saiu de seu pescoço. Ele continuou:

– Olha aqui cara, se "ele" fosse mais objetivo, essa palhaçada tinha acabado faz tempo…

– Ele quem?

Depois que Syaoran perguntou, Ni Hao ficou tomado de uma grande insegurança e em sua frente apareceu outro Syaoran:

– Mas o que se trata isso?

– Bom trabalho, carta Espelho, volte a forma humilde que merece! – Disse Syaoran, com um olhar sério no rosto.

A carta espelho voltou a ser o que era e se transformou novamente na sua forma da carta, com um pequeno corte no pescoço e as novas fitas azuis no cabelo que Touya lhe dera. Ni Hao, amedrontado, perguntou para Syaoran a sua frente o que significava aquilo tudo:

– Que palhaçada é essa? Cadê a Sakura?

– Você perdeu cara, é isso que está acontecendo aqui. – Disse Syaoran sério, usando as roupas do clube.

– Não foi isso que eu perguntei, cara, eu quero saber onde está a Sakura Kinomoto?

– Eu estou bem aqui na sua frente Xinyi Huang! – Disse Sakura séria, saindo das sombras, vestida com seu uniforme policial. – Vocês dois são tão parecidos…

Acuado, Ni Hao perguntou:

– Que palhaçada é essa? Como é que você descobriu esse nome?

– O seu irmão que você pessoalmente falou me disse isso.

Ni Hao enfiou a mão em um dos bolsos e retirou o amuleto de jade negro de seu bolso:

– Se eu perdi, vocês vão perder também!

Um imenso vácuo tomou conta do vestiário. Ni Hao sugou a carta Espelho para dento do amuleto e investiu contra Sakura e contra as demais cartas. Sakura, temendo perder as cartas que estavam em seu bolso, sacou o revólver que estava em sua cintura e disparou três tiros contra Ni Hao. Era o fim dele. Caiu no chão do vestiário e a polícia de Osaka entrou no lugar.

No jogo contra o Vissel Kobe, Syaoran não foi bem e não marcou nenhum gol, mas o seu time venceu. Makoto, Subaru e Hikaru entraram no vestiário, viram o corpo de Ni Hao e perguntaram o que tinha acontecido. Sakura explicou para ele que ela e o marido tinham combinado usar a carta espelho para enganar Ni Hao. Com certeza ele se disfarçaria de Sakura para tentar atacar a família, os amigos, como ele realmente tinha feito na creche e no hospital. Atacar Syaoran era questão de tempo. Perdeu a carta Espelho, mas não ficou triste, a carta sabia que poderia passar por isso. O bom de tudo aquilo era ouvir nos noticiários que sua família estava a salvo daquele malfeitor, salvo de qualquer preocupação que envolvesse uma pessoa que pudesse se disfarçar em muitas.

Nos noticiários de Osaka, apenas se ouvia isso:

" _Terminou o cerco da polícia à Sakura Kinomoto. A polícia de Osaka descobriu que se tratava de uma falsa Sakura atuando que usou a imagem da agente de polícia para cometer crimes. O nome do falsário era Xinyi Huang mais conhecido como Ni Hao, de origem chinesa. Ele foi descoberto por meio de um plano elaborado pela própria Sakura e seu marido. O meliante fez de refém o jogador do Gamba Osaka, Syaoran Li, mas, na verdade, era um sósia. Ele tentou atacar a agente, mas foi morto antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa. A agente de polícia e o jogador passam bem. Ni Hao causou a morte de dois policiais que faziam a segurança da família"._


	31. Coma (Final)

Capítulo XXX

~Sakura e a mulher que nunca acorda – Parte III~

 _Em mais uma visita à Sayuri, Sakura recebe uma estranha revelação…_

Setembro. Depois dos apuros que passou com Ni Hao, a organização não deu mais sinal de vida. Nenhuma presença era sentida, nenhum incidente ocorria. Apenas havia paz consigo e com sua família. Até mesmo o humor de Syaoran mudou.

Todos pensavam que a organização tinha dado um tempo em seus ataques violentos. Dian Shi, Dian Ying, Duo Shao e Ni Hao optaram por atacar diretamente Sakura e nada conseguiram. Apenas obtiveram em troca o aumento dos poderes de Sakura. Sakura agora era uma médium competente, capaz de ver e ouvir fantasmas, sejam de vivos ou de mortos.

Sakura jamais desejou possuir tal poder. A capacidade de falar com pessoas mortas era espantosa e ela preferia deixar esse talento com os próprios fantasmas, em seu canto, sem causar dano a ninguém.

Uma pessoa em especial desejava ver. Sayuri. Ela nem saia do hospital, nem apresentava algum sinal de melhora, mas seu cachorro estava bem, sob os cuidados de Hikaru. Sakura sentia dentro de si uma necessidade imensa de ver como ela estava, a pessoa que, para bem ou para o mal, tinha ajudado-a a enfrentar esses desafios imensos que estavam diante dela, naquele momento.

Depois da residência, Sakura foi até o hospital, fazer uma visita para ela.

Era estranho falar com ela somente pela mente, sentada ao lado daquele leito de hospital. Sakura se concentrou, respirou fundo e começou a conversar com ela, no fundo da sua alma. Ao buscar por Sayuri, Sakura estava cercada por uma paisagem linda ao seu redor. Sayuri estava na beira de um rio, chamando a cardcaptor:

– Sakura, por aqui!

– Sayuri, como você vai? – Disse Sakura, abraçando-a.

– Eu vou bem Sakura; percebeu como esse mundo estava mudado?

– Sim, Sayuri, percebi sim. O Kero-chan me falou que isso é por causa do nosso humor, dos nossos sentimentos. Vejo que você está feliz dessa vez, Sayuri, por isso está tudo bem ao seu redor, mas por que isso, hein?

– Porque hoje eu vou morrer, Sakura?

– Hoe?

– Sim, hoje é o dia da minha morte, eu li isso contemplando meus sonhos. Finalmente vou abandonar esse mundo e partir para o próximo plano.

– Mas porque isso, Sayuri? – Sakura estava cabisbaixa e triste com a revelação.

– Porque os meus poderes são cobiçados desde cedo pelas pessoas, minha cara; essa foi a gota d'água. Ser uma especial foi uma bênção pra você e uma maldição pra mim…

– Mas e o seu cão?

– Eu sei que a Hikaru está cuidando dele…

– Mas Sayuri… – A cara triste de Sakura era evidente. Sayuri selou a boca de Sakura com o indicador e continuou:

– Contemple seus sonhos, Sakura. Eles são a chave oculta pra você conhecer o seu destino. Eu estou me libertando dessa dor de possuir magia, telecnese… a sua só vai aumentar daqui pra frente…

– Você viu isso num sonho, foi?

– Sakura, nenhuma pessoa dotada de magia tem paz, aprenda isso. Você está sendo perseguida…

– Mas Sayuri, o que me ajuda ficar de pé e não entregar os pontos é o amor que eu sinto do meu marido, do meu filho…

– Verdade? Será que eles te amam mesmo, Sakura?

– Porque eles não me amariam?

– Contemple seus sonhos, Sakura. Eles são as chaves que vão te ajudar a transcender a realidade… adeus minha estrela, seja feliz ao lado de seus amados… – Disse Sayuri, segurando as duas mãos de Sakura, tocando levemente a sua face. Sua alma caiu no rio, rio esse que adquiriu uma cor arroxeada com o desaparecimento de Sayuri. Era o rio estige onde estava.

Foi fácil ir até o limiar da vida e da morte dessa vez. O lugar onde se encontrara com Yun mudava constantemente, de acordo com o estado de espírito de cada um.

Quando voltou, Sakura apenas tinha o corpo inerte e sem vida de Sayuri diante de si.

O doutor Shuichiro, seu orientador, retirou todos os órgãos que puderam ser aproveitados daquele corpo com a autorização do irmão de Sayuri, chamado às pressas de Kobe. Era o único parente vivo da mulher, já que ela não era casada.

Foi um funeral simples, sem muito rebuscamento, bancado por Sakura, seu primeiro pagamento como agente era um favor para uma amiga, mesmo que ela estivesse em um outro plano de existência, ela sentiria todo a carga de emoções presentes naquele simples ritual. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer por aquela mulher depois de tudo o que ela tinha ajudado a cardcaptor, depois de todas as informações dadas. Restava saber o que eram os "jiqirens" e para que serviam.

Quando uma pessoa morre diante da gente, as pessoas costumam se perguntar o que acontece depois, se alguém sofre ou não ou se não há mais nada para se ver. Sakura bem sabia que Sayuri preferia estar morta do que viva e com certeza, não estava sofrendo mais. Sakura não queria isso para si.

Se ter poderes mágicos era um fardo, Sakura seguraria esse fardo até o fim, apoiado no amor que ainda há entre ela, o marido, o filho e os outros amigos; afinal ela tivera em suas mãos o destino das memórias das pessoas amadas que tiveram contato com as cartas e deu tudo certo no fim.

O melhor mesmo a se fazer diante daquele quadro de perda, e Sakura sabia disso muito bem, era continuar seguindo em frente, pois independente do que acontecesse, as estrelas continuariam a brilhar sobre o firmamento e permaneceriam cintilando, guiando nosso caminho…


	32. Gong Zuo

Capítulo XXXI

~Sakura, Hikaru e o estranho Gong Zuo~

 _Sakura admira as estrelas no templo de Osaka quando tem sua paz perturbada…_

Uma semana depois da morte de Sayuri, Sakura foi com Hikaru, acompanhada do cão que antes fora dela, acender um incenso no templo, em respeito da sua alma, vestidas com suas yukatas. As duas anotaram orações e depositaram na caixa do templo, fizeram uma doação generosa e acenderam um incenso. Ficaram mudas diante daquela natureza e o céu nublado de setembro, que anunciava o outono próximo.

Estavam no templo Sumiyoshi, enorme, suntuoso e magnífico do distrito de mesmo nome. O templo era antiquíssimo, datado do século um da nossa era. Havia poucos visitantes no local e, dizia a lenda, havia uma contempladora de estrelas no lugar.

Sakura aproveitou para contar à Hikaru sobre o que Sayuri disse a respeito de contemplar sonhos:

– Você acredita nisso, Hikaru? Pode alguém prever o futuro com os sonhos? – Perguntou Sakura, orando na frente do incenso.

– E você acredita em guerreiras mágicas que veio de outro mundo? – Respondeu Hikaru com um sorriso leve nos lábios que o respeito do templo não permitia se transformar em uma risada – Sakura, qualquer coisa é possível, desde que nosso mundo permita esse tipo de coisa; temos tantos exemplos mundo afora…

Uma mulher de cabelos longos arroxeados, segurando um cajado dourado com quatro anéis na extremidade vestindo um quimono verde se aproximou das duas, interferindo na conversa delas:

– Eu acho que você não deveria duvidar das revelações, senhora Kinomoto!

– Como você sabe o meu nome?

– A sua vinda a esse templo estava escrita nas estrelas, senhora Kinomoto, senhorita Shidou. Sou Kuyô, a contempladora desse templo. Venha, me acompanhem.

Kuyô levou as duas até um salão do templo que mais parecia um planetário.

As três estavam uma sala sem cadeiras, iluminadas por velas, com uma bacia de água no cento dela. O teto daquela sala estava com um mapa das constelações do hemisfério norte, visíveis naquela parte do ano e o mais interessante daquele mapa era que ele se movia quando Kuyô tocava o cajado no chão, como se fosse encantado:

– Vês, Sakura. Aquela estrela representa o seu caminho de vida. Ela em breve vai fazer conjunção com marte, o que indica que você vai enfrentar inimigos duros, que atacam com ferro.

– Que atacam com ferro?

– Sim, com espadas ou armas de fogo. É isso que o destino das duas reservam…

– Eu estou no meio disso também? – Perguntou Hikaru assustada.

– Sim, mas em breve sal estrela será combusta pelo sol… receio que você não pode ajudar muito.

Um rebuliço nasceu no estômago de Sakura, como se aquela revelação não tivesse feito bem para ela:

– Tem como mudar isso, Kuyô?

– Não, Sakura, ainda não conheci alguém que fosse capaz de mudar a órbita das estrelas e ficar bem depois disso… ela precisaria de muito poder consigo…

Do nada uma voz interferiu na leitura de Kuyô:

– Mas eu consigo interferir no destino de Sakura aonde eu estou, na abóbada celeste! Eu sou Gong Zuo, o mais trabalhador da organização!

Com espanto e receio as três observaram um estranho homem se materializar diante delas. Pelas roupas que usava e estilo de cabelo, pertencia à misteriosa organização chinesa:

– Sakura Kinomoto, passe para cá as cartas Sakura ou eu faço as estrelas de vocês colidirem aqui e agora.

Hikaru, irritada com a ousadia daquele homem, evocou a magia dentro de si e disse:

– Raio de fogo!

O raio de fogo atravessou o homem, indo em direção a parede, queimando-a.

– Nenhum tipo de ataque funciona comigo! Nenhum! E outra: se usarem cartas Sakura, eu imediatamente, vou enviá-las para Zhang! – Gong Zuo gargalhou com deboche.

Não temendo perder mais uma carta, Sakura evocou o báculo que estava em seu pescoço e usou a carta Cadeado no homem. O homem imediatamente usou o amuleto de jade nela e enviou-a para Zhang. Sakura sorriu de deboche, irritando Gong Zuo:

– Por que você está rindo? Eu sumi com a sua carta!

– Eu estou rindo porque você não passa de um fantasma e caiu na minha armadinha! – Disse Sakura, trincando os dentes de raiva.

– Armadilha? Que armadilha?

– A carta cadeado vai te prender aqui nesse templo, pra sempre. Essa é a consequência de você ter capturado ela – Respondeu Kuyô.

Quando ouviu as palavras das garotas. Gong Zuo foi tomado de uma raiva súbita e começou a mostrar para que veio:

– Sim, eu sou um fantasma, mas o meu corpo está em um lugar bem guardado! Vocês vão ver se eu posso ou não mudar a órbita das estrelas de vocês! Manipulação de estrelas!

Com seu estranho poder, Gong Zuo fez com que o corpo de Hikaru perdesse a autonomia que tinha, fazendo-a apontar uma flecha de fogo para Sakura e Kuyô, contra a vontade dela. Assustada com aquele ato, Kuyô apontou seu cajado para Gong Zuo, encontrando uma solução no meio daquele drama:

– Sakura, segure meu cajado, eu vou remover o perispírito dele, isso vai matá-lo de vez, mas preciso do seu poder no meu cajado pra parar ele!

– Não eu não vou permitir isso! Flecha de fogo!

O perispírito de Gong Zuo ficou parado de imediato. Ele não se movia mais, mas a flecha de Hikaru estava preparada apontando para elas. O cajado de Kuyô continuou sugando o perispírito dele, condensando-o em uma pequena esfera na ponta dele. Passado alguns minutos, Sakura estava cansada, a ponto de derrubar o báculo quando a alma de Gong Zuo deu um urro macabro e desapareceu de vista. Estava acabado. Sakura pegou o perispírito de Gong Zuo e colocou no seu bolso, esperando a hora certa para usá-lo. Hikaru saiu da posição de combate, desmaiando de cansaço no chão. Kuyô deu uma palavra final:

– Esse homem mudou tanto o destino dos outros que ficou inválido, sem poder mudar o seu. Agora você tem esse poder Sakura. Contemplar estrelas e mudar o destino é um tabu enorme; use sabiamente esse poder, Sakura. – Kuyô entregou a esfera para Sakura.

Sakura, cansada, fez sim com a cabeça e respondeu:

– Com toda a sabedoria do mundo!


	33. Pesadelo

Capítulo XXXII

~O pesadelo de Sakura~

 _Em mais um sonho terrível, Sakura descobre mais do que poderia imaginar…_

Em mais uma tarde de setembro, Sakura é visitada por seu irmão, Touya, em Osaka. Os dois se encontram em uma praça, pois Syaoran não queria ver Touya tão cedo depois da briga dos dois na delegacia de polícia. Sakura se deitou nos ombros do irmão e seus cabelos castanhos foram acariciados por ele. Sakura se acalmou e Touya sorriu.

– Ani-san, você era capaz de falar com plantas e animais também?

– Com tudo, Sakura, tudo que você imaginar; ver e ouvir também… ainda sou capaz…

– Eu estou com medo ani-san; se antes era por conta dos fantasmas que eu sentia, agora é por conta do que eles podem me dizer…

– A verdade é uma coisa triste, Sakura. A gente nunca tá pronto pra encarar ela de frente… e não tem como fugir disso…

– Nem nos seus abraços, Ani-san?

Touya sorriu e apertou forte sua irmã contra seu peito. Sentia que Sakura estava sentindo um desconforto grande não por conta do trabalho puxado na polícia, mas por conta do que ainda ela tinha para sofrer.

Sakura voltou ao apartamento e foi convidada por Kero a observar as estrelas no céu. O poder de controlar estrelas era assombroso e exigia grande energia de quem fazia isso, custando partes da própria alma. Kero tentou mostrar o outro lado da coisa para ela, como o encontro com pessoas queridas e as surpresas agradáveis da vida que o destino reservava para equilibrar a dor da existência.

– Tá vendo, Sakura? Aquela estrela aí é você, ela té muito perto de Marte. A hora tá chegando, Sakura. Você vai ter que encarar eles…

– Kero-chan, não tem nada de bom pra mim escrito nessas estrelas?

– Sinto, Sakura, mas a estrela guardiã do seu destino em breve vai colidir com a estrela do pirralho, depois que passar por marte. Ela está andando junto com a sua, logo, logo ela vai ficar retrógrada e deixar a sua combusta… a estrela da encrenqueira vai se afastar de você quando isso acontecer; você sabe o que significa isso, né, Sakura?

Sakura entendeu bem o que Kero quis dizer. O seu futuro reservava um confronto com Syaoran por motivos que não sabia e uma despedida de Meiling. Era horrível contemplar as estrelas, ver o futuro e fazer pouco ou quase nada pra mudar isso.

Sakura foi ao quarto do filho e de uma olhada para ele, iluminado pela luz da lua. A estrela que guiava o seu destino estava em uma região do céu repleta de outras estrelas que guiavam o destino de pessoas queridas para si. Se Sakura quisesse, poderia continuar o exercício de divinação, mas não continuou. Não tinha a mínima intenção de saber se brigaria com mais um amigo. Atualmente, só tinha uma ambição no coração. Viu que sua estrela estava a ponto de se encontrar com uma outra estrela pertencente a uma pessoa que ela havia se distanciado há um bom tempo. Quando seria isso? Não quis continuar o exercício para saber e calcular a data exata. Deixou as estrelas em paz e nunca mais usou seu talento para contemplar estrelas. Sakura acreditava no amor que sentia, e ele não a decepcionaria quando a hora dos conflitos chegasse.

Sakura dormiu ao lado do marido e teve o seguinte sonho naquela noite que nunca mais tocou no assunto depois de falar com Kero sobre ele:

Sakura estava presa em um crucifixo metálico, amarrada por cordas e fios no centro de uma grande cidade do ocidente. Havia uma grande torre oval azul no fundo e uma série de torres bejes no outro lado rodeada por gruas. Era fim de tarde e a cidade estava em chamas.

Em um dos lados de seu corpo amarrado na cruz, uma mulher de cabelos pretos trançados e olhos azuis-marinhos segurava uma espada prateada. A mulher tinha um pentagrama preto invertido em suas mãos de pele claríssima. Do outro lado, um homem com cabelos castanhos rebeldes e olhos de mesma cor portava outra espada em sua mão, de cor dourada.

Os dois avançaram violentamente contra Sakura, esquartejando seu corpo com a espada. A mulher ficou com seu coração e cabeça nas mãos, o homem ficou com um pedaço de sua pele. Sakura despertou com o corte da espada em seu corpo.

A cardcaptor viu que seu marido não estava mais ao seu lado na cama. Correu para o quarto do filho para ver se estava tudo bem e ele ainda não havia despertado. Sakura respirou de alívio e procurou por Kero. Sakura acordou o guardião aos berros e contou todo o sonho para ele.

– Sakura, o que você sonhou foi uma premonição, um futuro que ainda vai virar realidade…

– Você quer dizer que esse sonho terrível vai virar realidade algum dia? – Sakura agitava Kero em suas mãos com uma intensidade que fez Kero sentir enjoos.

– Sim, Sakura, não tem como fugir disso… se você tentar mudar isso, vai acabar como aquele Gong Zuo…

– Quem é que vai retalhar meu corpo, Kero-chan?

– Ora Sakura, olhe e reolhe pras imagens pra você ver se não conhece ninguém, se não conhece o lugar…

– Eu não vou fazer isso, Kero-chan… – Sakura fez repetidas vezes não com a cabeça.

Kero iluminou-se com sua aura amarela e Sakura percebeu que o que ele tinha a lhe dizer era coisa séria:

– Sakura, você tem agora o poder pra contemplar sonhos, estrelas, falar com os mortos, ver, ouvir eles; quanto mais poderes você tiver, mais responsabilidades você vai ter. você vai receber pedidos de ajuda de desconhecidos em seus sonhos e ver o seu futuro e das pessoas próximas em muitos deles. Quem tem poderes nunca tem paz. Esse é o preço que você tem a pagar por ter esses poderes; você está disposta a pagar Sakura?

– Nem precisa perguntar, Kero, pelas minhas cartas e pela minha família e amigos. – Sakura fez uma cara corajosa.

– Não é à toa que eu te selecionei… – Kero sorriu.


	34. Elementos

Arco III

~A fábrica chinesa~

Capítulo XXXIII

~Sakura e os elementos mágicos~

 _Kero repassa para Sakura a teoria básica dos elementos mágicos…_

Outubro tinha chegado. Sakura, Hikaru e Kero estavam no campo de treinamento da polícia, preparando-se para o ataque da organização. Sakura havia dominado os passos básicos da mediunidade, mas isso não era o suficiente. Precisaria treinar sua magia prática pois se usasse as cartas, elas seriam sugadas pelo amuleto negro de jade.

– Então, Sakura, como eu te falei, os elementos mágicos são fogo, terra, ar, água…

– Trovão, granizo, neve, gelo… – Disse Sakura, apoiando o queixo com a palma da mão, cansada que estava com as explicações de Kero. Não gostava de aulas teóricas demais.

– E tudo o mais que compusesse nosso universo visível! Não é isso, Kero? – Disse Hikaru, animada.

– Isso mesmo, Hikaru. Dez pontos pra você! Me diga uma coisa: qual o princípio básico da magia, Sakura?

Sakura fez cara de desentendida e não conseguiu responder a pergunta. Kero então pediu a ajuda de Hikaru pra responder.

– É a força de vontade, Kero-chan!

– Isso mesmo! Tá vendo, Sakura? Sem entender esse princípio, não tem como saber combater a organização…

– Você fica me zoando tanto, Kero, que eu vou te mostrar que eu posso acabar com ele! – Sakura berrava com os punhos fechados. – Eu sei muito bem e aprendi que eu preciso de foco, imaginação e vontade…

– Ora, dona Sabichona, vamos ver se você entendeu mesmo… queima aquela folha ali.

Kero apontou para uma folha seca do chão quando o pessoal foi chamado por Makoto até a sala.

Chegando na sala, o superintendente entregou para eles uma pasta com um relatório e imagens anexas a ele. Para simplificar as coisas e não perder tempo com a leitura, Makoto explicou para eles o que se tratava aquele relatório.

– Pessoal, vocês podem guardar esses relatórios com vocês, pra tirar alguma dúvida mais tarde ou fazer alguma pergunta extra depois. O que eu quero dizer é que encontramos uma fábrica suspeita no distrito de Hirano e começamos a investigar. Nós suspeitamos que a organização esteja usando essa fábrica pra produzir os suspeitos "jiqiren", que você, Sakura, investigou com a finada Sayuri.

– Makoto-san, vocês já investigaram a fábrica? Descobriram algum proprietário, alguma inspeção foi feita? – Perguntou Sakura.

– Sim, Sakura, fizemos sim. O terreno pertence a uma imobiliária de Osaka e está sendo usado por um chinês de nome Zhang Zhongjin. A fábrica produz peças de máquinas e não tem nada de errado com ela, ela tem todas as permissões da prefeitura, as licenças dos bombeiros… tá tudo certo com a papelada. Curiosamente, todos os trabalhadores são chineses.

– E esse Zhang, vocês descobriram alguma coisa? – Perguntou Hikaru.

– Sim, sim, nós perguntamos, não tem nada de errado com ele. Ele mora legalmente aqui no Japão e tá vivendo em Kita.

– Mas tá muito suspeito isso ainda, Makoto-san…

– Eu sei, Sakura, eu sei. A gente não pode obrigar a fábrica a abrir as portas e ser revistada de cima pra baixo, estamos em uma democracia e isso seria invasão. Fora que a comunidade chinesa de Osaka se sentiria perseguida. Não vamos criar caso enquanto não tivermos mais informações.

De volta ao treinamento, Sakura, tentava, sem sucesso, queimar a folha seca que estava em suas mãos. Kero e Hikaru buscavam ajudá-la. O guardião, percebendo que não adiantava fazer Sakura queimar a planta, fez ela se lembrar do básico pra depois chegar na parte avançada da coisa.

– Sakura, você tem que ter em mente o ectoplasma. Concentre ectoplasma nas mãos, imagine as propriedades do fogo e logo, logo você vai ter fogo nas mãos…

– Kero-chan é difícil, imaginar fogo nas mãos! É que nem imaginar um peixe-voador, Kero-chan… – Sakura coçava a cabeça, achando um absurdo o que Kero dizia. Kero não gostou nada do que ela disse e Hikaru ficou preocupada.

– Sakura, você conseguiu fazer fogo uma vez…

– Mas foi na sorte, Hikaru, eu tive sorte com aquilo…

– Sorte não, Sakura. Você imaginou fogo. O problema, Sakura, é que você acha o que a gente diz um absurdo. Você tem que parar de pensar assim, você tem que pensar que o que você faz tem sentido. Pega essa folha nas mãos, sinta o calor do fogo, a secura dele nas mãos e você vai ver o fogo de verdade. Se concentra, Sakura! – Hikaru colocou a folha na mão de Sakura com força e olhou firme pra ela. Só restava Sakura seguir o conselho da amiga e usar sua imaginação e vontade pra fazer fogo.

– Vamos ver… concentrar, imaginar, querer que essa folha queime…

Sakura fechou os olhos como se estivesse sentindo a presença de uma carta Sakura e quando menos esperava, relaxou e se concentrou tanto que estava agitando as mãos no ar e correndo como barata tonta por aquele campo de treino de tão dorosa que foi a queimadura.

– Agora sim! – Disse Kero animado, enquanto Hikaru saltitava de alegria.

Sakura foi a enfermaria do departamento de polícia para enfaixar as mãos queimadas. Felizmente não foi nada grave e em poucos dias estava usando uma pomada, analgésicos e treinando outros elementos com Kero, pois não tinha tempo a perder. Naquele dia, os três foram ao parque tomar um sorvete, para comemorar o feito de Sakura.

– Tá vendo, Sakura, basta ter foco, imaginar direito e ter força de vontade! Com você foi fácil, porque você é uma feiticeira de alto nível, mas se você fosse mais cabeça dura, seria impossível…

– Kero-chan, eu só não dou um cascudo em você porque a minha mão tá doendo, mas espera pra ver só.

– Sakura, agora que você pode fazer fogo a gente pode combinar umas magias juntas! O que acha? – Perguntou Hikaru, dando uma lambida no sorvete.

– Vamos com calma, deixa ela deixar de ser cabeça dura pra gente começar a fazer umas artes por aí. – Kero sorria com Hikaru com sua própria afirmação. Sakura não se deu o trabalho de brigar com ele, pois olhava pra uma menina que andava devagar e sorria para ela. Sakura sorriu, a menina se aproximou de Sakura e desmaiou, preocupando os três:

– Hikaru-chan, chama a ambulância, agora!


	35. Fé

Capítulo XXXIV

~Sakura, Meiling e a mulher de fé~

 _Depois de uma cirurgia, Sakura descobre a misteriosa ação da esperança na alma de uma mulher…_

Sakura não cursava as matérias teóricas na faculdade. Isso e o TCC ficariam para o ano que vem. Mas sua residência andava a todo vapor. Foi a opção que seu orientador lhe deu. Ou fazia as matérias teóricas ou práticas. Era com isso que ocupava seu tempo quando não estava na polícia, pois não gostava muito de teorias. Se dependesse de sua residência, as aulas teóricas do ano que vem seriam mamão com açúcar. Aquela menina que desmaiou na sua frente no parque se tornou parte da sua lição de casa.

A ambulância chegou rápido no parque e levou os dois (Kero na bolsa de Hikaru) para o hospital local de Osaka. O senhor Shuichiro, sempre prestativo, atendeu a paciente e, consultando seu prontuário, deu o diagnóstico, ao lado de Sakura e da mãe da menina, chamada às pressas:

– Leucemia.

A mãe da criança não fez cara de abatimento e para a surpresa de Sakura, viu ela dizer, com toda a segurança e por pura "inevitabilidade", o seu mantra invencível:

– Vai dar tudo certo.

A menina foi posta em uma fila de espera para um transplante de medula óssea. Não era fácil transplantes no Japão e Sakura sabia disso. As pessoas tinham receio de doar seus órgãos, pois acreditavam que para serem "iluminadas", deveriam morrer com todos eles, sem faltar um sequer.

Sakura não visitava a área de oncologia infantil desde a morte de Hokuto. Sakura era mãe e não queria o mesmo para seu filho. Depois da internação, visitou-a por alguns dias e encontrou-se com a mãe da criança um certo dia, observando pela janela da porta, as duas rezando com um japamala estranho que desconhecia. Achou tocante a cena das duas, os olhos fechados, contando as contas daquele objeto.

Sakura viu junto com elas a imagem de uma deusa estranha de traços ocidentais com os dois braços estendidos, como se estivesse esperando algo, doando algo. Lembrou muito a imagem de Guan Yin que Syaoran tinha no apartamento e rezava sempre para ela. Não partilhava da fé do marido, mas simpatizava com o significado daquela imagem e da nova deusa que via diante de si.

A mãe da menina percebeu a presença de Sakura no fim das orações e convidou-a para entrar no quarto. Sakura aceitou o convite e conheceu um pouco mais sobre aquela mulher e aquela criança.

– Oi doutora. Sou Jussara Sakamoto. Essa é minha filha, Janaína. Dá um olá pra doutora, Jana. – Janaína pode finalmente cumprimentar a doutora que a resgatou. Mas as dúvidas de Sakura estavam presentes naquela imagem, naquela oração estranha e naquela fé. Jussara percebeu.

– Essa é Maria, mãe do nosso senhor. Somos brasileiras, doutora. Estamos aqui faz pouco tempo…

– E trouxeram de lá essa fé pra cá, é? Muito bonita as suas palavras, Jussara.

– Se eu não tivesse fé, doutora, eu já teria largado os pontos e estaria no meu país nesse momento… – Sakura e Jussara sorriam. Sakura desconhecia essa fé, mas não importava, era bom saber que a esperança era universal. Mas no meio da conversa dela, Janaína teve uma recaída e Sakura iniciou os procedimentos anestésicos. A menina foi levada para a UTI, mas a mãe não se abalou, olhou serenamente para ela como se tudo, de alguma forma, desse certo.

Sakura contou a história para Meiling e Kero na manhã seguinte. Kero sentiu a mesma admiração que Sakura sentia com a fé da mulher.

– Sakura, aquele japamala que a mulher estava usando era um terço, um rosário como os católicos, não todos os cristãos, usam pra rezar. Ela com certeza era devota de Maria; eles acham que é a mãe do deus deles…

– Mãe de Deus é?

– Esses pregadores cristãos existem em Hong Kong desde que aqueles portugas passaram por lá e espalharam suas igrejas… – Disse Kero

– Eu não quero entrar em detalhes de história agora, mas eu me surpreendi com a esperança daquela mulher…

– Sakura, você acredita que gestos como os que ela fez são muito importantes na magia? Sabe por que? – Perguntou Kero, desafiando a mestra.

– Hoe?

– Sim, Sakura, é magia antiga o que ela estava fazendo.

– Magia antiga, é?

– Explica pra ela, encrenqueira…

– Sakura, se ela só rezar, ela tá pedindo ajuda pra um deus pra realizar seus pedidos. Isso é uma forma de magia e funciona muito bem… – Explicou Meiling.

– Mas como ela funciona?

– Vou fazer o seguinte, Sakura. Vou te levar numa igreja. Lá você vai poder ver como a coisa toda funciona.

Sakura trocou de roupa e foi com Meiling até uma igreja, com Kero na mochila, como sempre.

Sakura, Meiling e Kero foram a grande catedral da virgem Maria de Osaka e observavam atentamente as etapas daquela missa. Os cânticos iniciais, as leituras das profecias e dos evangelhos, a homilia, a eucaristia e as saudações finais. Era a primeira vez que entrava em uma igreja e ficou boquiaberta com o que vira.

– Observe bem, Sakura, olhe pra hóstia, pros cantos. Tem espíritos flutuando ao redor. São eles que levam as preces dos fiéis pro deus. – Explicou Meiling.

Concentrando-se e usando sua mediunidade, Sakura constatou os apontamentos de Meiling.

– Como esses espíritos realizam esses desejos pros fiéis? – Perguntou Sakura.

– Usando o perispírito. Só por eles rezarem e participarem desse ritual, eles já tem o suficiente pra cumprir a missão deles. – Disse Meiling.

– A encrenqueira conhece de magia… – Kero debochava de Meiling e a chinesa fazia o mesmo com o boneco feioso na sua bolsa.

No meio daquela discussão, Sakura encontrava-se com Jussara. As duas se cumprimentaram no fim da missa.

– Eu tenho fé na melhora dela, pedi pra virgem sem cessar, Doutora.

– Eu sei que vai dar tudo certo, Jussara.

No hospital, Sakura observava sorridente, da janela do quarto, Janaína e Jussara felizes, sem saber o motivo disso tudo. Para compartilhar essa felicidade toda, ela convidou a cardcaptor para visitá-la. Jussara contou animada para Sakura a novidade:

– Conseguimos, Doutora, mesmo com uma fila de espera enorme, a gente achou uma doadora compatível com a Janaína!


	36. Notável

Capítulo XXXV

~Sakura e a pequena notável~

 _Em mais uma de suas cirurgias, Sakura desperta dentro de si um poder que jamais imaginou possuir…_

Sem perder tempo, o dia da cirurgia de Janaína chegou. Sakura estava ao seu lado na cama, segurando sua mão. Jussara, sua mãe, apenas observava e segurava o terço em suas mãos. A mulher tinha fé, mas em alguns casos, era necessário mais do que fé para que tudo desse certo em uma cirurgia.

– Doutora, vai ficar tudo bem comigo?

– Vai sim, Jana, eu vou estar do seu lado, na mesa de cirurgia.

Jana foi posta em uma maca pelos enfermeiros, Sakura e Jussara acompanharam. A cardcaptor participava da operação como parte de sua residência. Tudo estava em suas mãos, ela seria a futura cirurgiã a fazer esse tipo de operação que envolve tanto o sistema circulatório. O senhor Shuichiro apenas acompanharia, uma coisa que ele fazia cada vez mais. Antes de iniciar os procedimentos médicos, Sakura tentava compreender a fé daquela mulher:

– Jussara, minha amiga, Meiling, me contou que quando uma pessoa morre vocês costumam falar "Deus levou". Você não ia se sentir frustrada se soubesse que suas orações não deram em nada?

– Doutora, tudo tem seu tempo. Se chegar a hora de a Jana partir, eu só posso pedir a ele que cuide bem dela. Ela é tão inocente ainda, sei que ela vai ficar bem.

Sakura pode constatar que, independente de religião, a gente sempre vai querer bem nossos parentes mortos, seja na mão de Deus, de Buda ou de Guan Yin.

Sakura e o Shuichiro lembravam o passo a passo da operação: abrir um corte no osso, extrair a medula doente e implantar a nova. Os procedimentos deveriam ser feitos com calma, a saúde da paciente em primeiro lugar. Depois de tanto abrir corpos vivos e mortos, Sakura se pensava se havia um jeito mais fácil de fazer essa tarefa dolorosa. Mesmo que o paciente estivesse anestesiado, o médico sentiria a dor por ele, a dor do erro, das cisões. Deixou de pensar nisso e se concentrou na última lição de manipulação de elementos que Kero lhe passara.

As lições eram sempre a mesma coisa, imaginar um elemento, sentir suas propriedades na mão pra ajudar a imaginar, focalizar e esperar, até a magia acontecer. O que restava disso tudo era o cansaço, a energia gasta com o treinamento, que sempre cobrava sua conta.

– Sakura, matéria não é gerada do nada. Mesmo com essa bolota de pedra nas mãos, a terra veio de algum lugar…

– Será que não veio do ar não, Kero-chan?

– Sim, no ar tem partículas de terra, mas não é tudo…

– Kero-chan, dá pra curar alguém com essas aulas que você me passou? Na primeira vez eu queimei a mão e agora eu me furei toda materializando essa bolota de ferro; não tem como eu dar um jeito nisso, não?

Kero parou um pouco para responder para Sakura e trouxe a resposta depois de um longo tempo de suspense.

– Essa é a primeira coisa que todo mundo deseja, curar, funciona do mesmo jeito que com os elementos, você cria tecido com o seu ectoplasma, é isso…

– E o resto?

– Você tem que descobrir sozinha, Sakura! – Disse Kero, fazendo não com a cabeça, de olhos fechados, com as palmas das mãos levantadas para o céu.

– Kero-chan, seu malvado! Nem me explica nada!

A pergunta que Sakura fez era o desafio que enfrentava agora. Se Kero tivesse falado como se cura com magia tudo seria mais fácil. Mas ele nunca dava o peixe e esperava que Sakura pescasse sozinha e, se possível, construísse a rede, a vara e o barco para pescar. Como seria tudo tão fácil se a cada incisão, a cada queda de pressão e adrenalina que ela enfrentava naquela sala, a cada vez que Janaína dava a impressão que não resistiria àquela operação, Sakura pudesse curá-la com um simples toque gentil, evitando o mar de traumas, furos na veia e cortes que ela passava agora!

Como Sakura desejava ardentemente que aquelas incisões que ela fazia trouxesse a pressão de Janaína de volta, a adrenalina, a alegria. Desejou tanto que, quando começou o transplante propriamente dito, Sakura viu que a cada corte que fazia, Janaína não mais sangrava, sua pressão voltava ao normal e sua respiração se normalizava.

Tem certas vezes que é bom tomar cuidado com o que se deseja, principalmente quando se é um cardcaptor e se tem muita magia dentro de si, pois ele pode virar realidade, causando uma grande surpresa e estranhamento da equipe médica que te rodeia.

– E eu que pensava que ela não ia resistir! – Comentou Shuichiro.

Não tinha pessoa melhor para comentar sobre fatos estranhos do que Kero. Ele sempre tinha a melhor resposta para aquele tipo de acontecimento.

– Daí, Kero, ela melhorou e nem ficou muito tempo internada. Agora ela já vai sair de alta. Todo mundo lá na clínica estranhou o tempo de melhora dela.

Kero sorria da situação toda e soltava um ar de estupefação.

– Foi tudo culpa sua, Sakura. Bom saber que o nosso treinamento tem dado certo. Você quis tanto que ela melhorasse que ela melhorou; você colocou energia vital no bisturi. Diria até que ela nem precisava de transplante mais, só foi feito aquilo por puro protocolo…

– Eu fiz tudo só com o bisturi, é isso?

– Se você treinasse mais um pouquinho, diria até que você poderia só ter curado ela com o bisturi, como eu vejo muitos médicos por aí fazendo…

– Kero-chan, você falando assim me assusta… – Sakura baixou a cabeça temendo fazer algum mal com seu poder.

– Sakura, o que eu quero dizer é: toma cuidado com o que você mentaliza, onde você mentaliza, com quem mentaliza… eles vão virar realidade!


	37. Preparativos

Capítulo XXXVI

~O ataque à fábrica – Preparativos~

 _Começa a ação direta contra a fábrica chinesa e Sakura desperta em si o poder das chamas…_

Outubro estava chegando ao fim e Makoto surpreendeu Sakura, Subaru, Hikaru e Kero com mais informações da organização. As suspeitas e investigações sobre a misteriosa fábrica chinesa no distrito de Hirano haviam aumentado e uma investigação mais aprofundada do local era necessária. Ninguém melhor para isso do que Sakura e sua equipe. Makoto confiava na jovem mulher na sua frente e na sua dedicação em cada treinamento, em cada operação policial.

– Pessoal, estivemos investigando essa fábrica nas últimas semanas e o que mais chamou a atenção é que ela está importando componentes de uma filial na China. Acho isso muito estranho pra uma fábrica que produz peças, e olhem que eram peças completas!

– Isso eu não acho tão suspeito, Makoto – Kero cruzou os braços, flutuando no ar.

– Mas vai achar suspeito outra coisa, as notas frias dessa fábrica. – Makoto estendeu um maço de papel na frente dos quatro. – A fábrica diz vender mais do que importa, mas nas últimas semanas, nada saiu da fábrica, não daquela unidade…

– Então o senhor acha que… – Perguntava Sakura, com os dedos nos lábios.

– Eles estão escondendo alguma coisa! Eles estão usando ela de fachada e usando os números de outra unidade pra cobrir o prejuízo dela.

Hikaru ficou de pé, em posição de sentido.

– Quais são as ordens, Makoto-san?

– A equipe está definida. Vão lá vocês e investiguem isso! Isso é uma missão secreta, ninguém pode saber disso. Vou preparar aqui um mandato de busca e apreensão naquilo. Se descobrirem algo ou estiverem em perigo, avisem. Não façam mais do que vocês podem.

– Com certeza, Makoto-san! – Subaru colocou seu chapéu e se apronto com os quatro para mais ação.

Subaru, Hikaru, Sakura e Kero foram para uma sala separada e repassaram o passo a passo de tudo aquilo. Subaru pegou a planta do prédio, estendeu-a sobre a mesa e pegou um lápis para destacar o ponto de ação de cada um dos quatro.

– Consegui isso com a empresa que construiu o galpão, tava na prefeitura. O plano é o seguinte gente, escutem com atenção. A fábrica é vigiada por dezesseis torres, cada uma com dois guardas armados. As torres não tem a mesma distância uma da outra e nem a mesma iluminação, então vai ser fácil. A gente vai avançar por aqui, pelo ponto mais escuro. Depois, vamos vigiar o guarda do pátio e passando por ele, vamos chegar aos dutos do ar-condicionado e ver até onde ele leva. Lembrem-se pessoal, é só investigação básica, não vamos passar do limite disso. Se a gente precisar se dividir, vamos fazer isso. Alguma dúvida, Sakura?

Sakura contorcia a boca, com uma curiosidade enorme na cabeça, e perguntou para Subaru como eles atravessariam aquilo sem a ajuda de cartas Sakura ou qualquer outra coisa que chamasse a atenção. Subaru, Hikaru e Kero olharam para Sakura com olhos zombeteiros como se quisessem dizer "como ela não tinha pensado nisso antes?"

– Oras, Sakura, com suas habilidades especiais! – Disse Subaru.

– Eu é?

– Você já está forte o bastante pra pegar esses caras de jeito e dar um bom chute no traseiro deles! – Disse Kero animado, dando um chute no ar, esperando pela ação.

Dentro da fábrica, Zhang e Ma Ma repassavam os fatos, olhando para os imensos tubos de vidro na frente deles que mais pareciam uma câmara criogênica. Zhang tocava o vidro e deslizava os dedos em sua superfície, parando em uma tela onde se podia ler "carta Espelho".

– Com as mortes do Dian Shi, Dian Ying, Duo Shao, Gong Zuo e Ni Hao temos a carta apagar, alada, espelho e cadeado… foi um preço alto que a gente pagou! E ele nem pra facilitar as coisas! – Zhang deu um soco no vidro do tubo.

– Ora, Zhang, se "ele" facilitasse mais pra gente a cabeça dele estava a prêmio! "Ele" não quer isso, nem pra "ele", nem pra Sakura.

– Se "ele" deixasse eu usar os meus métodos, essas cartas fdp estariam na minha mão faz tempo! É uma morte por carta agora? Até quando isso? Meus homens não são infinitos, P****!

– Calma, Zhang! Eu sei disso, mas a gente tá aprendendo a lidar com ela; quando os Jiqiren estiverem prontos ela já era cara! Espera só um pouco; os caras que já morreram tornaram isso possível, são eles que vão vingar a morte deles! – Ma Ma segurava o braço de Zhang para evitar que seu companheiro fizesse alguma besteira.

– Eu quero saber disso, Ma Ma, eu quero saber dos caras! E ele nem aí pra vida deles, pros caras que acreditaram nele…

– A gente não era nada antes dele e continua sendo nada com ele. Só a esperança que ele nos deu dá um diferencial. Você queria comer carne de porco na cadeia pra sempre? Ninguém merece aquela gororoba…

Zhang, vendo que Ma Ma tinha razão, bufava de raiva:

– Mil vezes carne de porco do que as enrolações dele! Já parou pra pensar que a polícia pode tá na nossa cola?

De repente, uma voz rompe a discussão dos dois. "Ele" aparece:

– Que enrolações, Zhang?

– Ah, apareceu é? Tava aqui falando pra ela que essa maldita Sakura tá me levando à falência, cara! E tu não tá nem aí pra gente.

– Como estão os Jiqiren, Ma Ma?

– Estão a noventa por cento.

– Consegue terminar hoje?

– A rapaziada vai ter que trabalhar dobrado… – Respondeu Ma Ma.

– Que seja! Tirei eles das fábricas de roupa pra ensinar tecnologia pra eles. Trabalhar um turno a mais não faz diferença pra quem trabalhava 18 horas. Isso aqui é o céu. – "Ele" respondeu.

– Beleza, vou deixar vocês a sós e vou anunciar nos auto-falantes…

Ma Ma sai e Zhang descontou a sua raiva em "Ele".

– Você pensa que eu não importo com eles? O que já morreram, Zhang?

– Você se importa é com Sakura, Sholong, Meiling, Kerberos e, a cereja do bolo, Syaoran Li! – Zhang deu um sorriso debochado para "Ele".

– Cuido deles muito bem…

Enquanto eles discutiam, a turma chegava às grades daquela fábrica…


	38. Pátio

Capítulo XXXVII

~O ataque à fábrica – As chamas~

 _Na entrada, a turma confronta com a guarda daquele local…_

A fábrica era um edifício imenso e antigo, de tijolos e chaminés laranjas e teto de zinco com torres de vigilância metálicas, como se fossem andaimes simples. Era cercadas por grades de alumínio e fios elétricos de alta tensão estavam encima dela. Ela ficava encoberta, escondida pela alta rodovia que ligava Osaka às outras cidades da região. A noite começara, as estrelas eram visíveis no céu e o coração daqueles quatro tomavam choques de adrenalina diante daquela cerca. Após uma longa investigação, eles chegaram ao QG daquela organização, ou um de seus órgãos principais. Bastava confirmar as suspeitas para que aquilo tudo voasse pelos ares e aqueles vilões levassem um belo soco na barriga.

Sakura, insegura, pensava em tudo o que lhe aguardava atrás daqueles portões e das guaritas de segurança que vigiavam o local. Hikaru tocou nas mãos da cardcaptor e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Sakura, a magia está dentro de você! Lembre-se disso! – Hikaru sorria e Sakura sorriu também com o toque quente das mãos de Sakura. Kero e Subaru trataram de lembrar a ela o treinamento.

– Sakura, só toque essa grade, imagine as chamas saindo de suas mãos e a nossa passagem se abrirá…

Sakura, se sentindo preocupada, perguntou para o guardião:

– Por que eu, Kero-chan?

– Porque você é que está treinando magia aqui e eu quero saber o quanto você evoluiu! Agora vai lá e queime essa grade pra gente poder entrar! – Kero voou até o ombro da mestra e gritou essas palavras em seu ouvido. Kero foi imperativo com Sakura o suficiente para que a própria Sakura se sentisse incomodada com a própria inércia.

Ouvindo as palavras de Kero, Sakura entendeu que não havia mais espaços para dúvidas. Era agir ou agir. Não tinha nem mesmo permissão para morrer, pois tinha um filho e um marido como esposa! Isso Makoto não permitiria, por isso enviara Subaru e Hikaru para a missão.

Sakura fechou os olhos, tocou na grade com a ponta dos dedos, concentrou energia em suas mãos e a ponta de seu dedo ficou vermelha como as chamas, mas sem se queimar com isso. Sem perceber, Sakura estava cortando os fios de aço daquela grade, formando um círculo grande o suficiente para que eles passassem.

– É isso aí, Sakura! Muito bem! – Comemorava Hikaru, com os punhos cerrados.

– Vamos logo antes que a vigilância perceba! – Subaru apressou o pessoal e entrou pela grade, acompanhado por Kero.

O guarda que vigiava o pátio havia passado faz algum tempo, mas estava para voltar, por isso, Subaru lembrou o pessoal da urgência que era atravessar aquele pátio. A turma correu o pátio até o duto de ventilação. O próximo passo era entrar pela grade usando algum poder de fogo ou de gelo de Sakura. Sakura tocou a grade e se preparou para quebrar a grade com magia.

– Ni zai zuo shen me? (o que vocês estão fazendo?) – Um guarda apareceu com uma lanterna na mão direita e uma arma na mão esquerda e iluminou o rosto dos três.

O coração dos três acelerava, não contavam com isso, mas o gurda os pegou. Um tiro foi ouvido.


	39. Torres

Capítulo XXXVIII

~O ataque à fábrica – A torre de vigilância~

 _Perseguida pelos guardas, Sakura e Kero miram suas armas no coração da segurança daquele local…_

O barulho do disparo foi ouvido pelos funcionários, pelos guardas da guarita e pelos três que estavam na sala da diretoria daquela fábrica. Barulhos de armas de fogo não eram sinal de boa coisa para eles. Todos sabiam disso e começaram a se preparar, deixando carregadas as pistolas QSZ-92 em suas cinturas, prontos para receberem qualquer um que ousasse descobrir os segredos daquela fábrica.

Na imensa sala de tubos, Ma Ma, Zhang e "ele" escutaram apreensivamente o disparo. Nem Zhang e "ele" podiam ficar muito tempo naquela unidade e eles sabiam muito bem disso. Zhang e "ele" pegaram o elevador e foram até o hangar, para pegar o helicóptero e saírem dali. Antes disso precisavam passar uma mensagem para Ma Ma.

– Ative os Jiqiren; não quero nem saber se estão prontos ou não. – Disse Zhang.

– Mas…

– Ative-os agora, Ma Ma, não ignore as ordens! – "Ele" disse.

Sem opções, Ma Ma foi até a sala de controles, ligou o microfone e disse em alto e bom som para que todos pudessem ouvir:

– Da kai jiqiren! (ativem os "Jiqirens!").

Sangue jorrava na frente daquela tubulação de ar. Esparramado no pátio estava um corpo com seu traje azul, cabelos castanhos e quepe. Estava morto. Outras quatro pessoas se aproximavam do corpo e o observavam. A lanterna pendia na lateral do corpo e indicava aos guardas da guarita a localização do tiro.

Sakura se espantara com o próprio feito. Sacou a pistola do coldre e matou um homem mais uma vez. Dessa vez foi automático. Ela entendeu que era matar ou morrer, ela não queria a segunda opção, mas agora os três precisavam acelerar, pois os guardas na guarita perceberam. Eles apontavam suas armas para o lugar onde foi ouvido o tiro e começaram a disparar sem pensar. Tinham que matar o invasor a qualquer custo. O barulho dos alto-falantes anunciando os Jiqirens era grave o bastante para saber que a ameaça era séria. Sakura tocou as grades do duto de ventilação e pediu para Subaru e Hikaru se adiantarem. Os dois ficaram preocupados.

– Sakura, mas e você? – Perguntou Subaru, colocando o corpo no duto de ar.

– Eu vou depois, eu tenho um plano!

– E eu tenho outro. – Respondeu Subaru, segurando o pulso da mão direita. Uma estrela de cinco pontas, esverdeada e transparente envolveu o corpo de Sakura e Kero. Era uma barreira.

– Com essa barreira você vai poder lidar com eles sem ser atingida! Agora vá Sakura!

Sakura e Kero acenaram positivamente com a cabeça e olharam firmes para as torres de segurança, que atiravam sem parar mas não atingiam nenhum dos dois, por causa da barreira de Subaru.

– Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

– Eu já fiz, Kero-chan! É só repetir, não? Vontade, imaginação…

– E foco! Os ingredientes para se conseguir tudo!

Sakura levantou a palma da mão direita para uma torre e a palma da mão esquerda para a outra torre. De repente, as torres começaram a vibrar com o terremoto produzido pela cardcaptor, derrubando a guarita onde estavam os guardas, fazendo desabar sobre eles o imenso peso da queda e daquela estrutura de metal.

– Vamos indo, Sakura, tem outras pelo caminho e os guardas podem seguir a gente!

Sakura circulou pelo pátio da fábrica e foi derrubando as torres de vigilância uma por uma, derrubado os guardas que estavam no caminho com sua Colt commander e com a nova habilidade de controlar a terra e tudo que era sólido que adquiriu.

A barreira de Subaru havia se dissipado e Sakura retornou para o túnel de ar. O coração de Hikaru ficou mais apertado depois que as torres de vigilância foram derrubadas e os alarmes ecoaram pela fábrica.

– Agora a nossa missão foi descoberta!

– Uma hora ou outra ela ia ser… – Disse Subaru.

– Agora a gente não pode voltar mais atrás, temos que seguir até onde os dutos levam a gente. – Sentenciou Kero.

Os quatro continuaram a andar e chegaram até um brilho vermelho visto ao longe.


	40. Fornalha

Capítulo XXXIX

~A fornalha ardente~

 _A turma se depara com uma fornalha em chamas no interior daquela fábrica…_

A luz vermelha que avistaram começava a tomar formas e adquirir contornos. A turma olhou pela grade do duto por onde atravessava aquela luz vermelha e deram de cara com uma fornalha ardente. Era imensa e era de onde saíam as chaminés daquela fábrica. Aqueles fornos serviam para moldar as peças e chapas de aço que aquela fábrica recebia. Dutos de água passavam por eles, para refrigeração das peças que saíam fervendo daquela esteira. Homens e mulheres daquele departamento trabalhavam a todo vapor, como se estivessem com pressa para concluir algo. Inúmeras peças do tamanho de uma pessoa de um metro e meio atravessavam a esteira e iam para outro departamento cujas paredes impediam a observação. Os trabalhadores usavam soldas e parafusavam aquilo. Todos portavam armas em suas cinturas, a mesma pistola QSZ-92 que aquele guarda tinha. Luzes vermelhas de alerta máximo oscilavam. Todos os trabalhadores daquela fábrica estavam preocupados com aquilo, sem exceção. Descobrir as suas atividades parecia ser algo que aquele pessoal não estava disposto a revelar.

Subaru encostou o rosto naquela grade e olhou mais de perto. Aquelas peças de aço, na verdade, eram braços e pernas de robôs, de uso não industrial.

– Pelo que eu posso ver aqui, essa fábrica não está produzindo peças, coisa nenhuma! Esses robôs não são usados em fábricas daqui. – Respondeu Subaru.

– Você está querendo dizer que… – Indaga Hikaru

– Eu estou querendo dizer que eles estão fazendo robôs e portando armas ilegalmente aqui no Japão!

– E pra que seria tudo isso? – Pergunta Kero.

– Não faço a mínima ideia. Respondeu o Sumeragi.

– Bem, ilegal ou não, precisamos levar provas para o departamento das atividades ilegais deles… deixa eu pegar a câmera… – Sakura colocou as mãos no bolso do uniforme e sacou a câmera fotográfica. Ficou com as mãos na grade, que estava debaixo deles, e começou a fotografar. No meio das fotografias, a grade cedeu, fazendo despencar metade do corpo de Sakura. A grade caiu no chão e os trabalhadores daquela fábrica perceberam.

– Tamen zai zheli! Buyao rang tamen taotuo! (eles estão aqui! Não deixem eles escaparem!) – Gritava um dos trabalhadores com capacete amarelo, talvez um dos chefes deles, apontando a arma para o alto e atirando. Subaru puxou Sakura para si e Hikaru e Kero tentavam se proteger, atirando flechas e bolas de fogo nos trabalhadores.

O coração dos quatro estava acelerado e o alerta da fábrica aumentou. Agora que eles estavam dentro, todos os setores estavam em alerta máximo. Sakura pensava consigo mesma um jeito de liquidar aqueles oponentes, que começavam a entrar naquela sala. As balas de cinco milímetros não eram capazes de furar aqueles dutos, mas metralhadoras de 7,62 milímetros apareceram, furando a fuselagem. Sakura ficou desesperada com a perspectiva de morrer naquele lugar e Kero tentava acalmá-la.

– Sakura, tenta controlar a água, se você usar tremor neles vai acabar com todos nós…

– Mas Kero-chan, onde eu vou arrumar água…

Kero não falou mais e continuou a se defender dos atiradores com bolas de fogo. De repente, Sakura entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Ela se esqueceu de ver que a Sala tinha inúmeros dutos de refrigeração por onde passava água. Sakura teve um momento eureca e pediu a Subaru uma coisa:

– Subaru-kun, mire um dos seus shikigamis em forma de pássaro naqueles dutos.

Subaru conjurou um shikigami e ele furou os canos com dificuldade. Os canos eram tão grossos que o shikigami fez um furo pequeno. Foi então que Sakura aproveitou aquela brecha para atacar, focalizando seus poderes naquele pequeno furo.

"Jato de água que percorre aquele furo, responda ao meu chamado. Transforme-se em um dilúvio enorme capaz de varrer essa sala inteira! ÁGUA!"

Como se estivesse conjurando uma carta Sakura, Sakura conjurou os poderes da água. Um tremor súbito percorreu aqueles canos, como se estivessem se dilatando por dentro. O pequeno furo explodiu, fazendo jorrar uma nuvem de vapor por aquela sala, queimando as mãos e o rosto daqueles trabalhadores. Os tiros pararam e uma enchente inundou aquela sala. Os funcionários que tentavam abrir a porta daquele setor, para dar apoio aos primeiros que entraram, foram recebidos por uma onda. O fluxo de água foi o bastante para paralisar a produção daqueles fornos. Sejam á o que estivessem fazendo, a produção foi cancelada.

Subaru puxou Sakura e Hikaru para o outro lado da grade e apertou o passo pelo duto.

– Vamos até a próxima sala, não podemos parar mais! Consegui as fotos, Sakura? – perguntou o onmyouji.

– Sim, Subaru-kun, tenho o bastante pra provar que eles não são inocentes.

– Otimo.

Os três continuaram a andar e chegaram até uma outra grade por onde saía um estranho barulho de raios.


	41. Coração elétrico

Capítulo XL

~O coração elétrico~

 _A turma chega à próxima sala e se depara com um estranho emaranhado de fios…_

Andando pelos tubos de ventilação, a turma encontra outra grade. Na nova sala, os quatro observaram um emaranhado de fios que saía de uma série de geradores. Esses geradores eram alimentados constantemente com gasolina e querosene para funcionarem. Os fios saiam dos geradores e seguiam para a próxima etapa da linha de produção daquelas "peças". Aquela fábrica, curiosamente, pagava as contas de luz, estava nos relatórios que Makoto lhes entregara, mas porque precisava de energia a mais?

– E então, gente, o que a gente faz? – Perguntou Hikaru.

– Antes de tudo, tirar fotos e filmar tudo isso. – Disse Sakura.

Foi o que fizeram. Com o alerta máximo, todos daquela sala estavam com suas pistolas engatilhadas, prontos para entrarem em ação a qualquer momento. Depois das fotos, Subaru fez um movimento para continuarem, pois não queria chamar mais atenção. Todos seguram até que…

– Tingzhi! (parados!) – Disse uma voz no fundo do túnel. Era um guarda chinês perseguindo-os, apontando a arma para eles. Todos entraram em choque, mas Hikaru foi mais rápida e sacou uma flecha.

– Flecha de fogo!

Imediatamente, aquele guarda teve suas roupas queimadas, mas antes de correr incinerado por aquele duto, ele teve tempo de efetuar mais um disparo, o que chamou a atenção dos guardas na sala dos geradores. Eles olharam para o duto de ar e entenderam.

– Tamen zai na li! (Eles estão alí!)

Sakura, agindo antes de qualquer sugestão de Kero, fez mais uma conjuração:

– Espíritos do vento e do ar, ofereçam sua ajuda para mim e cortem esses fios de eletricidade! VENTO!

Um vento forte soprou dentro daquela sala, cortando os cabos de eletricidade, destruindo os geradores, seus tanques e mangueiras de combustíveis e tudo mais o que estava na frente, seja humano ou não. Kero soltou um jato de chamas que fez alguns geradores explodirem. Metade da luz daquela fábrica foi cortada.

– Agora podemos ir; vamos pessoal. – Disse Subaru.

– Mas que demais! Sakura já conjurou fogo, terremotos, água e ar! Tá aprendendo rápido, hein? – Subaru saltitava de alegria, segurando os pulsos de Sakura.

– Que é isso gente, eu só fiz a minha parte! Tudo isso foi por causa do treino de vocês… – Sakura sorriu para a amiga e passou a mão na testa – Mas estou me sentindo mais cansada…

– Isso é comum quando você usa muita magia em um tempo curto, toma cuidado pra não usar muito, você pode desmaiar; agora precisamos avançar! – Disse Kero. Os outros três fizeram sim com a cabeça e seguiram pelo túnel de ar.

Naquela sala caótica, um dos funcionários ferido e sangrando rastejou pelo chão cheio de gasolina e querosene, se ergueu diante de um telefone encostado em uma coluna e discou para o ramal da sala de controle.

– Ma Ma, Tāmen zài kōngqì zhòng de suìdào. Nǐ kěyǐ dàoqí zài lìng yīgè suìdào tōngfēng suìdào de shuǐ liúliàng. (Ma Ma, eles estão no túnel de ar, você pode desviar o curso de água do outro túnel para o túnel de ar).

– Tāmen shì zài kōngqì suìdào? Mǎshàng! (Eles estão no túnel de ar? Bom saber!) – Disse Ma Ma. A mulher foi até um painel de controle e mexeu em alguns botões do painel.

Andando pelo túnel, ele ficava mais escuro à medida que andavam. Hikaru fez uma pequena tocha com a ponta do seu dedo indicador para iluminar o caminho. Não havia mais grades de ar e eles concluíram que estavam andando cada vez mais fundo no interior daquela fábrica. A turma chegou até uma bifurcação. Eles se perguntavam qual o melhor caminho a seguir. Kero foi na frente para investigar.

– E então gente, já se decidiram; o túnel da esquerda vai pra cima, e o da direita vai pra baixo. Não fui muito fundo, só na parte onde o túnel começa a descer…

– Eu acho melhor a gente ir pra esquerda. Acho que a central de comando deles fica na parte de cima disso tudo. E o que vocês acham? – Disse Sakura.

– Por mim, tudo bem. Quanto mais cedo a gente acabar com tudo isso melhor… – Respondeu Subaru.

Os quatro caminharam pelo túnel da esquerda e se depararam com uma escarda. Quando estavam subindo um barulho estranho de dilatação apareceu.

– Gente, vocês estão ouvindo isso? – Perguntou Hikaru.

– Parece que alguma coisa tá dilatando lá encima… – Respondeu Subaru.

Não deu tempo de pensarem mais. Uma gota e mais outra começava a cair. O túnel estava sendo inundado.

– Nós fomos descobertos! – Disse Sakura.

– Rápido, Sakura, use suas habilidades! – Sugeriu Kero.

Ao erguer as mãos para o alto, esperando conter a água, a água não obedeceu. Sakura era inexperiente no assunto de controlar elementos e não conseguiu parar a tempo a torrente que chegava até eles. Eles foram arrastados pelo fluxo, caindo diretamente no túnel da direita. A turma deslizou tão fundo e tão descontroladamente que caíram em uma piscina de água provocada pela própria água que estava no túnel. Acima deles, havia um duto de ar que se estendia por metros e metros acima. Estavam no subsolo daquela fábrica.


	42. Subterrâneos

Capítulo XLI

~Os subterrâneos daquela fábrica~

 _Sakura, Subaru, Hikaru e Kero só queriam uma coisa: cair fora daquele labirinto de corredores que era os fundos daquela fábrica…_

Os subterrâneos daquela fábrica eram escuros e fétidos. Musgo crescia pelas paredes e um rastro de poeira negra corria por aquela parte. Algumas paredes estavam cobertas por tintas coloridas e outras impecavelmente brancas. Havia outros quatro dutos que mais pareciam corredores, mas nenhuma escada para alcançá-los. A que havia era de metal, mas fora corroída pelo tempo e apenas restava vestígios dela na parede. Os quatro estavam encharcados pela água que caía do duto. Estresse e frustração era o que estava na mente deles.

– Água idiota, água idiota, água idiota! – Sakura manipulava uma bolha de água e arremessou-a contra a parede.

– Não adianta agora, Sakura, teria que ter sido antes… – Disse Kero!

Sakura manipulava bolhas de água para entender onde tinha errado. Kero se frustrava ao ver Sakura frustrada.

– A gente avançou tanto pra nada! Agora eles vão se reorganizar e vir com tudo pra cima da gente! – Kero ficou com a cara vermelha de raiva e berrava com o nervosismo que tomava conta de si.

– Calma, Kero, a gente vai achar uma saída… – Dizia Hikaru.

– A gente pode montar nas suas costas e voar pra longe daqui; consegue alcançar o teto, Kero? – Perguntava Subaru.

– Mas que droga! Eu tou muito chateado com isso tudo; e você, Sakura? Sakura? – Kero chamou Sakura, mas ela estava em um profundo transe, tocando em um dos musgos. De repente, Sakura se solta do musgo e olha para os outros três:

– Pessoal, esse musgo me disse que esse aqui são os túneis de esgoto dessa fábrica. Eles não funcionam mais por uns vinte e cinco anos… e outra, ele disse que o único caminho com saída é o da frente da gente… – Sakura apontou para o túnel a sua frente e Kero cruzou os braços.

– Ah, musgo sabichão, será que ele sabe como a gente vai sair daqui e chegar naquele duto? – Perguntou Kero.

– Ele disse que não sabe não, Kero-chan…

– Hum… – Kero pensou um pouco – Faz o seguinte, Sakura. Toca no musgo. Vou te ensinar um poder novo.

– E qual é, Kero-chan?

– Se concentra e sente a energia dele sendo passada pra você…

– Tá bom.

Sakura faz o exercício proposto por Kero e o musgo murcha, perdendo a vitalidade. Sakura fica surpresa.

– Hoe! O que aconteceu com o musgo?

– Ele passou a energia dele pra você, Sakura. Agora você recarregou as baterias.

– E a alma dele?

– Tó dormindo em baixo da terra. Esperando nascer de novo.

– Mas como eu pude fazer isso?

– É igual quando a gente come, Sakura. A gente suga energia das plantas, mas você fez isso sem comer. Isso se chama "osmose" em magia.

– Entendi. Mas como a gente vai sair daqui?

– Toca naquela parede, Sakura.

– Okay.

– Imagina uma árvore. Só isso. Espere.

Sakura fez força e nada aconteceu. Kero corrigiu a mestra:

– Não é força, Sakura. É jeito. Tenta de novo.

– Tá bom…

Sem ao menos esperar muito, ramos e mais ramos de cipó surgiram na frente deles. Sem precisar se preocupar mais, uma "escada" improvisada estava formada diante deles. Os três subiram por ela e Kero foi voando.

– Sabia, Sakura, que você pode criar coisas simples com isso, incluindo uma chave ou uma arma de madeira? Basta ter imaginação e vontade, Sakura! Além é claro, de muito esforço.

– Arma é? Tem como fazer de ferro?

– Se você tiver afinidade com ele…

Foi um caminho longo andar por aqueles túneis. Algumas escadas estavam intactas, outras nem tanto e se pariram com o menor toque. Muitas vezes, Sakura precisou extrair a energia dos musgos para criar cipós e outras plantas de madeira para que pudessem avançar. A viagem por aqueles túneis foi horrorosa. O cheiro podre aumentava sempre que se aproximavam de algum canal ainda usado pela fábrica. Aquilo era esgoto não tratado ainda. Após andarem por inúmeros andares, que a turma acreditava serem uns dez, eles começaram a ouvir sons de alarmes e o mal odor dos túneis se tornou mais raro. A voz de Ma Ma era mais clara dessa vez.

– Suǒyǒu bùmén de gōngrén, hǎozìwéizhī! Tāmen kěyǐ chūxiàn zài rènhé shíjiān! (Trabalhadores de todos os setores, estejam alertas! Eles podem aparecer a qualquer instante!) Chóngfù: Tāmen kěyǐ chūxiàn zài rènhé shíjiān! (Repito: eles podem aparecer a qualquer instante).

– Kero-chan, o que eles querem dizer? – Perguntava Sakura.

– Eles estão sabendo que a gente pode sair daqui a qualquer instante, Sakura. Eles não acreditam que a gente se foi. Eles estão fazendo uma varredura…

– Então, se a gente abrir aquela porta ali, com certeza tem gente esperando por nós… – Disse Hikaru, apontando para a porta diante de si.

Kero flutuou no ar e a sua aura amarela o envolveu. Ele sentiu a presença dos guardas atrás daquela porta.

– Não tem jeito gente, vamos ter que partir para a luta!

Os três engoliram em seco. Mais uma vez tinham de encarar as balas de novo, cara a cara.


	43. Tiros

Capítulo XLII

~Tiros e mais tiros~

 _Diante da porta que leva novamente para a fábrica, Sakura tem uma ideia arriscada…_

Era uma porta de aço sem nada de mais. Atrás daquela porta estavam mulheres e homens armados até os dentes prontos para atirar a qualquer sinal de movimento. Do outro lado, estavam Sakura, Kero, Subaru e Hikaru, assutados e cansados, com um grande medo que suas vidas se esgotassem naquele momento.

Subaru, o estrategista do grupo, tentava bolar um plano para safar todos dali. Hikaru apenas pensava na melhor forma de combater aqueles soldados e Kero se lamentava da sorte que estava. Sempre planejar todos os passos, mas ver todos os quatro numa enrascada daquela não era o que ela tinha sonhado. Nem Sakura.

– Gente, eu pensei em uma coisa. Se a Hikaru lançar uma flecha de fogo com todas as forças no Kero, em sua forma verdadeira, talvez a gente tenha uma chance de acabar com o máximo de soldados possíveis daquela organização. O que vocês acham? – Perguntava Subaru, retirando seu chapéu.

– Eu acho que a gente pode tentar… tava pensando em pegar a minha espada mesmo…

– Você pensa em usar sua espada contra esse multidão de balas? – Questionou Subaru.

– Oras, por que não? Eu já enfrentei coisa pior… – Disse Hikaru.

– Apesar de você poder convocar alguns poderes de seu kudan, Rayearth, você não vai poder conjurar ele aqui…

– E daí que eu não posso? Eu posso muito bem usar a espada neles! – Hikaru fica irritada com o estresse que aquela situação causava neles. – Então, Kero-chan, não concorda comigo?

Kero estava passivo, apenas olhando Sakura cabisbaixa, sentada em um canto daquele corredor. Sakura abriu o pente da sua pistola, liberou todas as balas restantes e colocou a pistola no coldre, com o carregador vazio. Estava a um certo tempo com aquelas balas na mão, agitando-as como se fossem bolas de gude. Estava concentrada.

– Enquanto vocês dois discutem, a Sakura se prepara, vejam?

Subaru e Hikaru observaram Sakura como se dois imensos pontos de interrogação tivessem aparacido em suas cabeças. De repente, Hikaru tira uma conclusão e dá um susto em Subaru:

– Ha! Já sei! A Sakura está concentrada! Igual quando ela fez aparecer os cipós pra gente escalar até aqui! O que a Sakura deve estar pensando agora? – Hikaru cruzou os braços e colocou o dedo na bochecha. Subaru foi até onde Sakura estava e agachou ao lado dela:

– Tá tudo bem, Sakura?

Sakura Saiu do transe e respondeu:

– Sim, Subaru, estou sim…

– Teve alguma ideia pra gente enfrentar eles?

Sakura joga nas mãos de Subaru uma massa de metal retorcido e fundido. Ela derreteu as balas enquanto estava concentrada. Subaru fez uma cara de espanto e mostrou o que Sakura tinha feito para os colegas. Kero sorriu:

– Pronta, Sakura? Qual vai ser o plano dessa vez?

– Kero-chan, você me disse que posso confeccionar armas… que quero ver esse poder, Kero-chan, eu quero provar que eu posso fazer isso! A Hikaru disse pra mim que a magia está dentro de mim, basta eu procurar por ela, é isso que eu quero fazer! – Sakura apoiou as mãos no joelho para se levantar e olhou para Kero e a turma com uma cara séria. Estava decidida. Hikaru e Subaru se assustaram ainda mais, mas Hikaru não escondeu que estava feliz ao ouvir aquilo de Sakura.

– Você sabe que tem um batalhão atrás da gente, não?

– São nesses momentos, Kero-chan, de dúvida e incerteza, que a nossa magia se torna mais forte, por causa da nossa esperança… você me disse isso, Kero!

Kero apenas sorria.

– Vai lá, Sakura, anda e arrasa! Subaru, Hikaru, vamos abrir a porta e fiquem atrás dela! Andem, agora!

Sem entender a loucura que Sakura pensava em fazer, Subaru e Hikaru obedeceram. Sakura ficou no meio daquela porta, esperando por eles. Ao abrirem, aqueles trabalhadores tiveram um susto e tanto.

– Yīnghuā shì cúnzài de! Kāihuǒ! (Sakura está aqui! Abram fogo!)

Uma chuva de tiros capaz de estourar a fachada de qualquer construção atingiu Sakura. Eles atiraram, atiraram até esgotar a munição de suas armas, sem hesitar, sem pensar muito, na esperança de acabar com a raça daqueles invasores. Mas foi em vão. No meio daquele breu, uma coluna de fogo se ergueu.

– Poder das chamas de meu coração e do metal de minha mão, formem uma barreira capaz de deter essas balas com seu poder de transformação! FOGO, METAL!

As balas se transformavam em elos de correntes no ar, moldados pelo calor daquele fogo. Os elos se uniram até formar uma corrente. A corrente que se formava fixou-se nos braços de Sakura enquanto que na outra extremidade havia uma foice para cada corrente. As correntes ardiam naquele braço e deixou uma marca em seu uniforme, em sua pele, mas não queimaram tanto a ponto de ser insuportável. Sakura, sentindo dores, segurou as duas foices com as mãos e partiu pra cima daqueles guardas, trabalhadores e membros daquela organização.

Sakura mirou no pescoço deles, como se controlasse aquele metal à distância. As cabeças começaram a rolar, gritos de agonia foram ouvidos, tentativas de combater aquilo com as armas descarregadas foram feitas, todas em vão. Aquela lâmina cortou até o aço das armas. Com seu próprio poder sobre aquelas correntes de metal reluzente e prateado, Sakura guiou aquelas lâminas naqueles corpos, como se as foices fossem dois bumerangues que obedeciam ao comando de seu mestre. Sakura rodopiava, girava, dançava com as correntes. No fim daquela dança violenta e sangrenta, apenas corpos mutilados restavam deles.

Sem ouvir mais nenhum barulho, vendo o rio de sangue que entrava naquela sala, Subaru e Hikaru olharam assustados para aquilo tudo. Um assobio de surpresa saiu do onmyouji e as mãos de Hikaru tapavam a boca e o nariz, para evitar o cheiro de sangue.

– Pessoal, a gente conversa depois, agora a gente tem que ir! Vamos! – Disse Sakura, com a nova arma em mãos.

– Essa é minha Sakura! – Kero apertava as mãozinhas com tudo no ar, feliz com o progresso da mestra e discípula.


	44. Jiqiren

Capítulo XLIII

~Sakura contra o Jiqiren~

 _Após a chuva de tiros, Sakura conhece o significado da palavra "jiqiren"…_

Pensar nas vidas que se perderam depois de cada ataque sempre esteve na mente de Sakura. Só até o ponto que teve a ciência de matar, involuntariamente, Dian Shi. Matar pessoas era algo pesado, mas como fazer quando se tem a vida ameaçada por elas? A disputa se torna um cabo de guerra e Sakura tinha a força de sua família e de seus amigos para ganhar a disputa, ao seu favor.

Os quatro correram por aqueles corredores alvicelestes, bem iluminados por luzes de LED sem um rumo definido, apenas guiando-se pela intuição de Sakura. Naquele ponto, não havia mais necessidade de planta da fábrica que estava gravada na mente de Subaru. A regra era sobreviver.

– Sakura, eu gostaria de comentar sobre esse avanço todo que você tem mostrado, essa sua evolução mágica, mas… eu não consigo! Aquela cena das cabeças e braços decepados foi forte pra mim… só de pensar dá ânsia… – Hikaru corria apressada atrás da cardcaptor.

– Eu não tenho pena deles não Hikaru-chan! Só de me lembrar das vezes que eles me ameaçaram, ameaçaram jogar meu filho da varanda do apartamento, eu tenho que ter dó de mim, Hikaru! Eu não sou cruel nem nada, mas esses caras não tem mais o que fazer, eu tenho pena de mim mesma por ter que me sujeitar a isso, ser obrigada a fazer o que eu não quero! Eu só queria agora estudar e ficar do lado da minha família e não ficar indo atrás de bandido! – Sakura estava berrando. Lágrimas corriam de seu rosto, mas a expressão de fúria e determinação de seu rosto não mudou nada.

Todos fizeram um silêncio onde apenas foi possível ouvir o som dos passos deles e nada mais. Câmeras de vigilância começaram a aparecer e a posição deles foi localizada.

– Sakura, se continuarmos andando sem rumo por esses corredores, expostos eles vão se organizar e atacar a gente a qualquer momento; Sakura, você não pensa nisso? – Subaru apertou o passo e encostou a mão no ombro de Sakura. Sakura não parou. Olhou para a câmera de vigilância e ergueu seu dedo médio contra ela.

Na sala de controle, Ma Ma observava atentamente o gesto obsceno da agente do departamento de crimes paranormais. A crueldade que Sakura usou para acabar com os funcionários deixou o pessoal da vigilância surpreso, temendo por suas vidas. Ma Ma não se mexeu e tentou passar segurança para eles:

– Aqueles que tiverem medo disso podem sair daqui. Obviamente mortos! – Ma Ma engatilhou sua pistola QSZ-92 e os demais apenas olhavam. Ma Ma continuou:

– Ativem o Jiqiren! Dane-se que não esteja pronto! Só saio daqui morta ou com a cabeça daquela mulher!

Os operadores mexeram no teclado e a tela diante de si mostrou o gráfico de um robô. Era o Jiqiren. Ele foi ativado em uma sala ao longe com duas ordens específicas:

1\. Localizar Sakura com as imagens do circuito interno.

2\. Matar Sakura e qualquer um que esteja com ela.

Sakura continuou correndo e parou depois de tanto correr. Tocou na parede e ficou em transe. Sentou-se. Todo mundo parou depois que ela fez isso e ficaram a espera do que ela faria. Subaru apenas olhava e Hikaru ficava confusa. Sakura ficou assim por uns cinco minutos e a angústia crescia dentro do peito da turma. A guarda daquele local poderia aparecer a qualquer momento e Subaru ficou preocupado.

– Sakura, vamos continuar andando! Aqueles guardas já devem saber que a gente está aqui! – Subaru segurava os ombros da cardcaptor e ela nem reagia. Subaru se irritou com a indiferença de Sakura e apertou seu braço.

– Sakura, se você não tirar a mão dessa parede, eu mesmo te arranco daí! Nenhum poder mágico é o bastante quando eles têm um exército atrás da gente.

– Subaru, se eles estão vendo essas imagens, eles devem saber que se vierem enfrentar a Sakura eles vão virar cubos de carne! – Disse Kero.

– Kero, isso não é brincadeira! A gente pode morrer! Nossa magia não é infinita e eles devem saber disso… – Disse Hikaru, assustada.

Depois de um tempo, Sakura tira lentamente as suas mãos da parede e dá um sinal de vida para o pessoal:

– Eles estão aqui!

– É um exército, Sakura? – Disse Subaru, preocupado.

– A parede me disse que é um exército de um homem só…

– Mas que diabos é isso? Não temos tempo pra brincadeiras…

– Não é brincadeira, olha.

Sakura apontou para frente e uma coisa parecendo uma pessoa apareceu. Era de metal, roxa, tinha mais de dois metros e apontava um canhão a laser para a turma. Não tinha tempo para reação. Era o Jjqiren. Ele andava vagarosamente no começo do corredor e depois começou a correr, sem tirar da sua mira o pessoal, principalmente Sakura. Ela colocou as duas mãos sobre o peito e focalizou no Jiqiren que estava se aproximando.

– Como eu queria que os céus estivessem aqui comigo, com seu vácuo, com sua paz interior… venha pra mim, paz dos céus, vácuo do céu, CÉU!

Sakura estendeu a palma da mão para o jiqiren e ele se desmontou no caminho como se fosse uma peça de lego que caia de uma estante. Pedaços de metal, fios e placas voaram para todos os lados, como se aquele robô tivesse sido atingido por um meteoro. O mais terrível foi descobrir o que estava dentro dele: uma pessoa. Os quatro correram até o corpo que estava dentro daquela máquina, Sakura segurou-o, apertou o corpo morto contra si e revelou a terrível verdade.

– Esse aqui era um colega nosso do departamento de crimes paranormais. Ele sumiu no mesmo dia que a Sayuri foi sequestrada. Ele conseguia conversar com máquinas, sem usar teclado, sem saber programar….

– Sakura, você está querendo dizer que… – Perguntou Kero.

– Estou querendo dizer que esses jiqiren sei lá o que, devem funcionam usando energia humana! Por isso eles estavam sequestrando as pessoas com poderes especiais!


	45. Corredores

Capítulo XLIV

~Os corredores perigosos da fábrica~

 _Diante da ameaça dos jiqiren e daqueles trabalhadores, Sakura e a turma tem apenas uma opção: fugir…_

Takuma Asano, 29 anos, pai de dois filhos meninos. Uma tragédia. Foi ele quem instruiu Sakura nas lições de tiro. Na época do atentado de Dian Ying e do sequestro de Sayuri, foi dado como morto, pois nunca mais foi visto, nem sequer seu corpo foi encontrado. Era formado em ciências da computação e era um especial. Desde os treze anos descobriu que podia se comunicar com qualquer máquina digital do mundo, bastando apenas de um fio e um terminal. Ele conversava com máquinas sem precisar saber programar. Diante de si estava o corpo morto de uma pessoa que tinha feito muito por ela. Desde o atentado na sua formatura, passando pela morte da Sayuri, essa era a realidade. Um companheiro morreria a cada vez que avançava contra a organização. O catálogo de especiais estava ficando cada dia mais despovoado, e a polícia sabia o que significava isso. Uma pena saber que a organização estava usando os especiais para esse tipo de experimento cruel.

Os especiais são seres humanos, Sakura sempre soube disso e essa mensagem era reforçada no departamento de crimes paranormais. Todos, menos Makoto, tinham habilidades incomuns, mágicas. Proteger isso, mesmo com os métodos mais questionáveis, era um trunfo, dizia Makoto. Mas ninguém era inocente a ponto de saber que, uma hora ou outra, isso aconteceria. Já aconteceu antes na segunda guerra mundial, tornava a acontecer agora.

Sakura soltou o corpo de Takuma, encostou na parede e continuou a andar sem sequer olhar para trás. Subaru estranhou o gesto de Sakura e acompanhou a parceira. Hikaru e Kero acompanhavam. Passados uns dez minutos, ele perguntou:

– Não quis levar o corpo dele?

– Para que? Ele já foi dado como desaparecido mesmo….

– Que frieza, Sakura! – Comentou Hikaru.

– Não é frieza, é o que se faz quando se está em uma guerra; não podemos parar de lutar com a morte de um colega, temos que continuar avançando… a nossa vitória é que vai fazer a alegria dele, não nossas lágrimas. Ele não gostaria de ser um fardo pra mim… foi ele que me disse essas palavras…

– Caramba, Sakura! Desse jeito você até me lembra o pirralho… – Destacou Kero.

– A gente aprende umas coisinhas quando a gente se casa… – Sakura sorriu, sorriu quando não quis sorrir. Aprendeu a engolir a dor, as lágrimas, a saudade. Era parte de ser policial. Mostraria tudo isso quando tivesse cara a cara com a ex-mulher de Takuma.

Enquanto esse momento não vinha, os agentes da organização avançavam e se encontraram com eles no corredor. Não importava mais que eles fossem trabalhadores, cientistas ou soldados, eram todos eles farinhas do mesmo saco e sabiam bem o que estavam fazendo:

– Tíng zài nàlǐ (parados aí!) – Disse um dos soldados, com a arma apontada para eles!

Sakura imediatamente pensou consigo, fechando os olhos e berrando a plenos pulmões:

– Como eu gostaria que tivesse uma barreira de montanhas nesse corredor pra que esses soldados de uma figa sumissem da minha vista! MONTANHA!

Bastou dizer isso para que brotasse do chão e do teto uma série de estalactites e estalagmites, que os atingiram de surpresa, sem dar tempo de pensar, fazendo o chão tremer. Elas comprimiram os trabalhadores até que fossem empalados por aquelas edificações naturais. Um rio de sangue se formou naturalmente naquele corredor. A cena era cruel, mas Sakura não estava disposta a ceder nem mais um centímetro de sua paciência com eles.

– Vamos indo pessoal, não vamos perder tempo com eles… – Friamente, Sakura guiou o resto da turma pelo corredor que sobrou vago.

Kero, espantado com o que Sakura fizera, tentou acalmar a sua fúria interior:

– Sakura… não deixa que eles roubem a sua humanidade… se eles são frios, você não precisa ser assim…

Sakura ficou calada. Enquanto durasse aquela tensão toda, não teria motivos para mudar o modo de suas ações, pensava consigo mesma, podia pensar nisso depois "é só por agora, amanhã não faço mais isso", mas será que seria assim? Kero temia que, no coração sorridente de Sakura, aquela organização plantasse nele a mesma semente da escuridão e do ódio que já havia faz muito tempo no coração deles.


	46. Experimentos

Capítulo XLV

~A sala dos experimentos~

 _Fugindo sem direção, Sakura entra em uma sala estranha e encontra o que jamais esperou encontrar…_

Andaram, andaram, andaram e mais nenhum guarda apareceu. Todos estavam com medo do que Sakura era capaz de fazer. As cenas dos corpos mutilados e empalados era forte o bastante para não mexer com aquela fera. O mesmo aconteceria com quem ficasse no caminho de Sakura Kinomoto, mas isso tinha uma consequência. Sakura estava fraca. Com as cartas mantidas à distância e com o uso constante de sua magia, ela estava enfraquecendo. Ma Ma sabia bem disso e enviava aos guardas, mesmo que a contragosto, para enfraquecer cada vez mais Sakura. Subaru, Kero e Hikaru poderiam segurar as pontas por um tempo, mas especiais imprevisíveis, em desenvolvimento e com potencial mágico em desenvolvimento do nível S como Sakura, apenas ela. Sakura caminhou um pouco, parou, se agachou e sentiu um calafrio. Tentou se aquecer dando um abraço em si mesma, esfregando as mãos nos braços cruzados. Kero sabia bem o que estava acontecendo.

– Você tá fraca, Sakura, precisa recarregar suas forças…

– Falar é fácil, Kero, mas…

– Mas nada e você sabe disso! Sou seu mestre e seu guardião, se eu digo que você tem que descansar, você vai descansar…

– E como eu vou fazer isso, Kero-chan? – Sakura estava ligeiramente irritada com Kero por ele estar terrivelmente certo. Kero se aproveitou para tirar uma com a cara de Sakura.

– Hikaru? Como a gente recupera poderes mágicos?

– Com Mana! – Sorria.

– Kero-chan, tá me tirando, é?

– E se eu tiver, o que você vai fazer, hein? – Kero encarava Sakura cara a cara, mas aquela não era hora de discussões e Subaru sabia disso. Sakura estava fraca e precisava de descanso. Enviou um de seus shikigamis e interrompeu a briga dos dois:

– Kero, eu enviei um shikigami para buscar informações. Em breve, ele vai aparecer aqui….

– Ótimo, vamos achar um ponto de mana e tratar de descansar, dona Sakura!

Sakura fez uma carra de birra para o guardião e Hikaru riu da situação toda. Em instantes o shikigami em forma de pássaro apareceu e a turma ficou sabendo onde havia mana:

– Tem uma sala há alguns metros daqui que tem muito mana emanando… podemos descansar lá, o que acham?

– Desde que não tenha câmeras de vigilância… – Respondeu Kero.

– Não, não tem, o trecho é desprotegido, a gente vai ter um pouco de privacidade… – Sorriu Subaru.

– Eu só não quero que esses guardas apareçam do nada… finalizou Kero.

Andaram por um tempo naqueles corredores e chegaram até a sala onde se concentrava o Mana. Uma porta dupla de metal maciça estava entre eles e a sala e muitos dispositivos de segurança havia nela, como leitura de retina e de palma da mão.

– Como vamos passar por isso? – Perguntou Sakura.

– Deixa comigo! – Hikaru avançou no meio deles e um feixe de luz vermelha se projetou de seu dedo indicador, na mesma linha da divisa das portas.

– Essa sala deve ser muito importante para ser tão protegida assim, – Disse Kero.

– Pronto, terminei. Vamos?

Hikaru e Sakura empurraram a porta e entraram na misteriosa sala. Era uma sala de espantar. Apenas colocaram os pés dentro que sentiram seu vigor mágico voltar. A sala estava recheada de tubos de ensaio e tanques tubulares transparentes, prontos para receberem alguma coisa. Cabos e tubos saíam deles e iam para alguma canto desconhecido para eles. Antes de continuarem, ficaram parados por um tempo, pensando que tipo de experimentos cruéis eram feitos naqueles tanques. Um pequeno computador, para monitoramento dos corpos imersos neles, estava ao lado. Após recuperar o vigor, Sakura se levantou, teve uma sensação esquisita e pôs a mão na cabeça, sentindo uma energia mágica poderosa:

– As cartas… elas estão aqui!

A turma buscou e buscou e finalmente encontrou, em um canto escuro daquela sala. Os quatro tanques onde estavam as cartas cadeado, alada, espelho e apagar, em suas versões fora das cartas. As cartas eram seres vivos para Sakura, saber que elas estavam presas para experimentos era duro. Sakura sentiu um aperto no peito, tocou aquele vidro e perguntou para Kero:

– Como a gente vai tirar elas daí?

– Não sei, Sakura… você vai ter que descobrir sozinha…

Como a resposta frustrou Sakura; justo ela que contava com o guardião, não podia mais contar com ele naquele momento. Sakura desejou manipular a água mais uma vez, fazer com que ela quebrasse aquele vidro com tudo, mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia fazer a magia acontecer, mesmo com o poder mágico recuperado. Kero parou para pensar um pouco e disse para a mestra:

– Sakura, se você combinar os poderes da madeira com a água você pode criar uma floresta… e pressionar as paredes desse tanque…

– Mas pra criar madeira eu preciso de vida, Kero-chan, sem isso… – Sakura olhou as cartas e teve uma ideia fulminante em sua mente – Já sei! – Socou a palma da mão esquerda e tocou o vidro do tanque. Disse silenciosamente para a carta cadeado, que estava presa:

– Cadeado, minha querida carta, me empresta um pouco do seu poder para que eu possa tirar vocês daí; por favor…

Sakura conversou com as cartas e, de imediato, parecia que ela ouviu. Um estalo surgiu dentro do tanque e parou. Sakura disse novamente, dessa vez gritando com toda a força e com todo o desespero dentro do seu peito:

– Mas como eu queria que essa sala se tornasse uma floresta imensa que pudesse destruir todos esses tanques! FLORESTA!

O estalo de madeira se tornou tão forte que ramos e mais ramos, raízes e mais raízes apareceram dentro dos tanques. Havia inúmeros tanques naquela sala e muita água jorrou. A água começou a inundar toda aquela sala. Quando a turma percebeu, todos estavam sendo levados pela correnteza em direção à outra porta do lugar, da mesma forma que foram levados pelas águas dentro da tubulação de ar…


	47. Correnteza

Capítulo XLVI

~A correnteza~

 _Depois do ataque de Sakura, a turma se viu levada para um lugar onde não se sabia aonde por meio daquela água turbulenta…_

Automaticamente, Sakura, Hikaru, Kero e Subaru, arrastados pela correnteza de água que saía dos tanques que se quebraram, caíram em uma porta que levava aos dutos de metal e concreto de ventilação daquele lugar. Novamente, os três se viram dentro daquela tubulação; o destino? Ninguém sabia ao certo onde aquele duto poderia levar. Eles tinham o risco de cair em uma fornalha ardente ou de novo nos subterrâneos da fábrica. Não importa onde caíssem, seria uma desvantagem enorme não ter controle para onde se vai quando se está cercado de inimigos por todas as partes, em todas as salas. Para aliviar a maré de azar, ao menos estavam com seus poderes mágicos recarregados.

Sakura fez um esforço para erguer sua cabeça acima das águas naquela correnteza. Subaru e Hikaru fizeram o mesmo. Os poderes de Kero eram inúteis diante de tanta água que estava ao redor deles. Kero boiava como um boneco de pelúcia na superfície da água corrente. Kero segurou seu guardião desmaiado, em busca de ajuda.

– Kero-chan, como eu faço pra me livrar disso? – Sakura olhava aflita para ele esperando por resposta. Ele não respondeu.

– Sakura, afora a gente tem que se virar sozinhos a partir de agora… – Hikaru colocou as mãos no ombro da cardcaptor, tentando consolá-la. Subaru estava logo à frente, percebendo que a correnteza daquela água estava acelerando com o tempo.

– Sakura, não podemos ficar parados. Meus shikigamis e os poderes de fogo da Hikaru são inúteis agora. Você precisa encontrar uma resposta. E rápido, Sakura!

A afirmação de Subaru soou como uma ordem dada no mais puro imperativo da coisa. Não era questão de mandar, mas de sobreviver. Sakura precisava conjurar alguma magia para livrar todos de lá, sem é claro, ferir qualquer um deles.

– Subaru-kun…

– Sakura, com foco, imaginação e vontade você vai longe! Vai!

Sakura entregou o corpo desmaiado de Kero para Subaru e pensou, pensou, pensou em uma forma de sugar aquela água para algum lugar, como se fosse um ralo, mesmo que não existisse um naquele lugar. Acalmou-se, juntou as mãos na altura do umbigo e concentrou-se. Enquanto pensava, a água do ralo começou a circular em círculos ao redor deles, um círculo cuja origem eram as mãos de Sakura. Hikaru e Subaru perceberam a mudança e sorriram de alegria com o que Sakura estava fazendo. A água dentro do duto de ar começou a diminuir até não haver mais água dentro do duto. Subaru e Hikaru pousaram calmamente na superfície do cano e Kero despertou, com a ajuda de um raio de fogo de Hikaru par recuperar as energias que o guardião perdera com o fluxo de água. Sakura ficou em transe até desmaiar ajoelhada no chão. Hikaru acudiu a amiga e Kero voou até o seu rosto:

– É cansaço isso… ela se cansou demais… foi muita coisa pra ela…

– Mas ela sugou a água desse lugar! Parecia que um ralo tava nas mãos dela! Sakura é demais! – Hikaru saltitava de alegria com o feito da amiga.

– Calma gente, a Sakura está despertando… não vamos fazer nada de precipitado antes de a gente ver onde estamos…

– Eu vou na frente! – Kero se revirava todo, sacudindo a água para fora de seu corpo, perdendo-se na imensa escuridão do túnel. Sakura acorda, depois do esforço que fez, com os ombros apoiados pelas mãos de Hikaru.

– Tá tudo bem, Sakura?

– Hoe? Hikaru? O que aconteceu?

– Não se lembra? Você sugou a água toda que estava em volta da gente!

– Mas ainda não controlou a correnteza… se você tivesse feito isso em vez de tentar sugar a água com o poder do vácuo, não teria desmaiado… – Disse Subaru, em tom sério para Sakura.

– É mesmo… mas não consegui fazer isso direito, pensei em um ralo pra tirar a gente dessa situação… qual o problema de usar o vácuo?

– O seu poder é naturalmente o da estrela, Sakura. O poder do vácuo é muito para você, totalmente contrário à sua natureza. Usar um poder que você não tem afinidade é muito cansativo… você entende? Estamos em perigo, Sakura! Não podemos dar ao luxo de desmaiarmos assim do nada!

Sakura ficou um pouco tristonha com o que Subaru disse para ela, mas Sakura nem fazia a mínima ideia do que seria produzir o vácuo:

– Eu não sabia, Subaru-kun! Esses poderes estranhos simplesmente manifestam!

– Você precisa ter controle sobre eles! Para seu próprio bem! Vou conversar com Kero… enquanto isso, vamos indo…

Os três andaram um pouco pelo túnel e depararam com Kero, que voava na direção deles:

– Sakura! Já acordou?

– Eu te pergunto o mesmo, Kero-chan, você desmaiou primeiro!

– Não temos tempo pra discutir isso; Kero, encontrou alguma coisa? – Perguntou Subaru.

– Sim, parece que pela grade que eu vi, estamos na central de moldagem de peças deles, deem uma olhada…

A turma correu por aquela escuridão até chegar a grade iluminada que dava visão à sala das caldeiras.


	48. Fluxo

Capítulo XLVII

~O fluxo de metal quente~

 _Olhando pela janela daquele tubo, a turma viu a oportunidade perfeita para eliminar, de uma vez por todas, a produção de peças daquela fábrica…_

Da grade do túnel, mesmo com todos os alertas de invasores que eram emitidos constantemente, os trabalhadores da fábrica ainda estavam trabalhando a todo o vapor, com suas armas presas na cintura, por necessidade. Peças saíam dos fornos e eram moldadas na linha de produção por máquinas. O acabamento era feito manualmente. Depois, seguiam até uma esteira para a próxima etapa… seriam peças de jiqiren? Sakura não teve mais dívidas dentro de si e queria chegar até o final daquela história toda, daquela linha de produção macabra que usava pessoas com poderes especiais como combustível. Não importava agora quanto sangue derramaria, as foices que carregava em suas costas, amarradas aos seus braços por correntes, diziam a ela que mais sangue precisaria ser derramado até que aquela loucura acabasse.

Sakura olhou para Subaru, que estava com o rosto colado na grade, examinando a situação. Um jato de ar quente entrava por ele e um jato de ar mais frio saía por lá, dando um desconforto muito grande com o vento frio e quente soprando nas roupas molhadas a todo instante. Os corpos ensopados dos três não seriam secos tão rápido.

– Subaru-kun, pensou em alguma coisa?

– Nada ainda, Sakura.

– Pois eu pensei em um jeito de livrar todo mundo dessa enrascada… – Disse Kero.

– Então desembucha logo, Kero, que eu tou curiosa pra saber… – Disse Hikaru.

– Sakura, se lembra do vácuo que você criou pra absorver a água do túnel?

– Sim, Kero-chan, o que tem ele?

– Você vai usar ele de novo, Sakura, só que o processo inverso…

– Inverso é? Mas o Subaru-kun disse pra mim que esse poder podia me cansar, daí eu ia desmaiar de novo!

– Sim, eu disse isso, mas vamos ouvir o que Kero tem a dizer…

– Subaru-kun, tem horas que você é chato, viu? – Disse Hikaru.

– Bem, é o seguinte, Sakura. Magia não vem do nada, principalmente elementos mágicos. Você usa sua energia e matéria da natureza pra gerar os seus poderes. Você já usou tanto poder criando essas foices que você estava esgotada, sem poder usar mais poderes…

– E o que isso tem a ver com o vácuo que eu criei, Kero-chan?

– O vácuo faz o inverso. Ele suga matéria e leva para outra dimensão. É uma forma de usar magia sem se desgastar… mas você não pode fazer isso sempre, Sakura. Você não é compatível com o vácuo. Ele é feito da mesma forma que os buracos negros…

– Então por que você tá me pedindo pra usar ele de novo?

– Porque você vai usar a água que você criou pra criar um rio e controlar a água! Mira naquelas fornalhas, Sakura!

– Como eu faço isso?

– Da mesma forma que você criou o vácuo… você vai se concentrar na boca daquela fornalha e imaginar o vácuo. Daí é só imaginar a água jorrando por ele, alagando tudo… é uma forma de usar magia, sem se desgastar, mas exige que você tenha sugado alguma coisa pra dento da dimensão do vácuo antes…

– Hum… – Sakura ficou pensativa por um tempo e depois olhou para a grade. – Eu só preciso olhar para a fornalha….

– E imaginar o vácuo surgindo…

Sakura fez a mesma pose de antes, quando criou o vácuo pela primeira vez e entrou em transe. Ao longe, um forte jato de ar aparecia na boca da fornalha, por onde saía as peças, sugando tudo ao seu redor, inclusive o corpo de alguns trabalhadores que foram encaminhados para o inferno ardente daquele forno. Confusos, se perguntavam:

– Eles estão aqui! Mais aonde?

Sem saber como agir, nem onde atirar, os trabalhadores entraram em pânico e apressaram sua saída daquele lugar, correndo para a saída de emergência. De repente, um jato de água saía do forno e alagava todos daquele lugar, arrastando quem estivesse lá da mesma forma que os trabalhadores do primeiro forno forram arrastados na entrada da turma na fábrica. O lado bom de tudo isso, para a Turma, era ver que aquela água toda apagou o forno. A produção parou na hora. Uma nuvem de vapor cobriu aquele lugar. Kero disse algumas ordens para Sakura, com ela em estado de transe:

– Muito bem, Sakura! Agora faça a água mostrar tentáculos e agarrar os trabalhadores restantes! Acaba com eles, Sakura!

Como se estivesse sob hipinose, Sakura obedeceu o comando de Kero, a água tomou forma e atacou os funcionários restantes como um monstro marinho. Manchas de sangue espirrando se misturaram a água do chão daquela sala. O fluxo de metal quente parou.

– Kerberos, isso que você murmurou pra Sakura.. parece hipnose…

– Não parece, Subaru, é hipnose! Ela tá usando muito poder e o inconsciente dela está aberto para sugestões… Agora ela vai acordar… acorda Sakura! – Kero deu um berro na cara de Sakura que fez ela pular na hora. Antes de brigar com ele, Sakura viu o que, inconscientemente, tinha feito, com as mãos segurando a boca com o espanto.

– Tudo isso fui eu, Hikaru?

– Sim, Sakura, foi você! Agora vamos que os rapazes deixaram a gente pra trás!

Sakura e Hikaru correram até onde estavam Kero e Subaru, bem adiantados, deixando as duas para trás. Tudo isso, para Kero evitar uma bronca de Sakura.

Uma voz como um raio pela mente de Sakura, dizendo:

– Tuxing!

Sakura, confusa, sacudindo a cabeça, perguntou para Hikaru:

– Ouviu alguma coisa, Hikaru?

– Não Sakura, não ouvi não… vamos correr por que eles estão com a vantagem toda…

Sakura e Hikaru fizeram sim com a cabeça uma para a outra e correram, até avistar os dois:

– Kero-chan, você vai ver só quando eu te pegar… ah!

– Sakura! – Disse Hikaru, assutada. O berro da guerreira mágica fez Kero e Subaru voltarem. Chegando no lugar onde ela tinha gritado, eles viram Sakura pendurada na ferragem do duto, quase caindo em uma poça verde de ácido que estava abaixo deles.


	49. Poça de ácido

Capítulo XLVIII

~A poça de ácido~

 _Com Sakura pendurada nas ferragens do duto, prestes a cair com um mínimo movimento ou esforço, Kero não poderia fazer outra coisa: deixar tudo nas mãos de Sakura._

Aquele túnel não deu nenhum sinal de desgaste aparente. Estava tudo na mais absolta ordem, sem sinal de desgaste, quando Sakura e apenas ela, escutou "Tuxing" vindo ao longe… o que seria aquilo? Ninguém sabia, só sabia que, depois de ouvir isso, estava suspensa por uma mão, nas ferragens gastas daquele duto. As foices em suas costas começavam a pesar…

O cheiro de ácido daquela sala entrava nas narinas de Sakura e da turma, dificultando tudo. Era insuportável aquilo. Não sabia mais como se livrar daquilo.

Sakura tentou se mover, mas o ferro rangeu mais ainda e ela sabia que poderia cair naquela poça a qualquer instante. Hikaru deu um grito de espanto. Kero e Subaru tentavam cogitar algo; o uso da carta alada, talvez? Usar as foices como ganchos? Ela poderia ser sugada pela atmosfera daquela fábrica para aqueles tanques ou outra sorte de amuleto misterioso? Quem sabe… precisavam tentar para saber.

Subaru teve a ideia de usar as cartas Sakura e Kero o impediu de agir antes de falar:

– Espere, Subaru! Você pode piorar as coisas mais ainda…

– O que foi, Kero?

– O melhor mesmo é deixar a Sakura em paz, deixar que ela se vire por conta própria…

– Kero-chan, o que você está dizendo? A Sakura está suspensa por um fio, quase caindo naquela poça de ácido! Ela tem que usar a carta alada! – Hikaru estava desesperada.

– Não dá pra usar a carta alada… eu espero que você entenda… Sakura… – Kero olhou melancolicamente para a mestra. Sua cara se contorcia de preocupação e angústia. Sem poder usar as cartas, Sakura olhou para baixo e quis chorar, ouvindo mais um rangido do metal do duto. O próximo, com certeza, seria o da sua queda. Dentro de si, Sakura apenas queria chorar.

– Como eu queria que uma lagoa imensa estivesse aqui pra me salvar… – Uma gota de lágrima caiu dos olhos de Sakura, pingando no lago. Quando as lágrimas de Sakura caíram ao chão, Kero disse para a mestra:

– Solte-se agora, Sakura!

Imediatamente, Sakura despencou do duto e caiu na poça de ácido. Seu corpo desapareceu de vista. Hikaru deu um grito de espanto e o coração de Subaru congelou. Logo menos, a cabeça de Sakura se levantava da poça de ácido e ela agitava a cabeça para tirar o excesso de umidade dos cabelos. Estava salva.

– Agora pulem, Hikaru! Subaru!

Meio que inseguros, os dois agentes pularam na fenda aberta do duto e caíram na poça de ácido. A água imediatamente mudou da cor verde para a azul com o baque dos corpos na água.

– Vocês estão bem? – Sakura perguntava.

– Sakura, o que você fez? E aquele lago de ácido que tinha aqui?

– Não sei direito o que aconteceu, Hikaru…

– … mas eu sei! Vamos sair dessa poça d'água pra eu explicar direito. – Kero voava até eles, enquanto a turma nadava até uma das margens daquela imensa sala. Estavam ensopados de novo.

– Pelo visto não adiantou a gente se secar com aquele vapor quente não… estamos ensopados novamente! – Hikaru agitava as mãos freneticamente, rebolando o corpo para tirar ao excesso de água.

– Por que o ácido se transformou em água, Kero?

– Porque quando a Sakura chorou, as lágrimas dela estavam recheadas de angústia, mas tinha uma ponta de esperança dentro delas. Sem isso, não seria possível transformar a poça de ácido em água…

– Dá pra fazer o inverso, Kero-chan?

– Sim, o processo foi o mesmo da criação da carta sem nome… você só mudou um pouquinho o seu desejo… tá vendo? Quem não chora não mama, Sakura! Lágrimas são poderosas em magia…

– Tou vendo que chorar um pouquinho serviu para alguma coisa… – Sakura coçava a cabeça molhada e mostrava a ponta da língua para fora. A turma sorria e observava aquele imenso salão a procura de uma porta de saída, mas não havia nenhuma.

– Puxa gente, como vamos sair daqui? – Sakura se perguntava, tateando as paredes em busca de resposta, elas não respondiam nada.

– Caramba, Sakura, nem as paredes te dizem nada… – Perguntava Hikaru.

– Nadinha amiga… espera aí… tou sentindo uma presença estranha… – Sakura colocou as mãos na cabeça e ou viu a mesma voz de antes:

– Muxing!

Uma espécie de fenda se abriu na parede. Dentro dela, surgiu um homem com a cabeça raspada da testa até a orelha, jaqueta de couro preta e calça jeans, com sua habitual trança. Era mais um membro daquela organização.

– Ora, ora, você é a Sakura Kinomoto que tem atrasado nosso lado e interceptado meus poderes? Eu sou Shui Jiao; o avanço de vocês acaba aqui! Shui Xing!

Antes que Sakura pudesse se defender com as foices que estavam em suas costas, Shui Jiao, com uma velocidade incrível, nocauteou Sakura, golpeando a cardcaptor com toda a velocidade. Seu corpo voou a uma altura de três metros do chão e caiu desfalecido.

– Sakura! – Gritou Kero.


	50. Shui Jiao

Capítulo XLIX

~Shui Jiao~

 _Naquela sala, mergulhada numa imensa poça que antes era ácido, Sakura tenta enfrentar o homem que controla a energia dos planetas…_

Caída no chão, sentindo as dores do impacto da queda em seu corpo, Sakura tenta juntar alguma força para lutar contra aquele homem. Kero voou preocupado até o lugar onde ela estava. As mãos e joelhos de Sakura ardiam de dor. Impedindo que Shui Jiao avançasse contra Sakura novamente, Subaru conjurava seus shikigamis e Hikaru sacou sua espada. Shui Jiao fez o mesmo para lidar contra o poder dos dois agentes:

– Huoxing!

Uma espada longa chinesa e um escudo que mais parecia uma luva apareceram nas mãos de Shui Jiao. O homem da organização enfrentava Hikaru e se defendia como podia dos ataques de Subaru. Subaru resolveu então aumentar o número de shikigamis que usava para enfrentar Shiu Jiao.

– Hikaru, continue a atacar! Ainda temos chances antes que Sakura se recupere!

– Eu sei, Subaru, mas ele ainda está atacando! Agora com mais velocidade!

– E vai ficar mais rápido ainda… Shuixing!

A espada de Shui Jiao acelerou a tal ponto os golpes que Hikaru não conseguia mais revidar os golpes e acabou por ser desarmada.

– Huoxing Shuixing!

A espada de Shui Jiao transformou-se em uma luva. Ele avançou furiosamente contra Hikaru, usando wushu, nocauteando-a. Subaru ficou atônito.

– Kero, você sabe que tipo de poder é esse?

– Não consegui identificar ainda não, Subaru.

– Vou tentar aguentar ele por mais um tempo até Sakura recuperar; acho melhor você se transformar em sua forma verdadeira, Kero!

– É isso que eu vou fazer!

– Não tão rápido! Shuixing!

– Tou! Hi! Zou! (Pula! Voa! Multiplica!)

Shui Jiao correu velozmente na direção de Subaru e uma nuvem de pássaros encobriu Subaru e Sakura. Kero aumentou suas asas e transformou-se em sua forma verdadeira.

– Essa nuvem de pássaros não vai me impedir! Tuxing!

Como por encantamento, Os shikigamis de Subaru começaram a cair um por um no chão perdendo a força que tinha. Subaru e Kero ficaram abismados com aquilo.

– Vocês pensam, que podem combater meu poder? Eu falei pra vocês, a aventura de vocês acaba aqui! Apenas Ma Ma consegui me enfrentar!

Enquanto falava, Kero atirou uma bola de fogo contra ele. Shui Jiao fez mais uma das suas conjurações:

– Jinxing!

Uma parede de ouro surgiu entre Kero e Shui Jiao. O ataque foi em vão.

– Mas que droga! Será que a gente não pode combater ele!

– Vou tentar de novo, Kero! Estamos em desvantagem, mas tenho certeza que a gente vai arranjar um jeito de combater isso!

– Eu acho que eu já vi esse padrão de ataques alguma vez, Subaru, só não tou me lembrando daonde…

Ao fundo, uns gemidos eram escutados. Sakura se levantou, conjurou seu báculo e caminhou até o lugar onde estavam Kero e Subaru.

– Vamos acreditar, Kero-chan, a gente ainda pode virar esse jogo…

Shui Jiao sorriu.

– Você ainda pensa em usar as cartas Clow? Esse lugar está cheio de magia, prestes a aprisionar a qualquer instante qualquer carta Clow que você conjurar. Não pense que a sala de experimentos era o único lugar que a gente tem pra guardar as cartas Clow. Tem certeza disso?

Sakura olhou furiosamente para ele, apertando as pálpebras.

– Então era verdade; Sakura não pode usar as cartas aqui! – Disse Subaru.

– Mas eu posso usar outra coisa, Subaru-kun!

Sakura preparou seu báculo mágico e fez uma conjuração mágica, como se evocasse uma carta Clow, mas agora, ela conjurava outra coisa:

" _Magia criada pelo mago Clow, empreste seu poderes para a valente Sakura para que ela cumpra a sua missão! ÁCIDO!"_

A poça de água que estava naquela sala se transformou novamente em ácido. Um monstro com a aparência da carta água se ergueu daquele lago e avançou contra Shui Jiao.

– JINXING!

A barreira de ouro envolveu Shui Jiao, mas não com a mesma eficiência de sempre. Uma esfera de ouro envolveu seu corpo, mas ela derretia com os ataques do ácido de Sakura. Depois do ataque, até mesmo a jaqueta de Shui Jiao tinha se queimado.

– Vocês pensam que podem me derrotar! Eu tenho o poder das estrelas comigo!

– Então vamos ver! Flecha de Fogo! – Com dificuldade, Hikaru atacou aquele homem. O ataque foi o suficiente para derrubar aquele homem, mas ele se levantou com a cara cheia de ódio, pronto para usar mais uma de suas conjurações.

– Estrelas! – Um estalo apareceu na cabeça de Kero. Ele finalmente entendeu os poderes daquele homem. Lembrou-se de uma conversa que tivera com o velho Clow uma vez, sobre pessoas que tinham a capacidade de usar os poderes dos planetas do sistema solar. A teoria era complexa demais para ser explicada para Sakura. Pensou "será que ele sabia usar o poder do sol e da lua?" – Sakura! Tuxing, Muxing, Huoxing, Jinxing, Shuixing são os nomes dos planetas em chinês!

– Planetas em chinês, é?

– Sim! – Disse Kero.

– Descobriram meus poderes; mas será que poderão contra-atacar!

– Sim, meu chapa, com o poder da estrela principal, é o Sol, Sakura!

– E o que eu tenho que fazer, Kero-chan? – Sakura estava aflitíssima.

– Conjure o poder do Sol, Sakura! Como você fez com o ácido!

– Mas como assim, Kero-chan? E se eu errar?

– Conjure em chinês, Sakura, você vai ter mais chances se fizer assim…

– Tá bom…

Sakura fechou os olhos, concentrou energia dentro de si, abriu os olhos, olhou para aquele homem, girou o báculo e disse:

" _Estrelas errantes que guiam nosso destino, explodam seu poder sobre esse homem mau que ousou arruinar a nossa paz; empreste-me o poder da estrela mais brilhante! RI! TAIYOU! SUN!_

Em todas as línguas que conhecia, Sakura conjurou. O corpo de Shui Jiao brilhou intensamente e uma explosão de energia cresceu dentro de si. Uma forte radiação invadiu aquela sala. Depois disso, Shui Jiao sorria, com fumaça saindo de seu corpo e os dentes escancarados para Sakura:

– Parabens, senhora Li, pena eu não ver a sua luta contra Ma Ma, daí eu ia saber quem é a mais forte; o que a senhora vai fazer quando finalmente enfrentar "Ele"?

– Quem é Ele?

Shui Jiao caiu no chão, morto. Uma porta surgiu.


	51. Perseguidores (I)

Capítulo L

~A porta de titânio~

 _Observando a misteriosa porta que surgiu, a turma pensava em alguma forma de abrir aquilo, já que ela não tinha nenhuma fechadura…_

Surgindo meio como por encantamento, uma pesada porta prateada apareceu. Ela não tinha dobraduras, nem um dispositivo eletrônico de abertura, nem alavancas, nem sequer divisões. O modo de abrir aquela porta era misterioso demais para a turma.

– Que porta estranha é essa? – um imenso ponto de interrogação surgia na mente de Sakura, quando ela curvava o pescoço para decifrar o mistério daquilo.

– Estranho… parece de metal. Tá fria e parece ser muito maciça. – Hikaru dava batidas naquela porta com o dedo indicador dobrado, ao mesmo tempo que a apalpava.

– Se é de metal ou não, é a nossa única saída desse lugar, a gente tem que tentar alguma coisa pra sair daqui. – Kero dava arranhões naquela porta tentando descobrir as propriedades daquele metal.

– Com licença gente, eu preciso tentar! – Subaru conjurou uma nuvem de shikigamis e enviou-os pela fresta de baixo da porta.

Subaru tentou examinar a porta com a ajuda dos seus shikigamis, mas ele nem ao menos conseguiu atravessar um deles pela fresta debaixo da porta. A porta estava tão arraigada ao chão que nem sequer se movia.

– Caramba, Subaru-kun! Nem você que é tão poderoso conseguiu atravessar a porta! – Sakura se espantou com o susto que tivera ao ver que os poderes de Subaru foram insuficientes.

– Ah, gente, eu tenho que tentar! Vamos ver se isso vai dar certo! – Hikaru preparou seu ritual de evocação para chamar a sua espada.

Hikaru, então, partiu para a força bruta. Conjurou sua espada da luva branca com o cristal esmeralda que havia nela e bateu com tudo naquela porta. A porta nem sequer fez um ruído, nem sequer um arranhão pode ser escutado atrás dela.

– Hikaru-chan! Nada ainda! – Sakura apertou as mãos com o báculo na altura do pescoço, preocupada; Hikaru ofegava com o esforço que fizera.

– Minha vez de tentar! Hikaru, use um dos seus raios de fogo em mim; vai servir pra eu ganhar um pouco de energia pra ver se eu derrubo essa porta!

– Deixa eu respirar um pouco, Kero-chan, para eu concentrar minhas energias novamente…

– Eu posso tentar, Kero-chan! Você precisa de fogo, não é? – Disse Sakura.

– Sakura, você ainda não percebeu sua importância no meio disso tudo? Você é nossa arma X, não posso permitir que você se canse à toa; vai lá saber que tipo de inimigos tem por trás dessa porta e nem sabemos ao menos a força deles; você tem que descansar!

Sakura olhou espantada para Kero, como se, em alguma parte de sua mente, uma ficha estivesse caindo. Subaru acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça para Sakura quando ela olhou para ele. Ela teria que esperar.

– Então, Kero-chan, quando vocês se cansarem, me chama, tá?

– A gente sabe que é melhor chamar você, Sakura! – Disse Hikaru.

Sakura sorriu.

Então, Kero, como estava em sua forma verdadeira, se ofereceu para destruir aquilo. Pediu para Hikaru arremessar um raio de fogo nele para potencializar seus poderes. Kero, sentindo-se energizado, arremessou uma gigantesca e poderosa bola de fogo na direção daquela coisa. A bola de fogo foi tão poderosa que iluminou o salão a sua volta, queimou os azulejos das paredes ao seu redor em um raio de cinco metros, mas não fez nenhum dano para a porta, nem ao menos uma marca de queimadura ou um arranhão.

– Essa bola de fogo deveria bastar! Estava na casa dos 2000 graus a temperatura dela! Como é que não deu certo? – Dizia, Kero, indignado.

– Kero, acho que essa porta é feita de titânio! Não consigo pensar em mais nada que ela possa ser feita, nenhum tipo de material mais durável que possa aguentar tanto… – Disse Subaru, com braços cruzados encostado na parede.

– Deve ser isso mesmo, Subaru, os shikigamis te falaram isso? – Perguntou Hikaru, olhando novamente a porta.

– Sim e não. Eles me falaram que a porta é feita de uma liga muito forte… não só titânio…

– Titânio é duro de derreter. Só a temperatura de um vulcão é forte o bastante pra derreter titânio… – Disse Kero.

– Acho que agora chegou a minha vez, Kero-chan! – Sakura olhou obstinada para os amigos e eles perceberam que havia uma vontade imensa de ajudar e uma certeza inabalável de que Sakura encontrou a solução para aquilo. Segurou seu báculo com tanta firmeza que desejava dentro de si mostrar ao guardião tudo aquilo que tinha aprendido. Sentindo isso, Kero deu passagem para Sakura executar novamente sua magia.

– Já tem ideia do que vai precisar, Sakura?

– Já tenho tudinho na minha cabeça, Kero-chan! – Sakura sorriu com firmeza para ele.

– Deem passagem para a Sakura, pessoal, vamos ver o que ela aprendeu com tudo isso. – Disse Hikaru.

A turma se afastou e Sakura fez sua habitual conjuração:

 _Báculo que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre para essa porta de titânio a temperatura da boca de um vulcão, capaz de derreter as rochas e transformá-la em LAVA!_

O ar daquela sala se moveu a uma grande velocidade, como se um tufão estivesse dentro dela. Sakura apontou o báculo para a porta e um raio de energia saiu da estrela girante. Depois de um tempo, a porta derreteu como por encantamento. Sakura ficou com aquilo apontado para ela até que a passagem fosse larga o suficiente para todos passarem.

– Está feito, pessoal. – Sakura se ajoelhou no chão com o cansaço provocado pela conjuração mágica.

– Sakura! – Hikaru correu para apoiá-la.

– Estou bem, gente. Só foi um susto.

– Você está mais cansada, Sakura, por isso eu queria fazer isso por você; mais um raio de fogo caprichado e a gente já teria derrubado ela… – Disse Kero, sendo interrompido por Subaru.

– … ou a gente teria até mesmo queimado a gente com tudo aquilo. Pelas marcas de queimadura os raios de fogo saíram muito dispersos, sem direção. Vamos pessoal…

– Mas, Subaru, você tem que pensar que…

– A gente tem que se conformar agora, Kero, que é melhor, a partir de agora, deixar o resto nas mãos de Sakura. A gente fica no apoio. Agora vamos.

A turma atravessou a porta de titânio rumo a um novo corredor.


	52. Perseguidores (II)

Capítulo LI

~O batalhão de perseguidores – Parte I~

 _Após atravessar a derretida porta de titânio, Sakura, Subaru, Hikaru e Kero compreendem um pouco mais a natureza dos poderes da cardcaptor… sem as cartas…_

Os trabalhadores daquele local já não tinham mais esperanças de deter Sakura. Depois da demonstração dada na porta maciça de titânio, era impossível partir para um confronto direto contra ela e sair ileso. Basta rever novamente na gravação do circuito interno as cenas de decapitações após a abertura da porta dos dutos de esgoto. Ela estava disposta a tudo até as últimas consequências para desvendar o mistério daquele lugar.

Ma Ma olhou a cara daqueles trabalhadores tremendo de pavor e decidiu liberar aqueles que desejavam sair. Uma parte pegou os helicópteros e os caminhões das docas e dos telhados e fugiram… para em instantes, logo após pegarem a autoestrada ou pousarem nos aeroportos, ouvirem a seguinte mensagem dos megafones dos carros da polícia que os perseguia e acompanhavam a situação:

– Em nome da polícia de Osaka, vocês estão presos! Entreguem suas armas e nos acompanhem.

Ma Ma tinha deixado microfones nos carros para que fosse audível em toda a fábrica o que aconteceria com eles caso tentassem sair de lá. Ou era prisão, deportação ou morte; não havia outras opções. Ma Ma pegou o microfone e anunciou, em chinês, aos demais trabalhadores daquele lugar:

– Essas são as nossas opções, pessoal; cadeia ou morte! Eu não vou voltar a comer a gororoba da cadeia! Vou morrer tentando, mas, pelo menos, eu tentei! E vocês?

Depois, Ma Ma disse em japonês, acompanhando os movimentos de Sakura pelas câmeras de vigilância:

– Sakura Kinomoto, se deseja me enfrentar, basta seguir esse corredor até o final. Não vou te impedir. Venha e decidiremos quem de nós vai prevalecer!

Correndo por aquele corredor, Sakura e a turma ouviu bem o que ela dizia. Sakura quis apertar o passo, mas Subaru a agarrou pelos cotovelos:

– Espere, Sakura!

– O que foi, Subaru-kun?

– Você entendeu o que aconteceu dentro daquela sala? Você precisa entender antes de a gente avançar…

Sakura parou de correr e prestou atenção no amigo e em Kero, que voava do lado dele.

– Bem… acho que sim. Quando eu tento focalizar algum elemento, eu preciso ficar parada pra me concentrar, pensar nas propriedades dele… mas quando eu uso o báculo, ele aparece na hora, como se fosse uma carta Clow, mas com menos força do que quando eu conjuro eles sem os báculos…

– Tá vendo Subaru? Eu apostei com ele que você não entenderia! – Disse Kero, com tom de brincadeira.

– Kero-chan! Se você tivesse me dito isso antes teria facilitado muito a minha vida aqui! Eu tive que fazer isso meio que num tiro no escuro pra ver se dava certo!

– E deu certo! Você precisava praticar sem o báculo, sentir a sua força mágica, pra depois tentar com o báculo… vejo que você fez isso de forma natural, como se estivesse dirigindo, jogando videogame, digitando sem olhar pro teclado… sentindo quando você tem que acelerar… parar… saber o que fazer sem olhar os botões…

– Caramba, Kero-chan, que discurso!

– Prometo que vai ser o último. O que eu e o Subaru queremos dizer, Sakura, é que a partir de agora, usa o báculo da estrela. Vai ser mais rápido usar magia dessa forma, apesar de não ser tão forte… mas vale. Até a gente se encontrar com essa Ma Ma. Sinto uma forte energia vinda do outro extremo do corredor…

Sakura ficou cabisbaixa por um tempo com cara triste e olhou para os amigos quando Hikaru tocou em seu ombro:

– O que foi, Sakura? Tem alguma coisa te preocupando, não é?

– Sim gente… eu não quero matar mais ninguém…

A turma compreendeu a mensagem. Ao dizer isso, Sakura sentiu que um raio tinha atravessado a sua cabeça. Era Ayumi, a telepata do departamento de crimes paranormais, transmitindo uma mensagem do superintendente Makoto:

– Olá, Sakura, aqui é a Ayumi. Makoto-san quer te passar um recado…

– Coloque ele pra falar comigo, Ayumi-chan…

– Olá, Sakura! É a primeira vez que alguém usa telepatia pra falar com você, não é? – Makoto sorri. Preocupada, Sakura pergunta o motivo da chamada de Makoto:

– Sakura, eu estou chamando você pra avisar que prendemos a poucos instantes alguns trabalhadores da fábrica que fugiram por ordens de alguém chamado Ma Ma. Porém, alguns trabalhadores ainda estão dentro da fábrica. Cuidado, Sakura! Eles vão resistir até o fim. Se quiser sair…

– Eu não vou sair daqui, Makoto-san, nem o Subaru e a Hikaru, não é pessoal? – Os dois amigos falavam sim com a cabeça. – Vamos até o fim com isso!

– Então, tome cuidado, Sakura. Pelos primeiros depoimentos, a missão já tomou um rumo maior do que uma investigação, por isso, estou mudando as ordens oficialmente: a missão de vocês agora é desativar a produção desses "jiqirens" e capturar Ma Ma, de preferência viva. Depois, quero conversar com você, Sakura…

Sakura olhou para dentro de si e pensou no que tinha feito até o momento. Ficou com uma cara muito triste ao pensar nas mortes que tinha causado.

– O primeiro objetivo a gente já cumpriu, Makoto-san, a fábrica está praticamente desativada, falta pegar a Ma Ma…

– Ótimo. Sakura… mais uma coisa. Uma coisa é matar por prazer, a outra é se ver obrigada a matar por sobreviver… pense bem nisso… até…

Vendo a cara de tristeza de Sakura, Hikaru segurou nas mãos da amiga e olhou para os olhos verdes e tristes dela:

– O que foi, Sakura? Makoto-san passou uma tarefa difícil? Pediu pra gente voltar?

– Não. Só falou pra gente continuar. – Sakura deu um sorriso frio para Hikaru e ela não quis perguntar mais nada. Subaru continuou:

– Sakura, esteja pronta para o tudo ou nada, da mesma forma que eles, lá da frente, estão. – Subaru aprontou o dedo para uma multidão de homens e mulheres que minha mais à frente no túnel, armado com submetralhadoras Nonrico Type 56 e pistolas, prontos para paralisar a missão da turma. Pensando nas palavras de Makoto, Sakura não hesitou:

 _Que esse corredor produza cipós prontos para esmagar qualquer um que atente contra nossa vida! GRAMA!_

Cipós envolveram o corpo daquele pessoal, transformando o corredor branco num rio de sangue.


	53. Jiqiren (I)

Capítulo LIII

~Os jiqirens – Parte I~

 _Encontrando-se com Ma Ma, a turma entra em confronto com os jiqirens…_

Observando aquela sala, todos puderam perceber que era a maior sala daquele lugar. Não tinha teto, talvez para possibilitar uma possível fuga da pessoa que controlava aquele lugar. Um círculo amarelo com uma letra H no centro era um indicativo disso. Aquilo era um heliporto escondido diante das paredes enormes de metal daquela sala, que se estendia vinte metros acima do chão, mas não havia nenhum helicóptero naquele lugar.

A porta da sala se abriu e a turma identificou de quem era aquela voz. A voz que ordenava desde os alto-falantes as ordens para eliminá-los. Vestindo uma camisa chinesa vermelha sem mangas e uma calça branca de wushu, Ma Ma falava com eles do alto daquela plataforma. Ao seu lado, haviam quatro estruturas gigantescas cobertas por lonas. Não sobrou nenhum trabalhador ao lado dela, apenas era ela e era eles. Ma Ma era uma mulher alta, pele morena, magra e diferente dos outros membros daquela organização, seus cabelos não eram raspados, mas curtos na altura do pescoço. Ela deu alguns passos a frente, parando diante de um computador e falou à turma:

– Vejo que vocês enfrentaram muitos desafios para chegar até aqui, destruíram toda a segurança, o complexo dessa fábrica tentando parar nossos planos; o principal, o que tá atrás das lonas, vocês não conseguiram impedir… – Ma Ma apontava para as lonas atrás de si. A turma observava atônita para elas.

– Você pode ter certeza, que os seus planos fuleiros de tentar me atacar e me destruir e atentar contra a minha família acabam aqui! – Sakura rangeu os dentes e segurou o báculo com intensidade em sua mãos, suando.

– E o que você fez não foi acabar com a via da minha família, senhora Kinomoto? Shui Jiao, Dian Shi, Dian Ying, Duo Shao… Eram a família que eu nunca tive e aprendi a ter!

– Que droga de papo é esse!? Vocês invadem a minha casa, tentam matar meu filho, meu marido, tentam me matar e ainda assim vocês são uma família? Família de mafiosos, isso sim! – Sakura ficou mais furiosa ainda e correu até os objetos atrás das lonas. – Vento, revele o que se esconde por trás dessas lonas! VENTO!

Sakura agitou o báculo e ficou chocada com o que encontrou. Os corpos de Sayuri, Aiko, Goro e Katsuo, os três especiais do metrô de Osaka e a mulher depressiva que Sakura conversava no hospital, estavam presos em uma espécie de casulo de metal e vidro, cercados por uma rede de fios que os prendiam a algumas partes metálicas suspensas em guindastes.

– Nossa! O que você fez com eles! – Perguntou Hikaru, sacando sua espada da luva que estava em sua mão.

– Esse é o resultado das pesquisas que fizemos na China. Esse é um projeto industrial secreto das indústrias Daidouji que roubamos de uma planta em Guangzhou…

– Indústrias Daidouji? – Subaru fez uma cara de espanto e indignação ao ouvir aquilo.

– Sim. Digamos que… aperfeiçoamos o projeto nos laboratórios do exército de libertação popular…

– Que droga de projetos são esses? Como assim um projeto das indústrias Daidouji e do exército chinês?

– Eu não vou terminar de explicar porque a senhora tem um cérebro de andorinha e vou dar informações demais… afinal vocês não vão sair vivos daqui! Saiba que… mesmo destruindo toda a fábrica, o nosso objetivo, as cartas Clow, não saiu da nossa mente. A nossa meta era fabricar oito jiqirens para parar a senhora e seus colegas, mas acho que quatro dão…

Ma Ma mexeu nos computadores e os olhos dos quatro especiais enclausurados no casulo abriram, emitindo um estranho brilho. As peças suspensas que estavam separadas se uniram pouco a pouco. Em poucos segundos, aquilo que não tinha sentido algum começou a fazer sentido. Quatro robôs, cada um com cinco metros de altura, apareceram diante deles. Era uma versão maior da máquina que eles encontraram no corredor.

– Ao contrário daquilo que vocês enfrentaram naqueles corredores, essa é uma versão final do projeto Jiqiren! Eu bem que poderia ter dado uma segunda chance para vocês, eu bem que poderia ter deixado que você entregasse as cartas, mas você acabou com meus irmãos! Você vai pagar com sua vida por isso!

– Cala a boca! Não precisamos implorar a piedade de ninguém aqui! Muito menos de você! Entramos com a plena consciência do que poderia acontecer com a gente entrando nessa fabrica, viemos até aqui querendo enfrentar você! Mas você é tão covarde que manda seus robôs virem atrás de nós, mata gente inocente pra controlar eles! Pois bem! – Kero falava corajosamente contra Ma Ma – Ninguém aqui tá com medo de você! Cada um de nós vai pegar um desses robôs pra enfrentar! – Vamos lá gente!

– Falou tudo, Kero! A gente enfrentou o cão pra estar aqui e não é agora que a gente vai fugir de medo não! Vamos até o fim disso! Não tem muito o que pensar, é só cada um de nós catar um e socar eles com tudo até o fim! – Hikaru apertava os punhos com força ao mesmo tempo que mirava com seus olhos rubros aquelas máquinas que queriam matá-los.

– Então é isso! Vamos! – Disse Subaru.

Todos correram até um dos jiqirens e começaram a atacá-los:

– Flecha de fogo!

Kero atacou com suas bolas de fogo, Subaru, com seus shikigamis. Percebendo que o ataque dos amigos não foi eficaz o suficiente contra as máquinas, Sakura olhou para o céu nublado que estava acima de si e conjurou:

 _Neve, precipite-se desse céu e cubra esse chão com um manto branco! NEVE!_

Uma tempestade de vento e bolas de neve começou a cair naquele lugar. Os jiqirens, que andava a passadas vigorosas, pesadas e intimidadoras, diminuíram o passo, com a neve que os impedia.

– Reduzi a velocidade deles pra gente ter mais tempo de atacar eles; agora quem tem cérebro de andorinha aqui, hein? – Sakura berrava para Ma Ma um uma expressão de deboche no rosto.

– Veremos… – Ma Ma mexeu nos controles e uma rajada laser saiu da boca de um dos jiqirens, atingindo… Sakura!


	54. Jiqiren (II)

Capítulo LIII

~Os jiqirens – Parte II~

 _Sentido o poder do jiqiren, Sakura não hesita em usar tudo ao seu alcance para acabar com aquela ameaça…_

O ataque do Jiqiren que atingiu Sakura foi horrível. Sentiu náuseas e suas pernas bambearam. Ela ajoelhou-se no chão nevado tentando se recuperar. Hikaru observou Sakura com as mãos na barriga e gritou:

– Sakura, você está bem?

Subaru tocou no ombro de Hikaru e avisou a guerreira:

– Não temos tempo a perder, Hikaru, temos que continuar atacando!

Kero subia em um dos braços daquelas máquinas de metal, parecidas com alumínio e tentava destruir aquilo com suas garras e suas bolas de fogo. Hikaru avançou para o jiqiren com sua espada e atacou com algum sucesso as suas mãos, destruindo alguns dedos. Subaru conjurava sua nuvem de shikigamis e atacava os olhos e a boca daquelas máquinas. Subaru pensava que era por ali que elas atacavam, mas foi imediatamente surpreendido por um canhão a laser que saiu do braço de uma daquelas máquinas. O onmyoujin foi atingido em cheio, sentindo as mesmas dores que Sakura sentiu. Hikaru investiu contra o canhão com sua espada e o despedaçou.

– Essas máquinas foram feitas para conter especiais, essas máquinas foram feitas para impedir vocês de avançarem mais um passo! Rendam-se agora ou terminarão como a sua amiga Sakura! – Ma Ma gritava orgulhosa do alto da plataforma onde estava e soltava sorriso.

Kero se revoltou contra a risada da mulher e atirou uma bola de fogo contra ela. Ma Ma tocou a palma das duas mãos, girou uma contra a outra e uma espada surgiu de sua mão. Com ela, refletiu o ataque do guardião de Sakura contra ele. Kero se esquivou do ataque e a bola de fogo bateu no olho do jiqiren que Subaru estava lutando, cegando-o.

Sakura olhou o esforço que seus amigos estavam fazendo e tentou se erguer, apesar da cólica e da dor que sentia. Olhou para o céu lilás daquele fim de madrugada acima de sua cabeça e conjurou silenciosamente um feitiço. Ma Ma a observou distraída e ativou um dos Jiqirens para atacá-la. O jiqiren com o olho ferido soltou uma rajada com a boca e Hikaru correu para salvar Sakura. Sua espada serviu como um escudo e ela mediu forças contra aquela máquina.

– Continue, Hikaru, eu tenho um plano! – Disse Kero, voando pelos ares.

O jiqiren que hikaru cortou os dedos tentou dar um soco nele, mas acabou por atingir o peito do jiqiren que atacava Sakura, revelando o casulo dentro dele que mantinha preso o corpo de Goro. Kero aproveitou os danos e atirou mais uma bola de fogo enquanto mergulhava com suas garras contra o pescoço daquela coisa. O corpo de goro foi incinerado e a cabeça do jiqiren rolou no chão. Um já era. Nuvens densas de tempestade se formavam no céu e Sakura permanecia concentrada. Ma Ma fez uma expressão de desagrado e investiu contra Sakura, usando o Jiqiren sem dedos atacado por Hikaru.

– Proteja a Sakura, Hikaru!

– Mas e o Subaru?

– Ele já está se recuperando! Faltam três!

Subaru se levantou e ativou novamente a nuvem de shikigamis com seus ofudas. Os shikigamis atacaram com força o jiqiren que estava bem e o tinha incapacitado, fazendo furos na sua carcaça. Ao ser danificado, o Jiqiren avançou furiosamente contra Sakura, como se a camada de neve que cobria o chão não existisse. Hikaru estava cercada por mais dois jiqirens que avançavam. Sem muitas opções e precisando decidir, Hikaru correu contra o Jiqiren que avançava e atacou-o. Com sua espada flamejante, subiu nos braços do robô gigante, correu até o seu pescoço e o decepou. Menos dois. Os outros dois jiqirens que ficaram para trás atacaram Sakura com seus lasers na boca. Não daria tempo para Hikaru salvar Sakura. Quando menos esperava, Kero abriu suas imensas asas e protegeu Sakura do ataque das máquinas, sendo nocauteado em seguida. O guardião voltou para sua forma pequena e ficou deitado no chão nevado.

– Kero-chan!

A exclamação de Hikaru fez Subaru conjurar mais ofudas e mais shikigamis cobriram a sala. Alguns avançavam contra Ma Ma, mas ela os repelia com sua espada, que soltava chamas. Os outros shikigamis atacaram com tudo os outros dois jiqirens. O ataque foi tão intenso que rompeu a fuselagem de um deles e perfurou a máquina. Ela não demorou para tombar no chão. Sakura permanecia concentrada, sem se mover. Nuvens negras se formaram acima deles e uma chuva grossa começava a cair, com raios e relâmpagos intensos.

Percebendo a ameaça que era deixar Subaru vivo, Ma Ma saltou de sua plataforma, enquanto Subaru estava preocupado em destruir o último jiqiren, e atacou-o pelas costas. Suas costas sangraram, tingindo o chão branco com sangue. Ela sorriu e Hikaru ficou desesperada. A chuva e a neve estavam prejudicando os movimentos do último jiqiren e ele não avançava contra Sakura. Ma Ma avançou contra Hikaru e as duas tiveram um duelo violento de espadas.

Hikaru conseguiu desarmar Ma Ma e jogou sua espada contra ela, mas Ma Ma usou um poder estranho contra Hikaru ao ser desarmada, levantando a mãos com o indicador em evidência:

– Agulha escarlate!

Um feixe e luz vermelha atingiu o corpo de Hikaru enquanto ela avançava contra Ma Ma. Seu corpo caiu paralisado no chão, sentindo uma grande dor. O último Jiqiren avançou contra Sakura, mas uma pedra gigantesca de granizo caiu contra sua cabeça, destruindo-o. Ele ficou despedaçado no chão. Ma Ma correu para golpear Sakura, mas uma espécie de chicote elétrico rompeu dos céus, caiu entre Sakura e Ma Ma e bloqueou o ataque da mulher. Sakura abriu os olhos:

– Agora entendo. Você estava tentando deixar o terreno favorável para si e evocou essa tempestade. – Ma Ma recolheu sua espada que estava no chão. – Agora que seus amigos se foram, vamos acertar nossas diferenças de uma vez! Pelos meus amigos, pela minha família, pela honra do exército, eu vou te parar aqui e agora, Sakura! – Ma Ma apontou a espada contra a mestra das cartas Clow.

– Vamos ver quem vai vingar nossos amigos primeiro, se é eu ou você! – Sakura olhou com seriedade e frieza para Ma Ma.


	55. Ma Ma (I)

Capítulo LIV

~Contra Ma Ma – Parte I~

 _Ameaçada por Ma Ma, Sakura não vê outra opção a não ser lutar…_

As duas mulheres se encararam e Sakura sacou as lâminas que estavam nas suas costas e o báculo se encolheu e voltou ao pescoço. Estava pronta para qualquer coisa que aquela mulher aprontasse. Ma Ma pensava a mesma coisa. Não era prudente subestimar Sakura, bastava se lembrar do que ela havia feito com os guardas, com a fábrica. Sua espada flamejante encontrou-se com as lâminas de Sakura e a cardcaptor tentava se defender, meio que sem jeito, dos ataques da chinesa. Ma Ma percebeu que Sakura não levava jeito para o combate com lâminas e a atacou com mais fúria, fazendo a sua espada flamejar:

– Essa espada é a Hien, ela está no tesouro da minha família há gerações. Ela flameja sempre que se sente animada para ceifar a vida de alguém. Ela quer ceifar a sua vida, Sakura!

– Então tenta, se for capaz!

Sakura, usando a intuição, soltou as correntes da lâmina que carregava e começou a atacar Ma Ma com a mesma fúria que ela a atacava.

– Só sabe combater a distância, Sakura?

– Cala a boca! O que essas máquinas tem a ver com as indústrias Daidouji?

– Só se me matar primeiro! Você não deveria se preocupar com esse bando de assassinos e criminosos!

Sakura, ouvindo o sobrenome da família da pessoa mais importante para si, depois de sua família, sendo difamado atacou Ma Ma com tanta raiva que fez ela soltar a espada. Ma Ma olhou surpresa para a ousadia de Sakura. Vendo que estava sem a posse de sua arma e Sakura estava avançando ferozmente contra ela, Ma Ma evocou uma mandala mágica que mais parecia uma bússola.

A mandala era como se fosse dois quadrados sobrepostos, formando oito pontas. Em cada ponta, havia os oito trigramas, dezesseis ideogramas (primavera, verão, outono, inverno, água, fogo, vento, terra, norte, sul, leste, oeste, céu, demônio, terra, deus), no centro, o símbolo do ying yan. Sakura olhou para aquele símbolo dourado no chão e achava que o conhecia, mas não teve certeza por causa do chão branco coberto pela neve. Ma Ma fechou os dedos mínimo e anelar com o polegar e deixou os dedos indicador e médio em riste enquanto Sakura corria até ela:

– Deus do vento, vinde a mim! Fuuka Shourai!

– Peraí, eu conheço essa magia… – Pensou Sakura

Sakura foi arrastada para longe pela rajada de vento que envolveu Ma Ma. O vento foi tão forte que cortou a sua pele como se fosse uma lâmina. Aproveitando que Sakura estava caída no chão, investiu magia conta ela:

– Deus da água, vinde a mim! Suiryuu Shourai!

– Essa magia é do Shoran! – Continuou Sakura.

O chão coberto de neve foi inundado por uma forte torrente de água. O corpo de Sakura foi arrastado para as paredes e ela bateu a cabeça. A neve se dissipou com a água. Vendo que o ataque teve sucesso, Ma Ma continuou:

– Eu bem que poderia usar essa aqui, mas estou sem a espada! Vai essa mesmo! Deus do fogo, vinde a mim! Kashin Shourai!

– O que esses caras tem a ver com o Shoran?

Uma bola de fogo envolveu Sakura em um turbilhão de fogo que logo virou um ciclone. Ma Ma sorria satisfeita enquanto pegava a espada para dar seu ataque derradeiro em Sakura:

– Agora sim! Deus do raio, vinde a mim! Raitei…

Ma Ma foi interrompida por um soco tão forte na face que fez sua espada Hien cair ao chão novamente, dado por uma espécie de anjo alado que saía daquele turbilhão de chamas. Era Sakura.

– Pois bem, Sakura! Você usou a carta alada, a carta força e a carta escudo, não foi? – Ma Ma sacou o amuleto preto com o kanji de "Li" (李) inscrito em branco no centro – Está vendo isso aqui? Esse aqui é o símbolo da nossa organização e o da sua derrota! A organização da Ameixeira! A organização Li! Venha Sakura!

Um vácuo saiu do amuleto e a alma das cartas foi sugada para ele. Sakura ficou desesperada com aquilo, mas não podia fazer mais nada pelas cartas.

– Pra onde elas foram?

– Para as mãos "dele".

– Quem é ele?

– Isso eu não vou falar!

– Você não pode falar, mas a cara da organização fuleira de vocês você mostra, né?

– Não faz tanta diferença porque você vai morrer aqui e agora, independente do que "ele" acha! Morra Sakura! Agulha escarlate!

Ma Ma investiu contra ela com o dedo em riste e disparou uma agulhada contra seu peito. Sakura sentiu uma dor aguda invadir o corpo, como se estivesse sob a ação de um veneno. Sakura se ajoelhou, com o corpo se contorcendo de dor.

– Não… eu não posso perder aqui… eu não posso morrer aqui… eu passei por tanta coisa pra terminar assim! … Não, não pode ser… – A consciência de Sakura ia se esvaindo de seu corpo e Ma Ma sorria. Se lembrou do marido enquanto ia se desmaiando, enquanto perdia a consciência e tentava se manter desperta, se concentrando na dor que sentia. – Shoran… onde você está… eu queria tanto que você estivesse… comigo…

Sakura desmaiou e a chuva que caía, conjurara por ela, aumentou de intensidade. Ma Ma gargalhou:

– Sim, finalmente! Sakura caiu! As cartas são nossas! – Ma Ma juntou os dedos indicadores e médio, levantou-os e se concentrou no peito de Sakura. – Agora, Sakura, você vai se arrepender de ter matado meus irmãos! Antares! – Ma Ma bateu com o punho fechado no peito e investiu com tudo conta o coração de Sakura. Sakura, deitada com os olhos semiabertos e o corpo úmido, evocava uma ajuda, tentava conjurar alguma magia, mas não conseguia. Estava entorpecida pelo veneno. Quando Ma Ma foi atacá-la, alguém disse ao longe:

– Não, Shufen, ela não! Raitei Shourai!

Um relâmpago caiu sobre ela, dando um choque no seu corpo e no corpo de Sakura. Ma Ma foi impedida de atacar, ficou atordoada, tocou no braço paralisado que ia atacar e gritou:

– Não! Porque não? Porque ela e não nós que estamos ao seu lado? Porque?

Continua…


	56. Ma Ma (II)

Capítulo LV

~Contra Ma Ma – ParteII~

 _Com Ma Ma caída, Sakura tenta conhecer um pouco mais a respeito do passado daquela mulher…_

O corpo de Ma Ma ficou eletrocutado e ela caiu no chão, dura com os olhos semiabertos. Com o choque, Sakura reganhou um pouco de fôlego e se ergueu, com dificuldade, pois o golpe que Ma Ma lhe dera fazia seu corpo formigar. Apoiou as mãos no joelho, foi até ela com o corpo doendo por causa da dor, frio e tremendo. Olhou para Ma Ma com olhos estreitos e poderia ter acabado com ela ali mesmo, mas Sakura parou para pensar um pouco e percebeu que ela poderia ser uma preciosa fonte de informações. Agachou-se, tocou no seu pulso esquerdo e concentrou-se:

– Vamos ver o que você está me escondendo esse tempo todo!

Os olhos de Ma Ma arregalaram com o choque da força mágica do ectoplasma de Sakura, mas não podia fazer nada. Sakura fechou os olhos e as imagens apareceram.

 _Flashbach:_

 _Numa casa de interior, dois meninos e uma menina treinava com espada; o rosto de um dos rapazes não era visível e um menino e uma menina lutavam entre si com espadas:_

 _– Bom golpe, Senhor Li Heng He! Quero ver se vai ser o bastante pra passar no exército!_

 _– Vai sim! Olha o que eu já sei fazer, Shufei! – O menino se afastou da menina e conjurou uma magia com o dedo em riste – Deus da água, vinde a mim! Suiryuu Shourai! – A menina fora atingida por um jato de água no rosto._

 _– Assim não, Heng He! Eu também vou aprender isso! Vou te pegar!_

Sakura vasculhou mais memórias e encontrou mais coisas:

 _No pátio do exército, uma mulher era condecorada por um homem:_

 _– Coronel Li Xing Tuo, condecorando a aspirante a oficial Huangjin Shufei e promovendo-a ao posto de segundo tenente! Parabéns Shufei! Era o que eu esperava de alguém como você. Vai ser transferida para a inteligência hoje mesmo._

 _– Agradecida Coronel! Farei o melhor de mim pelo partido e pela nação! Pela paz e pelo comunismo!_

Vasculhando outra memória, guiada pela palavra inteligência, Sakura vasculhou mais memórias:

 _Saindo do interior de uma fábrica, Shufei era rendida por outros soldados iguais a ela e o Coronel Li Jing Quo apareceu:_

 _– Isso é decepcionante Shufei! Você invadiu uma fábrica japonesa, roubou os planos deles e ainda por cima foi descoberta e matou alguns cientistas! Você está maluca? Por mais que eu quisesse ver esses desgraçados dos Daidouji mortos, eu não teria pensado em um plano mais idiota!_

 _– Senhor, eles planejavam construir robôs enormes! Usar como armas! Eu tenho o projeto deles aqui comigo!_

 _– Eram só protótipos! Eram só brinquedos! Daí você pega e causa esse estardalhaço todo!_

 _– Mas senhor…_

 _– Mais nada! Eu lamento te perder, mas vou ter que te mandar pra prisão militar. Ordens do partido. Você quase afasta os investidores asiáticos e faz nossa bolsa despencar com esse ataque! Uma militar atacando uma instalação fabril japonesa! Onde já se viu!_

Sakura quis saber que prisão militar era essa e descobriu mais alguma coisa:

 _Sentada na sala de visitas de uma prisão, de uniforme laranja, Shufei recebe a visita do coronel Xing Tuo e mais uma pessoa:_

 _– Shufei, tenho ótimas notícias! Vamos libertar você!_

 _– O politburo já sabe disso, Coronel?_

 _– Eu me entendo com eles…_

 _– O que eu tenho que fazer?_

 _– Você vai ao Japão e chegando lá, deve montar uma fábrica de jiqirens… já temos tudo pronto… tudo… vai… es… no… com… do… m… ele…_

No momento que Sakura olhava para o homem que estava acompanhando o coronel Xing Tuo, as memórias falharam; Sakura sabia que Ma Ma, ou melhor, Shufen estava interferindo. Apertou o braço dela com tanta raiva que nem percebeu quando o pulso dela estalou; quebrara-o.

– Quem é, Shufen, o homem que está com o coronel Xing Tuo!

– Eu.. não… vou … falar nada! Por mais que me torture! – Shufen tossiu sangue e Sakura ficou mais irritada. O frio e a dor estavam consumindo seu corpo e o pulso de Shufen ficava cada vez mais frio; Sakura estava congelando o pulso daquela mulher. Percebendo isso, Sakura arregalou os olhos, mas continuou, tentando obter mais alguma informação da mulher:

– Shufen, eu estou congelando seu braço! Ou você me diz quem é esse homem que está por trás de tudo isso ou eu vou congelar você!

– Sakura… – Shufen olhou debochando da agente – Eu, como Tenente do exército de libertação popular, não vou revelar segredos militares a uma japonesa! Nem se o politburo me interrogasse! Sou leal ao meu país e ao partido contra toda ameaça externa!– Shufen erguei os dedos indicador e médio da mão direita e fez menção de usar seu ataque antares em Sakura. Sakura congelou o braço dela apressada, pensando que com a dor e o frio ela hesitaria, mas no instante seguinte em que fazia isso, Shufen atacou a si mesma no lado esquerdo do peito. Sakura ficou chocada e largou o braço congelado de Shufen, quebrando-o no chão quando o soltou. Shufen sorria, com a boca sangrando e olhando para o céu roxo da manhã:

– Heng He… me desculpa… ela é… mais forte do que eu… justo você… que tinha tanta fé em mim… essas cartas são uma… tolice, uma… toli…

Shufen morreu. Sakura, com dificuldade, correu até onde estava Hikaru, agitou seu corpo e não teve resposta. Tocou seu pulso e sentiu sua respiração. Estava viva. Foi aonde Kero estava caído e tomou um susto quando ele se despertou com tudo e se perguntou onde estava:

– O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu? Sakura! – Kero correu o olhar pelo lugar e viu os jiqirens destruídos e o corpo de Ma Ma no chão, com os dedos dentro do peito. Sakura vencera.

– Ela deve ter resistido ao seu interrogatório. Muito leal ela…

–Kero-chan! Não me assusta assim! Já, já respondo isso, mas agora, temos que ajudar o Subaru!

Os dois correram até a poça de sangue onde estava o corpo de Subaru. Ele estava desperto, de bruços, sangrando muito:

– Sakura… os meus jufu… pega… eles…

– Subaru-kun, se acalme…

– Sakura… não temos tempo… os meus jufus… no bolso da jaqueta…


	57. Fuga

Capítulo LVI

~A fuga da fábrica~

 _Depois da luta contra Ma Ma, a fábrica começa a colapsar, como uma última tentativa de impedir a turma…_

O pássaro gigante (onmyoudou)

No chão ainda nevado daquela fábrica, Sakura e Kero foram até onde estava Subaru. Sakura retirou os jufus no bolso da jaqueta de Subaru, os papéis brancos onde Subaru conjurava seus shikigamis, e perguntou para ele como se usava aquilo:

– Subaru-kun! – Sakura admirou-se com a extensão da ferida nas costas dele.

– Sakura… não temos tempo… pega meus jufus e faz o seguinte…

– Sim… Subaru-kun, eu estou ouvindo…

– Lembre-se Sakura do básico: imaginação… mentalização… concentração…

– E o que eu faço?

Subaru desmaiou. Kero ficou desesperado e, com suas mãozinhas, tocou na face do onmiyoujin:

– Subaru, cara! Acorda! A gente precisa de você.

Subaru acordou:

– Desculpa, Kero…

– Não foi nada, cara, agora desenbucha!

– Sim… Sakura, você vai… pegar os jufus… vai imaginar o seu símbolo da estrela neles… vai colocar nas… minhas costas e no peito da Hikaru… isso vai parar a dor… e a hemorragia…

Subaru fez menção de desmaiar, mas Kero segurou seu rosto. Sakura questionou:

– Mas, Subaru-kun… como vou usar seus jufus… se eu não sou uma onmiyoujin?

– Sakura… estenda as costas… das suas duas mãos

Sakura mostrou as costas das mãos para ele e Subaru ergueu o dedo indicador. Ele desenhou um pentagrama branco nas duas mãos de Sakura, que arderam como um ferro em brasa. Sakura se contorceu de dor.

– Pronto! Esse é… o sinal que você é uma protegida… da família Sumeragi e… tem permissão de usar… os jufus…

Subaru desmaiou e não acordou mais, apensar dos esforços de Sakura e Kero. Sakura ficou chocada, mas Kero chamou sua atenção:

– Sakura! Não temos tempo! Faça o que o Subaru mandou!

– Certo!

Sakura, cansada, colocou os jufus nas costas do Sumeragi e fez exatamente como ele mandou. O símbolo da estrela, com o sol e a lua ao lado, brilharam em rosa nas costas dele. Uma energia saía das mãos de Sakura, exatamente como ocorrera quando operara Janaína. Sakura quis aprofundar mais e curar o agente por completo, mas Kero a interrompeu, percebendo que seus olhos se fechavam com o cansaço:

– Sakura, faça apenas o básico. Você está muito cansada e ainda temos que ajudar a Hikaru! Com a boca seca, Sakura correu até o lugar onde estava a amiga, colocou o jufu no peito dela, onde Shufen a perfurara e começou a curá-la. Hikaru parou de tremer e Sakura sorriu, mas o sorriso da cardcaptor não durou por muito tempo. Sakura e Kero ouviram um ruído de metal se partindo e pedras caindo. Aquela sala estava desmoronando, possivelmente Shufen ativara a autodestruição daquele lugar, evitando espalhar segredos.

– Sakura! Vamos fugir daqui! Esse lugar todo está caindo aos pedaços!

– Mas como, Kero-chan? Eu já não tenho mais a carta alada pra ajudar todo mundo… estou muto fraca pra usar a carta através e atravessar todo mundo pelas paredes…

– Pense, Sakura! Você tem os jufus nas mãos! Você agora é uma Sumeragi! Conjure um shikigami grande o bastante pra tirar a gente daqui!

– Okay…

Sakura concentrou toda a energia que tinha dentro do peito e aquela folha de jufu que apertara contra o coração se transformou um enorme balão branco que parecia feito de duas bolas A bola menor tinha duas orelhas redondas, uma boca em forma de três e dois pontinhos parecendo olhos, com uma coroa em cima. Na bola menor, quatro apêndices parecendo bastonetes formavam os pés e mãos daquela coisa. Tudo branco.

– Kero-chan… Olha… é você… – Sakura apontou para o balão e coçou a cabeça e, mesmo cansada, fez uma graça com o guardião. Kero não teve tempo pra sorrir, transformou-se em um leão gigante e correu para resgatar Subaru e Hikaru, jogando o corpo de Hikaru com a boca atrás das costas e o de Subaru, carregando com a boca, mordendo os pés. Kero pulou no balão, ajeitou o corpo dos dois e ajudou Sakura a subir antes de voltar a ser um boneco:

– Kero-chan, como eu faço isso voar?

– Você tem que falar em japonês, Sakura, pra ele voar, como o Subaru faz…

– Mas eu tou falando Japonês, Kero-chan!

– SAKURA! Tem que ser só o kanji! Tem que ser pronúncia onyomi!

– Então explica! – Kero olhou bravo – Ah, tá, ta bom… – Sakura concentrou-se – Hi (飛 – Voar), Ko! (行 – Ir!)

O imenso balão com a cara de Kero saiu pelos ares enquanto aquelas vigas e chapas de aço iam despencando neles. Kero, com dificuldade, pois também estava cansado, atirava bolas de fogo, evitando que qualquer fragmento os atingisse. Sakura voou, voou, voou pelos céus de Osaka. Viu o sol nascendo no mar, viu os agentes da polícia entrando na fábrica para investigar, os prédios de Osaka com suas janelas espelhadas que refletiam os raios de sol da manhã em seus rostos, o trânsito que começava a se formar, as pessoas a circular nas calçadas, as lojas que abriam. Flutuaram seguros, sem rumo. Sakura deitou-se nas costas daquele imenso balão e Kero fez o mesmo ao lado dela. Estavam cansados. A provação havia acabado. Flutuaram acima do castelo de Osaka e Sakura abriu os olhos.

– Kero-chan, tou cansada… vamos descer aqui…

– Pode ser, Sakura, mas antes… vamos avisar pro Makoto que a gente tá aqui… já sabe como faz?

Sakura fez um sim com a cabeça, pegou um dos jufus, mentalizou as intenções nele e disse:

– Chou (鳥)! – Um passarinho branco como papel saiu das mãos de Sakura – Vai até o superintendente Makoto e avisa que a gente tá aqui…

Com o esforço, Sakura desmaiou. Tornou a levantar e pensou:

– Como é que o superintendente vai achar a gente aqui em cima? Ka! (下 – baixo)

O balão de Sakura desceu lentamente até o castelo de Osaka e foi cercado por agentes da polícia do departamento de crimes paranormais, inclusive o superintendente Makoto.

– Eles devem ter passado por uma grande provação! Não precisavam ter avançado tanto, mas seus avanços possibilitaram a gente evitar uma tragédia. – Makoto tocou na testa de Sakura, inclusive Kero enquanto a equipe era levada para a ambulância. Sakura sorria.

– Durma em paz, Sakura…


	58. O que restou

Capítulo LVII

~O que restou da destruição~

 _Makoto faz uma avaliação da situação enquanto Sakura continua dormindo naquele hospital…_

Makoto andava pelos escombros daquela fábrica acompanhado por Kero. Sakura, Hikaru e Subaru estavam hospitalizados. O golpe de Shufen foi tão intenso que Hikaru e Sakura estavam em um coma profundo. Subaru recebera a visita de sal avó, que estava em Kyoto.

– Pobre Subaru! Não basta aquele homem te perseguir, ainda tem essa organização chinesa causando instabilidades no Japão! A Hokuto já se foi, você não pode morrer…

Hikaru fizera suas amigas, Fuu, uma mulher de cabelos loiros curtos e óculos redondos, e Umi, uma mulher de cabelos longos azulados, interromperem tudo o que faziam para cuidar da amiga.

– Puxa vida, Umi, enfrentamos de tudo em Zephir pra Hikaru ser derrotada por essa mulher estranha!

– Ela era muito forte, Fuu! Nossa magia não funciona tão bem aqui quanto em Zephir, se estivéssemos lá…

– Será que o guru Clef sabe de um jeito pra salvar a Hikaru? – Perguntou Fuu.

– Quem sabe… – Disse Umi.

Syaoran interrompera os treinos do futebol para cuidar de Sakura, com Sholong. O Gamba estava em situação confortável na tabela com onze pontos de distância do segundo colocado, o Urawa Red Diamonds, por isso, podia se dedicar aos cuidados de Sakura.

– Sakura… seu filho e eu estamos te esperando… até quando você vai continuar com ess loucura?

Nas ruínas daquele prédio, o superintendente Makoto investigava com Kero o estado em que Sakura deixou aquela fábrica e se havia mais algo que pudesse informar do paradeiro dos outros membros da organização.

– Você se recuperou rápido, Kerberos.

– Eu só preciso de sol e fogo pra me recuperar; se você não tivesse me jogado na fogueira, com esse tempo nublado de outubro, eu não teria me recuperado.

Makoto sorriu:

– A gente olhou o estado desses corpos e… tão mutilados! Como vamos explicar isso pros chineses? Pelo que puxamos da base de dados da embaixada, todos são criminosos perigosos…

– … E olha que a agente 124582 nos falou que eram todos prisioneiros da pena de morte…

– O gelo do braço daquela mulher não derreteu por nada, Kerberos.

– A Sakura pode ser medonha quando ela quer ser…

Makoto olhou para o relógio e viu que estava próximo a hora.

– Ela deve chegar a qualquer instante.

Nas sombras daquelas ruínas, vestindo as roupas type 07 dos oficiais do exército chinês, a agente 124582 aparece. Makoto e Kero ficam surpresos:

– Agente 124582, imaginamos de tudo, mas nunca imaginamos que você…

– É ela mesmo, Makoto… – Kero parou pra pensar, quis sorrir, mas não fez isso.

– Desculpe por me revelar em circunstâncias tão graves. Queria ter falado com vocês em outra ocasião…

– E então, "agente" – Kero fez aspas com as mãozinhas – O Coronel Li concordou com nosso plano?

– Escutem atentamente. O Coronel Li Zihao está ciente da libertação ilegal de prisioneiros perigosos do corredor da morte e das prisões militares, como Shufei Huangjin. Há suspeitas que militares de alta patente estão por trás disso. Estamos investigando e logo teremos resultados, se eles não tiverem apagado os arquivos… o que eu acho muito provável que já tenham feito. O politburo não sabe de nada ainda, nem dessa "operação de resgate". Pensam que o navio está treinando em alto-mar. Não precisamos fazer dessa transferência de corpos algo alarmante. Temos um navio da marinha no porto e a operação será conduzida por mim, por militares do exército e pelo senhor no mais absoluto sigilo. Qualquer militar nosso que falar disso, morre. Se os agentes japoneses não cooperarem, negaremos tudo e isso vai gerar uma crise sem precedentes nos nossos países. Os prisioneiros já foram dados como morto, os documentos das execuções foram expedidos hoje mesmo.

A agente mostrou para Makoto e Kero os documentos.

– E quanto a Shufen?

– Cuidamos dela também. O Politburo entendeu hoje de manhã que a Tenente Shufen enlouqueceu na prisão e tentou escapar, cometendo suicídio em seguida.

– O coronel Li cuidou disso então…

– Sim.

– Impressionante…

Makoto contraiu os lábios e fez uma cara de desagrado.

– Superintendente, sei que a nossa forma de conduzir as coisas é meio que "por baixo dos panos", mas entenda; queremos preservar ao máximo a paz e a estabilidade entre nossos países, surgida desde o fim da segunda guerra. O politburo vai entender quando souber da operação. Estou acompanhando essa organização aqui e ela faz o contrário.

– E o que você quer que eu faça?

– Eu quero que o senhor bloqueie ao máximo a imprensa. Não quero investigações, nem reportagens nesse caso. Isso é difícil no Japão, na China seria mais fácil, eu sei, mas os fatos de hoje tem que soar como se fosse um acidente, apenas isso.

– Vai ser difícil fazer isso…

– Mas o senhor vai ter que fazer, para nosso bem, para o bem das nossas nações…

– Tudo bem… desde que você continue a cooperar com a gente; fale tudo o que você sabe… ou quase…

– Por hora, o que eu sei é: quem está por trás dessa organização vai pagar caro…

Syaoran olhou pela janela do hospital melancolicamente e viu duas coisas voando. Ao olhar melhor, viu um tigre preto com asas de borboleta e uma mulher de cabelos rubros voando na direção do quarto. Era Spinel Sun e Ruby Moon. Ele olhou para o celular que vibrava no bolso e viu a mensagem de Eriol:

" _Estou enviando a Ruby Moon_ _e_ _o Spinel Sun, sonhei que a Sakura passaria por uma grande provação._ _A Ruby está levando três frascos de poções de cura pro ataque mortal daquela mulher. Ele vai fazer a Sakura e seus colegas se sentirem melhor. Isso não significa que não vão precisar de descanso. Faço isso porque, Sakura não melhoraria em uma velocidade normal, muito menos seus companheiros e também… eu sei quem é o líder dessa organização! Tou de olho nele!_

 _–_ Eu espero que você saiba quem é ele, meu amigo…

Syaoran apagou a mensagem e abriu a janela para a entrada de Ruby e Spinel Sun:

– Puxa vida! Bem que o Eriol podia aparatar a gente pra dentro desse quarto em vez de fazer a gente perder tempo voando!


	59. A poção

Capítulo LVIII

~Uma poção misteriosa~

 _A família Li aproveita a visita de Suppi para saber os próximos mistérios que estão por vir…_

Observando os dois guardiões de Eriol e chocado com a informação que recebia, Syaoran se perguntava sobre porquê da presença daqueles dois, naquele quarto totalmente branco, um branco apenas rompido pelas luzes dos aparelhos hospitalares e dos fios que monitoravam o peito de Sakura:

– O que vocês fazem aqui?

– Viemos trazer para a Sakura uma poção, direto da Inglaterra! – Dizia Ruby Moon.

– Ela vai fazer a Sakura melhorar, conforme Eriol disse na mensagem que enviou pra você. – Disse Spinel Sun.

– E também… vim passar um tempo com o Touya! Onde é que ele tá? – Ruby Moon se aninou.

– Ele está em Tóquio.

– Vou pra lá agora mesmo! – Ruby Moon aparatou para Tóquio, deixando Spinel Sun a sós com Syaoran.

– Mais uma coisa: cuida deles, viu? Para o seu próprio bem…

– Diga ao Eriol que eu cuido deles muito bem…

Syaoran olhou sem emoções para Spinel Sun e ele tornou a voar rumo à Inglaterra, pois não poderiam aparatar para tão longe.

Syaoran entregou a poção para Makoto e ele disse não haver mal em dá-la para Sakura, Hikaru e Subaru, afinal reconheceu ao ler o nome dos fabricantes no frasco da poção, aliados de investigações passadas: Lino Jordan e Simas Finnigan. Deu-as aos três e o veneno de Hikaru e o corte de Subaru cicatrizaram com mais rapidez nos dias que se seguiram. Após uma semana, Sakura estava quase recuperada, o suficiente para fazer uma visita aos amigos, mas Subaru e Hikaru não recuperaram com a mesma velocidade que os demais amigos; eles precisariam de mais um mês, avaliaram os médicos.

No quarto de Hikaru:

– Sakura, me desculpa, o Superintendente Makoto tirou eu e o Subaru da investigação… pra gente melhorar…

– Você está bem, Hikaru, é isso que importa. Pelo menos pude conhecer a Fuu e a Umi que você me falava tanto…

– Isso é verdade…

Ao seu lado, Fuu e Umi tocaram no ombro de Sakura, fazendo-a se sentir parte daquela equipe. As quatro sorriram.

No quarto de Subaru:

– Você é a Sakura, não é?

– Sou eu; a senhora deve ser a vó do Subaru, a décima segunda chefe da família Sumeragi.

– Sou sim. – A mulher olhou para a cicatriz na mão de Sakura e segurou as mãos dela. – Não se preocupe, vai sarar logo, dói nos primeiros dias, mas é assim mesmo… depois passa…

Sakura olhou para o pentagrama inscrito nas mãos. – Isso vai me afetar em alguma coisa?

– Não, não vai afetar não, pode ficar tranquila. – As duas mulheres sorriram.

Com o Superintendente Makoto, deitada na cama, repousando:

– Makoto-san, alguma novidade sobre a organização depois do ataque na fábrica?

– Sim e não. Sabemos que o maior trunfo deles eram os jiqirens pra nos deter. Sem eles, a capacidade operacional deles acabou.

– Sabem onde eles estão? Alguma coisa saiu dos interrogatórios?

– Nada que não seja o que a gente já sabe. Aquela fábrica era a base de operações dele. Já era. Os esconderijos, os membros da "alta patente" deles… Os dados mais sigilosos estão com os especias deles… muito perigosos eles, não é? Se você, o Subaru e a Hikaru não tivessem poderes especiais, estariam mortos!

Sakura fez uma cara de tristeza.

– Não pegamos ainda o Zhang….

– Ele vai vir atrás de você… estamos prontos pra quando ele vier. – Sakura não sorriu e ficou pensando; Makoto se levantou e foi até a janela. – Anime-se! Sabia que você derrotou a segunda pessoa mais poderosa daquela organização? – Makoto sorriu.

– Hoe? – Sakura arregalou os olhos, mas sabia de uma coisa que ele não sabia ainda e que inquietava demais a agente: o que os Daidouji tinham a ver com os jiqirens?

Em um apartamento comum de Osaka, alugado pela organização, Zhang, Zen Me, Xia Yu e "Ele" discutiam:

– Já era cara! Foi você quem matou a Shufei, seu canalha! – Disse Xia Yu.

– Minha liberdade não depende mais de você! Eu vou matar aquela mulher custe o que custar! – Disse a Zen Me.

–- Só sobrou a Zen Me e o Xia Yu! O que você me diz, hein? – Zhang agarrava com força as roupas "dele" e um homem entrou no apartamento; Zhang fez posição de sentido e soltou "ele", fazendo-o cair.

– Eu digo, Heng He, que você tem que ter paciência…

– General Xing! Chegou hoje ao Japão? – Disse "Ele", levantando-se.

– Estou monitorando a situação faz um tempo… felizmente meu irmão Zihao não quis chamar muito a atenção das autoridades e consegui um "cala boca" da polícia e da imprensa de Osaka… menos mal…

– Menos mal? A Shufen foi jogada numa vala! Tratada como criminosa!

– Olha a postura ao falar assim, Capitão! Vocês dois são criminosos, segundo o politburo, e passiveis de irem pra vala… se não fosse por mim…

Heng He se acalmou, mas com raiva.

– General, não sei por quanto tempo vou ter paciência… mas é inaceitável que ela continue a nos aterrorizar e não fazemos nada! Nada!

– Entendo sua dor, Heng He, por isso, vamos mandar a Zen Me atacar agora, enquanto ela está convalescida…

– Agora? – Disse "Ele".

– Sim, agora! Se você não "matasse" a Shufen, não deixasse eles serem curados "milagrosamente" com uma poção de cura, teria sido mais fácil…

– Permissão para matar, General? – Perguntou Heng He, com um sorriso no canto do rosto.

– Matar? Você ficou louco? – Exclamou furiosamente "Ele".

– Porque Não? Ela está tornando tudo mais difícil… se ela dificultar as coisas, mate-a! Não vou tolerar mais erros e ajudas! – Disse o General.

– Ouviu Zen Me? – Disse Heng He.

– Pode deixar… – Disse Zen Me, partindo.

Heng He esfregava as mãos, com uma sensação de triunfo. "Ele" foi até a porta do apartamento.

– Para onde você vai? – Perguntou o General Xing.

– Esse não era o acordo! – "Ele" bateu aquela porta violentamente, fazendo a sala tremer.

– Da mesma forma que não era o acordo meus camaradas morrerem! Seu babaca! Aquela mulher deve ter dado… – O que Heng He disse foi tão ofensivo que Zen Me, que é mulher, contorceu a cara. O General tentou acalmar os ânimos:

– Ele vai entender que ou é a família dele ou os caprichos dele…


	60. Zen Me (I)

Arco IV

~O caminho dos parapsicólogos~

Capítulo LVIX

~Zen Me: aquela que lida com a mente~

 _Sakura repousava ao lado de Kero quando é atacada por uma coisa que voa até os dois…_

Sakura estava no seu quarto do hospital, acompanhada por Kero; recebera antes a visita de Syaoran e Meiling, que cobraram da cardcaptor uma rápida melhora e, para aumentar mais ainda a chantagem emocional, o casal de primos trouxe o pequeno Sholong para ela. Sakura chorou ao ver o filho e se sentiu feliz por estar viva para abraçá-lo, gesto esse que fez aumentar a pressão de Syaoran para ela deixar as cartas na China com a família Li e deixar o trabalho na polícia. Kero respondeu a proposta com uma mordida em Syaoran e um beliscão em Meiling.

Deixar as cartas na China seria se separar de Kero e Yukito. Mesmo visitando os guardiões nas férias de verão e inverno do marido, para que as cartas não percam o poder com a distância, ela sentiria uma falta enorme dos dois, ainda mais Yukito.

Yukito era enfermeiro do mesmo hospital que Touya trabalhava e estava também ao lado de Sakura naquele momento. Estava de férias e monitorava Sakura a mando de Touya, pois ele e Syaoran não se falavam mais desde que Sakura aceitou o trabalho na polícia e o apartamento de Touya ficou pequeno demais depois que Nakuru se mudou para Tóquio. Yukito passou as mãos gentilmente nos cabelos de Sakura naquela tarde fria de começo de novembro e ela sorriu:

– Yukito-san! Ai, ai, ai Yukito! Eu morreria um dia pra que você fizesse esse carinho em mim…

– Esse rapaz é um conquistador… – Kero segurava o queixo com os dedos polegar e indicador da mãozinha, zombando de Yukito.

– Não precisa morrer não, Sakura! O superintendente Makoto me deixou ficar aqui com você, desde que seja na forma daquele guardião…

Sakura levantou as costas do colchão em um pulo da cama.

– Você tá me dizendo que o Makoto-san te deixou me ajudar?

– Sim, Sakura, desde que eu seja o Yue do juízo final e não o Yukito…

Sakura arregalou seus olhos verdes e agarrou em Kero como se ele realmente fosse um bichinho de pelúcia, abraçando-o.

– Você ouviu, Kero? O Yukito vai ficar com a gente! O Yukito vai ficar com a gente! Ai como eu tou feliz! Hanyan! – Sakura entrou em modo hanyan, mas Yukito quebrou o encanto dela com uma pergunta:

– O que aconteceu com os prisioneiros, Sakura?

– Bem, Yukito… – Sakura ficou pensativa, mas explicou tudo para Yukito.

Makoto disse, em uma visita anterior para Sakura, que os prisioneiros mortos foram levados pra China sem ninguém saber, sem investigação e os demais que sobreviveram foram deportados após interrogatório. Sakura não concordou, mas Makoto a convenceu; os corpos estavam mutilados demais para serem enviados sem uma investigação séria do ocorrido, podendo criar um conflito internacional, pois estavam registrados como operários chineses em seus passaportes, apesar de serem criminosos do corredor da morte. Os passaportes eram falsos em sua maioria.

– Entendi; mas você me disse que ainda tem aquele tal de Zhang que ainda está a solta…

– Sim, Yukito, eu tenho medo que ele apareça aqui a qualquer hora… – Sakura fez cara de preocupada.

– Sakura, Sakura, não liga! Eu e o goiabinha bichado vamos te proteger…

– Sakura, tou aqui pra te proteger… – Yukito olhou ternamente para Sakura e ela recompôs seu modo hanyan.

– Yukito-san, se eu não tivesse me casado com o Syaoran, eu teria me casado com você! – Enquanto falava, Sakura sentiu um choque na cabeça. – Ou…

– Ou o que, Sakura? O que foi? – Perguntou Kero.

– Nada não, Kero… – Sakura sorriu, corando a bochecha com um leve tom de rosa. No momento do choque, uma bela lembrança ocorrida ha quase dez anos com uma pessoa que não via mais e tinha muita saudade ressurgiu – A vida é engraçada, não é? – Sakura coçou a cabeça.

No quarto, Sakura tentava com muito esforço, torcer uma colher com a mente. Foi o exercício que Kero passou para ela há alguns dias, pois o gurdião acreditava que Sakura precisava conhecer telecinese para ter mais bagagem para enfrentar a organização. Sakura insistia que os poderes mediúnicos que adquirira, a telepatia e os poderes elementais eram o bastante, mas Kero dizia que mais aprendizado mágico era reconfortante. Sakura grunhia sentada na cama com as tentativas de torcer uma colher enquanto recebia a visita de Umi e Fuu:

– Agora finalmente a gente conheceu o Kero, Umi! – Disse Fuu.

– E de brinde veio o Yukito! Ele é um gatinho! – Disse Umi.

– Aperta aí, Sakura, estamos perto! Tá quase lá… quase.. tá torcendo… tá dando certo… – Um impacto forte foi ouvido no quarto e Kero, Yukito, Fuu e Umi fecharam os olhos e protegiam o corpo com as mãos e Sakura soltava o ar que prendia.

– Sakura! Não faça com tanta força! Estourou a colher!

– Mas você não disse pra apertar?! – gritou Sakura.

– Eu disse pra apertar e não quebrar! Agora traz de novo a colher que você quebrou…

– Ah, de novo não.. – Sakura tornou a grunhir e arrastar, com dificuldade, o pedaço da colher que bateu na parede do quarto até a sua mão e as meninas sorriram:

– Olha como o Kero e a Sakura se dão bem! Parecem até a Caldina e o Rafaga!

Enquanto sorriam, Yue assumiu sua forma verdadeira, para espanto de Umi e Fuu e as duas prepararam seus kudans, que estavam nas luvas que tiravam da bolsa.

– Cuidado gente, está vindo! – Disse Yue, quando uma saraivada de rochas entrava no quarto onde estava Sakura e os demais. Eram rochas de vários tamanhos e buscavam atingir Sakura e seus amigos. Fuu conjurou uma parede de ar para proteger o quarto e Kero soltou uma bola de fogo para pulverizá-las. Yue sacou o arco e tentou encontrar a origem daqueles objetos. Viu uma mulher chinesa com trança que estava no topo do prédio vizinho. Ela apontou a palma da mão para uma estátua que estava no andar térreo do prédio e a estátua flutuou.

– Veremos se são capazes de parar isso! – A mulher arremessou a imensa estátua contra as janelas do quarto.


	61. A estátua

Capítulo LX

~Sakura move a estátua~

 _Zem Me arremessa uma enorme estátua capaz de causar danos enormes ao hospital, e Sakura precisa urgente tomar uma decisão para evitar maiores danos…_

Zen Me, a mulher chinesa estava preparada para aquele tipo de coisa. Ela não apenas arremessou uma estátua, mas cinco, do topo do prédio ao lado do prédio onde estava Sakura.

– Espero que essas estátuas sejam o suficientes para acabar com todos vocês; vocês estão em cinco, mas receio que apenas quatro de vocês possam deter as estátuas!

Confiante, Zen Me fez flutuar cinco estátuas que estavam nos jardins do hospital e nas redondezas e preparou-se para arremessar contra a turma.

– Gente, cuidado! Se a gente não coordenar bem nossos ataques, a Sakura pode se ferir! – Disse Umi, conjurando sua longa espada afiada da palma de sua mão.

– Não sei se apenas nossos poderes vão ser suficientes, Umi, eles não são tão fortees aqui como em Zephir! – Fuu conentrou-se e uma barreira de vento surgiu. – Temos que tentar, não podemos ficar aqui paradas!

– Eu vou arremessar uma bola de fogo nesse vento e a azulada e o goaibinha aqui empurram ela com as armas, está certo? – Kero fechou as asas se transfomrou em sua forma verdadeira.

– Quem você chamou de azulada! – Umi fechou os punhos e quis dar um cascudo em Kero, Yue não fez nada e apontou o arco para a barreira de vento.

Zen Me arremessou as cinco estátuas contra eles e a turma, com o ataque combinado, tentou impedí-las; o choque dos poderes causou uma explosão e trasnformou as estátuas em pedregulhos que choviam dos céus, o que fez o pessoal que estava nos jardins se assustar e chamar a polícia de Osaka que estava de prontidão nas viaturas próximas, protegendo Sakura. Eles imediatamente chamaram por mais viaturas pelo rádio para apoiar.

– Seu otários! São seis estátuas! – Zen Me arremessou mais uma estátiua que estava atrás de si contra a janela do quarto de Sakura.

– Estamos perdidos! – Umi colocou as mãos na boca com a surpresa que teve.

Rapidamente, o objeto correu os ares até o lugar onde estavam. Não dava para pensar rápido, não dava para parar aquela estátua, ela, certamente atingiria o quarto e feriria gravemente quem estivesse lá.

– Não… preciso fazer alguma coisa… – Sakura, vestida com o pijama do hospital, levantou-se da cama e apontou a palma da mão direita para a imensa estátua que vinha.

– Não… não vai dar certo.. você naõ vai estragar tudo… – Zen Me estendeu a palma da sua mão também e aumentou a velocidade do objeto.

– Concentração, imaginação, foco… eu quero que essa estátua se exploda!

Sakura, com os imensos poderes que possuía, conseguiu parar a estátua com a sua mentalização, quando ela estava a centímetros da janela. Zen Me tentou empurrá-la mais ainda, mas não conseguia mover mais nenhum centímetro. Zen Me estendeu a palma da mão por mais duas, três vezes, mas não obteve êxito. Ficou desesperada. Sakura sorriu com o seu sucesso e, sem querer, pulverizou a estárua em pedregulhos. A turma estava boquiaberta dentro do quarto:

– Você conseguiu, Sakura! – Fuu juntava as mãos com a alegria que sentia e saudava a cardcaptor.

– Eu avisei que aquelas aulas com a colher iam servir de alguma coisa! – Disse Kero.

– Não tão rápido, cerebrito!

Zen Me apontou a palma da mão para o quarto do hospital e ele começou a tremer. O parapeito da janela onde Sakura estava apoiada cedeu.

– Sakura! – Gritou Umi.

O corpo de Sakura caiu sobre os ares. Kero e Yue pularam a janela e voaram com tudo para salvá-la.

– Não tão rápido! – Zen Me apontou a palma da mão contra eles e fez os pedregulhos que restaram da estátua irem contra eles. Yue sacou sua flecha e os combateu, enquanto Kero urgia para salvar Sakura.

– Não, eu não vou ficar assim… eu não vou morrer enquanto não tiver acabado com essa organização de uma figa! – Sakura pensou no filho, na sua querida carta alada que não mais estava consigo, junto com a carta escudo e força e fez o que Kero gostaria que ela fizesse: concentrou-se. Concentrou-se, imaginou-se voar, com o foco na coisa que mais amava no mundo: seu pequeno Sholong que esperava por ela no berço daquele apartamento. A centímetros do chão, o corpo de Sakura parou, na mesma hora que Kero mordia seu braço para pará-la. Foi um alívio. Foi por pouco.

– Kero-chan, você veio me salvar? Ufa!

– Não só te salvar, eu vim te lembrar das nossas lições, sua cabeça dura! Vai lá e acaba com ela antes que ela acabe com você; eu já te disse o bastante sobre telecnese, não disse?

– Quem você chamou de cabeça dura? – Sakura fechou os punhos, não de raiva, mas de uma fúria que voltou completamente contra Zen Me.

– Fui eu sim, não disse? – Kero queria entender realmente se Sakrua havia compreendido os princípios da telecnese.

– Disse sim, Kero; disse sim… – Sakura e Kero sorriram um para o outro e fizeram um sim. Sakura olhou para Zen Me, que arremessava mais pedregulhos contra eles e voou até ela. Kero usou sua bolas de fogo mais que nunca para desobstruir Sakura. A cardcaptor, voando com tudo, com toda a intensidade do planeta Terra, voou até Zen Me, voou tanto que a atingiu na barriga com um soco, fazendo-a sangrar pela boca com o impacto.

– Miserável! – Zen Me se virou para o canto, andou com dificuldade, tentou mover algumas rochas, mas nada conseguiu.

– Eu sei que eu quebrei umas três costelas suas, você está sangrando por dentro? Pois seu estou queimando de raiva por fora! – Sakura, com o novo poder de telecnese, voou até ela para dar mais um soco.

– Não tão rápido, cerebrito!

Fuu e Umi voaram até Zen Me, percebendo que ela faria mais alguma coisa para Sakura, a chinesa virou-se para elas e, com precisão, agarrou o pulso da cardcaptor e a puxou.

– Sakura! Fuu e Umi tocaram nas roupas dela, tentando impedir Zen Me.

Com o toque, as mulheres sumiram. Quando Kero e Yue chegaram até onde estava as meninas, não encontraram nada. Kero ficou desesperado. Suspirou fundo, ficou na forma de boneco novamente e socou o chão continuamente.


	62. Outra dimensão

Capítulo LXI

~Sakura, Umi e Fuu e a viagem entre as dimensões~

 _Durante a fuga de Zen Me, Sakura, Fuu, Umi e Kero são atraídos até uma misterioso plano de realidade…_

Fazia eras que Yue não via Kero desesperado com algo. Dava para entender que Kero realmente aprendeu a amar Sakura com o tempo. A polícia de Osaka chegou e não mais encontrou Sakura nem as meninas no prédio. Makoto foi até onde estava Kero e Yue e encontrou um Kero frustrado, revoltado socando o chão com tanta força, mais tanta que se Kero quisesse quebrar o teto, quebraria. Yue falou para Makoto que ele estava fazendo aquilo por horas, gritando o nome de Sakura, esperando ouvir alguma resposta:

– Sakura, Sakura! Você tem que voltar, eu nem te ensinei a teleportar direito…

Sakura, Umi e Fuu despertaram em um lugar misterioso cheio de cerejeiras. O sol parecia que não se punha naquele lugar, pois não havia sol. Havia apenas uma luz amarelada que brilhava sobre a copa das cerejeiras.

– Onde… estou… – Sakura olhou para Fuu e Umi que estavam ao seu lado – Meninas! Vocês estão aqui também?

Despertando devagar, Umi e Fuu se deram conta aonde estavam aos poucos.

– Sakura… a Fuu transportou a gente até aqui com o vento dela. Se a gente pudesse usar nossos kudans como em Zephir… – Umi coçou a cabeça.

– A gente tem que perguntar pro guru Clef como fazer isso… – Fuu se levantou e explicou as coisas para Sakura. – A gente veio até você pra te ajudar, daí aquela mulher trouxe a gente pra cá e foi só isso que a gente se lembra…

– Por falar nela… onde que ela está? – Sakura coçou o queixo.

– Olha alí, Sakura, tem um rastro de sangue. Vamos ver onde ele vai levar a gente…

– Isso mesmo, Umi! Não esperava menos de você! Vamos lá! – Umi evocou sua espada da luva que usava. Fuu e Sakura fizeram o mesmo, só que Sakura conjurou seu báculo e não uma espada como as outras.

As três andaram pelas ruas daquele lugar e apenas encontraram prédios vazios, ruas vazias e árvores de cerejeiras. A cidade fora construída no estilo das cidades inglesas do século XIX, com trilhos de bondes correndo pelas ruas. Parecia que nada estava presente naquele lugar, nem mesmo vida.

– Puxa vida, meninas, que lugar é esse… que mundo esquisito que a gente veio parar… – Indagava Fuu, com a mão sustentando o queixo.

– E olha que a gente tem experiências em viajar dimensões, amiga! – Umi sorriu, mas Sakura ainda estava preocupada.

– Gente, eu não tou tão animada com isso não; o Kero deve tá esperando a gente e a gente nem sabe onde a gente está e que lugar é esse… tenho medo que essa calma se torne num pesadelo depois… – Sakura abraçava o próprio braço, tremendo com o que pensava.

– Sakura, não pensa negativo; se você pensar negativo é aí que as coisas acontecem… em Zephir, se você perder as esperanças, nada dá certo… e só aparecem monstros. – Fuu foi até Sakura e tocou nas mãos dela, tentando lhe trazer um pouquinho de segurança. Sakura sorriu com o gesto e se acalmou um pouco.

– Gente, será que os medos da Sakura foram capazes de fazer aquilo aparecer? – Umi apontava para uma sombra que se projetava desde o alto e caminhava para trás.

As três viram gigantescos monstros com o corpo completamente preto parecidos com insetos, com olhos vermelhos. Fuu, Sakura e Umi ficaram em posição de combate e avançaram contra as bestas que surgiam naquele lugar. Sem vacilar, sem hesitar, Fuu e Umi atacaram os monstros com a espada e Sakura usou as magias elementais que aprendera no combate à organização naquela fábrica. Eram cerca de dez monstros e em instantes, foram derrotados.

– Meninas, vocês lutam bem… parecem até que vocês têm experiência nisso… – Sakura retirava a ponta do báculo de um monstro que derrotara.

– Bem Sakura é que… é que… – Umi hesitava em contar.

– É que é uma história muito longa pra gente te contar agora… sabe como é… como a gente conseguiu nossos poderes… Fuu olhava para o chão e desenhava um semicírculo com os pés. Sakrua olhou para as duas com olhos raivosos e braços cruzados, como se elas estivessem escondendo uma coisa de uma criança e considerasse Sakura nova o suficiente para saber. Umi e Fuu suavam. – Mas a gente vai te contar tudinho, Sakura, pode ter certeza que sim; se o guro Clef deixar, você pode até visitar Zephir…

– Se eu puder visitar Zephir então vai ser legal… vamos continuar então… – Sakura puxou Fuu e Umi consigo.

As três andaram mais um pouco, seguindo o rastro de sangue deixado por Zen Me e se depararam com um número maior daqueles monstros. As três lutaram e os derrotaram como sempre, mas mais monstros apareceram para enfrentá-las.

– Desse jeito, a gente não vai chegar naquela mulher nunca…

– Fuu, eu vou conjurar uma magia forte o bastante pra acabar com ele. – Sakura levantou o báculo, mas Umi tocou no pulso dela.

– Não, Sakura. Poupe suas forças, você está se recuperando. É você que deve ir atrás daquela mulher e não nós. A gente vai te apoiar daqui, Sakura; agora vai lá e dá um soco na cara dela…

Sakura tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Fuu fez sim com a cabeça.

– Sim, Sakura, se tem alguém que pode derrotar ela é você! Vai lá e acaba com a raça dela, você já fez metade do serviço; a gente vai te esperar aqui pra gente sair juntas, tá certo?

– Certo Umi, Fuu! Não morram, viu?

– Pode deixar, Sakura!

Sakura continuou a seguir os rastros de Zen Me enquanto Fuu e Umi cortavam cabeças de monstros logo atrás dela.

O final do rastro de sangue levou Sakura até uma cerejeira em uma colina, onde estava Zen Me com a mão na costela quebrada e a roupa de combate chinesa cheia de sangue que escorria pela boca.

– Eu não posso morrer assim…

– Então sorria para a morte, pois ela está na sua frente… – Sakura colocou a ponta do báculo na cara dela.

– Esse jogo ainda não acabou… eu ainda tenho mais uma cartada… – Zen Me levantou as mãos para o báculo.


	63. Zen Me (II)

Capítulo LXII

~Contra Zen Me~

 _Sakura e Kero se veem sozinhos diante de uma nova membro da organização e um novo poder…_

Sob a sombra da cerejeira, Zen Me ergueu a mão para o báculo e proferiu um encantamento:

– Desfragmentação material!

O Báculo da estrela, por mais poderoso que fosse quando foi criado pelo próprio mago Clow, começou a vibrar e a tremer nas mãos de Sakura, e as suas mãos e braços tremiam, tentando estabilizar o báculo. Era como se a própria estrutura mágica do báculo estivesse se rompendo, se desintegrando por dentro. Rajadas de energia rosa saíam pelas fendas que surgiam do báculo e Zen Me sorria:

– Essa é a fonte do seu poder, não é? Sem esse báculo, você não é nada!

– O que é que você tá fazendo?

– Eu vou destruir esse báculo criado pelo próprio Mago Clow! Muitos diziam que era impossível, mas vou dar meu sangue e a minha vida pra acabar com esse poder!

– Eu… não vou deixar você… fazer isso… – Segurando o báculo com dificuldade, Sakura consultou as suas memórias em busca de alguma solução para o problema que enfrentava, dizendo para si mesma:

– Kero-chan, você não pode me ouvir, não é? Nem eu posso perguntar nada pra você… o que eu faço… ela está jogando poder no meu báculo, tentando destruir ele… eu não posso deixar ela fazer isso… eu não posso… – En instantes, uma lembrança surgiu na mente de Sakura como um raio. – É isso! Ela está jogando poder contra mim… ela está usando o poder dela contra o meu… a última pessoa que eu vi fazndo isso foi… o Duo Shao! É isso! Eu preciso jogar meu poder contra o dela, como um cabo de guerra.

Do nada, uma voz apareceu na sua mente:

– Mas antes, você precisa dizer o encantamento… fica mais fácil fazendo assim…

– Encantamento? Como assim? Ah, já sei! Ela disse "desfragmentação material"; então um contra encantamento seria "re fragmentação material"? Vou tentar…

Sakura olhou para a mulher que cuspia sangue aos seus pés e disse:

– Re fragmentação material!

Uma disputa entre os poderes de Sakura e Zen Me surgiu, tal como aconteceu entre ela e Duo Shao, quando ele tentou invadir a sua mente. Fraca e debilitada, Zen Me não conseguiu sustentar a disputa por mais tempo e abaixou a palma das mãos. O báculo de Sakura se reconstruiu e Zen Me caiu de costas nas raízes da cerejeira. Zen Me, mesmo caída, ergueu as mãos para o alto e tentou usar sua desfragmentação material novamente. Vendo que Zen Me não desistirta do intento de lhe machucar, Sakura apertou o báculo com força em suas mãos e deu repetudas estocadas na cabeça da mulher. Sakura bateu com tanta força que a têmpora de Zen Me explodiu, fazendo sangue espirrar no rosto de Sakura. Ela só parou de bater no corpo morto da mulher quando sentiu em seu ombro a mão de Umi e ouviu a voz de Fuu:

– Pare, Sakura! Já está morta! Vamos sair daqui.

Sakura se virou para as mulheres e disse, ofegante:

– Acho que sim, meninas; essa já foi…

– E agora, como a gente vai sair daqui? – Umi apoiava o queixo com a mão, com os braços cruzados.

– Meninas, vou vascular as memórias dela antes que o cérebro dela apodreça… – Sakura tocou na cabeça tingida de sangue de Zen Me e vasculhou as memórias dela em busca de informações sobre como ela se teleportou para aquele mundo e como poderia fazer aquilo novamente, da mesma forma que Subaru a ensinara a fazer com as lições de Mediunidade para vasculhar objetos em busca de pistas. Sakura entrou em transe e deu uma resposta para Fuu e Umi minutos depois:

– Meninas, acho que já sei como sair daqui!

– Isso aí, Sakura! Sabia que você conseguiria.

– Agora, se apoiem em mim e vamos voltar pra onde a gente tava… isso vai me tomar muita energia.

As meninas se agarraram em Sakura e, em instantes, sentiram que seus corpos se desfragmentavam e cruzavam o espaço e as dimensões em uma velocidade incrível.

BCS!

No teto do hospital, Kero conversava com Makoto e Syaoran sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer com Sakura. Se cansara de socar o chão na esperança de chamar a atenção de Sakura e tentava explicar para um furioso Syaoran o que tinha acontecido:

– Os poderes telecinéticos atuam no nível do átomo. O velho Clow chamava isso de princípio da matéria. Para dominar telecnese é preciso elevar a vibração dos átomos á um dado nível; tem vibração pra tudo, desde fazer levitação até se teleportar e transportar matéria pelo espaço.

– Eu não tou nem aí pra esse papo de átomo ou sei lá o que, eu quero saber como está a Sakura!

– Eu também não tou nem aí pra você pirralho, eu só quero saber onde está a Sakura!

No meio da discussão dos dois, os corpos das meninas voltaram a se materializar no teto do prédio vizinho do hospital onde Sakura estava, onde haviam desaparecido da primeira vez. Estavam cercadas por Kero, Yue, a polícia de Osaka e Syaoran. Sakura sorriu ao vê-los, dirigiu-se ao marido e agarrou suas roupas:

– Sho… ran…

Sakura desmaiou nos braços de Syaoran.

– Deve ter sido o cansaço… tadinha da Sakura, mal estava se recuperando e já foi atacada novamente. – Fuu tentou ajudar Syaoran a reerguer Sakura, mas o jogador a dispensou da tarefa.

– Sakura está forte o suficiente para voltar as missões, a tarefa de teleportar todo mundo cansou ela um pouco, ainda mais três pessoas. Sakura não tem experiência nisso e…

– E eu acho que isso tem que ter um fim. Já está na hora de a polícia de Osaka assumir seus problemas e não mais envolver a Sakura nisso.

– Rapaz, essa foi uma decisão que a própria Sakura decidiu. Você vai passar por cima das decisões dela? – Makoto perguntou em tom de desafio para Syaoran. O policial se cansou das insistentes tentativas de Syaoran.

– Se possível, mover os céus e terra contra qualquer um que me separe da Sakura. – Syaoran olhou para Kero e Makoto, virou-se e sumiu. Saltara o prédio e pusera Sakura na cama.


	64. O vírus

Capítulo LXIV

~Sakura contra Sakura~

 _Sakura visitava o irmão Touya no hospital quando o caos se espalha no hospital em Tóquio…_

A notícia que recebera de Makoto a fez pegar o primeiro trem bala para Tóquio. Kero se disfarçara de boneco de pelúcia e ficou em silêncio durante a viagem, dentro da mochila de Sakura e Yukito os acompanhava.

Chegando ao hospital, Sakura encontrou um pai cabisbaixo e uma Nakuru desesperada no corredor da UTI. Ninguém podia entrar no quarto sem autorização e sem vestes especiais; Touya estava sob isolamento total, ele apenas podia ser visto pelas janelas da sala. Nakuru agarrou a sua roupa e pediu a ajuda da cardcaptor para recuperar a saúde de Touya.

– Gente, o que aconteceu? – Sakura apareceu correndo nos corredores do hospital.

– O Touya, Sakura, minha filha, ele está desmaiado, sofreu um ataque no hospital… – Fujitaka correu até Sakura e abraçou a filha.

– Um homem que foi atropelado agarrou o pescoço dele e tentou matar ele… o homem morreu assim que o Touya se desprendeu dele. – Nakuru se agarrou aos prantos com Sakura.

– Como assim? Ele não deveria ficar assim…

– Sakura, seu irmão foi diagnosticado com virose; examinamos as mãos do homem e encontramos um vírus que ninguém conhece ainda…

Enquanto Fujitaka falava, um médico entrou no quarto. Ele monitorou a situação de Touya e respondeu as perguntas de Sakura:

– O seu irmão foi vítima de uma sufocamento e foi acometido por uma virose. O caso está sendo tratado pela agência nacional…

Sakura ouviu a frase e pensou "Subaru"; o médico continuou:

– … como infecção hospitalar e tentativa de homicídio praticado pelo paciente…

– Me explica uma coisa, doutor: como isso não tem cura?

– É um vírus que desconhecemos, não temos nenhuma informação sobre isso, por isso, seu irmão está em isolamento total…

Sakura entendeu o porquê do desespero de Nakuru e da tristeza de seu pai.

Sakura olhou Touya pela janela do quarto, com as mãos apoiadas no vidro e Kero sussurrou para ela de dentro da mochila:

– Sakura, você pode curar o Touya…

– Como faço isso, Kero-chan? Com foco, imaginação e vontade?

– Não despreze os pilares da magia, Sakura! Muita gente idiota já fez muita coisa incrível apenas com essas três coisas… mas antes, você precisa saber o que isso é e imaginar como atacar…

– É um vírus, não é?

– Sim, agora concentre-se, imagine que você está aplicando o antídoto nele e ele logo vai melhorar…

– Se você diz, Kero-chan…

Sakura fechou os olhos e uma aura verde apareceu ao seu redor, visível apenas para especiais. Imaginou-se dando um antídoto nas veias de Touya e, em instantes, os sinais vitais de Touya, que estavam baixíssimos, começavam a retornar a normalidade.

– Sakura, tinha que ser você! – Nakuru deu um salto nas costas de Sakura e um estrondo foi ouvido no hospital.

No fundo do corredor, Sakura vê a silhueta de uma mulher magra de cabelos castanho curtos com o uniforme da polícia de Osaka se aproximar e logo identifica quem é. Era ela mesma, sorrindo sadicamente para ela:

– Olá, Sakura! Que bom nos encontrarmos de novo…

– Quem é você?

– Eu sou um Doppelganger, igual a você…

– Então você é um membro da organização! – Sakura segura a chave do lacre em seu pescoço e transforma-a em báculo, Nakuru se transforma em Ruby Moon e Kero sai da mochila.

– Não! Não sou feita de um membro da organização, sou feita de corpo humano vivo, apenas posso ser morta por outro corpo humano! Eu sou perfeita!

– Corpo humano! Isso é cruel! – Sakura colocou as mãos na boca com o espanto que teve.

– Nenhuma arma vai me ferir, pois vim até aqui para te matar e matar toda a sua família, você não vai interferir! – O dobro de Sakura apontou a pistola que portava e atirou contra Fujitaka.

Kero e Ruby Moon impediram o ataque e a bala ricocheteou em uma enfermeira que estava vindo ver o que estava acontecendo. Caíra no chão e não se sabia se morrera.

Sakura ficou chocada e sacou sua pistola e deu vários tiros no doppelganger. Ela não morreu e apenas gargalhava:

– Eu já disse, eu não posso ser morta, nem por magia, nem por armas; sou a morte que morre com a morte! Só posso ser morta por uma igual! Você tem coragem?

Kero se aquietou um pouco, iluminou sua aura amarela e disse para Sakura:

– Sakura… o corpo da enfermeira… imagine que ela é você…

– Kero-chan! Ela tem família! E se ela nunca voltar ao normal?

– Isso não é normal, Sakura… O corpo da enfermeira, já!

– Não vou deixar! – O doppelganger apontou a pistola novamente, Fujitaka e Ruby Moon avançaram, agarraram a mulher e a impediram de avançar. Apesar de ser parecida com Sakura, ela não podia imitar os poderes da cardcaptor.

Sakura tocou no corpo da enfermeira. Ele ainda estava quente. Tentando juntar todo o sangue frio que tinha no corpo, Sakura tocou no corpo dela e imaginou, hesitante. A pele da mulher começou a borbulhar e, em poucos minutos, se tornou na própria Sakura, inclusive no tamanho, cor dos olhos, cabelo. Fujitaka e Nakuru ajoelharam o doppelganger, que berrava. Nakuru tapou a boca dela para parar de falar e Sakura despertou o seu doppelganger.

Sob a orientação de Sakura, o doppelganger criado por ela agarrou com força o pescoço do outro doppelganger e o torceu, quebrando-o. A polícia imediatamente entrou no corredor e Sakura, pegou o distintivo:

– Agente Sakura, de Osaka!

Sakura retornou para a polícia de Osaka, na sala de Makoto, onde ele e Syaoran a esperavam:

– Eram agentes da agência nacional os que entraram no hospital; o corpo da enfermeira foi entregue a família dela e criamos um motivo para justificar o caixão fechado…

Sakura, tristonha, levantou a cabeça e olhou para Makoto:

– Eu nem sabia se ela estava viva ainda…

– A gente nunca sabe, Sakura. Era você ou era ela… – Syaoran deu um abraço em Sakura.

– Estou cansada disso…

– Fico feliz em saber que você concorda comigo em alguma coisa…

– … mas vou até o fim, Shoran, vou sim… – Sakura segurou os ombros do marido e olhou-o, sorridente.

– Então chuta o traseiro deles…

– Sim… – Abraçaram-se.


	65. O Doppelganger

Capítulo LXIV

~Sakura contra Sakura~

 _Sakura visitava o irmão Touya no hospital quando o caos se espalha no hospital em Tóquio…_

A notícia que recebera de Makoto a fez pegar o primeiro trem bala para Tóquio. Kero se disfarçara de boneco de pelúcia e ficou em silêncio durante a viagem, dentro da mochila de Sakura e Yukito os acompanhava.

Chegando ao hospital, Sakura encontrou um pai cabisbaixo e uma Nakuru desesperada no corredor da UTI. Ninguém podia entrar no quarto sem autorização e sem vestes especiais; Touya estava sob isolamento total, ele apenas podia ser visto pelas janelas da sala. Nakuru agarrou a sua roupa e pediu a ajuda da cardcaptor para recuperar a saúde de Touya.

– Gente, o que aconteceu? – Sakura apareceu correndo nos corredores do hospital.

– O Touya, Sakura, minha filha, ele está desmaiado, sofreu um ataque no hospital… – Fujitaka correu até Sakura e abraçou a filha.

– Um homem que foi atropelado agarrou o pescoço dele e tentou matar ele… o homem morreu assim que o Touya se desprendeu dele. – Nakuru se agarrou aos prantos com Sakura.

– Como assim? Ele não deveria ficar assim…

– Sakura, seu irmão foi diagnosticado com virose; examinamos as mãos do homem e encontramos um vírus que ninguém conhece ainda…

Enquanto Fujitaka falava, um médico entrou no quarto. Ele monitorou a situação de Touya e respondeu as perguntas de Sakura:

– O seu irmão foi vítima de uma sufocamento e foi acometido por uma virose. O caso está sendo tratado pela agência nacional…

Sakura ouviu a frase e pensou "Subaru"; o médico continuou:

– … como infecção hospitalar e tentativa de homicídio praticado pelo paciente…

– Me explica uma coisa, doutor: como isso não tem cura?

– É um vírus que desconhecemos, não temos nenhuma informação sobre isso, por isso, seu irmão está em isolamento total…

Sakura entendeu o porquê do desespero de Nakuru e da tristeza de seu pai.

Sakura olhou Touya pela janela do quarto, com as mãos apoiadas no vidro e Kero sussurrou para ela de dentro da mochila:

– Sakura, você pode curar o Touya…

– Como faço isso, Kero-chan? Com foco, imaginação e vontade?

– Não despreze os pilares da magia, Sakura! Muita gente idiota já fez muita coisa incrível apenas com essas três coisas… mas antes, você precisa saber o que isso é e imaginar como atacar…

– É um vírus, não é?

– Sim, agora concentre-se, imagine que você está aplicando o antídoto nele e ele logo vai melhorar…

– Se você diz, Kero-chan…

Sakura fechou os olhos e uma aura verde apareceu ao seu redor, visível apenas para especiais. Imaginou-se dando um antídoto nas veias de Touya e, em instantes, os sinais vitais de Touya, que estavam baixíssimos, começavam a retornar a normalidade.

– Sakura, tinha que ser você! – Nakuru deu um salto nas costas de Sakura e um estrondo foi ouvido no hospital.

No fundo do corredor, Sakura vê a silhueta de uma mulher magra de cabelos castanho curtos com o uniforme da polícia de Osaka se aproximar e logo identifica quem é. Era ela mesma, sorrindo sadicamente para ela:

– Olá, Sakura! Que bom nos encontrarmos de novo…

– Quem é você?

– Eu sou um Doppelganger, igual a você…

– Então você é um membro da organização! – Sakura segura a chave do lacre em seu pescoço e transforma-a em báculo, Nakuru se transforma em Ruby Moon e Kero sai da mochila.

– Não! Não sou feita de um membro da organização, sou feita de corpo humano vivo, apenas posso ser morta por outro corpo humano! Eu sou perfeita!

– Corpo humano! Isso é cruel! – Sakura colocou as mãos na boca com o espanto que teve.

– Nenhuma arma vai me ferir, pois vim até aqui para te matar e matar toda a sua família, você não vai interferir! – O dobro de Sakura apontou a pistola que portava e atirou contra Fujitaka.

Kero e Ruby Moon impediram o ataque e a bala ricocheteou em uma enfermeira que estava vindo ver o que estava acontecendo. Caíra no chão e não se sabia se morrera.

Sakura ficou chocada e sacou sua pistola e deu vários tiros no doppelganger. Ela não morreu e apenas gargalhava:

– Eu já disse, eu não posso ser morta, nem por magia, nem por armas; sou a morte que morre com a morte! Só posso ser morta por uma igual! Você tem coragem?

Kero se aquietou um pouco, iluminou sua aura amarela e disse para Sakura:

– Sakura… o corpo da enfermeira… imagine que ela é você…

– Kero-chan! Ela tem família! E se ela nunca voltar ao normal?

– Isso não é normal, Sakura… O corpo da enfermeira, já!

– Não vou deixar! – O doppelganger apontou a pistola novamente, Fujitaka e Ruby Moon avançaram, agarraram a mulher e a impediram de avançar. Apesar de ser parecida com Sakura, ela não podia imitar os poderes da cardcaptor.

Sakura tocou no corpo da enfermeira. Ele ainda estava quente. Tentando juntar todo o sangue frio que tinha no corpo, Sakura tocou no corpo dela e imaginou, hesitante. A pele da mulher começou a borbulhar e, em poucos minutos, se tornou na própria Sakura, inclusive no tamanho, cor dos olhos, cabelo. Fujitaka e Nakuru ajoelharam o doppelganger, que berrava. Nakuru tapou a boca dela para parar de falar e Sakura despertou o seu doppelganger.

Sob a orientação de Sakura, o doppelganger criado por ela agarrou com força o pescoço do outro doppelganger e o torceu, quebrando-o. A polícia imediatamente entrou no corredor e Sakura, pegou o distintivo:

– Agente Sakura, de Osaka!

Sakura retornou para a polícia de Osaka, na sala de Makoto, onde ele e Syaoran a esperavam:

– Eram agentes da agência nacional os que entraram no hospital; o corpo da enfermeira foi entregue a família dela e criamos um motivo para justificar o caixão fechado…

Sakura, tristonha, levantou a cabeça e olhou para Makoto:

– Eu nem sabia se ela estava viva ainda…

– A gente nunca sabe, Sakura. Era você ou era ela… – Syaoran deu um abraço em Sakura.

– Estou cansada disso…

– Fico feliz em saber que você concorda comigo em alguma coisa…

– … mas vou até o fim, Shoran, vou sim… – Sakura segurou os ombros do marido e olhou-o, sorridente.

– Então chuta o traseiro deles…

– Sim… – Abraçaram-se.


	66. As bestas

Capítulo LXV

~O ataque na delegacia~

 _Depois de lutar contra si mesma, Sakura recebe um chamado de Osaka…_

Era metade de novembro. Nos dias que seguiram, não houve nenhum sinal de ataque e Touya se recuperava sob os cuidados de Nakuru.

Um frasco com o sangue de Touya foi coletado para análise e não foi descoberto mais nada a respeito daquele vírus estranho, nem mesmo o vírus foi encontrado. Foi como se desaparecesse.

Ontem, Makoto alertou a Sakura que isso era coisa de mais um membro da organização:

– Parece que ele criou e destruiu vida do nada… – Makoto andava pela sala e Sakura o acompanhava com o olhar.

– Não que vírus sejam vida, é claro… – Sakura coçou a cabeça.

– Mesmo assim, são letais. Temos que ficar alertas, esse parece ser o membro mais perigoso… – Makoto se sentou e olhou para Sakura e Kero.

– Eh, eu devia imaginar que deixaram o melhor pro final. – Kero coçou o queixo.

Sakura optou por deixar as cartas Clow no cofre da polícia desde que perdera as cartas escudo, força e alada para a organização. Makoto temia que, mais uma vez, a organização invadisse o prédio da polícia. Ao pensar nisso, ele ouviu um barulho que vinha da entrada da delegacia e imediatamente pôs a arma no coldre e ativou o ramal da secretária:

– Ayumi, ligue para Sakura!

BCS!

O homem chamado Xia Yu olhava para a delegacia do outro lado da calçada:

– Disseram um dia que não havia geração espontânea… não até me conhecerem… – Xia Yu pegou um pedaço de queijo, enfiou em uma meia e arremessou na porta da delegacia. Ratazanas enormes saíram da meia e atacaram o departamento, mordendo os policiais.

– Que uma saraivada de gafanhotos tragam a desordem pra esse lugar! – Xia Yu pegou uma bolsa de cinzas, jogou no ar e uma nuvem de moscas, gafanhotos e pernilongos invadiram a delegacia por todas as janelas abertas, saída do pó.

– Agora, vamos até as cartas Clow… – Xia Yu desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça.

Sakura recebeu a notícia do ataque apreensiva em seu apartamento e quis teleportar, mas Kero não a deixou fazer isso. Ele disse que Sakura não tinha experiência com isso ainda e que perderia muita energia ao tentar se teleportar. Kero disse para ela usar outro meio de transporte e Sakura gritou furiosa para Kero.

Sakura e Kero correram até a garagem e pegou uma motocicleta. Chegaram na delegacia e encontraram um cenário de caos. Policiais estavam desmaiados e outros usavam máscaras de gás para evitar o forte cheiro de pesticida que havia sido lançado na tubulação de ar condicionado para matar os insetos. Outros, buscavam matar as ratazanas com tudo o que tinha a disposição, causando uma sujeira tremenda. No meio da confusão, eles se encontraram com Makoto:

– Sakura, você chegou! Perceba, as ratazanas não morrem, nem os insetos!

– Isso é causado por magia, com certeza! – Kero tentava soltar bolas de fogo contra aquelas feras e percebeu que elas morriam com seu ataque. – Vê? Só morre com magia…

– Que magia é forte o suficiente pra acabar com tudo isso? – Makoto segurava as mãos no queixo…

Sakura, pensativa, disse:

– Eu sei de um jeito… vou precisar de um pouco de água…

– Tem na minha sala, vamos rápido antes que eles invadam ela também…

Eles foram até a Sala de Makoto e Sakura pegou um pouco de água do filtro.

– Makoto-san… você precisa parar com o veneno dos tubos…

– Tá certo… – Makoto ligou e pediu para que o veneno parasse de ser despejado na tubulação e Sakura se concentrou com o copo em suas mãos. Uma aura rosa a envolveu e ela abriu os olhos. Levou o copo selado com as mãos até o corredor e o abriu. Daquele copo de água transparente, saíram uma massa branca que logo se tornou numa nuvem de pássaros de diversos tamanhos e procedências que ocuparam todos os espaços da delegacia. Kero e Makoto ficaram surpresos, mas imediatamente entenderam:

– Corvos, falcões e águias são predadores de ratos; as outras espécies menores se alimentam de insetos e os urubus cuidam das sobras… brilhante essa Sakura! – Kero coçava o queixo enquanto flutuava.

– Sim, ela criou vida com um copo de água… dá orgulho de ver alguém assim… – Quando comemoravam, uma pessoa saía de uma nuvem de fumaça atrás deles. Era Xia Yu.

– Ora, ora, estão se divertindo com os passarinhos? Pois bem, a diversão acaba agora! – Xia Yu deu uma chave de braço em Makoto e Kero ficou em sua forma verdadeira, ameaçando atacar, enquanto Makoto lutava contra aquilo:

– Nem tente atacar ou ele morre!

Kero rosnava de raiva e a maçaneta da porta girava. Sakura entrou:

– Makoto-san, os passarinhos caçaram todos aqueles insetos e aquelas ratazanas e… – Sakura entrava sorridente na sala e levou um choque ao ver Xia Yu, Makoto e Kero. Levou as mãos à boca com o choque e deixou o copo quebrar. Sakura viu que Xia Yu era o mais alto da organização, tendo a mesma aparência dos demais:

– Surpresa em me ver, Sakura? Eu sou Xia Yu, o membro mais temido da organização depois do Gong Zuo. Ele podia controlar estrelas, mas eu posso controlar a vida!

A expressão de surpresa logo virou uma expressão de raiva no rosto de Sakura.

– O que é que você quer?

Não seja tola! Eu quero as cartas! Estou aqui pelas cartas e você sabe disso!

– Como você sabe que as cartas estão aqui?

– Acho que você já sabe a resposta, mas se recusa a responder a pergunta… mas vamos ao aqui e agora; pega as cartas Clow que estão no cofre e me traga aqui ou ele morre!

Sufocando, Makoto disse algumas palavras para Sakura, enquanto Xia Yu apertava sua garganta:

– Nem… pensar… Sakura! Nem… pensar…

– Makoto-san… os olhos de Sakura refletiam a preocupação daquele momento, mas manteve a postura firme, apesar da tensão da ocasião. Makoto lhe ensinara que o orgulho de um policial era a crença firme nos valores.

– Vejo que você não vai me entregar… que pena… vou ter que matar ele então!

– Nunca!

Sakura correu até ele e ele sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.


	67. Vida e morte

Capítulo LXVI

~A morte em apenas um toque~

 _O superintendente Makoto é sequestrado e Sakura e Kero correm para salvá-lo…_

Sakura estava frustrada, batia com força na mesa de Makoto. Kero dizia para ela que ele se sentira da mesma forma quando Sakura desaparecera e fora teleportada por Zen Me pela primeira vez. Kero disse que não precisava fazer isso e que essa atitude levaria Sakura alugar nenhum. Dizia isso por experiência própria.

– Então, Kero-chan, como eu faço pra ir atrás do superintendente Makoto?

– Sakura, você precisa redobrar a concentração… isso vai exigir de você…

– Mas é igual quando eu fui pro Yomotsu Hirasaka, não é? – Sakura agarrava esperançosa a juba de Kero, mas ele permanecia sério.

– Sim e não. Você vai precisar rastrear alguém que se teleportou…

– Como, Kero-chan? – Sakura queria chorar, mas Kero apareceu com a solução:

– Sakura, use isso para rastrear os rastros de Xia Yu pelo tecido espaço-temporal e aumentar sua concentração; vou me transfigurar. – Kero se cobriu com as asas, brilhou e uma tiara caiu. Havia se transfigurado em uma tiara.

BCS!

No topo de um prédio, Xia Yu interrogava Makoto. Prendera o homem com ramos de samambaia que eram criadas no jardim que ficava no topo daquilo:

– Você pensa que Sakura pode vir te salvar, que ela pode te rastrear até aqui; não seja tão tolo, Makoto, você sabe que ela não tem muito poder de concentração. Sim, ela foi até o Yomotsu hirasaka, derrotou a máscara da morte, mas não vai chegar aqui não; não não vai. Ela não tem concentração, Makoto, o poder que só os feiticeiros mais poderosos tem e que pode despertar o poder dos poderes: o poder estelar.

– Eu não ficaria tão confiante assim; se ela acabou com as bestas feras que você conjurou, eu tenho certeza de que a Sakura é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que queira!

Xia Yu se vira para Makoto e o aperta contra a parede:

– Eu, com cientista do exército, sei que é lamentável perder um espécime tão raro como Sakura Kinomoto, mas eu preciso voltar pro exército e quero que ela se dane! Abre o bucho, Makoto! Onde estão as cartas? Como dá pra abrir o cofre da polícia?

– Eu já te disse que eu não vou falar nada! Você vai perder seu tempo comigo…

– Vocês japoneses são tão apegados à essa coisa de princípio, honra que se esquecem do prático! Pois bem, quer ser herói? Vou te transformar em um! Vou arrombar aquela delegacia não com ratos, mas com ursos se é assim que você quer! – Xia Yu levantou a mão contra Makoto e investiu com os dedos unidos contra o peito do policial quando ouviu um estampido. Era Sakura.

Usando a tiara que Kero lhe dera, Sakura estava ofegante. Apoiou uma das mãos nas hastes que sustentavam as plantas daquele lugar e olhou para Xia Yu e Makoto. O chinês se virou para ela:

– A tiara de Clow. Nunca pensei que ela pudesse estar com você; aliás, nunca pensei que estivesse com o guardião Kero; apareça!

Xia Yu levantou a palma da mão contra a tiara e ela brilhou na cabeça de Sakura. A tiara brilhou mais um pouco, virou uma bola de luz que cresceu, revelando Kero:

– Pra você saber o que é a tiara de Clow, você deve ter contatos fortes com a família Li.

– … e ter alguma ligação com o exército Chinês! Todos vocês! – Makoto se debateu nos cipós que o prendiam.

– Isso não interessa! O que eu quero são as cartas! Vão me entregar?

Xia Yu olhou para os três e em nenhum deles viu sinal de afobação. Sakura e Kero avançaram contra ele:

– Vejo que vocês não estão me levando a sério; pois bem, vou acabar com a vida dele então; já que vocês me ignoram!

Xia Yu estendeu a palma das mãos para Makoto e um brilho verde saiu delas, atingindo o superintendente. Makoto arregalou os olhos com o choque e baixou a cabeça. Os cipós que o prendiam soltaram o corpo inerte. Estava morto.

– Makoto-san! – Sakura e Kero correram até o corpo de Makoto. Sakura se ajoelhou e agarrou em seu corpo frio, chorando e esperneando muito.

– Eu disse pra vocês não brincarem comigo… pois bem, ou você me entrega as cartas Clow ou eu apareço com o próximo!

– Nunca! Você fala demais cara! – Kero atirou uma bola de fogo contra Xia Yu e ele desapareceu. Kero voltou-se para Sakura:

– Sakura, ainda dá pra salvar o velho Makoto; da mesma forma que ele tirou a vida dele com um toque, você também pode dar a vida de volta pro velho com um toque!

Sakura olhou ao redor:

– Será que dá pra usar a vida que está nessas plantas pra salvar ele?

– Só uma vida humana pode recuperar outra vida humana…

– … mas, Kero-chan, a essência da vida é a mesma coisa! Seja vegetal ou animal!

Kero pensou um pouco e respondeu:

– O velho Clow uma vez tentou ressuscitar uma fuinha com planta; consumiu todas as plantas do jardim e não reviveu a fuinha. Teve que sacrificar uma outra fuinha pra reviver a fuinha que morreu. Esse é o preço a pagar…. Vida por vida…

Sakura olhou furiosa para Kero:

– Eu não sou o velho Clow, eu sou a Sakura e eu vou tentar!

– Sakura…

Kero tentou impedir, mas era tarde. Sakura ergueu as mãos para o ar e ficou parecida com uma letra Y. Sua aura rosada se misturou aos fios de energia verde que saíam das plantas do jardim. Elas murchavam. Sakura sugara toda a sua vitalidade.

Assim que todas as plantas murcharam, a aura de Sakura estava completamente verde. Sakura abriu os olhos e Kero percebeu que seu rosto estava muito pálido e esverdeado. Sakura juntou as mãos e uma esfera verde apareceu entre elas. Sakura se agachou até Makoto e injetou a esfera lentamente em seu peito. Nada aconteceu e Sakura estava muito fraca. Depois de uns instantes, com a mão no peito de Makoto, Sakura sentiu sua respiração voltar e seu coração voltar a bater. Estava vivo, mas não acordava. Sorriu e Xia Yu reapareceu com… Meiling!


	68. Distorção espacial

Capítulo LXVII

~A distorção de Xia Yu~

 _Xia Yu sequestra Meiling e Sakura acelera para socorrer a amiga…_

Sumindo e reaparecendo de uma maneira que Sakura não compreendia, Xia Yu trouxe Meiling consigo, vestindo a farda verde do trabalho de adido do consulado em Osaka. Jogou-a no chão e Sakura correu até a amiga. As duas ficaram chocadas com o que acontecera:

– Meiling, tudo bem?

– Sakura, o que está acontecendo?

As duas se levantaram e encararam Xia Yu:

– Eu disse pra vocês não brincarem comigo! Pois bem, senhora Kinomoto, vai morrer um por um dos seus amigos, dos seus familiares!

– Não vou deixar isso acontecer! – Sakura ergueu as mãos para Xia Yu e tentou conjurar uma mágica, mas não consegui. Estava sem poderes. Xia Yu riu:

– Será que a senhora não gastou toda a sua mágica com aquele velho? E agora, Sakura, como pensa em me enfrentar?

Meiling ouviu as palavras daquele homem e fechou os punhos:

– Não tem só a Sakura que pode lutar aqui!

Kero avançou e respondeu:

– Com certeza, eu estou aqui também!

Xia Yu gargalha das duas:

– Pois bem, já que desejam tanto morrer, ótimo, vão me poupar ouvir tanta besteira! – Ele girou as mãos no ar e uma nuvem negra se formou nas mãos de Xia Yu, a mesma que havia atingido Makoto. – Morram!

Makoto atacou Meiling, mas Sakura, enfraquecida, pulou na frente da amiga para salvá-la do ataque. O ataque não surtiu efeito em Sakura, mas deixou-a mais enfraquecida.

– O que? Meu ataque não deu certo?

– Não deu certo porque a energia vital conjurada por Sakura protegeu ela de ser vítima do ataque; há muita vitalidade no corpo de Sakura, mas ela ficou mais enfraquecida depois desse ataque. – Kero pulou na frente de Sakura e rosnou contra Xia Yu.

– Então tudo o que eu tenho a fazer é atacar de novo? Tudo bem! – Xia Yu evoca mais uma vez a nuvem de fumaça negra e dispara contra Kero, mas o guardião a repele com uma bola de fogo.

Sakura, suando frio, desmaia, mas Meiling a segura.

– Kerberos, o que vamos fazer? Você sabe que a gente não pode deixar a Sakura assim!

– Eu tenho um plano. Não se preocupa…

– Eu vou atrasar ele então pra ganhar tempo; com as mãos ocupadas ele não vai poder fazer nada!

– Cuidado, Meiling, ele é capaz de matar com um toque…

Meiling fez sim com a cabeça e partiu para cima de Xia Yu, que mal saíra da nuvem de fumaça e se via cercado por uma nuvem de socos e chutes da diplomata.

Kero se virou para Sakura:

– Sakura, me escuta; vou te emprestar meus poderes pra você; salva a encrenqueira, ela está levando a melhor, mas não sei por quanto tempo…

– Kero-chan, como você vai fazer isso?

– Vou me fundir com você; seu corpo está enfraquecido e seus níveis de ectoplasma estão baixos; precisamos nos unir. – Kero se envolveu com as asas e seu corpo emitiu um brilho dourado. Uma esfera dourada com grandes asas entrou no peito de Sakura e ela se ajoelhou com o choque. Sakura se levantou novamente, olhou para a palma das mãos; seus olhos agora estavam amarelados como olhos de gatos e a consciência de Kero falava de dentro dela.

– Sakura, agora você pode lutar com ele; vai lá e acaba com ele!

– Pode deixar, Kero-chan!

Sakura correu como se fosse literalmente um gato e mordeu o pescoço de um distraído Xia Yu, que lutava com Meiling.

Xia Yu se espanta com o ataque e os dentes de Sakura afundam cada vez mais no pescoço daquele homem. Xia Yu se desespera:

– Foi assim que você derrotou… todos nós… com um golpe… Eu… não só posso controlar a vida… mas o espaço-tempo…

Xia Yu tentou afastar a cabeça de Sakura, mas Meiling percebeu outra coisa; era como se uma nuvem de vapor envolvesse os dois, mas não era isso. O espaço ao redor dos dois estava se distorcendo e a mordida de Sakura afundava cada vez mais, involuntariamente no pescoço de Xia Yu, por força da gravidade:

– Eu não teleporto, nem viajo dimensões, mas distorço o espaço para onde eu quero ir, é assim que me transporto; vou criar uma dobra pra um vulcão ativo no Havaí e mandar você pra lá, nem que eu morra no processo! – O espaço distorcido ao redor de Xia Yu expandiu um pouco, revelando para eles a lava que escorria na boca do vulcão. – Foi assim que o exército se interessou pelo pequeno Qiang Xun, foi assim que o exército se livrou de mim, quando achou que eu era uma ameaça… se não fosse a Shufen… eu estaria morto agora! Devo tudo à ela e faço isso por ela! Morra Sakura! – Enquanto falava, um chute atingiu o rosto de Qiang Xun; era Meiling. Com o impacto do golpe, o espaço expandido atrás dele se contraiu e Sakura parou de morder o homem a sua frente, recuando.

– Meiling… se não fosse você…

– É só usar as asas do Kerberos, Sakura! Você não ia cair no vulcão…

– Falou bem a encrenqueira, eu usaria minhas asas com certeza…

– Não enche! – Kero disse, usando o corpo de Sakura e Meiling fechou os punhos.

– Esse assunto não acabou! Distorção espacial! – Qiang Xun distorceu o espaço mais uma vez, mas Sakura e Kero apontaram as mãos para frente e fizeram a distorção recuar. Era como um cabo de guerra e já tinha passado por isso. A distorção recuou e Qiang Xun foi arremessado para trás.

– Não… pode… ser!

– Seus poderes estão voltando, Sakura!

Do nada, uma voz saiu de trás deles:

– Mas acho melhor eu continuar a partir daqui…

Era Syaoran:

– Sakura, Meiling, peguem o Makoto e fujam daqui! Eu cuido dele. Podem deixar comigo

Espantadas, disseram juntas:

– Syaoran!

– Fujam daqui, agora!

As duas obedeceram, Sakura e Meiling levaram Makoto em seus ombros:

– Como vamos sair daqui?

– Usa seu novo poder, Sakura.

– Ah, valeu, Meiling.

Sakura apontou as mãos para frente, pensou no hospital e o espaço se distorceu e contraiu assim que atravessaram.

No outro lado do prédio, os dois homens olhavam furiosamente um para o outro…


	69. Syaoran ataca

Capítulo LXVIII

~Syaoran ataca!~

 _Após a feroz batalha contra Xia Yu, Syaoran aparece para acertar as contas com Xia Yu…_

Sakura e Meiling chegaram ao hospital de Osaka e entregaram Makoto aos cuidados médicos. Ele foi posto em uma maca. Levado para o quarto, fizeram exames, e não havia nada de grave com o policial, os médicos diziam que era fraqueza por causa da idade. Sakura ficou um pouco mais aliviada. Kero saiu de seu corpo, como uma bola de luz saída do peito de Sakura, permanecendo na forma de boneco e explicou o que tinha acontecido:

– Como a Sakura é a minha mestra e eu não dependo diretamente dos poderes dela, eu pude emprestar meus poderes para ela sem problemas; foi o mesmo que o Touya fez com o Yue…

Meiling saiu do lado da cama de Makoto e foi até a janela, olhando para o horizonte nublado de Osaka:

– Vocês não acham isso estranho?

– Como assim, Meiling?

– É estranho demais o Syaoran aparecer do nada e resolver lutar com aquele cara; ele nunca fez isso….

– Pode ser que ele tenha se arrependido… mas não deixa de ser estranho… será que ele conhece aquele cara? – Kero voou até ela.

– Não sei, mas não é um procedimento policial deixar a cena do crime com o criminoso sob os cuidados de outros… – Meiling olhou sério para Sakura.

Ouvindo a frase de Meiling, Sakura sentiu um choque atravessar a cabeça e começou a coçar os cabelos.

– Puxa vida… é mesmo… será que o superintendente não vai achar ruim não? Ele até que queria que o Shoran fosse mais participativo e tal e…

Meiling se virou para ela:

– Não interessa, Sakura, protocolo é protocolo; você devia chamar reforços!

Fazendo bico, Sakura responde para Meiling:

– Mas você também saiu de lá…

BCS!

Olhando com fúria para Syaoran, Qiang Xun sacou sua espada e apontou para Syaoran:

– Se lembra de mim, Syaoran? Olha pra minha cara! Não sou o Xia Yu, mas o Qiang Xun do exército, aquele mesmo que você subestimou, que você ignorou!

– Isso não me interessa; você veio aqui com um objetivo e um propósito, mas pelo que vejo, você nem mesmo foi capaz de cumprir isso; seu rosto sangra com o chute que a Meiling te deu, e olha que ela não tem magia, imagine se tivesse… – Syaoran sacou a esfera negra onde estava sua espada e a conjurou.

– Cala a boca! Você vai me pagar por tudo!

– É você que deve me pagar…

De repente, alguns homens, cerca de dez, saíram pulando pelo teto dos prédios e apareceram ao lado de Qiang Xun portando Daos, um facão chinês, nas mãos. Um dos homens torceu o pescoço quando olhou para Syaoran, fazendo uma grande cara de dúvida:

– Temos que atacar Syaoran Li?

– Sim, vocês não ouviram o Zhang? As ordens são para acabar com ele! Avancem!

Syaoran ficou impassível, com os braços cruzados, os homens hesitavam.

– Saibam que… quer queira, quer não, vocês já estão mortos! – Syaoran sacou seus jufus e uma rajada de fei biao, dardos chineses parecidos com pequenas facas, voaram até aqueles homens. Estavam mortos. Os dentes de Qiang Xun rangeram de raiva:

– Não importa o que falam de você, que você é talentoso e tudo o mais, não importa o quão crânio você seja, eu sei do valor que eu tenho, eu sei do que eu sou capaz! Kōngjiān niǔqū! – Era o ataque de distorção espacial de Qiang Xun. Syaoran apenas girou a espada e uma coluna de ar rapidamente contraiu aquilo. Xia Yu bufou mais ainda de raiva:

– Sǐwáng qi!

– Fuuka Shourai!

Era o ataque de morte de Qiang Xun. O ataque de Syaoran o bloqueou, fazendo a nuvem se dissipar.

– Desgraçado!

– É tudo o que você sabe fazer, não é? Usa suas melhores armas, mas mesmo assim não consegue me enfrentar, nunca conseguiu. Minha espada não foi feita pra ser banhada no seu sangue podre… – Syaoran guardou a espada.

– Cala a boca! Siwang Qi!

O ataque de morte de Qiang Xun parou nas mãos de Syaoran, que emitiam um brilho dourado.

– O seu "ataque" não passa de uma nuvem de pó pra mim, que apenas afeta os de mais sensibilidade; tenta teleportar! Vou te arrebentar a coluna!

Lágrimas de fúria escorriam dos olhos de Qiang Xun.

– Eu só queria voltar pro exército! Eu só queria rever a Shufen…

– Vai revê-la… no inferno!

Um embate feroz aconteceu entre Syaoran e Qiang Xun. O homem da organização se teleportava, tentava pegar Syaoran de surpresa, mas Syaoran se defendia de seus ataques e investidas com a espada, usando apenas as mãos.

O corpo de Syaoran emitia um brilho dourado intenso e os golpes de Syaoran ganhavam intensidade. Eram tão rápidos que pareciam feixes de luz. À medida que os golpes ficavam velozes, Qiang Xun ficava mais ferido e mais lento, até que não podia se teleportar pelo espaço mais.

Syaoran sorriu e desferiu uma saraivada de socos e chutes no homem. Qiang Xun, usando todas as suas forças, pouco pode fazer até não conseguir fazer mais nada. Estava acabado.

Ajoelhou-se. Seu corpo sangrava e doía e era como seus ossos estivessem moídos. Olhou para Syaoran, fez algumas perguntas e Syaoran respondeu.

– Mais alguma coisa?

– Eu não vou morrer… em vão…

Syaoran deu um golpe na cabeça de Qiang Xun e arrancou o amuleto preto da organização que estava em sua cabeça. Matou o homem e olhou para o amuleto:

– Bom saber que a ordem agora era acabar comigo… Heng He!

Saiu da cena do crime antes que a polícia chegasse.

BCS!

A polícia de Osaka correu até o prédio e encontrou o corpo mutilado de Qiang Xun:

– Temos que falar isso pro superintendente Makoto, assim que ele sair do hospital! Mesmo que ele esteja lá!

No hospital, onde Makoto se recuperava e já podia abrir os olhos e conversar com Sakura, Meiling telefonava para o comando do exército, em Pequim:

– Eu preciso da lista de dispensa do exército nos últimos anos, fora a lista de ingressos nas prisões militares… coronel, sinto que o que está acontecendo aqui no Japão tem a ver com nossos militares superiores...


	70. Conversa

Capítulo LXIX

~A conversa de Syaoran com Makoto~

 _Com a perícia feita no corpo de Xia Yu, Makoto vai atrás de Syaoran atrás de respostas…_

O dia estava ensolarado e otimista uma semana depois do ocorrido, Makoto já estava usando cadeira de rodas, mas a mente de Makoto tornou tudo nublado recebeu a notícia do que aconteceu com Sakura e Xia Yu com fúria, acelerando seu retorno para o trabalho. Mesmo debilitado, ele sabia que a agente tinha violado a lei mais básica de combate ao crime: não sair da cena do crime, pois as provas podem ser adulteradas. E foi isso que aconteceu. A agente foi convocada e ouviu uma bbaita bronca:

– Sakura, o que você fez não tem desculpa e nem justificativa. O corpo do tal de Xia Yu foi violado e um rombo de três centímetros foi encontrado na cabeça dele! O que você me diz? Que golpe faria isso? O que tinha na cabeça daquele homem pro seu marido se interessar tanto pra lutar com ele? – Uma cabisbaixa Sakura ao lado de Kero ouviam tudo sem questionar. – Não responda! Agora mesmo vou falar com Syaoran…

BCS!

Atrás da porta marrom amadeirada do duplex de paredes amareladas do casal Li, Syaoran aguardava impaciente a visita do superintendente de polícia. Tinha subido com um agente e pediu pra ele ficar fora do prédio, guardando a porta. Syaoran e Makoto não se entendiam desde o primeiro dia, era um desprazer, para ambos, estarem sob o mesmo teto, principalmente com as suspeitas de Makoto contra ele:

– Olá senhor Li, atrapalho alguma coisa?

– De forma alguma, o clássico é amanhã…

– Acho que, não preciso dizer que… sou Cerezo… e seu desempenho em campo está sofrível; desculpa se atrapalhei em algo…

– O estrago já foi feito… reconheço um rival quando eu vejo; entre… o que traz o senhor aqui? Quer algo?

– Não, obrigado, dispenso; minha visita vai ser curta…

Syaoran se sentou no sofá e olhou profundamente para Makoto. Era como se os dois homens travassem entre si um embate mental:

– Senhor Li, Há uma semana o senhor tirou a sua esposa da cena do crime alegando que enfrentaria o membro da organização que estamos investigando no lugar dela. Após eu ser hospitalizado, meus agentes encontraram o corpo mutilado do tal de Xia Yu, acho que o nome dele era Qiang Xun… na cabeça. Isso não pode ter sido causado por um golpe dado pelo senhor, não tem como; ele perdeu muita massa cefálica pra ser um simples golpe…

Syaoran, não suportando ouvir a voz de Makoto, o interrompeu de imediato:

– O que não é normal? Eu ajudar Sakura ao menos uma vez quando ela sempre me pediu pra ajudar? Fiz isso porque eu podia fazer! Fiz o que precisava ser feito e fiz…

Makoto tornou a falar e aumentou a voz:

– Senhor Li, me deixe terminar o raciocínio ou vamos bater boca à toa aqui e eu terei que intimar formalmente o senhor para depor na delegacia! É isso que o senhor quer? E a sua imagem?

Syaoran, percebendo que foi ameaçado, acalmou-se um pouco e deixou ele terminar, bufando de raiva:

– Continue!

– Como eu falava, o senhor errou ao dar uma ordem dessas para a sua esposa e errou ainda mais ao adulterar as provas do crime! Ele deveria ser preso e interrogado! E outra: ele nem recebeu tantos golpes na cabeça e teve a cabeça totalmente rachada pelo senhor! O que o senhor me diz disso? O que ele tinha na cabeça que interessava ao senhor?

Com a mesma cara de fúria, Syaoran respondeu:

– Me diz se você tem nas celas da sua delegacia algum membro da organização? Vocês só tem o mérito de mandar a minha mulher pro hospital! Cadê os seus agentes pra ajudar ela? Eu intervi, sim, pra evitar que ela fosse pro hospital de novo… coisa que você não faz!

– Olha o respeito!

– Respeito o escambau! Dei uma porrada na cabeça dele pra acabar com ele sim!

– O senhor adulterou uma prova!

– Que p**ra de prova! Cadê? cadê o corpo dos caras daquela fábrica e vem me acusar de adulterar prova! Olha pra você e olha pra mim!

– Eu vou te prender por desacato!

– Eu não vou escutar mais nenhuma ameaça sua!

A discussão dos dois era audível do outro lado que o policial que vigiava a porta encontrou Syaoran tentando tirar a carteira e Makoto sacar a arma:

– Tudo bem, Superintendente?

– Tudo, já estou encerrando minha conversa com o senhor Li; aguarde lá fora…

O agente voltou a fechar a porta e Syaoran retirou a carteira:

– Tá vendo isso aqui? Eu acho melhor o senhor baixar o tom comigo se não quiser ser transferido pra um escritório ou ser aposentado compulsoriamente, senhor Makoto. O senhor não sabe do que eu sou capaz!

Makoto calou a boca e não falou mais nada. Olhou com raiva para o emblema da carteira de Syaoran e conhecia bem o que era.

– Agora, superintendente, o senhor está em minhas mãos. Dois a um pra mim. Acho bom o senhor retirar as investigações sobre mim ou vai ter que responder diretamente ao governo de seu país…

As mãos de Makoto apertaram o pano da calça em sua coxa:

– Bom… e mais uma coisa: o senhor vai demitir a minha mulher da sua delegacia e é bom não contar nada pra ela. Pois, do contrário…

– Vou me retirar.

– Eu espero que tenha entendido a situação que o senhor está…

Makoto se virou para a porta, abriu e se recusou a ouvir as outras palavras de Syaoran.

De volta à delegacia, Sakura e Kero esperavam por Makoto. Estavam preocupados com o encontro, sabendo da forte tensão que existe entre os dois. Ele entrou na sua sala e os dois correram até ele:

– E então, Makoto-san, como foi.

Com a máxima frieza que podia transmitir para Sakura, ele deu a notícia:

– Está demitida. O que você fez é muito grave. Entregue sua arma, seu distintivo, sua farda… cuidaremos do caso daqui pra frente.

As mãos de Sakura tremiam e seus olhos lacrimejaram. Kero não acreditava no que ouvia.

– O moleque pressionou o senhor?

Makoto continuou calado.


	71. Provas

Arco VI

~O caminho de Sakura~

Capítulo LXX

~Aonde se reunia a organização~

 _Sakura e a polícia de Osaka fazem uma batida por toda a cidade buscando pistas da organização…_

De imediato, respondeu:

– Ninguém me pressionou.

Soluçando, Sakura disse:

– Makoto-san! É importante pra mim continuar a investigação; por favor me dê tempo!

Kero voou até Makoto:

– Mesmo que o senhor demita a Sakura, nós vamos atrás dessa organização quer queira, quer não, esses caras tão atrás da Sakura!

Makoto fechou os olhos, pensou um pouco e respirou fundo:

– Está bem. Em janeiro nos falamos. Até lá, você continua com a gente:

Arregalando os olhos, Sakura agarrou Kero, rodopiou pela sala, abraçando-o e ajoelhou-se aos pés de Makoto, beijando suas mãos, soluçando:

– Birgada, Makoto-san! Eu preciso saber quem são esses caras… eles estão atrás de mim! – Sakura levantou-se e abraçou o agente. Makoto tirou a cara de frieza e retribuiu o abraço da cardcaptor, acariciando seus cabelos e pensando em Syaoran:

– Eu também quero saber quem eles são… eu também quero saber quem eles são…

BCS!

Makoto designou Sakura para uma batida no antigo apartamento do distrito de Kita, onde Sakura encontrou o amuleto pela primeira vez junto com o vice-superintendente Albert Tsukuda, um nipo-americano, o próximo a suceder Makoto no departamento daqui há três anos. O apartamento estava arruinado, muita coisa estava faltando e o que ficou parecia que foi destruído. Agentes vasculhavam toda a parte e coletavam tudo em busca de provas. Sakura se aproximou de Albert, que estava em uma mesa, digitando, lhe trazendo a caixa onde encontrara pela primeira vez o amuleto:

– Albert-san, será que esse era o prédio onde eles se reuniam? Será que eles não tem mais outros lugares não? Tinha aquela fábrica, o galpão em yodogawa…

– Sim. Constatamos que sim. Ele foi alugado um mês antes dos ataques acontecerem. As outras instalações, como a fábrica e o galpão foram comprometidos. A capacidade operacional deles foi bastante reduzida depois, é claro, da sua ação naquela fábrica e dos agentes Subaru e Hikaru. Agora, sei que o quadro deles está bem reduzido. Acho que eles estão resumidos à, no máximo duas, três pessoas.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio com a revelação.

– Como o senhor tem certeza disso?

– Se houvessem mais deles, o prédio não precisava ser destruído. Eles retiraram muita coisa daqui, o que acharam importante. Se essa caixa ficou, eles tiveram que escolher a dedo o que precisavam levar e descartar, não podiam levar muita coisa, agora que, estamos monitorando tudo.

Kero fez um assobio dentro do bolso, admirado com a inteligência de Albert.

– Entendo, Kero. E tem mais uma coisa, nossa colaboradora do exército chinês.

– Quem é ela?

Ao perguntar, uma mulher com dois coques nos lados da cabeça, uma pasta nos braços e o terno a rigor type 07 entrou.

– Com licença.

O superintendente fez uma continência. Sakura ficou boquiaberta.

– Não precisa.

– Lutei no Iraque. Cheguei a segundo tenente e caí fora assim que terminou meu tempo de serviço.

Os dois apertaram as mãos.

– É um prazer.

– Meiling?

– Encrenqueira!

– Não me olha assim, Sakura. Tenho um relatório pra vocês. Esta é a lista de prisioneiros militares que fugiram recentemente da prisão que cruzei com os dados de vocês: Bai Baicheng, Pingming Fa, Shun Fanxun, Xinyi Huang, Ru Tanghu, Yu Panbai, Shufen Huangjin, Shu Zhousun, Qiang Xun são os nomes respectivos do Dian Shi, Dian Ying, Duo Shao, Ni Hao, Gong Zuo, Shui Jiao, Ma Ma, Zen Me e Xia Yu. São os nomes dos últimos fugitivos das prisões militares. Minha tese é: alguém facilitou a fuga deles pra cá e tem alguém ajudando eles aqui pra montarem essa estrutura toda. Mas ainda falta um: Heng He Li.

– Zhang… – Sakura ficou boquiaberta com a revelação e baixou a cabeça em seguida. – Esse Zhang tem alguma relação com a família Li?

Com dificuldade, Meiling disse:

– Sim, meu primo, filho do coronel Qiantian Li. Meu tio o baniu da presença dele e morreu de infarto em seguida, causado pelo desgosto quando soube das atividades ilegais dele. Ficou tão furioso que as cartas Clow não foram capturadas que roubou tecnologia do exército pra ele mesmo tentar pegar. Foi preso por isso e fugiu. Era capitão…

– E do Shoran também.

– Sim.

Sakura e Kero ficaram em choque.

– Superintendente, apenas restou ele a capturar. Ele e o ajudante dele, seja lá quem for, conhece bastante ele. Ainda não tenho uma tese sobre quem é… se eu soubesse aonde ele está…

Meiling foi para a janela e contemplou o horizonte.

No topo de um prédio, Zhang e "ele" conversam, olhando para o apartamento que outrora fora deles:

– Tá vendo? A Prima tá colaborando com esses japas pra achar a gente… te caçar…

– TE caçar; eu não, eu nunca…

– Tem certeza? Tou com uma vontade tão louca de abrir a boca…

– Por falar em boca, não sabia que a ordem agora era matar Syaoran Li…

Zhang se virou para "ele", andando em volta dele:

– Você viu o que ele fez? Matou o Xia Yu, falhou na missão… daí eu não tenho que matar ele e a família dele? Aquele traidor de sangue! Gente safada tem que morrer!

– Eu acho mais fácil você morrer do que ele…

– Se eu não for bem sucedido, que ele me mate então…

– Vai matar, vai matar sim; ele já está de saco cheio dessa organização, arruinou a carreira dele…

Zhang olhou fixamente para "ele":

– Veremos…

"Ele" aparatou e sumiu.

No apartamento:

– Sakura, você me disse que eles demonstraram ter um grande ódio da família Daidouji; você sabe por que? – Disse Meiling.

– Não faço a mínima ideia, não sei o que eles tem a ver com isso… e com as cartas…

– Você precisa interrogar urgentemente os Daidouji, Sakura. Você já deveria ter feito isso. – Interrompeu Albert.

– E outra: a Shufen foi presa por roubar equipamentos e segredos das fábricas da Daidouji na China. Ela era noiva do Heng He e iam se casar… será que os jiqirens não tem nada a ver? – Indaga Meiling.

– Jiqirens? – Albert levantou-se e ficou sério – Isso é mais grave que eu imaginei. Vou intimar a presidente da companhia pra um depoimento…

Sakura interrompeu:

– Não. Eu mesma faço isso. Pode deixar.

– Se preferir assim…


	72. A Verdade

Capítulo LXXI

~Sonomi conhece a verdade~

 _Sakura, Fujitaka e Kero vão até a mansão Daidouji em busca de respostas…_

Era um ritual anual para Sakura visitar Sonomi em Tomoeda ao menos duas vezes por ano, Uma vez, no verão e a outra no ano-novo. Aproveitava também para rever o velho pai e as amizades que ainda residiam em Tomoeda, como a Rika. Sempre que tinha uma folga da faculdade e sempre que a executiva tinha descanso do trabalho, era aquela velha cidade de Tomoeda que escolhiam para descansar os ossos da longa batalha da vida.

Não ia na mansão, pelo contrário, o templo Tsukimine era o local de encontro delas. Desde que se casou, nunca mais pôs os pés na mansão, da mesma forma que nunca mais falara com Tomoyo novamente. Sempre tinha notícias dela, dadas por meios distantes e frios como a imprensa, menos pela mãe, que pelos encontros que tinham, sempre estava mais desinformada do que a imprensa a respeito da filha.

Estava ela e Fujitaka, com Kero no bolso da farda e a intimação policial em mãos naquele começo de tarde da última semana de novembro. Sonomi recebera por e-mail no dia anterior e não deveria sair por nada de casa ou seria impedida de sair do país. A executiva adiara uma viagem para a Coreia do Sul apenas porque era Sakura quem viria pessoalmente interrogá-la sobre a misteriosa organização que causava o terror em Osaka. Não era por que era ela que Sakura tornaria as coisas mais fáceis. Encostaria Sonomi na parede e extrairia dela qualquer informação que levasse aos culpados por aquilo.

Por fora, a mansão não mudou nada, pelo contrário, os jardins ganharam mais vida. Os arcos cheios de rosas que Sakura e Tomoyo plantaram um ano após o incidente da carta vácuo estavam mais fartos e as rosas cheiravam do portão. As mesmas guarda-costas mulheres, com seus óculos negros e ternos de mesma cor faziam a vigilância da casa. Uma delas se aproximou:

– Quem são vocês?

– Sou a agente Kinomoto da polícia de Osaka; tenho uma intimação para a Senhora Sonomi Daidouji; ela já está ciente da minha visita.

A segurança olhou para o documento e pôs a mão no comunicador ao seu ouvido, buscando confirmação. Passados alguns segundos, ela fez sim com a cabeça e abriu o imenso portão da mansão, tentou revistar Sakura com o detector de metais, mas ele apitou na pistola que carregava na cinta e Sakura disse para ela que aquele procedimento era desnecessário com policiais. A segurança se desculpou, mas barrou Fujitaka que, vestido com seu pulôver bege, não tinha cara de policial.

– Qual o seu nome?

– Fujitaka Kinomoto. Eu também venho auxiliar nas investigações.

A segurança olhou para ele, mas não deixou ele entrar; até que a voz de Sonomi soou no comunicador e autorizou a entrada do arqueólogo, revistando-o com o detector de metais em seguida. Ela não questionou, esperou os dois passarem e fechou o portão. Sonomi não morria de amores pelo pai, pensou Sakura, mas, com certeza, ela viu alguém entreolhando da janela do quarto de cima quem eram os misteriosos visitantes. Com certeza era ela.

Os dois foram levados para a imensa sala de visitas da mansão, sentaram-se nos sofás carmesins de Sonomi e foram oferecidos para eles chás e biscoitos, mas recusaram. A segurança disse que Sonomi resolvia algumas coisas com os executivos ao telefone e Sakura respondeu que aguardaria por Sonomi, mas apenas por meia hora. A segurança compreendeu e foi avisar a patroa. A porta foi fechada, apenas haviam os três naquela sala e Kero saiu do bolso de Sakura, dando um suspiro de alívio:

– Finalmente eu não vou mais precisar me esconder!

Sakura e Fujitaka estavam tensos, seus nervos doíam com aquilo, com a tensão de reencontrar Sonomi não como amigos, mas como investigadores e investigados. A sala não mudou em nada, estava tudo como era antes: as imensas janelas com suas cortinas roxas e rubras, a mesinha em frente da lareira com tampo de vidro com três sofás envolta dela, a enorme lareira de marfim de frente para a porta dupla de madeira da sala, com sua grade folheada a ouro e as jarras de cristal sob a mesa e o carpete também carmesim. Para aliviar um pouco a tensão e as contrações da sua barriga que faziam ter um princípio de cólica, Sakura acompanhou os voos de Kero pela sala. O guardião queria reconhecer todos os objetos que estavam na sala e se demorou muito no retrato na lareira, a única coisa de diferente que estava na sala desde a última visita dela à Mansão.

Pendurada encima da lareira, havia a imensa fotografia de Tomoyo, dando as costas para o fotógrafo, vestida com sua boina e vestidos roxos, indo em direção aos imensos portões vermelhos da Todai, oscilando seus longos cabelos negros, feitos com a mais tradicional arquitetura clássica japonesa. Aquela imagem era o orgulho de Sonomi pela filha, a mostra que sua família podia ir além de tudo o que já foi imaginado. Sakura olhou para aquilo, apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas e abaixou a cabeça, entrelaçando os dedos na nuca. Perguntava-se o que Tomoyo fazia naquele instante, o que estava sentindo, se sofria, se chorava. Mesmo que perguntasse sempre para a foto, ela não responderia. Apenas as quase 300 cartas que escrevera para a amiga eram as testemunhas da sua saudade e o diário de recordações da sua confissão íntima e silenciosa dos momentos que mais precisou dela. Nunca tinha escrito tanto como naquele ano. Da mesma forma que ela dava as costas para todos na imagem, Tomoyo literalmente deu as costas para os amigos quando entrou na Todai.

Fujitaka, intuitivamente, sabia o que Sakura pensava, passou as mãos nas costas dela, no cabelo dela e sorria. Era reconfortante o carinho do pai. Virou-se para o pai, retribuiu o sorriso e a porta abriu-se; Kero tornou a fingir que era um boneco e posicionou-se na mesinha, atrás da jarra de cristal, mas Sonomi vira o raio de luz amarelado que caiu, em segundos, na mesa. Sakura e Fujitaka recompuseram a postura séria e levantara-se para cumprimentar Sonomi.

Sonomi também não mudara muito, seu blazer laranja e os cabelos vinhos curtos com a franja eram os mesmos, apenas ganhara algumas leves rugas e uns poucos fios de cabelos brancos. Mas a forma como tratava Sakura e Fujitaka, sempre tão calorosa e afobada para os padrões japoneses, mudara um pouco. Sonomi estava séria, seu rosto estava contraída de tensão e, pela primeira vez, o peso do uniforme azul-marinho de Sakura, a arma na sua cintura e os distintivos dorados e prateados que ganharam por bravura em ação era o que ela mais prestava atenção. Apesar de o Fujitaka à sua frente ser o mesmo Fujitaka que sempre guardou uma ponta de ressentimento, aquela Sakura não era a mesma Sakura que vira no verão. Estava mais séria, seus cabelos perderam o brilho, estavam cheios de pontas duplas e suas mãos estavam cheias de cicatrizes. Teve um choque quando viu a leve cicatriz do pentagrama que Subaru lhe fizera para poder usar os onmiyoudou. Sonomi pensou que, de agosto para cá, a alma de Sakura fora apunhalada de diversas formas possíveis. Não era mais a Sakura que conhecera quando ela era criança, era uma mulher adulta, mãe de um filho que fazia de tudo para proteger a família que apenas estavam atrás daqueles que o perseguiam. Acima de tudo, era uma agente interrogando um suspeito, ela, Sonomi, era a suspeita de um crime e Sakura era uma Sumeragi a fazer justiça.

Olhou incrédula para Sakura, pôs a mão na boca com o espanto. Cumprimentou Fujitaka e, quando cumprimentava Sakura, foi paralisada pelas palavras da agente:

– Sonomi-san, feche a porta com chave, não quero interrupções.

Sonomi não questionou, chamou a guarda-costas pelo celular e pediu para não ser incomodada por nada naquela tarde. Trancou a sala, voltou ao salão e Sakura lhe fez mais uma recomendação:

– Desligue o celular.

Sonomi retirou o celular do bolso, tirou a bateria e colocou do lado de Kero, encima da mesinha com tampa de vidro ao lado da jarra. Sakura percebe que Sonomi suspeitava de Kero.

Sakura finalmente soltou a capa de frieza que a envolvia e deu um abraço prolongado na mãe de Tomoyo. Quis chorar também, mas a seriedade da coisa não permitia que ela fizesse isso. Já foi longe demais com Sonomi abraçando-a e Makoto não ficaria feliz com aquilo. Sonomi terminou o abraço e tocou nas mãos de Sakura. Olhou demoradamente para a cicatriz do Sumeragi e sentiu uma pontada de dor invadir o peito.

– Você deve ter sofrido muito, não é? Que cicatriz é essa Sakura?

– Depois eu explico. Agora não, você precisa me dar explicações, Sonomi-san.

– Mas eu posso dizer que, olhando pra isso, a distância entre vocês, parece que não é mero acaso…

– Hoe?

– Uma outra hora eu explico…

As duas se desgrudaram e se sentaram. Sonomi sentou-se no sofá que estava na frente dos dois, olhando de esgueira para Kero, para ver se ele se mexia de novo.

– Sakura, minha filha, então – Pigarreou. – O que você veio fazer aqui na mansão? Eu tive que adiar uma viagem de negócios que eu faria para a Coreia do Sul por causa daquela intimação; não me leve a mal, tenho a imagem da minha empresa a zelar e seria ruim eu ser intimada publicamente para depor como suspeita e…

O rosto de Sakura se contraiu de raiva ou ouvir aquilo. Sonomi era excêntrica como Tomoyo também o era e bem expressiva, mas nunca pensou que se preocupava com a imagem que transmitia ao mundo. Imagem a zelar se tornou uma palavra central no vocabulário de Syaoran desde que ele ganhou o primeiro título com o Gamba, aos 19 anos. A preocupação narcisista de Syaoran com a imagem fizera a cardcaptor sentir ódio dessa expressão, um ódio que não passou despercebido por Sonomi:

– Sakura, algo de errado?

– Não, nada, pode continuar… – Sakura olhou atônita para Sonomi com o choque das palavras. Sonomi tinha uma mente astuta, por isso ocupava a posição que tinha; como policial, não podia agir com expressões e emoções em um interrogatório.

– Continuando… eu já presumia que a polícia de Osaka quisesse saber de mais informações a respeito dos jiqirens, não estou certa? É por isso que você está aqui, não é? – Sonomi fez uma expressão de tristeza e cansaço e Sakura não demorou a se impressionar com a agudez mental da executiva, mas não demonstrou. Respirou fundo e olhou para Sonomi:

– Sonomi-san; bom que você saiba o motivo da minha visita, mas vou te contar os detalhes. Soubemos por fontes nossas na China que, há três anos, a fábrica da Daidouji, responsável por novos produtos, foi atacada por uma oficial do exército e vários planos para projetos futuros foi furtado. A oficial foi presa e estava sob custódia até o começo desse ano. O que nos intriga é: qual o envolvimento das indústrias Daidouji com tudo isso? O que é o projeto jiqiren? Porque nada foi reportado para as autoridades? Precisamos de respostas esclarecedoras ou a senhora será levada para depor como suspeita de favorecer o grupo terrorista Chinês que organizou um atentado contra a sede da polícia de Osaka em agosto e contra a vida do meu marido quase na mesma época.

Sakura disse num tom tão frio e ameaçador que Sonomi não teve dúvidas de que a pessoa que estava na sua frente não era a Sakura que conheceu. Seu olhos arregalaram e Sonomi voltou a encostar as costas no sofá. Olhou para o teto, respirou novamente e olhou para Sakura antes de começar a falar:

– Bem, a história que eu vou contar vai ser longa, então se prepare. Mas gostaria de entender o porquê de seu pai estar aqui ouvindo tudo isso…

– Sonomi, eu e a Sakura temos um assunto sério a tratar com você e, depois desses atentatos, queremos ter a certeza de que podemos confiar em você para uma coisa muito importante. Você pode ter certeza que esses ataques com jiqirens tem a ver com o tema que eu e Sakura queremos falar com você. – Disse Fujitaka serenamente. Era o mesmo Fujitaka que estava a sua frente quando pediu Nadeshiko em casamento e ficou feliz ao sentir isso. A última vez que tinha falado a sério assim foi naquela época. Sorriu e relavou um pouco mais.

– Estamos preparados Sonomi-san, saberemos se está mentindo só pelo seu olhar e suas reações. A vasta experiência do meu pai com achados vai ajudar a gente nesse interrogatório. – Disse Sakura, seca.

– Tudo bem… Essa história não começa com o ataque a nossa fábrica, mas se estende no tempo até as origens do nosso país, quem sabe e explica muita coisa do que está acontecendo. Essa é a história da família do meu marido e da família do seu marido. Saiba Sakura que, os ataques dos jiqirens não afetam você, mas me afetam também.

– Seja breve.

– Os Daidouji foram um clã de piratas e saqueadores desde o período Muromachi. Eles adoravam saquear navios chineses cheios de mercadorias da Índia e da Coreia. O sul da China sempre foi um ambiente muito movimentado para trocas comerciais e isso era um atrativo para saques. É óbvio que o governo chinês adotou medidas contra isso, principalmente quando começou os contatos do oriente com os portugueses, ingleses, holandeses… Imagino que você saiba, Fujitaka, o nome do clã que foi convidado a fazer a proteção dos navios mercantes chineses…

– O clã Li. – Respondeu o arqueólogo. – Vi isso em um relato que retirei de um navio naufragado no mar do Japão…

– Isso mesmo. O clã Li, por ser um clã tradicional de guerreiros, começou a atacar os piratas Daidouji e isso gerou guerras, assassinatos e matanças dos dois lados do mar da China… até que assassinaram o governador de Nanquim e o governo chinês exigiu a cabeça dos Daidouji ou haveria guerra… O governo massacrou uns 200 e enviou os corpos para a China para acalmar os chineses e o clã Li.

– Hoe! – Sakura levou a mão na boca.

– Óbvio que não fizeram nada contra os Daidouji. Aquele barco estava repleto de cristãos massacrados pelas perseguições do Xogunato, tinha muitos a disposição e o Xogunato lucrava com os saques dos Daidouji. A pirataria continuou, mas velada até 1800, quando os Daidouji decidiram fabricar armas…

– Armas? – Indagou Sakura, incrédula.

– Filha, por volta de 1830, Kenichi Daidouji fundou em nosso país a companhia de armas Daidouji, destinada a fabricação de espingardas e a modernizar o exército, já que os Samurais e ninjas estavam em decadência e haviam poucos no país. Com a pressão americana pra comercializar com o Japão se intensificou, era necessário ter armas velozes para fazer frente aos americanos, chineses, coreanos, a ásia inteira. Os Daidouji cumpriram esse papel. O período de auge dos Daidouji foi durante a era Meiji, quando o Imperador pretendia modernizar o Japão com indústrias, assim como aconteceu com a Inglaterra, a França, os Estados Unidos. Ai Daidouji, a neta de Kenichi, se beneficiou muito com os contratos do governo que montou uma das primeiras indústrias químicas do Japão e uma das mais poluidoras também. Desde aquela época, os Daidouji juntaram uma fortuna considerável ao redor de si que perdura até hoje, não é Sonomi? – Fujitaka sorriu e olhou para uma Sonomi admirada.

– Vejo que anda lendo os livros daqueles que me apedrejam pelas costas, não é Fujitaka? Excelente! – Sonomi se levantou do sofá para estirar as pernas e Sakura a interrompeu:

– Não encerramos o interrogatório ainda, Sonomi-san, por favor, volte ao sofá. Quero saber o que isso tudo tem a ver com o clã Li, não chegamos em nada ainda. Tudo o que ouvi foi uma história sobre piratas…

– Okay. – Sonomi sentou-se no sofá e voltou a fitar Sakura com seriedade. – Eu ou você?

– Pode continuar, Sonomi, essa parte eu deixo com você… – Disse Fujitaka.

– Sempre o mais difícil comigo… – Sonomi passou a língua nos lábios secos e continuou – vejamos… o auge dos Daidouji foi durante a era Showa. Os Daidouji fabricaram armas a todo vapor e Takara Daidouji receberam do Imperador o título de Marquês. Os Daidouji eram poderosos e tinham um conglomerado que envolvia laboratórios, fábricas, hospitais, empreiteiras. Era uma das famílias mais poderosas do Japão que faria inveja aos Fujiwara da era Heian.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram.

– Agora começa a parte suja dessa história e o ressentimento dos Li. Quando o Império anexou a manchúria, todos os clãs guerreiros da China foram subjugados, exceto um, um que se recusou a se render e ficou fazendo o que chamamos hoje de ataques terroristas, de guerrilha que, para eles, foram de resistência. Não é à toa que o clã sobreviveu aos expurgos do "grande salto pra frente" dos comunistas na década de 60, apesar de estarem inicialmente do lado de Chiang Kai-shek e recebem até hoje imensos afagos do partido. Ser um Li é ser visto como um herói naquele país, mas ver um Daidouji para um Li é ver o inimigo.

Um raio atingiu a cabeça de Sakura e se lembrou de todo o tempo que passou ao lado de Tomoyo e Shoran, com os dois juntos. Nunca o marido lhe fizera essa revelação antes, nem a amiga.

– Na segunda guerra, a solução foi usar armas letais e químicas em larga escala contra os terroristas Lis, autorizadas secretamente pelo governo, contra tudo o que foi dito na convenção de Haia e os Daidouji foram os maiores fabricantes e fornecedores. Nove em cada dez armas químicas usadas na China eram das indústrias Daidouji. Bombardeamos a sede do clã em Hong Kong e qualquer outro lugar que suspeitávamos que se reuniam. Todas as armas biológicas usadas na China foram fruto dos nossos laboratórios e… está bem, Sakura.

– Eu acho melhor tomar um copo de água…

Sakura estava ofegante, setia náuseas, imaginava o sofrimento dos Lis e queria vomitar ouvindo tudo aquilo. Sonomi abriu a porta e a cardcaptor correu para a cozinha, trêmula e chocada com o relato, suando frio. Fujitaka dava o copo para ela, pois Sakura não conseguia segurá-lo. Sonomi correu até a cozinha, preocupada.

– Sakura, se quiser, continuamos outro dia…

– Eu não tenho tempo a perder! Eu quero ouvir tudo hoje mesmo! Eu não vou passar mal de novo, eu sou uma policial, eu sou durona, eu sou durona, eu já matei, já arranquei vidas com as minhas mãos, porque eu não ouviria um relato nojento desses que nem a Tomoyo e nem o Shoran contaram pra mim porque me acham criança demais pra ouvir! – Sakura bufava de nervosismo, batia a palma das duas mãos na testa e olhava para Sonomi querendo chorar, trêmula. Sonomi olhava para ela e percebeu que, finalmente, Sakura tirou o manto de dureza que vestiu e se mostrava como a Sakura que Sonomi realente conhecia: nervosa, afobada, curiosa e revoltada com a ignorância dela quando todos já sabiam o óbvio e só ela que não. Sorriu de leve, mas conteve a vontade de abraçá-la, afinal aquilo era um interrogatório e, pela nossa humanidade, aquela situação podia acontecer.

Sakura se acalmou e todos voltaram à sala de visitas, com a porta prontamente trancada.

– Continuando, um dos nossos funcionários era o doutor Shiro Ishi.

Dessa vez, Fujitaka foi quem arregalou os olhos.

– Sonomi, essa é uma informação que não tem nem nos livros de história…

– O resto desse relato não tem em livro de história nenhum. Fomos nós que construímos a unidade 731. Eram de lá que saiam as armas químicas e biológicas dos Daidouji. Só os altos funcionários do império sabiam disso. A unidade 731 era um imenso campo de trabalhos forçados e pesquisas médicas ilegais que criamos para massacrar os Lis e outros clãs guerreiros da China. Mas, novamente, os Lis se mostraram ser bem resistentes. Mesmo sem armas e acorrentados, o clã Li era um estorvo pro doutor Shiro que precisamos dos Sakurazukamori pra contê-los.

– Sakurazukamori? Pensei que eles eram apenas uma lenda?

– Não são Fujitaka, eles existem e os Daidouji possui uma ligação íntima com eles… até os dias atuais.

– Sakurazukamori… – O estômago de Sakura embrulhou e se contraiu de arrepio ao ouvir. Eram os Sakurazuka o que Subaru mais odiava e mas perseguia. Inscreviam pentagramas invertidos nas mãos dos seus alvos para matá-los.

– Sakura, eu sei o que está pensando e te aviso que não adianta as suas tentativas e a do seu amigo Subaru para impedi-los. Eles, junto com os Sumeragi, são os responsáveis por protegerem o nosso país. Um clã nunca atrapalhou as atividades do outro, por mais discordantes que sejam. Os Sumeragi, legalmente e em plena luz do dia e os Sakurazuka, ilegalmente e por baixo dos panos, sempre que a justiça não conseguia nos proteger.

– Isso é cruel, isso é desumano! Como pode uma coisa dessas durar até hoje e… – Sakura se levantou gritando do sofá, berrando contra Sonomi, mas parou assim que Sonomi passou as mãos nas costas da outra, revelando o pentagrama invertido. As costas da mão de Sakura arderam tão intensamente que Sakura se ajoelhou com a dor insuportável que sentia, parecendo que suas mãos iam explodir com a visão do pentagrama negro nas mãos de Sonomi. Fujitaka foi ajudá-la.

– Sakura, você pode ser policial, pode ter sujado as suas mãos com sangue como você mesma diz, mas ainda não é capaz de entender a complexidade da vida. Atos desumanos acontecem todos os dias. Recebi essas assim que me casei. Sou uma Sakurazuka assim como você é uma Sumeragi reconhecida pelo clã e assim vai ser seu filho… Chitatsu é o nome dele, não?

– Sholong! – Sakura levantou-se com dificuldade e sentou-se no sofá, auxiliada pelo pai e por Sonomi.

– Não importa. Um clã não pode interferir com o outro. É a lei. – Sonomi passou as mãos nas costas das mãos, tonando a esconder o pentagrama invertido. A dor de Sakura foi diminuindo até cessar.

– E Tomoyo também recebeu uma dessas? – Gritou Sakura, mas Sonomi não respondeu.

– Continuando o relato, à medida que torturávamos, matávamos, fazíamos as piores coisas que se podiam fazer com os Lis e com qualquer ser humano, os Sakurazukamori descobriram o porquê do estorvo dos Lis. Eles, de fato, eram pessoas especiais…

– Você diz, pessoas portadoras de magia, Sonomi? Capazes de se comunicar com espíritos, controlar objetos com a mente, manipular elementos, matar e dar a vida com um toque, viajar entre dimensões…

– Exato. O clã Li é um clã mágico até os dias atuais. Não minta Sakura. Seu marido é um Li e sabe usar magia.

Sakura ficou em silêncio e não disse mais nada e olhou séria para ela, da mesma forma que Sonomi ficara ao ser indagada sobre Tomoyo.

– Continue, Sonomi-san, acho que ainda não terminamos o relato…

– Pra mim já está bastante claro o que aconteceu, Sakura. – Fujitaka se levantou e andou em círculos pela imensa sala. – No fim da segunda guerra, as indústrias Daidouji foram desarticuladas. Os aliados ocuparam as fábricas da China e desativaram a fábrica de armas e produtos químicos no Japão com a ocupação americana e soviética, era um dos requisitos para a rendição do Japão.

"Para compensar pelos crimes de guerra praticados, o novo governo do Japão congelou os bens dos Daidouji e embargou quase todas as unidades de produção e propriedades. Os bens e o tesouro congelados foram para os cofres chineses, para compensações de guerra. Os Daidouji apenas ficaram com apenas uma fábrica, a mais inofensiva segundo os aliados, que faliria em apenas cinco anos no máximo, segundo suas previsões: a fábrica de carcaças para balança.

"O marquês Takara foi preso e julgado, seu título de nobreza foi retirado, mas ele foi absolvido após ser convencido por sua filha, Miyu, a aceitar o embargo. Takara Daidouji assinou o documento de má vontade. Quando foi libertado, viu-se isolado e a corte imperial recusou-se a ouvir suas queixas. Sentindo-se traído, suicidou-se com seppuku. Sua filha, Miyu Daidouji, nos tempos difíceis de guerra, transformou aquela fábrica de carcaças em uma fábrica de bonecas e artigos de entretenimento, usado nas feiras anuais, desde lanternas, bexigas, passando por bonecos. Esse era o reinício das indústrias Daidouji e da era do milagre japonês. – Fujitaka sentou-se novamente e Sonomi continuou.

– Miyu Daidouji era a bisavó paterna de Tomoyo. Era o reinício da família. Não como criminosos de guerra, mas como industriais do novo milênio do nosso país. É claro que os aliados ficaram desconfiados e inspecionaram nossas fábricas dez anos depois, mas não descobriram nada de perigoso continuamos a crescer, até sermos o que somos hoje. Na década de setenta, a vovó abriu uma fábrica na China, em Hangzhou. A fábrica que foi roubada pela oficial chinesa. Não havia mais ódio com os chineses, estávamos, os dois países, de olhos no futuro e finalmente em paz. Exceto, por uma coisa: o ressentimento de alguns da família Li, o ramo mágico da família.

– Exato, Sonomi. Os Lis jamais perdoaram os Daidouji, mas não ousaram interferir, pois soaria mal para o governo chinês desocupar e se apropriar de fábricas chinesas em plena era das globalizações. Isso soaria mal para outras empresas e era bem capaz de migrarem para outros países do sudeste asiático, como o Vietnã e a Tailândia se fizessem isso, da mesma forma que soou mal e foi um alerta para as outras fábricas da região a invasão à fábrica da Daidouji há quatro anos; a bolsa de Xangai despencou na hora, a China perdeu dinheiro. Mas os comunistas perdoaram os Daidouji, pois receberam uma indenização bilionária e Miyu foi muito diplomata. Até o casamento do seu neto com uma Amamiya, que nunca se envolveram com crimes de guerra, foi um sinal para a ásia que as coisas mudaram com os Daidouji. Exceto pelo ritual dos Sakurazuka, que vejo que ainda persiste…

– Não me olhe assim, Fujitaka, isso existe desde o Xogunato…

Sakura levantou-se do sofá e olhou para a janela, o céu estava com um tom alaranjado, o sol estava se pondo.

– Então, quer dizer que… ainda há pessoas no clã Li que odeiam os Daidouji…

– Da mesma forma, minha filha, que eu não duvido que há pessoas dentro do clã que… ainda desejam as cartas Clow… – Fujitaka disse com dificuldade, mas Sonomi não reagiu como se aquilo não fosse novidade para ela. Permaneceu calma.

– Calma papai – Sakura se virou para Sonomi. – Ainda não sabemos o que eram os jiqirens; apesar do ódio dos Lis aos Daidouji, não sei se eles estão cooperando…

– Eles são nossa nova linha de brinquedos. Estamos planejando fazer brinquedos autônomos, que brinquem com as crianças e ajam sozinhos por comandos de voz. Eles também podem servir para ajudar no desenvolvimento da coordenação motora de crianças com deficiência e para próteses que ajudam a andar. Não pesquisamos brinquedos apenas; desde que assumi, busquei parcerias com hospitais pra me ajudarem a fazer brinquedos pediátricos, que até mesmo interajam com o cérebro dos pacientes, sem intervenção cirúrgica.

"Esses eram os protótipos e batizamos os projeto de jiqiren, robô em chinês. É um nome provisório, toda empresa faz isso com produtos em desenvolvimento. Há quatro anos, fomos roubados, nossos planos foram revelados e tivemos que recomeçar do zero, o governo chinês nos desculpou e nos indenizou. Agradecemos e não aceitamos a indenização; anos de pesquisa vão ter que recomeçar do zero… isso é tudo que eu tenho a dizer.

– Vejo, Sonomi, que um brinquedo neuromotor acabou se tornando em uma arma mortal…

– Eles devem ter adulterado o jiqiren; fizeram de modo a sugar os poderes do cérebro dos especiais, segundo o que a perícia constatou com as carcaças retiradas dos escombros da fábrica; eu mesma ajudei na perícia com cientistas. Agora isso é um projeto que já abandoei; o fim era ligar o cérebro ao brinquedo, mas não o contrário…

– Você nunca conheceu a oficial? – Perguntou Fujitaka.

– Eu não conheço a oficial que nos roubou, nunca a vi na minha vida; o acesso à fábrica estava sob forte vigilância, acho que eu não entreguei as gravações pra polícia de Osaka ainda, apesar de que está nas mãos dos chineses… posso falar com nosso contato em Hangzhou e ele pode enviar as fitas em um mês… como te disse, Sakura, mais uma vez, aquela mulher usou poderes especiais pra entrar na nossa fábrica; magia, cartas Clow, kudan, mana, não sei do que chamar…

Sonomi terminou seu depoimento e inclinou a cabeça, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas. Sakura olhava para ela apreensiva: como ela sabia das cartas Clow?

– Sonomi-san… eu estou satisfeita com o seu depoimento; agora eu entendo as razões que levaram os Lis a invadirem a fábrica da Daidouji na China e…

Sonomi erguei a cabeça dando um sorriso.

– Tenho mais a falar: você sabe que o Li usa magia, mesmo não tendo provas disso?

– Eu tenho provas, eu tenho muitas provas do uso da magia feito pelo seu marido…

– Como… – As borboletas do estômago de Sakura voavam em uma velocidade excepcional.

– As fitas de Tomoyo… eu converti pra Blu-ray faz pouco tempo; eu vi você e a minha filha e o menino Li tentando aprisionar o que vocês chamam de carta Clow…

Sakura e Fujitaka tiveram um choque de ansiedade.

– Então você…

– Eu nunca acreditei nas desculpas da Tomoyo, que aquilo tudo era ficção, era filmagens… aquilo eram as cartas Clow? Aquilo era magia? Você usava essa magia com o báculo que fica preso no seu pescoço, não é? Eu sei de tudo, sempre soube…

Sakura tocou as mãos no pescoço. O báculo estava lá. Sonomi sorriu.

– É isso que eles querem não é? É isso que alguns membros da família Li quer? As cartas Clow? Por isso, me roubaram há quatro anos? Você tem ideia, Sakura, de que talvez eles estivessem planejando isso faz tempo? Há quanto tempo, eu me pergunto… mas você foi mais rápida e pegou toda elas antes deles… – Sonomi se levanta, mas repara que Sakura poderia não gostar daquilo. – Ops, é um interrogatório, não é… – e torna a se sentar.

Sakura tremia com as revelações que ouvia, tanto quando ouviu sobre os crimes de guerra dos avós de Tomoyo. Fujitaka e Sonomi buscaram apoiá-la.

– Sonomi, por favor, um pouco de água com açúcar…

– Vou trazer meu calmante…

Sakura cobria o rosto com as mãos e Kero saiu da sua pose de boneco.

– Puxa vida, isso acabou… vou esticar meus músculos…

– Kero-chan… você sabia disso tudo? Dessa história dos Daidouji?

– Não. Não sabia dessa treta toda dos Daidouji com os Lis, mas sei que o velho Clow saiu de Hong Kong pro Japão pra fugir da cobiça das cartas Clow; elas eram um item mágico tão fascinante que os Lis assediavam ele sempre. Clow não suportou o assédio e fugiu da China quando se recusou a entregar as cartas… o resto é história…

Sonomi entrou na sala com o calmante e uma bandeja com um bule fumegante de chá e quatro xícaras, entregou para Fujitaka dar para Sakura e não se chocou com Kero.

– Eu sabia que era você, Kerberos.

– Você me conhece?

– Sei também que essa não é sua forma verdadeira. Você é um leão enorme…

– Tou vendo que a Sonomi aqui não é boba não… hunf! Não esperava menos de você…

– Fico satisfeita com isso… Era isso que você queria me contar, não é Sakura? Você queria a minha ajuda para esconder as cartas Clow?

– Bingo! É isso mesmo, Sonomi; viemos aqui pedir a sua ajuda, desde que a gente soubesse, é claro, que você não tem envolvimento com essas organizações… – Disse Kero.

– Mas eu não consigo aceitar que a família do meu marido está atrás das cartas Clow até hoje; isso significa que ele também está atrás de mim! Isso é um absurdo, isso… isso… é insano, é monstruoso, a própria família dele me odiar, me perseguir… A Meiling me odiar, me vigiar… – Sakura escorria as mãos pelo rosto, abismada com as conclusões que recebia. – Os Lis são um clã muito numeroso, na Coreia, na China, na América, deve ter vários Lis que usam magia…

– Isso faz sentido. – Interrompeu Kero. – Os Lis são um clã numeroso, mas apenas os que possuem magia e são leais ao exército se concentraram na região de Hong Kong; os que não nascem magos, como a Meiling, são rejeitados como aborto.

– Aborto?

– Isso mesmo, Sakura. Aqueles que não manifestaram magia. Meiling ainda goza de prestígio no clã porque era a mais provável para ser a noiva de um Li poderoso e de destaque e porque é muito leal ao clã; mesmo sendo um aborto, o filho da encrenqueira e do pirralho poderia nascer com magia, pois o poder apenas está adormecido nela; foi a solução que criaram para manter o sangue da família puro livre de impurezas que dissolvam o poder mágico da família…

– Casamento entre primos… típico de qualquer família importante que deseja manter o sangue nobre… – Fujitaka se inclinou para beber uma xícara de chá trazida por Sonomi.

– Sim, mas não importa que tenha magia, tem que ser chinês, coreano, indiano, da indochina, da ásia no geral, mas não das ilhas ou do ocidente. Eles são avessos a casamentos com estrangeiros e nações inimigas; chamam os que fazem isso de traidores de sangue. A mãe de Clow se apaixonou por um bruxo inglês que estava de visita e ela foi rejeitada quando estava grávida do velho Clow. Chamaram ela de traidora de sangue e tudo mais. Ela fugiu com o marido para a Inglaterra, mas o velho Clow quis conhecer os parentes da mãe assim que ela morreu e enterrar o corpo dela em Hong Kong… deu no que deu. – Disse Kero.

– Então… o Li-kun e a Meiling são… traidores de sangue também?

Kero não respondeu.

– Não sei quanto a encrenqueira.

A cabeça de Sakura fervilhava com as revelações. Levantou-se e disse berrando, com a cabeça latejando de dor.

– Isso é absurdo! Isso é insano! Isso é loucura! Os Daidouji que são criminosos, os Lis quiseram se vingar deles!

– … se lembrar da existência das cartas Clow e saber que elas poderiam ser usadas como armas em um momento difícil… – Disse Fujitaka.

– … mesmo sem guerras, eles sempre quiseram as cartas… – Disse Kero.

– Cala a boca, Kero! – Disse Sakura. Ela queria também dizer isso ao pai, mas isso seria uma falta de educação tremenda. Sonomi pediu calma com as mãos.

– Sakura, se acalma. Eu só quero que você entenda o que está por trás de tudo isso…

– Eu não acredito que o meu marido e a pessoa que sempre cuidou do meu filho faça uma coisa dessas comigo! Eu não acredito nessa coisa de traidor de sangue, nem nessas baboseiras do Kero que sempre odiou o Li-kun! Pra mim já chega! Já recolhi o depoimento e vou retirar o nome da Sonomi-san da lista de suspeitos… Esse negócio de Sakurazuka é… é monstruoso e não acredito que a Tomoyo esteja envolvida nisso tudo, nessa sujeirada toda… – Sakura se levantou do sofá e foi até a porta, buscando abri-la; Sonomi a interrompeu:

– Sakura, minha filha. A minha intenção não é te colocar contra seu marido e suas amigas; eu só quero que você saiba que eu estou aqui pra te ajudar com as cartas Clow, contra essa perseguição que você vem sofrendo; eu posso te ajudar minha filha. – Sonomi chegou até Sakura e segurou as mãos dela. – Eu tenho recursos, eu tenho seguranças e laboratórios prontos para guardar as cartas Clow; se você quiser… porque eu acho que eles sabem que elas estão no departamento policial e podem tentar fazer um ataque maior e mais letal contra a sede de polícia; posso falar com o superintendente Makoto? A gente pode discutir isso, minha filha, e…

Sonomi foi agarrada com tanta força nos momentos seguintes que sentiu o ar faltando. Sakura a abraçara com tanta força que começou a chorar em seu ombro. Os olhos arregalados de Sonomi se fecharam com ternura sobre a Sakura que chorava em seus ombros. Sonomi também lacrimejou com toda a dor e sofrimento que estavam dentro da alma de Sakura desde que essa organização começou os ataques contra ela, no começo do ano. Recebeu sobre si toda a carga de emoções que estava no peito da cardcaptor. Sakura precisava de uma mulher, precisava de uma opinião de outra mulher como ela, de uma voz mais madura para lhe orientar nesses caminhos difíceis da vida e que estivesse a par de tudo o que estava fazendo. Não tinha mais a mãe e nem a amiga que sabia de tudo ao seu lado. Viu então, inevitavelmente, que as duas lhe deixaram Sonomi, a prima da sua mãe e mãe da pessoa que foi a sua melhor amiga, que sempre a amou muito assim como amara a sua mãe. Falar a verdade para Sonomi foi um alívio; era tudo o que mais precisava naquele momento:

– É claro que eu precisei sim de ajuda… é claro que eu queria ter contado tudo antes… eu não queria ter que sofrer tudo isso sozinha, mas… cadê a droga da Tomoyo que sabia de tudo… pra me ajudar quando eu mais preciso dela… com essas revelações absurdas e tudo… o mais.

Quando Sakura abraçou Sonomi, não via um Sakurazuka na sua frente, via apenas a mãe da pessoa que amava muito, tanto quanto a sua família. É a vivência que separam as pessoas, mas cabe a cada um superar as berreiras e diferenças que dividem cada ser humano para construir pontes em vez de muros, transformar inimizade em amizade. Essa foi uma lição preciosa que Sakura aprendeu ao abraçar Sonomi, mesmo que a cicatriz das duas mãos ardessem com o choque de emoções, pois não era uma cicatriz que separaria os anos de vivência que teve com as duas, mãe e filha.

Agora foi a vez de Sonomi chorar também com a ausência da filha.


	73. O ataque

Capítulo LXXII

~O ataque de Zhang~

 _Sonomi expõe seu plano para Makoto: manter a salvo as cartas Sakura!_

Sonomi pegou o carro, foi ao aeroporto, pegou um jatinho para Osaka e foi até a delegacia com Sakura, Fujitaka, Touya, Nakuru, Yukito (pegos pelo caminho) e Kero, para falar com Makoto sobre o plano. Era noite. Reunidos dentro da sala de Makoto, com o oficial ainda na cadeira de rodas, Sonomi oficializou o depoimento que dera para Sakura e apresentou sua proposta para Makoto.

– Como eu disse, tenho um prédio só de pesquisas das indústrias Daidouji em Tóquio. Elas vão ficar seguras lá e estão prontos para receber as cartas. Há muita segurança e vigilância em Tóquio e podemos manter com mais segurança as cartas lá. Se quiser, podemos fazer isso hoje mesmo…

– Vejo que a senhora é bastante astuta, senhora Sonomi! Minha filha cresceu brincando com os brinquedos da sua fábrica e é um prazer receber a sua ajuda e não indiciá-la como suspeita.

– Bom saber! – Sonomi sorriu.

– Realmente, concordo com o plano e confesso que estamos em alerta máximo para ataques terroristas; mas tenho um plano melhor: não sei se essa organização tem contatos aqui conosco ou está manipulando alguém aqui com telepatia. Tem pouca gente aqui hoje e quero fazer essas coisas em um horário mais agitado, sem levantar suspeitas; o que acham de dez da manhã amanhã mesmo?

– Sonomi-san, você e papai podem ficar no meu apartamento e…

– Sinto, Sakura, mas não posso permitir isso, você vai ficar no meu apartamento… – Makoto interrompeu – Há espaço para todos e tanto você como Sonomi podem ficar no quarto da minha filha; ela está em Nagasaki agora e não vai voltar.

– Mas…

– Sakura. – Touya pôs as mãos no ombro da irmã – Eu não quero ter que viver debaixo do mesmo teto que o seu marido… e outra, segundo o que você nos disse, ele bem que pode estar colaborando com essa organização…

– Sinto dizer, Sakura, mas o Touya está certo. – Observou Yukito – Tanto a Meiling quanto o Shoran podem saber alguma coisa sobre eles, afinal o nome do último suspeito é Heng He Li. Ele é primo tanto da Meiling como do Shoran…

– Mas vocês estão sendo injustos! Não pode ser! Minha própria família! – Sakura voltou-se indignada para os familiares.

– Sakura… é justamente nisso que eu pensei. Não posso deixar que vocês durmam no mesmo teto que suspeitos da polícia de Osaka. Você vai dormir no meu apartamento hoje para que as cartas cheguem a salvo em Tóquio, você está me ouvindo? Se preferir, você e a sua família podem dormir nos alojamentos da polícia, mas não posso deixar que você vá para sua casa; não hoje… depois de colocarmos as cartas a salvo no cofre, fique à vontade…

Sakura, contrariada, não disse mais nada para Makoto. Conversou com o resto da família e todos concordaram em passar a noite nos alojamentos da polícia. Antes de dormir, Sakura pegou o celular e avisou para Shoran que estava nos alojamentos da polícia e que passaria a noite lá, porém, não explicou o motivo:

– Sakura, você só vai poder me ver e ver seu amanhã então?

– Eu sei que é dureza, é mais trabalho pra Meiling, mas o Sholong tem dois anos e ele vai entender. Vai ser rapidinho…

– Não posso nem saber o que você vai fazer?

– Eu não posso revelar, é segredo, mas eu posso te dizer uma coisinha: tem a ver com as cartas e vai sr bom pra todos nós; vamos finalmente ter um pouco de paz…

– Eu espero que sim, Sakura. Boa noite, então.

– Boa noite…

Ao longe, em um apartamento escuro com um fone de ouvido na cabeça e um laptop diante de seus olhos, Zhang ouvia e monitorava a ligação; grampeara o telefone da casa dos Lis:

– Então tem a ver com as cartas? Amanhã mesmo eu vou aparecer na sede de polícia então…

BCS!

Era seis da manhã. Sakura acordou antes de todos e tomou seu café com os demais agentes do departamento. Estava muito preocupada e angustiada com o que poderia acontecer consigo, com as cartas, depois de um longo período de ausência de sua casa. Tinha um filho a criar e criar esse filho era o que menos fez nesse mês de novembro. A faculdade ia de polpa em vento e nem mais frequentava as aulas teóricas. O professor Shuichiro falou para Sakura recomeçar o último ano do zero no ano seguinte, pois nesse ano já perdera boa parte das matérias e isso não era nada bom para a futura médica. Isso deixava Sakura frustrada. Precisava ligar.

Ligou para o professor Shuichiro naquela manhã e ouviu a notícia que mais queria: ele continuaria a dar aulas para ela, entendia os problemas que passava e ainda seria seu orientador. Ligou para Shoran e para Meiling e acalmou o casal de primos e buscou notícias de Sholong. Shoran já estava nos treinos, acordara mais cedo ainda naquele mês para estar em nível para a final da liga dos campeões da ásia contra o Al-Sadd e não queria ficar no banco, mas disse que às dez horas estaria na delegacia para acompanhá-la até Tóquio, pois o técnico lhe deu permissão. E é obvio que Zhang captou a mensagem com o telefone grampeado. Meiling cuidava de Sholong e estava a caminho da escolinha do menino enquanto ia ao trabalho. Não podia acompanhar Sakura, mas torceu para tudo dar certo. A única reclamação que fez foi da confusão das professoras japonesas com o nome do rapaz; elas pronunciavam os kanjis de pequeno (小) e dragão (竜) que formavam o nome do menino segundo a pronúncia japonesa e não a chinesa (o que daria Shouryuu se fizessem isso, mas isso não vem ao caso), que dava Kotatsu ou Chitatsu e não Sholong. Sakura respirou aliviada com Meiling por saber que essa pequena picuinha era o único problema que tinha. Quem dera que uma simples questão linguística fosse tudo o que tivesse que enfrentar. Mas estava enfrentando um perigo que ameaçava a sua vida.

Mesmo com o irmão, Yukito, Nakuru, Sonomi e a chegada de Shoran, que ficaram ao seu lado na delegacia, não se sentia segura, se sentia mais preocupada. Temia que Zhang os atacasse sem aviso naquela manhã. À medida que o tempo passava e seu pai e seu irmão buscavam consolá-la e despreocupá-la, mesmo assim, Sakura não se conformava. Por fim chegou as dez da manhã e retirou as cartas do cofre subterrâneo da delegacia ao lado de Sonomi e Makoto, deu um abraço apertado nas cartas (e sentiu que foi correspondida), colocou as cartas na gorda maleta prateada que Sonomi trouxera consigo, armada com os últimos dispositivos de segurança das indústrias Daidouji, prendeu a maleta no braço com uma algema e foi escoltada pelos agentes da delegacia e pelas seguranças de Sonomi até a viatura.

Na viatura principal, agentes no banco da frente usavam coletes a prova de balas, fuzis e submetralhadoras que Sakura nunca viu a polícia usar rotineiramente. As seguranças de Sonomi foram autorizadas a usá-los também. Até mesmo Makoto trazia consigo sua submetralhadora. O superintendente cogitou a ajuda das forças de autodefesa, mas soaria estranho muita segurança em torno de Sakura e chamaria muito a atenção. Tudo para despreocupar Sakura, mas teve o efeito contrário. No primeiro carro, Sakura, Makoto e Touya. No segundo carro, Fujitaka e Shoran (Shoran se aproximara muito do sogro nesse ano com a ausência de Sakura, a ponto de planejarem uma viagem ao Egito juntos para o ano que vem). No terceiro carro, Kero e Sonomi, no quarto carro, Nakuru e Yukito. Ao todo, dez carros formavam o cortejo de segurança da sede de polícia até o aeroporto. Chegando em Tóquio, as seguranças de Sonomi esperariam para o segundo cortejo de segurança até o destino final das cartas. Tudo estava pronto.

Enquanto o cortejo atravessava as ruas de Osaka e o trânsito era desobstruído, Sakura começou a relavar. Sorria com a cena toda, dos carros dando licença para a polícia passar até o barulho das sirenes nas ruas e o helicóptero da imprensa sobrevoando o cortejo. Makoto disse à imprensa que a polícia estava fazendo escolta de uma importante obra de arte recebida pelas indústrias Daidouji e nada podia acontecer com ela e orientou-os a não interferirem para evitar aglomerações, paparazzis e curiosos; um procedimento normal e comum com obras de arte histórias e de alto valor e ninguém questionou. Olhou para o irmão e se permitiu cair e cochilar e ser acariciada por ele nos cabelos; não conseguira dormir direito a noite inteira e queria um pouco de sossego.

BCS!

Um homem com calças brancas de wushu e Tangzhuang vermelho, uma camisa tradicional chinesa, com o símbolo do Ying Yang na frente e o hanzi de Li (李) nas costas envolto em um círculo negro, saltitava entre os prédios de Osaka, perseguindo o comboio. Ele portava uma esfera nas mãos que logo se tornou uma espada. O homem também tinha cabelos raspados da testa até a metade da cabeça enquanto que os outros fios de cabelo formavam uma trança. Seus cabelos eram castanhos e seus olhos âmbares, diferente de todos da organização. Quando ele ultrapassou o comboio, ele saltou do prédio e parou em frente ao carro que liderava o comboio. Não deu tempo do comboio parar e ele soltou uma magia com a espada:

– Raitei Shourai!

Todos os carros do comboio voaram com a descarga elétrica que vinha da espada. Uns deram uma pirueta, outros pularam para o lado e só os agentes e seguranças dos três últimos carros tiveram tempo para sacar suas metralhadoras e atacarem o homem a sua frente.

– Nós somos da polícia de Osaka! Você está preso! Nenhum movimento a mais! Solte sua espada e se renda!

O homem ignorou e continuou a atacá-los:

– Kashin Shourai!

Uma bola de fogo avançou contra os policiais e seguranças antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa. As viaturas explodiram e os agentes caíram inconscientes, alguns agentes ficaram com o corpo em chamas e se contorciam no chão para apagá-las, em vão.

Quando os demais agentes dos outros carros se deram conta do que estava acontecendo e conseguiram se recuperar, nem deram voz de prisão. Metralharam com tudo o homem à sua frente.

O homem girou a espada com destreza e os tiros ricocheteavam para todo canto, inclusive acertado de raspão o pessoal, outros acertando os policiais e seguranças que atiravam, matando-os. Quando todos os tiros cessaram, o homem correu até os poucos policiais que resistiam e arrancou a cabeça deles com um só movimento de espada, causando pânico ao pessoal que estava dentro das viaturas com os gritos, rangidos e o som de corte da espada.

– Shoran, Sakura, aqui é o Zhang, eu sei que vocês estão aí! Entreguem as cartas Clow ou vocês vão ter o mesmo destino que seus colegas aqui! Não me façam usar o rashinban! Vai ser pior! – Disse Zhang, retirando a espada de um dos corpos mortos.

– Zhang! Hoe! – Disse Sakura.

– Calada, Sakura! – Respondeu Makoto.

Todos estavam atordoados com o ataque do homem. Nenhum policial conseguiu conter Zhang, nem mesmo armados com as melhores armas. Era como se lutassem com um besta, como Sakura enfrentaria aquilo? Se a luta contra Ma Ma foi difícil e quase morreu, a luta contra Zhang seria pior, bem pior. Makoto insistia para Sakura manter silêncio, pois chamaria reforços. Touya estava desesperado para sair do carro, que estava inclinado e os policiais que estavam na frente foram mortos pelos tiros ricochetados por Zhang. Sakura sabia que não adiantava fazer silêncio, se Zhang tivesse um rashinban como dizia, acharia facilmente a maleta com as cartas que estava em seu colo. Enquanto pensava, um brilho azul a atingiu no peito. Zhang sacara o rashinban.

– Ah, então você está ai? Sim, agora sim, finalmente as cartas são minhas!

Zhang correu até a viatura e abriu a porta. Sem nem mesmo esperar, Touya saiu da viatura com tudo e acertou a cara de Zhang. O chinês ficou confuso por um tempo, mas imediatamente se recuperou.

– Eu não tenho medo de você! Se quiser as cartas vai ter que passar por mim!

– Você é louco é? Não viu o que eu fiz com aqueles caras?

– Eu tenho coração, meu chapa!

Zhang tentou sacar a espada, mas Touya o impediu com um golpe rápido de caratê no punho de Zhang, dando um outro golpe em seu pescoço que quebraria o pescoço de qualquer homem normal, mas não quebrou o pescoço de Zhang.

– Sakura, não sai do carro!

Touya lutou contra Zhang até que os agentes e seguranças que não estavam mortos se recompuseram e começar a atacar Zhang; o homem recuou e começou a ricochetear os tiros, acertando de raspão o braço de Touya. Isso deu tempo para que Kero e Yue ficassem em sua forma verdadeira e atacassem discretamente Zhang no meio daquela confusão. Vendo-se encurralado, Zhang pegou um jufu e conjurou uma rajada de fei biao, dardos chineses, contra os agentes, mas sem a mesma letalidade, pois Kero e Yue atrapalhavam bastante o ataque. Por fim uma coluna de fogo avançou até onde estava.

– Kashin Shourai!

Era Syaoran.

– Suiryuu Shourai!

O ataque de Syaoran envolveu Zhang em uma bola de fogo que apertou cada vez mais o chinês e o ataque de Zhang fez a bola de fogo de Syaoran explodir, restando apenas uma coluna de vapor entre ambos. Um correu na direção do outro sob os olhos dos agentes e dos seguranças. Touya colocou Makoto em sua cadeira de rodas e Sakura saiu do carro e acompanhou a cena, com a mala em suas mãos, abraçada ao peito. Kero e Yue voltaram as suas identidades falsas e se aproximaram de Sakura. Os dois homens chocavam suas espadas com uma fúria mortal, um tentando matar o outro. O som era estridente e os agentes e seguranças se preparavam para atirar, mas Makoto levantou as mãos e pediu para terem calma, pois podiam acertar Syaoran. O último ataque dos dois foi tão forte que afastou os dois. Se a espada não fosse mágica, ela teria se rompido. Syaoran foi atirado contra Sakura e Zhang na direção oposta. O chinês olhou para Syaoran com a espada em riste, avançado contra ele:

– Syaoran, primo, você se esqueceu de nós? Se esqueceu da sua família? Dessa organização que é tão sua quanto minha? Você me venceu há catorze anos em um duelo de decidiu quem iria para o Japão recuperar as cartas Clow; mas pelo que eu vejo – Zhang olhou para Sakura – Essa vadia deve ser muito boa na lábia, na cama…

Sakura quis avançar contra Zhang, mas Syaoran agarrou Sakura pelo pescoço e lhe deu uma chave de braço.

– … pra você trair seu sangue e ter um filho com uma japonesa nojenta…

Sakura se contorcia nos braços de Syaoran e Touya avançou contra Zhang, mas diferente da vez que pegou Zhang de surpresa, Touya foi incapacitado pelo chinês com apenas um golpe, um chute no queixo. Yukito e Nakuru correram para salvá-lo.

– Shoran, você é um Li, e como Li, deve entregar para nós as cartas Clow. Esperamos mais de 300 anos por isso, não falhe agora; seu primo está aqui, ao seu lado… QUEBRE ESSA MALDITA CORRENTE, CORTE A MÃO DESSA VAGABUNDA E ENTREGUE PRA GENTE AS CARTAS CLOW E MOSTRE QUE VOCÊ NÃO É NENHUM TRAIDOR DE SANGUE!

Um chute atingiu Zhang no rosto e uma mulher de terno verde-oliva apareceu.

– Meiling… – Zhang limpou o filete de sangue que saia da sua boca.

– Heng He…

– Meiling, o primo enlouqueceu e se esqueceu da missão, ficou do lado dessa vagabunda e perdeu as cartas Clow depois dos anos de exaustivo treinamento que fizemos para capturá-las. Você se lembra? Espero que você não tenha enlouquecido como ele… apesar do belo chute que você me deu… – Zhang limpou o canto da boca onde escorria sangue e fitou Meiling.

– Me lembro sim primo, me lembro de cada detalhe. Uma pena eu não ter podido ajudar o Shoran como eu queria…

– Então, Meiling, o que me diz?

– Sugiro que você aparate, se quiser ficar vivo pra lutar pelas cartas uma outra hora. A polícia já foi informada da sua confusão toda e já estão a caminho, armados até os dentes. Até mesma eu fiquei sabendo e já cheguei até aqui. Em cinco minutos estão aqui. Confesso que o plano foi perfeito, só descobri seus grampos ontem, primo, e não sei de vai poder contra todos eles… já que meu primo traidor de sangue vai te atrasar o máximo possível…

– Grampos? – Sakura ficou surpresa.

Zhang sorriu satisfeito para a prima.

– Meiling! Se eu não te respeitasse tanto e não tivesse perdido minha luta contra ele, eu teria me casado com você e te dado a honra de ser a matriarca dos Lis da próxima geração, coisa que o Shoran foi tão incompetente para fazer! Você é uma Li puro sangue, agora tenho certeza! A sua fidelidade à missão de trazer as cartas foi notável, uma pena você não ter magia; teria sido uma melhor dona das cartas do que essa japonesa imunda!

– Obrigado, primo; com certeza eu teria trazido as cartas, mas por hora, essa japonesa imunda como você mesmo diz, é a dona delas, foi o grande Kerberos que fez a seleção…

– Então Kerberos ficou caduco com o tempo… só um Li podia ser o eleito…

Kero trincou os dentes de raiva e quis responder, mas Yue o impediu, pois todos ouviram sirenes ao longe, a polícia e os bombeiros se aproximavam e os poucos policiais que não estavam feridos avançavam contra Zhang:

– Esses japoneses são valentes, confesso… – Zhang olhou para Meiling, Shoran e Sakura – até a próxima prima, obrigado pela dica e… você vai me pagar, seu maldito traidor de sangue…

Quando as viaturas chegaram e os policias saíram delas, Zhang sumiu, envolvido em uma coluna de fogo.


	74. Subsolo

Capítulo LXXIII

~Os subterrâneos das indústrias Daidouji~

 _Makoto desconta toda a raiva que sente de Syaoran, enquanto que Sakura encontra um lugar para proteger as cartas Clow… definitivamente…_

Makoto simplesmente estava furioso com o casal de primos Li. Após o retorno de Tóquio, esbravejava contra os dois em sua sala na delegacia de Osaka e, se Syaoran e Meiling não fossem o que fossem, teria ordenado agora mesmo a prisão contra os dois. As suspeitas de antes e o que Makoto testemunhou do embate entre Syaoran. Meiling e Zhang faziam o superintendente de polícia ter mais certeza do envolvimento de um ou de outro nos ataques ou dos dois.

– Eu não quero saber se vocês me dão carteiradas, me ameaçam, eu vou prender vocês dois agora mesmo, nem que custe meu cargo! Vocês estão por trás disso sim! Eu tenho certeza! – Makoto votou-se para Syoaran – Heng He Li? Bom saber pra eu transformar isso aqui em uma bomba, a imprensa daqui não vai perdoar o senhor!

– E você vai falar que eu armei esse barraco todo em busca das cartas Clow? Quem vai acreditar no senhor? Esse departamento é uma piada em toda a polícia e só recebeu mais atenção depois que a minha mulher foi atacada por eles! Você acha que eu atacaria a minha mulher?

– Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando, mas eu não posso ser presa… definitivamente não, estou sob as ordens de Zihao Li! Só ele ou o partido podem me dar ordens e me prender!

– Imunidade diplomática, senhora Li? Ah, não me venha com essa! – Makoto riu com deboche para Meiling – Vocês são suspeitos de um crime… e esse coronel Li também… deixa ele pôr os pés no país…

– … roubar as cartas Clow? Isso é uma acusação absurda como o Shoran disse, o máximo que vão fazer é rir de tudo isso. Esse é o outro lado da moeda do sigilo mágico: ninguém vai achar que é magia quando um fenômeno estranho aparecer diante dos olhos das pessoas; e outra: eu, em momento algum, dei mostras que cooperava com o meu primo! Ele pode ser meu primo, mas isso não é razão o suficiente pra falar que eu coopero com ele! Como eu poderia me "revelar" assim na frente da polícia? Da Sakura? Ela é minha cunhada! – Esbravejava Meiling.

– Mas é indício o suficiente pra eu colocar os dois como suspeitos de cooperação com terroristas. Isso que está acontecendo aqui é terrorismo, é coisa séria! Gente está morrendo! Gente morreu e ficou "tudo por isso mesmo", não é Senhora Li? Dane-se se a China os idolatra, se o exército os idolatra. Estou numa fúria tremenda, quero saber quem são eles…

Syaoran e Meiling não falaram mais nada. Não quiseram mais discutir.

– Nem mesmo se formos inocentes?

– Nem mesmo isso! Já sofri demais com isso, vou até o fim em nome dos agentes que perdemos hoje… vocês me ouviram? Estão sob suspeita! Não podem sair mais do país enquanto isso não acabar…

– Você ficou louco? Eu tenho uma final pra jogar em Jeonju! – Syaoran se agarrou a mesa de Makoto e inclinou o corpo ameaçadoramente para ele.

– Que perca, Senhor Li! Quem mandou… – Makoto inclinou o rosto para Syaoran, borbulhando fúria e deboche.

– Quem mandou o que? – Meiling se perguntou.

– Nada! – Exclamou Makoto com fúria, batendo na mesa. – O passaporte de vocês vai ser recolhido por mim até isso acabar…

– Você está pensando o que, hein cara? – Syaoran agarrou o colarinho de Makoto e o agente sorriu debochadamente para ele. Meiling agarrou o braço de Syaoran e soltou os dois.

– Podem se retirar daqui, e eu tenho certeza de que até mesmo a Sakura está suspeitando de vocês.

Meiling e Syaoran saíram da delegacia e a chinesa se perguntou o que Syaoran fez para Makoto agir com tanta indelicadeza e brutalidade com os dois e para que ele mesmo agisse com tanto desrespeito com o oficial de polícia.

BCS!

Sakura chegou em Tóquio com a maleta das cartas, presa no seu braço, mesmo com o atraso provocado pelo ataque. Makoto providenciou viaturas de bombeiros e resgate para retirar os corpos dos agentes mortos e novas viaturas para fazer a segurança de Sakura e das cartas até a capital do leste. Nem é necessário dizer que a notícia se tornou o escândalo do dia em Osaka, apensar de tudo o que Makoto fez para acalmar a imprensa.

O ataque tomou tanta repercussão que até mesmo o FBI começou a se envolver no caso das cartas Clow, para desgosto de Sakura. Lembrou-se do vice-superintendente Albert e percebeu que ele era um japonês mestiço como os brasileiros; ele era americano e serviu no Iraque, da mesma forma que era um japonês também por parte de pai. Pensou se os agentes do FBI e o exército Americano também fariam perguntas para ela, invadiriam a sua casa, sua vida pessoal como os paparazzis faziam; tudo para manter as cartas a salvo e descobrirem a identidade do líder da organização. Parou a porta do prédio dos Daidouji, desceu do carro junto com Sonomi (e Kero dentro do bolso) e encontrou um senhor alto, gordo, com óculos quadrados escuros, branco, cabelos grisalhos, terno e gravatas pretas. O homem cumprimentou Sakura e se apresentou em japonês fluente:

– Prazer, sou Richard Ishikawa.

Sakura cumprimentou o homem e percebeu que não conseguiria escrever o primeiro nome dele com kanjis. Hesitou, mas Sonomi tocou em seu ombro.

– Ele é uma pessoa que vai me ajudar a manter as cartas a salvo; pode ficar tranquila que ele não é inimigo…

Sakura concordou insegura com Sonomi. Duvidava até mesmo se sua sombra não era um agente do FBI disfarçado. Ou da organização.

Foi com Sonomi e Kero até um longo elevador e viu que, por toda parte daquele prédio, estava o logotipo da "Tojo Farmacêutica". Sonomi reparou e explicou:

– Esse prédio pertenceu a farmacêutica Tojo até o ano 2000. Depois dos incidentes em Tóquio naquele tempo, a farmacêutica vendeu o prédio para nós. Usamos ele para fazer pesquisas médicas também… – Sakura olhou contrariada para Sonomi – Não pense que estou retomando as pesquisas com armas, eu apenas quis usar esse prédio como base das minhas pesquisas com neurociência para desenvolver os brinquedos e ainda não tivemos tempo pra mudar tudo; você tira dai a atenção que eu dou pra isso. – Sakura sorriu com o que Sonomi disse e a executiva ficou feliz. Ouviram um som e o elevador parou. – Bem, chegamos; esse andar fica tão fundo e o duto do elevador tem tantas armadilhas que ninguém é capaz de invadir esse lugar e chegar ileso nesse nível.

Sakura, Sonomi e Kero (que saiu do bolso para esticar as asas, como ele mesmo dizia) andaram por brancos corredores até chegarem em uma porta transparente. Sonomi fez os procedimentos de segurança básicos, registrou a retina, as impressões digitais de cada dedo de Sakura e da palma da mão também, o comando de voz e a assinatura. Só ela poderia entrar naquela sala de agora em diante.

– Mesmo com os Doppelganger?

– Sim, Sakura. A gente viu que nem mesmo a impressão digital e os detalhes da retina são iguais aos seus, isso eles não conseguem imitar. Tiramos pelos dados da perícia daquele corpo…

– A senhora está cooperando com a polícia, Sonomi-san?

– Sempre que eu posso ajudar… até mesmo com perícias, emprestando meus melhores cientistas…

Sonomi abriu a porta e levou as mãos de Sakura para que ela pudesse conferir a espessura.

– Essa porta pode ser transparente, mas é tão resistente quanto uma casamata; olha só a espessura… – Sonomi indicou a porta para Sakura e Sakura viu que era bem grossa, maior que um palmo.

Os três entraram em uma sala circular e andaram sobre uma ponte transparente que fez Sakura tremer de medo com a profundidade daquilo.

– Estamos há um quilômetro de profundidade na terra. Esse buraco se estende por mais um quilômetro. – Disse Sonomi

Sakura tremeu:

– Hoeeeeee!

– Não precisa ficar assim, Sakura. É bem fundo para roubarem as cartas. – Kero comentou.

– É bem fundo mesmo, Kero-chan!

– Agora, Sakura, ande até a máquina que está logo a sua frente, tire as algemas, abra a mala e posicione as cartas na caixa. Quando a carta alada, escudo e força forem recapturadas, elas vão parar digitalmente aqui… basta levar esse relógio com você. – Sonomi deu para Sakura um relógio prateado, com o seu nome inscrito. Lembrou-se das engenhocas que Tomoyo trazia para ela para ajudá-la na captura das cartas e sorriu, corando levemente o rosto. – Aperte o botão e você vai poder trazer as cartas até aqui. Não vou mais adiante, deixo o resto com vocês. – Sakura e Kero confirmaram que entenderam com a cabeça.

Sakura soltou a mala de seu braço, abriu, pegou as cartas e levou-as até a máquina que as guardaria a dois quilômetros de profundidade no solo. Com os olhos quase querendo chorar com a despedida das cartas, colocou as cartas na máquina, digitou seus dados e a máquina se fechou. Um barulho foi ouvido e era sinal que as cartas estavam bem, seguras no fundo da terra. Virou-se e começou, por fim, a chorar. Sonomi viu Kero voar até ela e se aproximar da mestra, deixou os dois em paz e os contemplou a distância.

– Kero-chan… eu não vou ver mais as cartas? Não vou poder usar mais as cartas?

Kero estranhou Sakura.

– Cadê a minha Sakura e seu vai dar tudo certo? Não diga isso, Sakura!

– É que aconteceu tanta coisa, Kero-chan, que eu quase perco as esperanças…

– Não fica assim, as cartas só vão ficar aqui por um tempo, até a gente chutar o traseiro desses caras…

– Nunca me separei delas, ficar tanto tempo longe delas é difícil…

– Você não vai se separar delas; você vai poder chamar elas sempre e quando que você quiser…

– Como?

– Sakura, as cartas nunca vão ficar longe de você, elas tem alma, personalidade e vontade; você é a mestra delas até que o Chiryuzinho tenha idade pra usar elas…

Sakura quis implicar com Kero por conta do nome do filho, mas deixou que continuasse a explicação.

– Nunca estamos distante de nada que amamos; basta pensar firme, com vontade e imaginação que uma imagem no astral é criada daquela coisa…

– Como quando eu falo com a minha mamãe?

– Exatamente! Você pode convocar as cartas sempre e quando desejar, basta pensar nelas, não importa a distância que estejam; mas tem um porém…

– Hoe?

– Como você não controla seu poder mágico direito, elas apenas vão vir até você com metade da força original delas…

– Então… vou precisar das cartas de qualquer jeito…

– Sim e não. Se você quiser atacar com tudo… quando você ficar mais poderosa, você vai poder chamar as cartas pessoalmente até você; não importa o tempo ou o espaço…

Sakura se acalmou um pouco com as relevações do guardião e com os afagos que recebia dele naquela forma pequenina. Fazia cócegas, pois a textura de Kero era a mesma de um boneco de pelúcia e sorriu.

– Quer tentar? Basta pensar firme e imaginar a carta que você quiser na sua frente. Tenta a carta fogo. É mais fácil com o báculo.

Sakura tocou no báculo em seu pescoço e o convocou como de costume:

 _Chave que guarda o poder da estrela; mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão! LIBERTE-SE!_

O báculo da estrela surgiu, impressionando Sonomi, como as fitas que vira Sakura atuando. A realidade é uma coisa bem excitante quando vista de perto.

– Agora, Sakura, finja que a carta fogo tá na sua mão e use ela como de costume!

– Okay!

 _Fogo, transforme tudo ao redor com seu círculo de chamas! FOGO!_

Nada aconteceu. Sakura tentou novamente e nada. Tentou, tentou, tentou e nada. Sakura ficou desesperada.

– Você não está imaginando o suficiente, Sakura, tem que ser com força de vontade, tem que acreditar que é de verdade!

– Eu não tou com a carta aqui, Kero-chan! Não tem nada na minha mão! E você me fala pra fingir? Isso é difícil!

– Então faz o seguinte: pega um pedaço de papel do seu bolso e finge que é a carta. Talvez te ajude a imaginar…

Sakura fez conforme Kero lhe indicara e retirou o papel do bolso. Preparou-se novamente para evocar a carta e se sentiu mais segura. Era mais fácil imaginar quando se tem algo nas mãos.

 _Fogo, mostre um espetáculo de chamas e brilho sobre nós! FOGO!_

Em um turbilhão de chamas, a carta fogo apareceu brilhante, calorosa e resplandente para todos. Sonomi ficou admirada; realmente a realidade se torna mais excitante do que a ficção quando a ficção é confirmada com os olhos. Os olhos de Sakura brilharam de emoção.

– Nossa, Kero-chan! É ela mesmo!

– Sim, mas com metade do poder…

– Será possível que ela pode ser capturada por eles mesmo assim?

– Não com aqueles amuletos, mas com um artefato mágico competente sim. Mas pra isso depende da força de um mago muito poderoso e até agora não conheço um mais forte que você, Sakura, exceto o velho Clow…

Sakura se despediu da carta querida e ficou animada em saber que a organização não mais poderia roubar as cartas. Sentiu uma explosão de alegria por saber que as cartas finalmente estavam a salvo nos subterrâneos daquele prédio das indústrias Daidouji e se sentia feliz por Sonomi saber de seu segredo, não havia pessoa melhor para confiar. Saltitou de alegria durante todo o caminho de volta até Osaka. Despediu-se do pai, do irmão, de Nakuru e de Sonomi (que fizeram recomendações redobradas para que ela ficasse bem e se cuidasse) e pegou um avião para Osaka com Yukito e Kero, transbordando de alegria. Faltavam apenas a carta escudo, força e alada para partilhar de alegria também.


	75. Surpresa

Capítulo LXXIV

~Os novos uniformes~

 _Sakura retorna de Tóquio imensamente chateada e desconfiada do marido e da cunhada, mas Makoto lhe prepara uma surpresa…_

Sakura chegou em casa, recebeu e deu um abraço desconfiado no marido e em Meiling, exceto no seu pequeno Sholong, que dormia no berço. Sakura temeu que Zhang tivesse feito algo para o pequeno e se preocupou muitíssimo; ele bem que poderia ter aparatado no apartamento e causado um estrago imenso ou sequestrado a criança.

Tomou um banho, jantou silenciosamente a comida chinesa de Meiling. Percebendo a mudança de tom de Sakura, ela ouviu as explicações da amiga e de Shoran sobre o passado de Zhang e os dois negaram que tivessem qualquer coisa a ver com ele, com a organização e o ataque. Shoran contou a sua versão dos fatos do incidente que teve com Makoto e como aquilo o impediu de viajar para a final da liga dos campeões da ásia em Jeonju, na Coreia e como ficou furioso com o oficial de polícia. Sakura repreendeu o marido, junto com Meiling e Shoran ficou calado, ele não poderia ter feito isso, diziam elas.

Shoran perguntou das cartas e Sakura disse que elas estavam em um lugar seguro agora, mas não revelou os novos poderes que possuía nem para Shoran e nem para Meiling, era o sigilo que Makoto pediu para que ela guardasse, pois Zhang grampeara a casa uma vez. Shoran, contrariado, aceitou o que Sakura disse e não tocou mais no assunto. Na verdade, foi a recomendação que Robert, Sonomi e Kero deram para ela, pois ela não sabia qual dos dois estava colaborando com a organização. Precisaria saber da verdade para voltar a confiar na família.

Shoran disse para a mulher que o importante era a segurança de Sakura e Sholong acima de tudo, Meiling confirmou e a casa Li foi descansar, se preparando para o dia seguinte, pois Makoto lhe ligara e queria lhe mostrar uma surpresa.

Amanheceu e Sakura correu para a delegacia. Estava feliz, apesar de toda a tensão no dia anterior. Estaria com as cartas e, para a felicidade ser completa, precisava parar de desconfiar da família, do marido. Chegou com Kero no bolso na delegacia, foi até a seção de crimes paranormais e tomou um susto. Os ternos azuis-marinhos dos oficiais de polícia haviam mudado para a cor preta e ganharam bordas nas mangas e nos vincos e o blazer das mulheres ganharam leves e discretos babados brancos, cheios de detalhes. A única vez que vira uma costura assim foi em uma revista de moda e sabia bem o dedo da costureira que costurava assim.

Correu até a sala do Superintendente Makoto e o viu acompanhado por uma fisioterapeuta em sua cadeira de rodas. A moça sorriu para ela quando entrou e disse que a sessão de fisioterapia havia acabado. Ele também estava vestindo o mesmo terno com bordas nos vincos e reparou que o soutache, a tira onde vai o nome dos oficiais de polícia, estava diferente, feito em acrílico em vez de tecido e estava mais destacado, com letras em romaji em vez de kanjis. Sakura arregalou os olhos, Kero saiu do bolso, e a cardcaptor perguntou:

– Makoto-san! Os uniformes mudaram hoje e eu não tou sabendo disso ainda… não seria só semana que vem que aconteceria a mudança?

– Isso era uma surpresa. Mudamos hoje mesmo e não avisamos ainda. A mudança foi um idéia minha pra fazer uma surpresa pra você. – Makoto pegou dois pacotes que estavam encima da mesa e entregou para Sakura. – Toma; esses são os seus e do Kero, foram os primeiros que chegaram.

– Oba! Vai ter terno pra mim! Finalmente me reconhecem como agente também! Kero voou por toda a sala com a novidade.

Sakura tocou nas caixas e sentiu um choque de medo e excitação atravessar o peito e percorrer o corpo. Sentia que sabia o que a aguardava. Só uma pessoa tinha as medidas do Kero e poderia fazer uma roupa para ele. Makoto pediu para que ela corresse até o vestiário para os dois se trocarem e foi isso que fizeram.

Chegando ao vestiário, Sakura e Kero abriram seus pacotes separados um do outro. Os dois descobriram (mas apenas Sakura recebeu as peças de roupa femininas) blazers, calças, meias, camisetas curtas de botão, jaquetas de inverno, saias sociais, um chapéu semiesferoide das oficiais de polícia, um quepe, tudo aos pares, todos pretos, exceto as camisas de botões que eram azuis e a faixa do braço do departamento de crimes paranormais, que não mudou a cor amarela. Dentro do seu pacote havia duas cartas também, em ambas estavam escritas "apenas quando vestir o novo uniforme". Sakura se vestiu e olhou admirada para aquilo. Era tudo sob medida. Guardou o resto das roupas em seu armário, pegaria novamente na saída.

Ficou olhando mais uma vez no espelho cada detalhe, o soutache, os babados discretos, as bordas, os botões. Estava atônita. Kero voou até a mestra. Ficou uma graça com o terninho, o microdistintivo e o quepe especialmente feito para ele. Não tinha mais dúvida, tinha certeza. Rasgou furiosamente a primeira cara, com a caligrafia de Makoto e leu:

 _Saíram os novos uniformes. Queria ter dito antes que a Daidouji venceu a licitação para produzir as fardas, e quis fazer uma surpresa. Se você olhar no outro lado da etiqueta que está na gola, você vai ver o fabricante. Essa farda foi feita sob medida, para você, direto das mãos da chefe do ateliê. Aproveite!_

– _Makoto._

Sakura abriu o armário de novo, pegou a camisa de botões e viu o nome da fabricante "Ateliê Daidouji". Kero instigou a cardcaptor a abrir o segundo envelope e viu, com uma caligrafia conhecida, um segundo envelope cor de cerejeira, escrito:

 _Para a agente Sakura, a agente mais corajosa de Osaka!_

Abriu um segundo envelope e descobriu apenas um curto bilhete; ela esperava uma carta. No bilhete, estava escrito:

 _Eu estou sempre te observando, Sakura, não importa a distância entre nós, pelos meios mais improváveis. Continue a me acompanhar pelas revistas e a comprar meus CDs; eu sei que esse último foi meio deprimente, e prometo fazer músicas mais felizes na próxima! (Hehehe! Olha só eu fazendo propaganda do meu trabalho!); É um prazer fazer essa farda pra você e uma tristeza não poder te acompanhar pra te filmar combatendo esses caras (Perdi tanta coisa…), quem sabe um dia a gente se reencontra, mas até lá, acaba com a raça deles por mim, você e o Kero-chan!_

 _Adeus…_

A tinta da última palavra estava borrada, como se uma gota tivesse caído nela e as lágrimas de Sakura trataram de deixar ilegível a última palavra. Secou rapidamente as lágrimas, amassou com tudo o bilhete nas suas mãos, e queimou o bilhete com toda a confusão de emoções que sentiu na hora, sem querer, com toda a pressão que fazia. Só restou uma fina cinza que escorreu pelo chão do vestiário. Sakura se encostou na parede azulejada do vestiário e permitiu que seu corpo deslizasse até o chão.

– Se ela estivesse me filmando… talvez eu não fosse tão violenta…

– Tem personalidade ela; pode deixar que eu vou acabar com eles sim… Tomoyo. – Kero socou a pequenina mão enquanto olhava para os tímidos raios de sol da manhã que atravessavam a pequena janela do vestiário.


	76. Treinamento

Capítulo LXXV

~O treinamento com Meiling~

 _Buscando cooperar com as autoridades, Meiling apresenta sua proposta para lidar com a organização…_

Dezembro havia começado e Zhang não deu as caras novamente, nem para ameaçar, nem para atacar. Estava tudo calmo e silencioso e Makoto suspeitava. Suas pernas começavam a ficar boas e a ganhar forças para andar, mas não era o bastante e necessitava da cadeira de rodas. Mesmo que o marasmo da organização fosse uma conclusão lógica das informações que Meiling trouxe, Makoto ainda não estava convencido da sua não participação na Organização.

Em um dia nublado e tempestuoso como o começo de dezembro, Meiling apareceu na delegacia para conversar com Makoto.

– Você está me dizendo que quer ajudar Sakura, mas não está interessada em negociar a remoção do seu nome da lista de suspeitos?

– Estou apenas ajudando a Sakura, nada mais, nada menos; mesmo que me condenasse, não faria outra coisa.

– Vou chamar Sakura aqui…

BCS!

O clima na casa Li não era dos melhores com todas as suspeitas de cooperação com Zhang. Sakura olhava desconfiada para Syaoran e Meiling e, como Syaoran sempre foi expressivo, isso não o agradava e não caía bem para a relação dos dois. Disse para Sakura que estava negociando a sua ida para o Egito, para recuperar o nível por um ano. Sakura sentiu uma ponta de dor no peito por se ver longe do marido que sempre conviveu.

– Meiling-chan, você está dizendo que quer me treinar?

– Sakura, eu conheço meu primo, como militar e como parente. Ele era agente das forças especiais chinesas, ele não só conhece combate com arma, ele sabe acabar com alguém com um golpe se quisesse, com uma barra de ferro… olha o que ele fez com o Touya… você, mesmo com os poderes que tem, não tem chances contra ele; ele é mais forte que você, mais habilidoso que o Shoran… vou te ensinar tudo o que eu sei com espadas e artes marciais…

Sakura ficou triste pensando nisso.

– Então… como você vai me treinar em tão pouco tempo pra enfrentar ele, hein?

– Eu tenho um plano; eu preciso da carta sonho para isso…

– Hoe?

– Na China, quando a gente estudou as propriedades das cartas Clow, descobrimos que a carta Sonho é capaz de transportar as almas até o além; chamamos isso de Sekishiki, o portal pro mundo dos mortos… apenas os nativos de Câncer podem dominar o poder de atravessar o portal entre a vida e a morte… Zhang pode fazer isso… esse domínio é chamado de poder estelar…

Sakura pensou um pouco e disse:

– O Shoran também é canceriano! Ele também pode usar esse poder?

– Isso é um segredo do Shoran e da família Li.

Sakura ficou aborrecida e lançou olhares desconfiados para Meiling.

– Eu já ouvi falar sobre algo assim, poder estelar, Sekishiki; vamos ter que voltar ao Yomotsu Hirasaka?

– Não, vamos dar um passo além; vamos até o Meikai.

– Meikai?

– O fundo do inferno se preferir. É um lugar horroroso, de tormento e expiação. Uma hora do tempo na terra equivale a seis meses no inferno. Pelo menos, você paga pelos crimes que cometeu em vida… sua alma acumula a experiência de lá, mas isso é só uma teoria e é muito arriscado ir pra lá; o corpo precisa de acompanhamento constante pra não morrer…

Kero, que ficou todo tempo calado, perguntou:

– Isso não é novo pra mim, mas você sabe que isso tem riscos, não é? Sua alma pode não voltar, você não tem magia com a gente para aguentar os tormentos do Meikai e…

– Eu já fiz minha decisão, Kerberos. Quero usar o tempo no Meikai pra ensinar tudo que eu sei pra Sakura… nem que eu perca minha alma no inferno.

– O que você pretende com isso ao arriscar sua vida assim?

– Pretendo mostrar pra alguns do clã Li que não entenderam ainda que não há cardcaptor senão a Sakura e Kerberos e Yue são os seus guardiões…

BCS!

Sakura concordou com o plano de Meiling e tanto ela como Kerberos foram internados na UTI para acompanhamento médico. Seria uma hora apenas, mas o corpo precisaria de cuidados constantes, pois a experiência acumulada no Meikai poderia causar danos irreversíveis. Sakura estava com Touya e Nakuru (chamados às pressas a pedido da cardcaptor) ao seu lado e não precisava temer nada, como os dois disseram. Relaxou, convocou a carta segundo a nova maneira e os três foram imersos em um profundo sono. Suas almas saíram de seus corpos e seus sinais vitais, como pressão, batimentos e respiração mais que dobraram. Touya precisou aplicar constantes injeções de noradrenalina para mantê-los vivos.

Sakura, Kero e Meiling chegaram a um lugar rochoso com o céu tingido em vermelho. Ruídos de agonia eram escutados por toda a parte e um calor abrasador ocupava o lugar.

– Não pense que o Meikai é um lago de fogo e enxofre. É feito de tudo aquilo que nos atormenta, seja calor, frio, fome, dor, medo, cansaço… prepare-se para sentir tudo isso e precisar ficar de pé. Não tome a água do rio nem coma nada que te oferecerem, pois sua alma não vai voltar. No mundo real vai passar uma hora, mas aqui, seis meses de treinamento nos aguardam… não há sono aqui, não tem que dormir, não vai precisar comer nada aqui, nem beber. Quando voltar, seu corpo vai sentir tudo isso, mas por hora, sinta a força do meu golpe, Sakura…. – Meiling desembainhou uma espada direto do braço e atacou Sakura, cortando seu braço. A dor foi absurda.

– Levante-se Sakura! A regra aqui é sofrer. Você precisa lutar contra isso! Você ainda não perdeu seu braço, mas se continuar chorando de dor, vai perder ele de verdade; agora coloque ele no lugar e tente se defender do meu ataque. Temos seis meses, 180 dias, 4320 horas pela frente. O seu tormento apenas começou…

Sakura olhou com a face contorcida para Kero e ele não disse nada, como se concordasse com o que Meiling fazia. Sakura pegou o braço e sacou uma espada – Se é isso que devo fazer, então vou fazer! – E atacou Meiling.


	77. Novas armas

Capítulo LXXVI

~As novas armas de Sakura~

 _Seis meses no Meikai não só tornaram Sakura mais durona e mais preparada para o perigo; ela também aproveitou o tempo para desenvolver umas armas novas…_

Os seis meses de sofrimento que Meiling previra estavam se passando, tudo medido pela ampulheta de Kero. Faltava apenas mais um dia para aquilo tudo acabar. No começo foi difícil suportar a fome, a dor, o cansaço, mas Sakura superou tudo isso em nome do imenso amor que tinha pelas cartas. Já se acostumara com a sensação horrível das náuseas e dos cortes.

– Você ainda vai sentir todas essas dores, por isso, recomendo que durma quando chegarmos, nem que seja uma semana… – Aconselhou Meiling.

Sakura e Meiling estavam em um treinamento de luta avançado; Sakura atingia Meiling com tudo e a chinesa se defendia como podia. Os golpes das duas eram rápidos e intensos, a cada soco, a cada chute. Sakura conseguiu entrar nas defesas de Meiling, puxou o braço dela e jogou-a com tudo no chão. Até mesmo com a dor Meiling já era bem-acostumada.

– Vamos parar por aqui. Nesse instante, nossos corpos receberam todas essas experiências e só se passou uma hora… – As duas se deitaram no chão quente e penicante e contemplaram o vazio.

– Meiling-chan, eu quero continuar…

– Não posso, eu vou morrer se eu continuar e seu corpo vai ficar muito enfraquecido…

– Pra não ter magia, até que você é durona, encrenqueira! – Observou Kero.

– Aprendi a ser durona antes mesmo de conhecer vocês; eu fiquei tão frustrada por não ter magia que decidi fortalecer minhas habilidades de combate treinando como uma louca pra ajudar o Shoran no que eu pudesse… – Meiling falou do primo querido em um tom afável, que não ouvira faz meses naquele lugar. Sakura percebeu e estreitou os olhos.

– Você gosta muito do Shoran, Meiling…

– E eu só quero que ele continue a te fazer feliz, Sakura! – Meiling deu um sorriso para a cardcaptor.

– E como eu tou, Meiling?

– De quase nada pra alguma coisa. Já dá pra enfrentar ele com uma certa igualdade… eu te ensinei golpes que eu mesma criei…

– Pude ver… já estou pronta?

– Depende de você, Sakura, estar pronta ou não. Eu já te ensinei o que eu sabia, resta você mostrar isso na prática, mostrar pra ele que você sabe…

– Por falar em saber, vamos revisar umas coisinhas que te ensinei…

Sakura e Meiling se levantaram para ouvir Kero.

– Você está dizendo pra modificar o báculo?

– Isso mesmo! O Meikai é um lugar mágico por excelência. Ele é perfeito pra mudar a forma do báculo… no nosso mundo vai ser mais difícil e trabalhoso fazer isso…

– Quer que eu transforme ele em que, Kero-chan?

– Na forma que você acha que vai ficar legal por Chitatsu…

Sakura respirou, tocou a chave em seu pescoço e o báculo brilhou, flutuando entre as mãos abertas de Sakura:

 _Báculo, transforme-se na forma que meu filho achará útil pra cumprir a missão dele! DRAGÃO!_

O báculo da estrela ficou vermelho e azul e onde havia a estrela, havia a imagem de um dragão chinês, cercado por um círculo.

– Quando eu selecionar o Chitatsu, essa vai ser a forma do báculo dele. É isso que você quer, Sakura?

Sakura afirmou com a cabeça.

– Certo, está feito. Vamos praticar a segunda coisa que te ensinei: transformar o báculo em espada. Está pronta.

– Sim.

 _Báculo! Transforme-se em uma espada afiada para ajudar a sua mestra! ESPADA!_

Sakura tocou na chave da estrela e uma longa espada saiu de lá, em vez do báculo.

– Essa não é a carta espada e nem é capaz de te ensinar a lutar; é uma forma alternativa para o báculo, se precisar… junto com o que a encrenqueira te ensinou…

– Eu vou acabar com o tal de Zhang! – Sakura brandiu a espada que mais se parecia um florete de esgrima.

– Não se esqueça que você pode transformar ele em um bastão, numa lança, num machado, no que quiser… – recordou Meiling.

– Bem lembrado! – Confirmou Kero.

– Por fim… como criar cartas Sakura! Tá vendo aquela ventania? Capture ela como se fosse um pokémon, Sakura, mas sem perder o estilo!

– Okay, Kero-chan!

Sakura se aproximou da ventania do Meikai e disse, atacando a ventania com a ponta do báculo que virou florete:

 _Volte a forma humilde que merece; carta Sakura!_

Uma nova carta Sakura apareceu; a carta ventania.

– Tá vendo aquela cerca? Você pode lacrar ela, Sakura!

– Okay!

 _Volte a forma humilde que merece; carta Sakura!_

Outra carta nova apareceu: a cerca. O que elas fazem, somente tentando usar, como Kero disse.

– Agora você está pronta pra chutar o traseiro daquele cara! – Disseram Meiling e Kero.

– Podemos voltar, Sakura, Kero, vamos…

Antes de partirem, sombras cercaram os três e Sakura reconheceu quem eram; era a alma dos mortos que Sakura, Kero e Meiling haviam trazido para lá. Clamavam pelos três, mas não para atormentá-los, mas sim, para incentivá-los a acabar com a organização. Eram homens e mulheres que acreditaram nas promessas de Zhang, as promessas de um futuro melhor que nunca se concretizou. Agora restava a ele passar também pela experiência de sofrer no Meikai, de viver no Meikai ao lado daqueles que enganou:

– Essas almas estão dando força pra vocês, Sakura, Meiling. Elas pedem pra vocês acabarem com eles…

– Kero-chan, como pode?

– Esse é um lugar de expiação, Sakura. Aqui, você paga pelo que você fez. Para eles, você pagou por parte dos seus crimes.

Sakura olhou aflita para Kero.

– Eu sei o que você está pensando, não é culpa sua, mas matar um ser humano exige o preço da mesma vida e esse preço você ainda não pagou…

– Tou vendo que vou ter que voltar aqui de novo… pelo menos vou tá mais preparada…

– Então, vamos nessa? – Chamou Meiling.

Com o chamado de Meiling, suas almas saíram do Meikai como feixes de luz e voltaram aos seus corpos. Ao voltarem ao mundo humano, os três sentiram um imenso alívio; não havia mais uma dor, fome, angústia, vozes atormentando-os constantemente, agora havia apenas uma imensa sensação de alívio e um cansaço extremo que pediu para que seus corpos dormissem por horas, dias; tudo culpa da experiência acumulada durante os "meses" no Meikai.


	78. Encontro

Capítulo LXXVII

~Encontro com alguém especial~

 _Enquanto se recupera da experiência no Meikai, Sakura se encontra com uma pessoa especial no reino dos seus sonhos…_

Abriu os olhos e tornou a fechá-los. Uma enorme luminária estava em seu rosto no hospital. Girou a cabeça para o lado e viu Meiling com os olhos semifechados. A Chinesa ainda não se recuperara. Sentia muita dor no corpo. A experiência no Meikai foi horrorosa o bastante quando se pensa nos primeiros dias, quando, mesmo distante fugindo daquilo tudo, ainda se sente as dores do treinamento pelo corpo. Fechou os olhos por recomendação do médico. Dormiu.

Abriu os olhos de novo e viu Touya e Kero ao seu lado. O irmão e o guardião sorriram. Kero estava intacto, era como se o Meikai não o tivesse afetado. Sakura ergueu a mão novamente e sentiu dores. As dores dos cortes de Meiling e as constantes reposições no braço, afinal era sua alma e não seu corpo que foi dilacerado, mas a experiência era a mesma de perder o braço, desmaiar com os litros de sangue saídos de seu corpo. As duas tiveram a experiência de morrer. Pensou: talvez fosse necessário passar por aquilo para olhar para a vida de outra forma, olhar os desafios com os olhos da importância que eles exigiam. Zhang, com certeza, não era brincadeira.

Tudo o que sabia de espada aprendera com a carta espada, mas não podia mais usá-la. Tinha medo que fosse perdida novamente para Zhang, o habilidoso oficial das forças especiais que estava por trás daquilo tudo. Sofreu o bastante para encarar tal desafio e estava pronta para enfrentá-lo.

Levantou-se. Era noite. Não se sabia quanto tempo se passara, mas Meiling não estava mais ao seu lado. Em vez disso, viu Kero, flutuando de olhos fechados com a sua aura amarelada que a fazia se sentir arrepiada. Kero percebeu que Sakura acordara:

– Se procura a encrenqueira, ela não tá aqui; ela foi transferida pra outra UTI… vai ficar tudo bem com ela…

Sakura estava confusa com as palavras de Kero. Sua mente ainda estava zonza e rodopiava. Voltou a dormir um pouco mais aliviada com as palavras do guardião. Estava bem, mas não sabia o quanto. Tornou-se a se preocupar novamente com Meiling e sentiu febre. Sentiu uma agulha entrando em seu braço e uma sensação de relaxamento invadiu seu corpo. Finalmente, havia dormido.

Abriu os olhos e viu que estava em um mar de nuvens azuladas, flutuando livre sobre o céu. A lua brilhava no céu escuro, pontilhado de estrelas. As nuvens pairavam em toda parte e um imenso mar azul-marinho se estendia abaixo daquelas nuvens. Não ficou com medo, pelo contrário, sentiu que estava mais feliz do que nunca. Era o estado que esperava encontrar quando as coisas estivessem realmente bem. Sakura fechou os olhos e apreciou a sensação.

Lembrou-se de que, nesse ambiente nublado, sob o brilho da luz lunar, se encontrara repetidas vezes com a mãe falecida. Sorriu. Será que isso aconteceria novamente?

Uma mulher com vestido amarelado se materializou ao lado de Sakura e pôs sua cabeça em seu colo. Sentiu a fragrância de cravos e margaridas sair de seu cabelo e sorriu com mais vontade. Era ela:

– Mamãe? Você está aqui? Você realmente está aqui novamente?

Nadeshiko fez sim com a cabeça.

– Mamãe… a Meiling… ela está bem?

– Ela arriscou muito por você; ela vai ficar bem como os seus amigos, só que vai demorar mais um pouquinho…

– Eu quero que a Meiling fique bem, mamãe, eu preciso dela do meu lado quando eu lutar contra o Zhang…

Nadeshiko afagou carinhosamente os cabelos da filha.

– Eu sei… fica em paz, Sakura. Ela vai ficar bem…

– Mas você sempre diz isso…

– Filha, você enfrentou uma provação terrível e sua amiga também; se permita relaxar e recuperar as forças para que seu espírito esteja pronto para os desafios que ainda estão por vir…

– Que desafios são esses?

– Você verá, você verá… enquanto o tempo não chega, vamos rezar pela recuperação da Meiling?

Sakura ficou aborrecida e levantou-se do colo da mãe, tudo o que Nadeshiko não queria. – Eu não sou mais criança… fala logo pra mim que desafios são esses?

Nadeshiko ficou séria.

– Filha, você vai ouvir verdades inconvenientes daqui pra frente, portanto, olhe o que você fez e pense se isso tudo não foi causado pelo que você fez, pelo que seu marido fez…

Sakura ficou corada com a revelação. Nadeshiko sabia de tudo. Sabia o que ela tinha feito há muito tempo no passado.

– Você… sabe?

– Sim, eu sei o que você fez… por isso, não se culpe pelo que está por vir, nem culpe a ninguém… eu quero que você encare as coisas, daqui pra frente, com cabeça erguida, sem recuar, sempre andando pra frente e não pra trás; pois o tempo avança e avançamos juntos com ele… pode ter certeza que… o seu destino… já foi traçado… pelas suas escolhas…

Nadeshiko tocou de leve o rosto de Sakura e sumiu em uma nuvem de poeira. Com o desaparecimento da mãe, acordou de súbito no hospital; Touya estava ao seu lado, monitorando seus sinais vitais.

– Acordou com tudo, Mostrenga? Seus batimentos aceleraram tanto que nem meus melhores anestésicos deram jeito em você… isso que é ser mostrenga. – Touya estava com uma expressão de alívio no rosto.

Não querendo brigar com o irmão, Sakura foi direto no ponto:

– Quando tempo se passou, Touya?

– Uma semana.

– Uma semana?

– Como você grita!

– E a Meiling?

– Ela vai ficar bem… só não pode andar.

Sakura saiu correndo do quarto onde estava e, meio que por intuição, buscou sentir a presença de Meiling. Estava na UTI do andar de cima, recebendo a visita de Makoto, sem a cadeira de rodas…

– Meiling! – Sakura escancarou a porta e entrou com tudo no quarto. Makoto ficou surpreso. Sakura tocou as mãos da amiga e tentou curá-la com seu poder.

– Sakura, poupe suas energias para o que está por vir…

– E o que é que está por vir, raios! – Sakura bufou de estresse e Makoto respondeu:

– Achamos Zhang!

Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa.


	79. Contra Zhang

Capítulo LXXVIII

~Contra Zhang~

 _Voando sobre o céu de Osaka, acompanhada por seus dois guardiões, Sakura se encaminhava até o esconderijo de Zhang…_

Era cinco da tarde e o sol estava se pondo em Osaka. Montada nas costas do seu leãozão, Kerberos, e ao lado de seu anjo lindo, Yue, Sakura sobrevoava o edifício Umeda, o estádio do Cerezo Osaka, o canal de Doutonbori e seus turistas, a torre Tsuutenkaku, o templo no monte Arahakasan, o templo sumiyoshi e o castelo de Osaka. Uma visita breve na cidade que Kero tanto amava antes de morrer, dizia. Estavam em direção ao distrito de Hirano, para o prédio em construção ao lado da fábrica em ruínas que servia de lar para a organização. Zhang se escondera lá, discretamente, sem chamar atenção, a espera da próxima ocasião para atacar.

Depois de duas semanas após ir pro Meikai, Makoto disse para Sakura que o FBI estava investigando por todo o Japão em busca dos possíveis esconderijos para Zhang. Robert Ishikawa estava no comando das investigações. Ele era um oficial do FBI e foi convocado para investigar a organização chinesa depois dos atentados contra a polícia feitos por Zhang.

Sakura ficou apreensiva com a revelação, mas Robert pediu calma para ela. Quando teve alta do hospital, o oficial explicou tudo. Disse que Zhang não ficara tão distante do lugar onde Ma Ma morrera, pelo contrário, era visto fazendo visitas periódicas às ruínas daquela fábrica. Sakura disse que era mostra dos sentimentos que ele ainda tem guardado por Shufen; deixou-se ser percebido, ser localizado com facilidade. Robert concordou com Sakura, mas disse também que o trabalho feito por eles ajudou a encontrar Zhang. Ele fazia contatos periódicos com a China para números aleatórios e outros restritos. Os agentes não puderam grampear os números restritos, temiam represálias diplomáticas do governo chinês, mas era indícios de que Zhang tinha contatos com membros do exército, coisa que Meiling suspeitava, mas agora podia ter certeza.

As demais ligações se dirigiam para números da máfia e nenhuma para a família Li. Zhang precisava de ajuda e estava desesperado. Era prova que ele estava sozinho e o contato no Japão havia abandonado-o. Foi através das ligações que ele fez que foi possível localizá-lo, ao invés das idas deles às ruínas da fábrica. Sakura ficou espantada com o poder dos americanos para grampear e localizar pessoas com facilidade não importa aonde estejam. Meiling, que estava ao seu lado com cadeiras de rodas e andava com dificuldades, não se surpreendeu e achou que deveria ter feito isso também.

Robert alertou Sakura para algo: uma barreira mágica envolvia o prédio onde Zhang estava. Era uma forma de saber se pessoas com magia haviam penetrado as defesas do prédio. O que os americanos também sabiam era que qualquer um que se aproximasse da barreira seria recebido por dragões chineses flamejantes que causavam queimaduras terríveis. Os agentes haviam tentado, mas os resultados foram insuficientes; estavam tentando uma nova invasão com um pessoal preparado, mas Sakura despertou primeiro. A missão de Sakura era: penetrar nas defesas mágicas do prédio e quebrar a barreira que o envolvia. Isso significava, alertou Robert, enfrentar Zhang. Se isso acontecesse, Makoto pediu para Sakura continuar a sua missão, sem hesitar, sempre buscando informações, sempre preservando a sua vida acima de tudo.

Sakura preferiu invadir o prédio por cima, pois por baixo, alertara Makoto, chamaria a atenção da população e comprometeria sua identidade mágica. Não podia deixar isso acontecer. Não era como quando enfrentou Dian Ying ou Zhang no meio da rua. A rua estava deserta e a população fugiu de pânico. Com os ataques de duas semanas atrás, a população de Osaka estava mais sensível a qualquer movimento mais agressivo das redondezas para chamar por autoridades. Precisava ter cautela.

Aproximou-se do prédio e os dragões flamejantes chineses saíram da construção. Eram mais parecidos com fogos de artifícios teleguiados do que qualquer outra coisa. Yue sacou seu arco e atirou contra aquelas coisas que imediatamente explodiram ao serem atingidos por flechas. Kero fez a mesma coisa, atacou-os com bolas de fogo e, a medida que avançavam, mais e mais daqueles dragões ondulantes, alaranjados que mais se pareciam com serpentes que ondulavam no ar.

A barreira não foi quebrada, mas Sakura a atravessou com relativo sucesso. Os dragões pararam de aparecer quando pousaram em um dos andares, talvez o décimo. Sakura, Kero e Yue avançaram pelas sombras daquele prédio e perceberam que, na poeira e concreto que pisavam, estava uma série de papéis que Sakura logo reconheceu como jufus, os mesmos usados por Syaoran e Shufen, os mesmos usados por Zhang. Daqueles papéis, homens espectrais se ergueram. Era a sombra dos trabalhadores da fábrica de Hirano que Sakura desativara. Sakura sacou a carta espada para combatê-los, mas Yue pediu para Kero e Sakura avançarem, pois ele cuidaria deles.

Sakura hesitou, mas Kero puxou ela para frente e os dois continuaram avançando pelos andares, ela nas costas do guardião, até o topo do prédio. Antes de chegarem ao topo, onde estaria Zhang, Sakura olhou para baixo e viu que Makoto, Meiling e Robert esperavam por ela do outro lado da calçada, em frente as ruínas da fábrica. Sakura gritou, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, mas eles não puderam ouvir.

Sakura e Kero correram até o elevador e Kero parou. Pediu para Sakura erguer a espada e convocar os guardiões para dentro da espada; isso impediria Zhang de roubar a carta espada, caso tentasse. Sakura fez como Kero lhe mandou e um brilho dourado e prateado saiu dos corpos dos dois, indo até Sakura. Sakura portava nas mãos não mais a carta espada, mas uma espada feita de ouro e prata com duas asas enormes próximas ao cabo. Chamou aquilo de espada dos guardiões. Kero e Yue disseram boa sorte na mente de Sakura e ela abraçou a espada. Precisava avançar.

Tomou o elevador e chegou ao topo do prédio, onde Zhang aguardava por ela com a mesma roupa do dia do atentado, olhado para um imenso painel com a foto dele, de Meiling, de Syaoran e dele mesmo, quando eram crianças:

– Prepare-se, Sakura, para ouvir verdades inconvenientes…


	80. Zhang

Capítulo LXXIX

~Zhang~

 _Segurando a espada dos guardiões em suas mãos, olhando furiosamente para o homem de roupas cerimoniais chinesas à sua frente, Sakura chega no ponto onde se pode compreender tudo… ou nada…_

Era o mesmo chapéu cerimonial de Syaoran, a mesma veste cerimonial de Meiling, vermelha com o símbolo do ying yang na frente. Nas costas, o hanzi da família Li. Por baixo das vestes, roupas brancas de wushu. Na frente do homem, um antigo retrato imenso em lona dele, Meiling e Syaoran quando eram mais jovens. Ele se virou para Sakura, que o observava com olhos estreitos, avançar passo a passo ao lugar onde se encontrava. Ao seu lado, um imenso pote de barro, redondo, com o mesmo hanzi da família Li impresso. Zhang estava tranquilo, confiante.

O coração de Sakura saltitava em seu peito com medo, ansiedade e fúria. Medo, por não saber as surpresas que a esperavam, ansiedade por estar tão perto de acabar com aquela história toda e fúria para descontar todo o sofrimento que passou naquele ano, as tentativas de assassinato contra ela, Syaoran e Sholong, o ano perdido na faculdade, as inúmeras mortes de agentes e civis, todas causadas pelo homem que estava na sua frente:

– Você deve pensar que eu sou o responsável por tudo isso; não, sou apenas um elo dessa corrente chamada Ameixeira…

– Ameixeira?

– Esse é o significado do hanzi da família Li. Por extensão, é o nome dessa organização também.

Sakura apertou a espada com mais força no punho.

– Nosso objetivo sempre foi completar a missão que Syaoran e Meiling nunca terminaram.

– Que missão é essa?

– Enquanto Syaoran resolveu brincar de casinha no Japão, eu, Heng He Li, junto com outros membros da família resolvemos arregaçar as mangas e trazer finalmente as cartas Clow para a China, o lugar onde ela nunca deveria ter saído…

Sakura tremia.

– Eu… não tou entendendo!

– Há 15 anos, eu e Syaoran fomos os finalistas da nossa família para trazer as cartas Clow para a China. Infelizmente, por deslize meu, eu perdi o duelo e Syaoran foi encarregado de trazer as cartas para nós! O problema é que ele falhou miseravelmente!

– Cala a boca! Vento! Fogo! – Sakura sacou suas cartas Clow.

– Raitei Shourai! – Zhang liberou o poder do Raitei sobre Sakura. Houve uma explosão e a agente caiu pra trás. Sakura levantou-se, limpando a lateral da boca com as costas do punho.

– Você é tão ingênua! Acreditou mesmo que Syaoran e Meiling eram seus amigos?

– CALA A BOCA! VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO DA MINHA FAMÍLIA!

– EU SOU SUA FAMÍLIA! HENG HE LI! DO JANTAR DA LUA DE MEL! MAS ISSO ACABA AGORA!

– ÁGUA! TERRA! – Sakura liberou suas cartas Clow e uma imensa massa de lama voou na direção de Zhang.

– Kashin Shourai! – Uma bola de fogo saiu da espada de Zhang, evaporou a água do lugar e acertou Sakura, chamuscando sua farda, causando leves queimaduras em sua roupa. Sakura ofegou.

– Essa é a sucessora do mago Clow? – Patético! Até Meiling cuidaria melhor dela do que eu!

Sakura via os movimentos de Zhang e ouvia suas palavras. Eram os mesmos de Syaoran e Meiling. Os mesmos quando eles chegaram ao Japão, ansiando pelas cartas Clow. As mãos de Sakura tremeram e ela quase deixa a espada cair, mas Kero a faz se concentrar!

– Sakura! Atenção! Ele vai te atacar! – Disse Kero de dentro da espada. Zhang correu para atacar Sakura com sua espada e a espada se moveu inconscientemente na mão de Sakura, aparando o golpe. A espada era a mesma que Syaoran usava.

– Não pode ser!

– É sim! Desista logo e nos entregue as cartas Clow!

– Nunca, Sakura é a verdadeira mestra delas! – Em um golpe rápido de espada, Kero, controlando a mão de Sakura, recua Zhang.

– Não é questão de ser mestre! É questão de saber quem tem o controle das cartas e quem não tem. Elas vão se acostumar com o novo dono delas, com a nova energia do mestre… assim como você, Kerberos!

Zhang girou sua espada em rodopios rápidos pelo ar e Sakura desequilibrou e foi acertada pela espada dele na face, caindo. A dor foi enorme, mas não sangrava. Zhang sorria.

– Um mago que não tem concentração! Patético! E ainda assim se diz mestra das cartas?

A raiva e a indignação preenchiam os olhos de Sakura, suas mãos tremiam. Não conseguia entender ainda como passou os últimos catorze anos da sua vida sem saber que seus melhores amigos poderiam estar por trás de uma trama cruel como essa. Levantou-se, jogou a espada de lado e encarou Zhang.

– Vamos Zhang? Ou eu ou você! Eu posso não ser muito boa com a espada como você é, mas sei do meu valor!

– Ah, a "mestra das cartas" quer brigar sem usar a carta luta? – Zhang recolheu sua espada na esfera preta com fios vermelhos, a mesma que usava Syaoran. – Então vamos!

Os dois combatentes correram um para o outro e chutes e socos rápidos foram vistos de ambos os lados. Sakura cutava Zhang e o habilidoso lutador de wushu ora desviava, ora tentava um contra-ataque, acertando com sucesso a face, os ombros e os braços de Sakura. Sakura ofegava novamente:

– Não pensa que está na hora de desistir? Vou vingar Shufen, a morte dela, era minha noiva caramba e vocês mataram ela! Vou matar Syaoran que matou ela! Vou matar você e o seu filho! Aquele mestiço!

Ouvindo as ameaças contra Sholong, Sakura virou uma leoa por dentro e Kero e Yue, que estavam dentro da espada, se dissolveram no ar e se fundiram ao corpo de Sakura. Asas transparentes e pequenas foram vistas nas costas da cardcaptor.

– Sakura, use nosso poder para combater Zhang! Você é nossa única mestra! Não reconheço outro!– Disse Kero.

– E impeça que as cartas e a nós mesmos desapareçam da terra! Por todos os que amamos! - Disse Yue.

Sakura correu para Zhang e desferiu uma sequência de golpes rápidos que ficaram mais rápidos com o tempo. Zhang se defendeu dos primeiros, mas não conseguiu se proteger dos demais. Sakura desferiu uma sequência de socos em seu peito e abdômen e Zhang voou pelos ares, rasgando o painel com sua pintura e dos primos, quebrando o pote onde prendia as cartas Clow.

Zhang, furioso e com a boca sangrando, sacou a espada da esfera negra, correu até Sakura, mas Sakura segurou a espada com as duas mãos, quebrando-a. Zhang sorriu de ironia.

– Esse foi o golpe da Meiling, não foi? O que diabos tem em você pra eles traírem o clã da forma covarde que traíram, hein? Será que é tão boa como vagabunda? Pra Meiling e pro Syaoran? Traidores de sangue…

Zhang sorria ironicamente e queria dizer mais, mas antes de Zhang terminar o que ia dizer, Sakura deu um chute que o fez voar. O rosto inchado de Zhang e o sangue que escorria em sua boca o fizeram ficar realmente furioso e uma aura azul brilhante preencheu o seu corpo. Se pôs em posição de combate e disse:

– O homem que tem o mesmo poder que o meu… o poder de controlar as estrelas… só quem passou por um rígido treinamento mágico e de artes marciais é capa de dominar esse poder. – Zhang fez uma coreografia com os braços e, sem mesmo perceber a velocidade do golpe, Sakura vê seu pescoço comprimido por dois pares de pernas. Zhang estava montado nos ombros dela.

– Doi, Sakura? É acubens, a estrela principal da constelação de Câncer. Parece a pata de um caranguejo, não é? Vou quebrar esse seu pescoço como já deveria ter feito antes!

Zhang aperta com força o pescoço de Sakura. Sakura, tenta se soltar do aperto, mas não consegue. Ela começa a ter vertigem e quase desmaia, desequilibrada pelo peso de Zhang sobre si. Zhang sorri, mas um raio rosado saiu do bolso de Sakura e aparece na forma de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos longos, segurando um coração diante dela.

– Carta vácuo? – Indaga Zhang.

– Sakura, não se esqueça daqueles que te amam e daqueles que você ama… é tudo que eu posso fazer… – O coração da carta esperança sai das mãos dela e entra no peito de Sakura na forma de um raio vermelho. Esperança desapareceu e no chão daquele prédio apenas restou a carta vácuo, transformada. Zhang apertou o pescoço de Sakura com mais intensidade, mas ele estava enrijecido e não se quebrava. Sentiu as mãos da cardcaptor apertarem sua coxa e ele se soltou do aperto, pulando para a frente dela. Sakura ofegava e tocava no pescoço dolorido.

– Pode ser que você tenha se salvado, mas não vai se salvar disso! Ondas do inferno!

Miríades de fantasmas voaram do punho de Zhang e acertavam Sakura, causando pânico na cardcaptor.

– Funeral do inferno!

Os fantasmas que rodeavam a agente explodiram e Sakura voou pelos ares. Estava derrotada. Zhang sorria e pegou a carta vácuo que estava no chão.

– Sem o poder para controlar as estrelas, acho difícil ganhar sua tola! Eu vou ficar com essa carta aqui e com o resto das que você tem! Me passa o báculo…

Zhang se aproximou de Sakura, tocou no bolso dela e segurou o fio da chave da estrela, no pescoço. E então Sakura se lembrou do grito e correria de Tomoyo tentando impedir Syaoran de roubar as cartas, no fundo da alma. Não, não podia deixar isso acontecer novamente. Sakura se ergueu de um salto e deu um soco em Zhang. Depois, continuou a desferir os golpes que aprendeu com Meiling. Zhang estava cansado, mas sorria. Os dois se afastaram. Sakura levantou a mão direita para o céu e olhou para Zhang, com o rosto e boca sangrando e inchado.

– Estrelas… por favor… me empreste o seu poder… pelos meus amigos… pelas pessoas que eu mais amo… pelo meu filho… pelo fim desse sofrimento…

Um brilho rosado envolveu Sakura e Zhang sentia dentro da cardcaptor um poder que apenas aumentava com o tempo. Era o poder estelar. Se Sakura dominasse… não! Tinha que impedir isso e voltou a carregar poder estrelar também. Sentindo que seu poder não seria páreo para o de Sakura, Zhang disse algumas palavras:

– SAKURA! O homem por trás disso tudo tem o mesmo poder que o meu, a mesma aura azul que a minha… o mesmo poder das estrelas… transformado em pó nas mãos dele… lembre-se disso… eu sei que ele ainda vai tentar… eu sei que… ainda vão tentar roubar as cartas Clow…

– Estrelas, emprestem-me o seu poder e transforme a minha magia para derrotar os meus inimigos! REVOLUÇÂO ESTRELAR!

– ONDAS DO INFERNO!

Os dois golpes rápidos colidiram um com o outro, mas o poder de Sakura era maior. Ondas na velocidade da luz saiam do punho de Zhang e flashes de luz saíam das estrelas do céu e aterrissavam na palma da mão de Sakura, indo na direção de Zhang. O poder foi tão forte que os flashes de luz acertaram Zhang e quebravam seus ossos. Era como se aqueles raios de luz atravessassem seus músculos e veias, destruindo tudo. Zhang voou pelos céus e caiu daquele prédio:

– Agora eu reconheço… porque eu perdi… e você vai perder também… reconheço… porque ela é a verdadeira mestra… das cartas Clow…

Sakura ajoelhou cansada no chão depois do golpe e do uso do poder estelar. Seus ossos, músculos doíam e sangue escorria do seu nariz, boca e dos cortes e bolhas de hematomas que tinha nos braços e nas pernas. Recolheu trêmula a carta vácuo que estava no chão, sorriu para ela:

– Acabou… finalmente… acabou!

– Ainda não, senhora Kinomoto!

Homens encapuzados portando armas saíam das laterais daquele prédio em construção. Dois helicópteros sobrevoavam o prédio e mais homens encapuzados desciam das cordas presas a ele. Um dos homens apontou a arma para Sakura e retirou o capuz, revelando o rosto de um homem japonês com ligeiros traços ocidentais:

– Senhora Sakura Kinomoto, Agente Fabian Nagashima, somos do FBI e viemos levar a senhora para custódia. Entregue suas cartas, queira nos acompanhar.

– Custódia? Vocês estão malucos! Estou em missão da polícia de Osaka!

– Nós sabemos e assumimos o caso daqui em diante para manter os seus poderes sob controle. Nos acompanhe.

Sakura resistiu, mas cansada e com dor, acompanhou frustrada aqueles homens.


	81. O Julgamento (I)

Capítulo LXXX

~O julgamento de Sakura, parte I~

 _Cansada, estressada e com as cartas Clow apreendidas pelo FBI, Sakura se vê cercada de inimigos por toda a parte, sem uma luz para ajudá-la…_

Sentada em uma mesa de escritório do prédio Umeda, em plena madrugada, cansada e com fome, Sakura Kinomoto escuta atentamente as perguntas feitas pelo comandante do FBI no Japão, Robert Ishikawa. A pessoa que ajudaria Sakura a manter as cartas a salvo e aliado de Sonomi, segurava o deck de cartas na mesa. Na frente havia a carta vácuo, sem o coração sem nome que representou um dia os sentimentos de Sakura por Syaoran.

– Sakura, as cartas alada, escudo e força voltaram para o deck. Não se preocupe, não vamos ferir seus direitos constitucionais, nem pensamos subtrair as cartas de você. Apenas queremos manter o Japão, como nosso aliado na ásia, a salvo de qualquer ameaça interna e externa.

De repente, um homem entra na sala batendo continência. Era o vice-superintendente Albert Tsukuda:

– Major Ishikawa!

– Tenente Tsukuda!

– West Point, 99, Afeganistão.

– West Point, 89, Kwait.

Os dois homens cantaram breves canções militares em inglês e se saudaram como velhos companheiros de escola.

– E o relatório do MACUSA?

– Não será necessário. Os Sakurazukamori nos passaram tudo e o pessoal do Mahoutokoro está de queixo aberto. Chegamos antes deles! Dê uma olhada. Tenho os relatórios da polícia de Osaka também…

Albert mostrou para Robert uma pasta que Sakura sabia que era sobre ela.

Sakura olhou para aqueles homens e o pessoal com cara de japonês que falava inglês do resto daquele andar especial do prédio e pensou sobre como os americanos eram orgulhosos o bastante em colocar os seus tentáculos em todas as partes do globo, exaltar suas guerras a cada década e agir como uma espécie de polícia do mundo como Syaoran e Meiling sempre os criticavam.

Ela era a próxima prisioneira deles e orgulho daqueles homens como a morte do terrorista mais procurado por eles fora naquele ano. Ganhariam uma medalha, seriam condecorados pela Casa Branca, pela Dieta e a Sakura restaria uma vida de controle após revelar seus poderes. Reveria as cartas? Essa era a sua dúvida, apesar daqueles homens brancos apelarem que sua constituição jamais feriu as liberdades individuais de quem quer que seja.

Seu único desejo era estar abraçada ao seu pequeno Sholong. Albert saiu da sala e um homem branco loiro entrou entregando um papel para Robert. Ele agradeceu e chamou a atenção de Sakura:

– Sakura… me diga… há quanto tempo você… pratica esse tal de "poderes especiais?"

– Me responda outra pergunta: o que vocês tem a ver com os Sakurazukamori? O que vem a ser mahou sei lá o que e esse negócio de MACUSA?

– Sakura, você não está em condições de fazer as perguntas aqui. Você está sob tutela do departamento de Justiça dos EUA agora sob autorização do seu país.

– QUEM É QUE DEU ESSA AUTORIZAÇÃO? – Sakura perguntou exaltada e um homem branco e negro entraram na sala, com pistolas em mãos apontadas para ela.

– Podem se retirar agentes, eu conduzo a situação aqui. – Os agentes se retiraram e Robert parecia ter tirado a mão também de uma coisa que Sakura sabia ser uma arma.

– Pelo que eu vejo nos seus relatórios, você encontrou as cartas Clow quando tinha 9 anos. Abriu o livro, espalhou as cartas e recapturou com a ajuda do seu atual marido e da sua amiga de infância. Procede?

Sentindo-se presa sem poder reagir, Sakura confirma todas as informações para aquele homem pelas próximas horas.

– Você confirma que sabe falar com os mortos, ver espíritos, manipular a matéria, se teleportar, prever o futuro sem a ajuda das cartas Clow?

Cansada, Sakura fez sim com a cabeça e Robert percebeu o cansaço dela. Pegou um frasco de comprimido e ofereceu para ela com um copo de água.

– Tome, vai te fazer bem. São os mesmos remédios que te demos pra curar os ferimentos.

Quando Sakura se preparava para tomar a medicação, Sakura ouve a voz de Meiling entrando naqueles corredores acompanhada por dois homens de terno verde-oliva. Ela abriu a porta da sala de Robert sem pedir autorização:

– Solicito que retire imediatamente a atuação do governo americano nesse caso. Vocês estão violando as leis internacionais com esse julgamento ilegal de uma cidadã chinesa. Lieng, Tianyu, peguem aquela pílula, vamos analisar…

– Sakura Kinomoto é uma cidadã japonesa com poderes especiais desconhecidos. Ela é potencialmente instável e temos plena permissão para conduzir o caso.

– Sakura Li é uma cidadã da República popular da China e esposa de um membro de uma família militar importante do partido. Vocês não tem permissão para encarcerar cidadãos chineses de alto nível.

– O seu primo, senhora Meiling Li, é cidadão desse país. Enquanto permanecer aqui, toda a sua família segue leis do Japão. Eu vou conduzir esse caso e não vou aceitar intromissões aqui.

Os dois agentes que entraram na sala anteriormente voltaram a entrar.

– Senhor Ishikawa, eu posso conseguir uma permissão com o Poiltburo antes mesmo que o senhor peça um big mac na esquina. Se insistir em usar a força, estouraremos uma guerra entre Japão e América aqui mesmo!

A tensão dentro daquele escritório era imensa e Sakura arregalara os olhos no meio daquele fogo cruzado de palavras. Não confiava nem em Robert e nem em Meiling depois de ouvir o que ouvira de Zhang. Nesse momento, Subaru entrou na sala:

– Desculpa, Senhora Meiling. Sakura fica no Japão. Eu, como chefe da família Sumeragi, que protege o Japão de atividades paranormais junto às autoridades, não posso permitir que uma pessoa com poderes tão instáveis saia daqui sem nem sabermos ao certo o grau do alcance da instabilidade dela. As cartas Clow ficam retidas aqui e espero que a senhora compreenda e se retire pacificamente daqui, não importa quantas permissões do seu país tenha, ela é uma cidadã do nosso país primeiro.

Ao ouvir sobre as cartas Clow, Sakura se levantou de um pulo daquela cadeira:

– Esperem!

– É, eu também acho. Deixemos que a própria Sakura decida com quem quer ficar! O que acha? – Perguntou Meiling

– Concordo com você! – Robert apertou a mão de Meiling e Sakura se sentiu jogada a própria sorte. Mas não demorou muito para que Sakura tomasse uma decisão:

– Subaru-kun, se não tem jeito mesmo, prefiro ficar sob custódia do FBI…

– Me desculpa Sakura, são ordens de cima. Nem eu mesmo pude interferir.

Meiling fica espantada.

– Sakura como você pode fazer isso? Sou sua família! Eles vão fazer exames com você, com as cartas…

Meiling nem terminou de falar e Sakura gritou para ela:

– E o Zhang, Meiling? Ele não é seu primo? Não é sua família? Como foram deixar ele acontecer? Meu filho, minha vida… arruinados…

Sakura foi conduzida pelos dois agentes do FBI até a carceragem. Meiling fez uma cara de tristeza e profundo desapontamento:

– Nós também queremos saber mais a respeito desse Heng He Li, Senhorita Li… – Disse Robert, em tom de deboche para Meiling.

As paredes de titânio daquela cela foram feitas para conter qualquer poder especial, mas os americanos tinham dúvidas se poderiam conter os poderes de Sakura.

A cama até que era confortável e ainda estava fardada com o uniforme da polícia. Se sentiu traída, vendida por 30 moedas de prata para os americanos, para os Sakurazukamori. Será que Sonomi e Makoto tinham algo a ver com isso?

Sentiu-se traída por todos, sozinha, sem aliados, sem amigos. Até mesmo Meiling e Syaoran eram partes de suas suspeitas. Não sabia mais o que fazer, se era amada ou odiada, mas se arrependeu, ao menos uma vez na vida, de ter aberto o livro das cartas Clow.

Kero e Yue também estavam trancados em cela de titânio. Sakura se preocupava com eles também. Não poderia estar totalmente arrependida pelo que fez, afinal conhecera Yukito, Kero e as cartas, mas que futuro teriam depois daquilo?

Sakura ouviu passos no corredor e um agente anunciando a visita de Syaoran:

– Sakura, está tudo bem? – Syaoran segurava as grades da cela e olhava agoniado para uma enfurecida Sakura – A Meiling tá falando com o partido, vamos…

– Tá tudo bem? Partido? Olha onde eu tou! Ninguém sabia das cartas Clow até essa maldita organização aparecer na minha vida, agora todo mundo sabe! Todo mundo!

Syaoran fez uma cara infeliz.

– Sakura… nem todo mundo… quero que saiba que tem leis internacionais contra a divulgação de identidades de pessoas com poderes especiais e…

– Que p**** de leis internacionais! Tem uma lei pra me proteger de você? Da Meiling? Dos americanos? Dos Sakurazuka? Não tem, não é?

– Sakura, eu não tou te entendendo?

– Que não tá te entendendo sou eu, Syaoran! O que você tem a ver com isso tudo? Com essa organização? Com esse Zhang? Ele é seu primo, primo de vocês! Você sempre insistiu pra eu levar as cartas Clow pra China não foi? Vocês não conseguiram meu sim daí tentaram tirar a força, não é?

– ISSO É MENTIRA! Como você fala uma coisa dessas! Isso tá me afetando mais do que está afetando você! Olha pra mim, Sakura! Eu sou reserva do meu time, um time que eu era titular, a torcida não me apoia mais… nem fazendo meu trabalho direito eu faço mais! Agora você me vem com essa desconfiança!

– Cala a boca, Syaoran! Só existe a sua vida, é? E a minha?

– E eu não já lutei pra te proteger?

– Me proteger ou se proteger? O que aquele Xia Yu protegia tanto pra você arrombar a cabeça dele? E a minha expulsão da corporação? Não teve dedo seu não?

As perguntas de Sakura martelavam Syaoran com uma precisão espantosa. Syaoran sentia que não conseguiria penetrar com suas palavras na camada de desconfianças que havia ao redor de Sakura.

– É isso que você pensa de mim depois de 14 anos de história juntos?

– Eu não sei nem no que acreditar mais… nem em Sonomi, nem em você…

Sakura se afastou da cela e sentou-se no chão, abraçando os joelhos. Syaoran saiu.

Sakura não recebeu mais visitas naquela noite até receber uma visita de Meiling no dia seguinte, para lhe informar sobre a situação que se encontrava. A mulher não estava fardada. O rosto de Sakura estava tão desfigurado por conta das lágrimas que chorou e tão sério que Meiling pensou se tratar de outra pessoa:

– Sakura, não vou nem te perguntar se tá tudo bem… pelo que o Shoran me contou… você está muito brava e desconfiada da gente.

Sakura não olhou para Meiling e continuava sentada no chão, abraçada aos joelhos como ontem.

– Sakura… eu sempre fui sua amiga… sempre fui a favor de você com o Shoran…

– … Amiga da onça! Quem planejou isso? Yelan? Seu pai? As irmãs do Shoran? Era o plano de vocês desde o começo… tornar a minha vida num inferno… tomar meu filho… minhas cartas… minha vida… vocês se aliaram com os Daidouji, seus inimigos, não é?

– Sakura, não é assim…

– VOCÊS NUNCA ME FALARAM NADA! DESSA INIMIZADE TODA!

– EU SEI QUEM QUIS ROUBAR AS CARTAS! NÃO ME CULPA! NÃO CULPA MINHA FAMÍLIA! – Meiling deu um grito tremendo que chamou a atenção dos agentes que estavam fora da área das celas. Sakura se levantou de um pulo e se aproximou de Meiling na porta da cela:

– Então me fala quem foi encrenqueira!

As palavras de Sakura doeram fundo no peito de Meiling. Nunca Sakura a tratara assim antes.

– Eu… não posso falar… não agora… mas um dia… você vai entender tudo isso…

– PARA DE ACHAR QUE EU SOU UMA IDIOTA E DESEMBUCHA LOGO DE UMA VEZ, SUA ENCRENQUEIRA!

– NÃO POSSO!

Sakura ficou extremamente frustrada com o que ouvia de Meiling. Se não podia falar nada, porque tocou no assunto? Tentou ver o lado dela, pensou na questão dos segredos militares, mas, naquele caso, segredos eram demais.

Meiling deu as costas para Sakura aos prantos e saiu daquele lugar, ignorando os xingamentos da cardcaptor e lembrando-se de Heng He sendo arremessado do topo daquele prédio e tendo seu corpo capturado pelo testa de ferro da organização no Japão. Olhou para o homem com a luneta da escopeta e não acreditou no que vira. Não era um membro específico da família Li ou do Exército chinês…


	82. O Vilão

Capítulo LXXXI

Aquele que nunca se esqueceu das cartas Clow

 _Pensando no que disse para Sakura, Meiling se lembra da memória chocante que trazia consigo naquela noite cheia de acontecimentos…_

Era Syaoran.

Flashback:

 _No topo dum prédio de Osaka, Meiling observava Zhang e mais uma pessoa reunidos nas profundezas de uma clareira local de uma floresta com a mira telescópica da escopeta e reportando as novidades ao Tenente Coronel Zihao Li:_

 _– Agente_ _124582,_ _reportando ao Tenente-coronel Li Zihao as imagens de Zhang… Aproximando-se da pessoa que é o possível "testa de ferro" do ex capitão Heng He Li… na escuta, Tenente Coronel? – Dizia a agente, olhando pelo telescópio._

 _– Sim, filha, estou. Já não sou mais Tenente Coronel, filha…_

 _– Parabéns pela promoção papai… mas não posso me exaltar agora… tudo bem eu te chamar de papai?_

 _– Se tiver tudo bem em te chamar de "Meiling"._

 _Meiling sorriu._

 _– O que você vê, Tenente?_

 _– Zhang… cercado por uma pilha de pneus…_

 _–_ _Você consegue identificar a pessoa que está com ele?_

 _– Ainda não Coronel, mas vou aproximar a mira um pouco mais… coloquei uma escuta nas roupas de Zhang antes de ele cair daquele prédio… conectando com o microfone…_

 _– Ótimo, Tenente, quando terminar o áudio mande a gravação para o comando da inteligência em Beijing… e mais uma coisa…_

 _– Sim, Coronel!_

 _– Permissão pra matar Zhang e qualquer um dos seus aliados no Japão… tem algum problema?_

 _– Absolutamente não, Coronel. É nosso dever da inteligência executar esse tipo de missão… com todo o sangue frio e toda a calma do mundo… não importa quem seja._

 _– Ótimo. Desligando Tenente. Aguardo o seu relatório…_

Quando Meiling colocou a escuta e olhou o telescópio da escopeta, seu sangue caiu no pé e lembrou-se de outra cena que aconteceu há alguns anos…

 _Hong Kong, logo depois que Syaoran retorna do Japão sem capturar as cartas Clow,_ _a Coronel_ _Yelan Li recebe seu filho, cercada de militares da família Li, em seu escritório:_

 _Yelan deu um tapa no rosto de Syaoran:_

 _– Você me diz que não consegui_ _u_ _capturar as cartas e agora quer voltar para o Japão_ _por conta de um sentimento que teve por essa moça! Quanta insolência! Se ao menos você tivesse capturado as cartas, Syaoran… Justo você que é o meu primogênito…_

 _– No meu tempo isso merecia uma surra de bambu, isso sim! – Comentou o então Major Xing Tuo Li._

 _– Se eu fosse você, Syaoran, treinava mais pra tentar pegar as cartas de novo… não importa o quanto forte essa garota tenha se tornado, ela não tem treinamento e é potencialmente instável… Nós temos o treinamento e isso é mais importante do que o poder que ela tenha… – Disse o então Capitão Quiantian Li_

 _– Irmãos, sei que as cartas Clow são um tesouro inestimável da nossa família e da China, mas acho que devemos reconhecer Sakura como a mestra das cartas… não podemos fazer nada… o próprio Clow deixou isso claro no testamento que quem quer que fosse o novo mestre escolhido por Kerberos e julgado por Yue seria o mestre escolhido por eles! Isso é irrevogável!_ _Receio até mesmo que ele sabia que ela seria a sucessora dele._ _– Comentou o então jovem Tenente Zihao Li._

 _– Conversa! Quer ir pro bambu, Tenente? Somos militares! Podemos mandar uma unidade de inteligência até o Japão e roubar as cartas dela… –_ _Disse Quian Tian._

 _– E quanto a Kerberos e Yue? – Indagou_ _Zihao_ _._

 _– O próprio Clow deixou claro que se as cartas fossem afastadas dos guardiões, elas perderiam o poder e ficariam transparentes… os guardiões seriam aprisionados de novo no livro e o poder das cartas seria liberado_ _novamente_ _… quem sabe dessa vez a gente acerta na escolha_ _e manda o Heng He o lugar do Syao Lan… sabia que ia dar nisso… – Disse Xing Tuo._

 _Cansado daquele bate-papo todo e reunindo toda a coragem que tinha no peito que aprendera com Sakura, Syaoran desabafa, gritando com os tios:_

 _– Parem por favor! Eu capturei as cartas sim! Fui julgado por Yue sim! Perdi e estou aqui, diante de vocês, apresentando as minhas razões, as minhas desculpas… Eu podia ter voltado antes… Eu não tenho culpa por ter gostado dela… Simplesmente aconteceu! Prometi pra ela que eu voltaria, prometi que seríamos felizes juntos… Sabe… Ela também está esperando por mim… Eu a amo e ela me ama… você não consegue entender isso, tio?_

 _Xing tuo olhou tão torto para Syaoran que assustou o rapaz:_

 _– CRUCIO! –_ _Xing Tuo sacou sua espada e apontou para Syaoran._

 _Syaoran se contorceu de dor no chão_ _e gritou de agonia como se facas quentes entrassem por sua pele_ _._

 _–_ _REPELLIUM! – Disse Yelan e Xing Tuo se afastou compulsoriamente de Syaoran como se o vento o tivesse repelido, deixando a espada cair. Xing Tuo olhou com fúria para a irmã._

 _– É isso que dá você ter mimado ele, Yelan, agora ele não passa de um fresco que nem honrar os culhões que tem debaixo das pernas sabe fazer!_

 _– Cala a boca Major quando você fala assim dele ou eu mesma te mando pro bambu! Ele é meu filho e eu cuido da disciplina dele!_ _Já não basta o tapa que eu dei nele e mesmo assim joga uma maldição nele!_

 _– Ele é o próximo a assumir seu posto e é bom que você tenha ciência disso! Um líder fraco leva a nação à ruína! – Disse Xing Tuo._

 _– Irmãos, se acalmem! Eu mesmo conheci Sakura Kinomoto quando ela veio pra cá e sei que tem talento e potencial pra fazer parte da nossa família! Basta treinar! Seria até bom ver o Syaoran se dando bem com ela… – Disse Zi Hao._

 _– Você é outro fresco, Tenente! Você e aquele aborto que você chama de filha chamado Meiling! – Disse Xing Tuo._

 _Quando Meiling ouviu seu nome ser citado, entrou_ _naquele recinto e ergueu um Syaoran cansado por causa da dor que sentia:_

 _– Desculpe Major por eu não ter magia e não ter ajudado o Syao Lan na sua missão no Japão como eu deveria, permita-me retirá-lo daqui pra que fiquem mais à vontade. Sei que desculpas não consertam erros, mas uma contra estratégia é a mãe das vitórias._

 _Xing Tuo se acalmou um pouco ao ouvir Meiling falando de estratégia apesar de não gostar da sobrinha por ela não ter magia._

 _– Você entrou sem ser chamada aqui e ainda vem falar de estratégia… vamos ver o que você tem a dizer…_

 _– Concordo com o retorno do Syao Lan pro Japão pra continuar a missão…_

 _– Continuar a missão?_

 _– Sim. Ele vai voltar pra Sakura, ele vai ter filhos com ela, imediatamente assim que for possível. Vai ser esse novo filho que vai herdar as cartas Clow._

 _– Filhos com ela? – Xing Tuo começava a se irritar com Meiling._

 _– Sim, Major. A melhor forma de destruir um inimigo é fingindo ser amigo dele pra ganharmos informações, tempo e ter acesso a todos os seus pontos fracos. Syaoran vai voltar… vai passar todas as informações para nós e assim que soubermos tudo sobre Sakura Kinomoto e o filho dela herdar as cartas Clow e ela não mais tiver as cartas, atacaremos e destruiremos definitivamente o símbolo da vergonha da nossa família: Sakura Kinomoto. – Meiling cerrava os punhos com força e Xing Tuo admirou-se com a inteligência de Meiling, aplaudindo-a._

 _– Bravo, Meiling! Você pensa como um general… Mesmo sendo um aborto, Sun Tzu em pessoa teria orgulho de você… bem… continuemos com o plano… – Respondeu Xing Tuo._

 _– … mas só depois que ele provar pra mim que ele é capaz de viver sozinho no Japão… sem a minha ajuda… – Complementou Yelan._

 _– Acertado! Syaoran volta ao Japão… e a missão continua… – Disse Quiantian._

 _–_ _Por favor, me deixem a sós! Vou planejar os detalhes da operação… – Disse Yelan e todos se retiraram._

 _Meiling recebeu um toque nos ombros por parte do tio, que a olhou com outros olhos daquele dia em diante. Zihao sussurrou no ouvido da filha que torcia para que a visita de Syaoran ao japão resultasse na mudança de atitude dele; ele poderia enfrentar a família, dizia, se mantivesse acesa a chama do amor por ela dentro do peito. De todas as recordações daquele dia, a que Meiling mais guardou no peito foi o olhar cansado e suplicante de Syaoran para ela, transbordante de agradecimentos naquele corpo trêmulo por conta da maldição que se manifestou na forma de uma miríade de beijos na face dela, inclusive um leve roçar nos lábios. Abraçou o rapaz e disse em seu ouvido:_

 _– A minha felicidade é a sua felicidade, Syaoran…_

O que Meiling via naquela luneta era outra coisa.

O olhar bondoso e gentil de Syaoran se transformara em um olhar de profundo ódio e amargor, como se Syaoran tivesse passado por mil torturas na vida. Não acreditava que ele era a pessoa que dava guarida à Heng He enquanto ele estava no Japão, era loucura demais, pesava. Ligou a escuta e apenas observou Syaoran dar voltas e voltas no corpo de um semimorto Heng He, aprisionado naqueles pneus:

– … Sabe, Heng He… No Brasil, quando eu e Sakura assistimos àquele filme "Tropa de elite", vimos que os Brasileiros são bem assertivos quando querem eliminar alguém… eles chamam isso de micro-ondas… sabia? – Syaoran pegou um galão de gasolina e espalhou em volta dos pneus. Sangrando e com dor em todo o corpo, Heng He sorria ironicamente. – Do que está rindo?

– Como você é tolo, Syaoran… Gastando energia com uma formalidade como a minha cremação… Eu já estou morto mesmo… aqueles golpes que eu recebi da tua mulher… já me deram uma passagem só de ida pro inferno… eu sangro por dentro… – Heng He soltou uma golfada de sangue naquele chão branco recém-coberto pela neve.

– Não sou tolo. Isso é uma mensagem pro general Xing Tuo… ele não me chamou de imprestável? Não falou que eu era incapaz de capturar as cartas Clow? Pois bem! Olha o que aconteceu com a tropa de elite dele… todos mortos!

– Se você não matasse a Shufei, a Sakura já estaria morta!

– Matar a Sakura não era parte do acordo!

– Nem matar a Shufei era parte do acordo, seu traidor de sangue!

Heng He se engasgou com o sangue que saía da boca e Syaoran sorria:

– Seu idiota! Eu tenho uma vida e uma carreira pela frente e você não tem nada! Minha mulher vai me amar até o último dia da vida dela! Guan Yin me prometeu! Sholong vai herdar as cartas Clow e sentar no trono da minha família que é o lugar dele quando a hora chegar e eliminar a presença nojenta do seu sangue de lá! E você? Vá pro inferno onde a Shufei te aguarda, seu idiota!

Heng He sorriu ironicamente, soltando mais sangue pela boca:

– Depois não quer ser chamado de tolo? … Quero ver, Syaoran… quero ver quando a Sakura descobrir o seu caso com aquela coreana… quero ver se ela não vai te odiar na face! … Pena eu não viver pra ver o dia que ela… vai descobrir tudo… descobrir que é você que está por trás de tudo isso… descobrir que foi você que arquitetou e planejou a nossa… vinda pra cá… os ataques na sede de polícia… a fábrica dos Jiquirens… atrasou a vida dela… quase matou o filho de vocês…

– Aquilo era pra ser um susto!

– E era um susto matar a shufei?

– Não era a missão que vocês queriam ver cumprida? Não foi o general Xing Tuo o arquiteto mor disso tudo? Não me culpem! O plano foi perfeito, vocês que erraram na execução… eu fui pressionado a fazer isso em vez de me deixarem fazer por mim mesmo…

– Muita coisa não foi feita pelo general… muita coisa foi feita pra retaliar a Sakura… pra retaliar a gente… pobre Xia Yu! Tudo isso porque ela não entregava as cartas… porque ela era muito rebele… você bem que podia ter ajudado a gente… Duas mortes inúteis… a do Dian Shi e a do Ni Hao…

– Aquilo foi só um susto…

– Aquilo foi capricho seu! Se você tivesse com a gente, a gente teria conseguido!

– Seu idiota! Eu ia arriscar tudo! Eu tenho muito a perder e vocês já perderam tudo!

– É assim que você trata a sua família?

– É assim que o General Xing Tuo trata os inúteis como vocês!

– Você foi o mais inútil de todos!

– Vocês que quiseram matar o menino! Meu filho! Eu não tenho culpa nisso! Você queria me matar…

– Sim, quero te matar! Você que recrutou a gente… nos prometeu liberdade… você só nos deu a morte… a morte!

– Pois que morram todos vocês… – Syaoran pegou uma caixa de fósforo no bolso e Heng He disse algumas palavras:

– Algum dia, Syaoran, Sakura vai descobrir tudo o que você já fez… eu tenho certeza disso… Ela e aquela garota Daidouji de quem ela é tão amiga… e tão nossa inimiga… quando esse dia chegar… quero ver se todo amor dela por você vai resistir… quero ver se… Sholong ainda vai ser Sholong e ele vai trazer as cartas… de volta pra China e continuar a missão… ou se vai ter uma outra pessoa pra chamar de… pai… e seguir o caminho dele…

– Descanse em guerra, miserável! Nunca mais quero ver esse seu rosto nojento… O próximo é o General Xing Tuo… pro inferno os dois! – Syaoran riscou o fósforo, jogou na pilha de pneus, andou e não olhou para trás. Heng He não gritava de agonia, não queria dar esse gosto para ele, apenas olhava serenamente para o primo que um dia admirou muito e agora admirava mais ainda. Era impossível vencer Sakura Kinomoto, ele estava certo no fim das contas. Seu único arrependimento era não estar ao lado de Shufei naquele momento, a única pessoa que amou na vida.

Ouvindo aquela conversa toda ao longe, Meiling estava paralisada. O choque foi enorme que Meiling não se sentia bem, sentiu que estava em outro universo. Zi Hao perguntou se estava tudo bem para a filha com a demora na comunicação:

– Coronel Zi Hao falando. Novidades, Tenente?

Ele disse por três vezes a mesma frase e Meiling não respondeu.

– Localização do agente completa. Drone de identificação enviado para a região. Imagens sendo recebidas. Agente localizada. Sentada no prédio da rua XXXX no bairro de Hirano, Osaka, Japão. Está ferida, agente?

Assim que percebeu que a inteligência de Pequim não estava brincando. Meiling pôs a mão no ouvido e respondeu:

– Tenente Meiling, reportando. Agente em plenas condições operacionais.

Zihao respirou aliviado do outro lado da linha.

– O áudio está preparado para ser enviado?

– Negativo, coronel! Áudio corrompido devido à forte campo magnético mágico na região.

– Alguma informação visual de Zhang.

– Capitão Heng He Li incinerado em uma pilha de pneus pelo elemento que lhe dava guarida. O agente veio a óbito.

– Alguma imagem do elemento?

– Negativo. Elemento envolto em vestes que dificultava a visão.

– Alguma pista para onde ele foi?

– Aparatou, Coronel.

– Pelo que eu posso ver, elemento de alta periculosidade. Caso a ser analisado e enviado para outro departamento. Missão encerrada, agente… não se exceda, Tenente!

– Positivo. Desligando.

Depois de uns minutos, Zi Hao liga no celular de Meiling:

– Tudo bem, filha?

– Sim, papai.

– Tudo bem mesmo?

– Sim.

– Meiling… vejo que o seu primo se envolveu em coisa perigosa… você já se ocupou demais com esse caso… volta pra casa e descansa…

– Papai, a Sakura está nas mãos do FBI… preciso voltar lá e mostrar pra eles que a Sakura é nossa! Você pode conseguir pra mim umas permissões do politburo?

– Acho difícil o politburo se envolver com isso… Ela nem é chinesa… só têm cidadania…

– São das cartas Clow que estamos falando!

– Filha, pelo que eu conheço do FBI, eles não vão deixar ela presa com eles sem que Sakura se dê conta que é uma cidadã da China e tem seus direitos como tal. Convença-a e eles não mais vão importuná-la! Eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer aqui…

– Eu espero que sim, papai…

– E mais uma coisa Meiling: fala pro Syaoran se cuidar, tá bom? Pede a ajuda dele também… esse cara deve ser perigoso mesmo…

Meiling se emudeçeu quando ouviu o nome do primo.

– Meiling? Meiling?

– Sim, papai, é o frio, tá muito frio aqui no Japão… você sabe que eu odeio o gelo dessa terra…

– Que bom! Fica bem filha, te amo muito!

– Você também, papai…

A agente da inteligência chinesa deixou o celular escorregar, tentou entender todo aquele fluxo de informações e chorou muito antes de ver Sakura no FBI. Não podia acreditar que Syaoran era o chefe daquela organização que tanto mal fizera à Sakura e a ela. O homem que mais amava na vida era na verdade o maior dos canalhas do universo, pensou.

Fim do flashback

BCS!

Meiling lembrou-se, voltou-se para uma Sakura aos berros e tentou dialogar com ela:

– E então, Meiling? Quem foi que tentou roubar as cartas Clow de mim! Quem foi encrenqueira? – A pergunta de Sakura era uma martelada na cabeça de Meiling. Como revelar para ela que a pessoa que seu marido era responsável por aquilo? Meiling se considerava responsável por aquilo, ela que arquitetara o plano que Syaoran o executou.

– Sakura, me escute! Tem muita coisa que você não entende agora e nem você vai entender, mesmo que a gente te explique o que aconteceu, mas eu quero que saiba que… se certas coisas, por mais erradas que você pense que são aconteceram, era para evitar que coisas piores acontecessem…

– Tem coisa pior que isso, Meiling? – Sakura segurava e agitava com força a cela de titânio tentando romper a grade com seus poderes, tentando ler a mente dela, mas a cela era boa o bastante para conter os poderes de Sakura.

– Tem sim, Sakura! Tem sim! Por mais que me odeie… sinto falar, Sakura, mas tem coisas que você não entende direito… mas saiba que… eu mudei, Sakura! Quando eu te conheci eu mudei! Se a minha missão era capturar as cartas Clow ao lado do Shoran… ela não é mais a minha missão agora! A minha missão é te proteger!

– Me prova, Meiling, porque palavras não vão adiantar em nada…

Sakura voltou-se para a cama da cela, deitou-se e não olhou mais para Meiling.

– Eu vou provar, Sakura… eu vou provar…


	83. O Julgamento (II)

Capítulo LXXXII

O julgamento de Sakura, parte II

 _Sentada em um tribunal secreto, vestida com a farda da polícia de Osaka, Sakura ouvia o que seria feito de sua vida, mas uma coisa era certa: nunca seria livre como fora antes…_

Sakura acordou com dores nas costas e na cabeça, como se não tivesse dormido direito. O hálito e as olheiras vistas no espelho eram marcas de dia e os cabelos castanhos estavam sem cor e sem brilho. Estava velha e feia, pensou.

Arrumou-se, foi chamada por um agente negro do FBI que era escoltado por outros dois agentes armados e com armas apontadas para ela, em caso de necessidade. Ele lhe colocou uma algema especial para conter os poderes mágicos. Ainda estava no edifício Umeda.

Entrou no elevador escoltada pelos homens e entrou em um carro que lhe levou ao aeroporto. De lá, percebeu que estava indo ao prédio da Dieta, em Tóquio. Lá, entrou em um elevador que descia até os subterrâneos daquele lugar. Era como se voltasse ao prédio das indústrias Daidouji, pensou. Entrou em uma sala ampla, subterrânea que mais parecia um tribunal. Vira primeiro os sete jurados que ocultavam seus rostos com um véu branco e uma boina vermelha, a juíza, o promotor e o advogado de defesa. Os três últimos mostravam seus rostos sem medo. A juíza tinha o olhos brancos, cegos e sem vida e os cabelos brancos e longos: era chamada de Hinoto e auxiliava o governo na tomada de decisões. O promotor era o homem que Subaru perseguia: o senhor Seishiro. Seu amigo Subaru seria seu advogado de defesa. A marca dos Sumeragi na sua mão formigou quando viu Seishiro, mas, misteriosamente, era atraída por aquele homem.

Atrás de si, estavam as testemunhas, pessoas chamadas por Subaru para ficar do seu lado. Seu pai, marido, irmão, Sonomi, Rika, Chiharu e Naoko e Nakuru, Hikaru, Meiling. Robert e Albert, o superintendente Makoto, os demais agentes do departamento de crimes paranormais. Kero e Yue estavam enjaulados ao seu lado.

Tudo fora explicado a ela na noite anterior por Robert. Seria jugada pelas autoridades japonesas se seria arriscado ou não deixar que tivesse uma vida normal ao lado das pessoas sem magia depois que seu poder mágico atingira picos perigosos na luta conta Zhang, picos que nunca foram registrados por autoridades competentes em magia no Japão em registros que iam até a era Yamato. Em suma, Sakura era uma bomba atômica, um tsunami e um terremoto grau 8 que estava prestes a explodir, como Robert lhe explicara.

– Estamos aqui presentes para julgar a senhora Sakura Kinomoto e decidir se seria seguro ou não deixá-la viver com as pessoas sem magia ou se seria melhor que ela ficasse sob custódia em Mahoutokoro, em Iwo Jima. Promotor? – Disse Hinoto.

– Senhores do Júri, declaro Sakura Kinomoto potencialmente perigosa. Apesar de ter feito avanços significativos no controle de seus imensos poderes mágicos enquanto agente da polícia de Osaka, devo dizer que há muito ainda a se controlar! Ela pode causar um desastre a qualquer instante se perder o controle, até mesmo a vida daqueles que a cercam na Kansai. – Disse Seishiro.

Sakura se exaltou por diversas vezes, sendo prontamente silenciada por Hinoto, que envolveu-a em uma bolha a prova de som. Seishiro chamou a acusação:

– Senhores Jurados, na América tivemos experiências desagradáveis com pessoas muito talentosas e poderosas que não controlaram seus poderes e deu muito trabalho para contornar a situação depois. É meu desejo que Sakura esteja sob vigilância constante do FBI para evitar potenciais instabilidades de seus poderes mágicos. – Disse Robert.

O próximo foi Albert:

– Jurados, é inegável que Sakura precise de vigilância extrema para conter seus poderes, reitero que, junto com a vigilância do FBI, seja acrescentada à da polícia. Nós, da polícia de Osaka, controlaremos os poderes de Sakura do Japão e enviaremos relatórios ao FBI, como nosso colaborador, mas acho desnecessário retirá-la das atividades cotidianas dela e que o FBI fique sempre na cola dela. Lembremos que o estresse que ela passou foi o motor desencadeador dos poderes dela.

Findada as testemunhas de acusação, a Juíza passou a palavra para o advogado de defesa:

– Senhores jurados, Sakura tem poderes mágicos fabulosos e acho um absurdo essa vigilância! Desde os nove anos ela têm ciência dos poderes dela e nunca aconteceu nenhum incidente grave com eles… – Enquanto falava, Subaru foi interrompido por Seishiro:

– Protesto Meritíssima! Segundo confissão obtida com Kerberos, Sakura poderia ter apagado a memória de todos aqueles que entraram em contato com as cartas Clow, se tivesse perdido o julgamento de Yue! Acrescente essa prova a acusação e os incidentes do aquário, o incêndio do parque de diversão no natal, o congelamento da pista de patinação e muitos outros em anexo, junto aos vídeos conseguidos com Sonomi Daidouji filmados por sua filha.

– Acrescentado promotor! Podem continuar! – Disse Hinoto.

Murmúrios foram ouvidos no tribunal e exaltações também. Kero olhou para Sakura e se lamentava e a cardcaptor fazia uma cara de surpresa e raiva. Sakura começava a se exaltar e as algemas davam choques nela, enfraquecendo-a. Seishiro interveio:

– Meritíssima, permissão para interrogar a ré. – Disse Seishiro.

– Permissão concedida.

Um vídeo com as façanhas de Sakura capturando as cartas foi exibido para a audiência e Seishiro indagou Sakura sobre cada momento:

– Sakura Kinomoto, a senhora afirma que é a responsável pelos incidentes cometidos pelas cartas Clow? Todos eles?

– Sim! Sou sim e me responsabilizo por tudo! – Disse Sakura, inclinando a cabeça furiosamente para Seishiro. Ele perguntou três vezes para ela se se responsabilizava por tudo e Sakura confirmava, com raiva.

– Não tenho mais nada a falar! Sugiro prisão perpétua da ré em Mahoutokoro e acompanhamento constante! – Disse Seishiro.

– Sugestão aceita! A ser analisada pelos jurados! – Disse Hinoto.

– Não! – A fúria de Sakura foi tão grande que as algemas lhe deram choques até que desmaiou e perdeu a consciência. Hinoto ordenou uma pausa no julgamento. Sakura foi levada ao departamento médico em anexo e o julgamento recomeçou quando melhorou. Sakura não pode entrar em contato com os amigos, apenas com seu advogado, Subaru, que entrou em contato com a defesa e organizou tudo. Depois de tomar os comprimidos do FBI que lhe fizeram melhorar, o julgamento recomeçou:

– Dou a palavra agora para a defesa! – Disse Hinoto.

– Muito bem. – Subaru levantou-se do lado de Sakura e começou a chamar as testemunhas de defesa. A primeira não estava presente, mas deixou uma carta.

– Tenho aqui o depoimento em carta da outrora testemunha de acusação chamada por Seishiro… com vocês… Tomoyo Daidouji!

 _Eu sei que os vídeos que pegaram na minha casa vão servir mais pra condenar a Sakura-chan do que ajudar a pobre, mas eu digo que se Sakura se envolveu com as cartas Clow, apesar de eu já saber, como uma Sakurazukamori, que as autoridades de Mahoutokoro eram capazes de intervir nesse caso, foi por minha insistência para que ela aceitasse a missão! Estou enviando o vídeo em anexo com o momento que eu filmei falando para a Sakura aceitar a missão… e digo mais: é tudo minha culpa! Se vocês condenarem a Sakura, condenem a mim também, pois a Sakura-chan é… é… a pessoa que… é uma parte muito especial de mim e não desconsiderem isso! Se a condenarem, me condenem também! #somostodossakura_

Seishiro perguntou depois da exibição do vídeo na sala de aula ao lado de Tomoyo. Uma emoção forte bateu no peito de Sakura ao ouvir as palavras da amiga:

– É verdade o que ela está dizendo?

Orientada pela mão de Subaru em seu ombro, Sakura confirmou:

– S-s-sim! Ela…

Seishiro virou-se frustrado e Subaru chamou a próxima testemunha de defesa:

– Eu persegui as cartas Clow ao lado de Sakura e sou um cúmplice dela. Eu, indiretamente, ajudei no desenvolvimento mágico dela, se foi com a nossa rivalidade e inimizade no passado, agora é com o nosso amor. Vim ao Japão atrás das cartas porque elas são um patrimônio inestimável da família Li! Sakura somente as selou e eu participei de boa parte das capturas, com dicas e tudo o mais. Portanto as cartas Clow são minhas e não de Sakura! Se não fisicamente, que seja pelo nosso casamento. Se tiverem alguém para condenar, condenem a mim! E afirmo mais: considero qualquer tentativa do FBI de tentar investigar a mim e a minha família como uma violação do meu direito, passível de conflitos internacionais! – Disse Syaoran.

A afirmação de Syaoran despertou a atenção de Seishiro.

– Protesto! O seu direito será respeitado. Apenas estamos falando de Sakura Kinomoto. Yue confessou em depoimento que as cartas são dela por direito, mas Senhor Li, o senhor pode confirmar uma coisa pra gente: Heng He Li, seu primo, organizou a tal de "organização" para capturar as cartas Clow. Ele era movido à afirmação de que as cartas Clow era um patrimônio da família Li, conforme relatórios da polícia de Osaka, conforme o senhor está dizendo. O senhor se casou com Sakura apenas para ter as cartas Clow próximo de si? Essa "organização" organizada pelo seu primo tem algo a ver com o senhor? Apoio logístico? Financeiro? O senhor sabia que os poderes de Sakura poderiam atingir a instabilidade e criou essa organização para ter as cartas?

Syaoran fez um silêncio de morte e uma cara de dar medo para Seishiro. O promotor falou:

– Quem cala…

– Eu não tenho que responder a um absurdo como esse! Eu não tenho que responder a ironias e um julgamento que não tem seriedade nenhuma! – Syaoran saiu da tribuna e se recusou a responder qualquer pergunta. O coração de Sakura tornava a apertar, mas agora com dor.

– Meritíssima, desconsidere o depoimento de Syaoran Li por achar que não somos sérios o bastante! Para que aprenda! – Disse Seishiro.

– Sugestão aceita! Depoimento anulado pelo desrespeito do Senhor Li a essa corte. Não precisa passar pelo crivo dos jurados. – Disse Hinoto.

– Protesto, Meritíssima! Depoimento válido! Não há provas nenhuma de que Syaoran Li tenha esse grau de envolvimento com essa organização! Recomendo um novo depoimento. – Disse Subaru.

– Aceito. O promotor fará as perguntas.

Syaoran se recusou a depor novamente enquanto Seishiro fizesse as perguntas.

– Próxima testemunha, defesa!

– Ótimo… Senhora Sonomi?

Durante o resto da chamada do pessoal da defesa, alguém se levantava, ia até a tribuna e falava seu breve depoimento e respondia o porquê Sakura não era perigosa:

– Ela é como uma segunda filha para mim! Ela era filha da Nadeshiko e não posso considerá-la como uma criminosa perigosa! Isso seria um absurdo! Ela nunca fez mal pra ninguém. – Disse Sonomi.

– Ela é a minha irmã! Sempre fez muito barulho, é muito agitada e isso não é por causa dos poderes mágicos que ela possui. Sempre convivi com ela e nunca tivemos problemas… – Disse Touya.

– Sakura sempre usou seus poderes para o bem de todos. Até mesmo curou uma menina enquanto cirurgiã assistente no hospital universitário. Se ela quisesse usar os poderes para o caos, isso aconteceria há tempos. – Disse Fujitaka.

A próxima seria Nakuru, mas Seishiro protestou:

– Meritíssima, protesto contra depoimento de uma criatura mágica que nem alma tem!

– Protesto negado! Não é necessário ter alma pra testemunha depor. Continue, Nakuru.

– Ótimo! A Sakura sempre foi um motivo de alegria pra todos nós. Se ela fosse instável, não íamos querer ela por perto, mas eu e todos os amigos dela querer ela ao lado dela! – Disse Nakuru.

– Nossa! Nem sei como depor, nunca pensei que magia existisse… Tudo o que eu posso dizer é que a Sakura sempre foi uma menina normal pra mim. Se vocês não tivessem me chamado nesse julgamento, eu nunca saberia que ela tinha poderes mágicos. – Disse Rika.

– Estou chocada com tudo isso! Sakura sempre foi uma menina alegre e trancafiá-la no meio do pacífico só faria com que ela ficasse mais triste. Seria desumano para alguém que sempre teve uma vida normal. – Disse Chiharu.

– Nossa! Magia! Não é possível que a Sakura seja um perigo. Ela sempre teve medo de fantasmas! É mais fácil um zumbi comer o cérebro dela do que ela pegar essas cartas Clow e sair causando confusão por aí. – Disse Naoko, excitada com o que via.

– É tudo a minha culpa! Pelos nossos relatórios, Sakura nunca deveria ter despertado poderes mágicos de tal magnitude. Se eu não a forçasse… – Disse Makoto.

– Desculpe, superintendente, mas as informações que o senhor conseguiu a respeito de Sakura anulam qualquer culpa que tenha nesse tribunal… – Disse Hinoto. – Depoimento anulado!

Makoto não quis depor mais.

– Durante todo o tempo que eu vivi ao lado de Sakura, em vez de medo, eu sempre tive admiração por ela e nunca a vi como uma ameaça ou perigo. Assim como identificamos de longe um cão perigoso e arisco, identificamos fácil um feiticeiro instável. Considero Sakura inocente! – Disse Hikaru.

– Sakura tem uma vida que ela construiu no mundo das pessoas sem magia que julgamento nenhum pode apagar… se ela for transferida…

– Em Mahoutokoro, temos mecanismos para cuidar de qualquer "falta" que Sakura possa fazer no mundo humano… – Interveio Seishiro.

– E outra: O politburo está ciente do que está acontecendo aqui e temos controles sobre qualquer pessoa com magia na China. Sakura já tem seu cadastro na China. Se Sakura for presa, exigiremos que ela seja transferida para a China! Ela é uma cidadã do nosso país e a interferência do FBI nesse caso é uma violação das leis e tratados elaborados por China, América e Japão. – Disse enfaticamente Meiling com uma pasta cheia de provas debaixo dos ombros.

– A China tem controle sobre todas as pessoas com magia? – Perguntou Hinoto.

– Temos um bilhão de pessoas e controlamos cada uma como formigas em uma caixa, seja com ou sem magia. Estamos preparados para dar para Sakura uma recepção de princesa e apelarmos tanto para a corte internacional dos mágicos e nos não mágicos. Eu não tentaria nada contra ela se eu fosse vocês… – Disse enfaticamente Meiling e o júri e a promotoria começaram a cochichar entre si.

Por fim, Syaoran depôs, motivado pela defesa enfática de Meiling e a confusão que ela gerou no júri:

– Se Sakura for mandada pro meio do pacífico, vão deixar um marido abandonado e mais um filho sem a mãe no mundo. Ele vai me perguntar onde está a mãe e o que eu vou responder? É assim que o mundo mágico funciona? Se for possível, eu troco a minha vida pela de Sakura!

– Isso é um blefe, senhor Li? – Perguntou Seishiro.

– Nunca levei esse julgamento tão a sério. – Disse Syaoran.

– Bem, já me reuni com os jurados e já tenho um veredito…

– Mas tão rápido assim? – Questionou Sakura, surpresa.

– Sim, Sakura. Hinoto é uma excelente contempladora de sonhos, tão boa como você… ela já se reuniu com os jurados no sonho e já tem uma decisão… – Explicou Subaru.

 _–_ Todos de pé! – Hinoto ordenou e até mesmo os jurados saíram de seus lugares e ficaram de pé.

– Pelas provas apresentadas pela promotoria e pela defesa, o conselho dos jurados decidiu e eu confirmei a decisão. Declaro a ré, Sakura Kinomoto, culpada pelos crimes de abrir o livro das cartas Clow e espalhar a desgraça pelo mundo, praticar, usar e treinar magia sem permissão ou autorização do conselho mágico do Japão, arriscar a vida de centenas de civis com o sono eterno das cartas luz e trevas e com o julgamento de Yue. Considero ainda a ré de extrema periculosidade por ser capaz de criar cartas Clow até mesmo com uma lágrima, conforme prova obtida com os Sakurazukamori. Acrescento à pena a cumplicidade dela com a Senhorita Tomoyo Daidouji e o Senhor Syaoran Li pelos crimes de praticar magia sem permissão e arriscar a vida de centenas de civis. Condeno a ré e seus cúmplices à prisão perpétua em Mahoutokoro!

Uma confusão generalizada apareceu no tribunal e todos queriam avançar contra o júri, mas Hinoto conjurou uma parede invisível e emudeceu a todos. A leitura da sentença somente recomeçou quando Subaru falou que faltava os atenuantes. Sakura berrou como nunca e suas pernas enfraqueceram, caindo no chão com o desespero.

– Porém, como bem lembrou a vocês a defesa, há atenuantes e a dosimetria final ainda não foi lida:

"Esse tribunal não tem autoridade sobre o senhor Syaoran Li. A condenação contra ele é inválida, mas enquanto estiver aqui no Japão, ordeno a apreensão dos bens mágicos que ele possui em seu apartamento, liberando apenas sob cadastramento, excluindo as penas de prisão por não ter feito o cadastro antes e por ser um cidadão da China, o caso foi encaminhado para tribunais chineses. A mesma pena se aplica à Meiling Li e sua cumplicidade com a ré

"As Sakurazuka Tomoyo e Sonomi se encontram em situação legal no país. Apesar do envolvimento da Senhorita Tomoyo com a ré, as provas apresentadas e a colaboração com a justiça mágica do Japão anulam a pena de prisão imposta sobre ela. Entretanto, devido ao envolvimento emocional com a ré, condenamos a ré a um monitoramento constante feito por autoridades competentes enquanto estiver no Japão.

"Pelas provas apresentadas aqui, a ré, Sakura Kinomoto deveria ser condenada ao cárcere. Mas como não temos provas que ela pode ser instável e o histórico dela não condiz com uma pessoa que mereça o cárcere e ela tem filhos, marido, está aprendendo uma profissão e tem uma vida normal no mundo dos não-mágicos, não é justo que ela seja privada de sua liberdade. Eu pessoalmente intervenho e me responsabilizo pelo que possa acontecer. Condeno Sakura ao monitoramento perpétuo, a ser feito pela polícia de Osaka, pelo FBI e pelo ministério da segurança estatal da república popular da China. Faço essa concessão por possuir dupla cidadania, mas o politburo não tem permissão para intervir nas decisões desse tribunal. Condeno Kerberos, Sakura e Yue a usarem pulseiras nos braços que vão monitorar seus poderes mágicos e outros sinais vitais. Dou por lavrada e ratificada a sentença hoje, 10 de dezembro de 2011, com validade imediata a partir do instante que assino esse papel. Está feito.

Sakura foi levada para uma sala especial e tanto ela como seus guardiões receberam duas pulseiras nos pulsos e nas canelas como garantia que, se seus poderes perdessem o controle, aquelas seriam suas novas algemas. Eram algemas mágicas e tecnológicas feitas especialmente para aquele caso.

No fundo do coração, Sakura se arrependeu amargamente por usar aquela farda.


	84. O caminho de cada um

Capítulo LXXXIII

~O caminho de cada um~

 _A decisão final do tribunal não foi apenas um laço que apertou Sakura, mas também, uma espécie de coisa que mudou radicalmente a forma que Sakura encarava seus amigos… seus familiares…_

No fim do julgamento, Sakura, Kero e Yue ganhara quatro pulseiras rosas, discretas com um nódulo nos pulsos e nos tornozelos, feitas para que não fossem desconfortáveis. O nódulo continha o pequeno computador que transmitia as informações orgânicas dela para a sede da polícia de Osaka. Caso os seus poderes saíssem de controle, providências seriam tomadas. Enquanto um prisioneiro recebia uma tornozeleira eletrônica, ela recebera quatro. Era uma injustiça aquilo tudo, pensava Sakura. Seria ela tão perigosa assim?

O superintendente Albert dera a ela uma semana de folga da polícia e Sakura pensava seriamente em abandonar o trabalho. Estava arrasada e passava os dias deitada na cama, abraçada a Kero em sua forma verdadeira. Outro problema era que não solucionara mistério algum sobre a organização, não sabia de onde eles vinham, nem se viriam mais. Nem mesmo sabia se Zhang sobrevivera ou não. Se sobrevivera, esperaria o momento certo para atacar? E se não, deixaria alguém pior do que ele no comando daquela organização? De repente, as reflexões de Sakura foram rompidas pelo som crescente da discussão entre Meiling e Syaoran na mesa de jantar daquele apartamento:

– Você é um safado e um canalha! Ele era seu primo!

– Ele era seu primo também, Meiling!

– Mas você é um safado e um canalha! Nem sei como você tem coragem de olhar para a Sakura, se deitar ao lado da Sakura depois de tudo isso!

– Com o mesmo atrevimento que você tem pra vir ate aqui e berrar pela casa toda…

Com o grito da discussão, o pequeno Sholong despertou chorando.

– Tá vendo, Meiling? Gostou? Ele acordou!

– Isso não é nada comparado a sua safadeza!

Nesse instante, Sakura apareceu interrompendo a briga dos primos, com o filho no colo e Kero ao seu lado.

– Do que é que vocês estão falando, hein?

Syaoran segurou forte o braço de Meiling e os dois se voltaram para Sakura:

– A Meiling está me acusando por eu ser o responsável por você usar essas pulseiras! Ela acha que eu não foi tão enfático ao te defender no tribunal, apenas isso…

– Seu desgraçado! Tá me machucando!

Meiling se soltou de Syaoran e deu um tapa forte no rosto do rapaz. Syaoran agarrou a prima pelo pulso para que ela não mais batesse nele e Sakura tentou interferir na briga com palavras enquanto Kero tentava separá-los.

– Ei, pirralho, não se bate em uma mulher da mesma forma que não se bate numa pétala de uma flor! – Disse Kero, interpondo-se entre ele e Meiling.

– Quer saber? Vai dormir fora de casa, vai! Já me cansei disso!

– Eu vou mesmo! Até mais, pirralho! – Kero ficou em sua forma falsa e voou pela janela.

– Kero-chan! Syaoran-kun! O que é que você fez com a Meiling?

Sakura gritou desesperada pelos dois e Meiling segurou Sakura pela mão, com Sholong chorando nos braços dela.

– Vamos Sakura! Vem comigo….

– Meiling, porque vocês estavam brigando?

– Depois a gente fala mais, Sakura… depois… primeiro vamos acalmar o Sholong.

Meiling e Sakura foram para o quarto e Syaoran ficou a sós na sala, pensando no que fazer com Meiling.

BCS!

Em Hong Kong, no casarão dos Lis, O general Xing Tuo recebia a notícia da morte de Heng He e do fim da organização com fúria nos olhos. Ele amassou o fax enviado por Syaoran e arremessou na lareira. Pensou em ligar para Syaoran para forçá-lo de qualquer jeito a obter as cartas, mas o rapaz aparatara na sua frente enquanto tentava telefonar:

– General… queria falar comigo?

– Mas é claro que sim, seu inútil! Tá vendo o que aconteceu? O que você me diz, hein?

– Digo que a sua organização fuleira foi pro espaço.

– O que?

– Você não entendeu? Heng He já era… Shufei já era…

– Você ainda está aqui! A missão é sua!

– Desculpa, não entendi direito…

Xing Tu estava profundamente enfurecido, suas mãos tremiam e desejava evocar o fogo da lareira contra o sobrinho. As chamas da lareira aumentaram de intensidade por conta do seu desejo.

– Syaoran… passamos anos e anos atrás das cartas… pra você me dizer que a organização já era?

– Sakura está sob custódia do FBI, os americanos estão no caso…

– E os agentes do ministério da segurança estatal também! Isso nunca foi empecilho pra gente…

– Você não tá entendendo mesmo… vou ter que te desenhar, é?

A tensão entre os dois homens aumentou a tal ponto que um combate mágico entre os dois era inevitável.

– HUO (FOGO)!

– CRUCIO!

Syaoran fora mais rápido que o tio e o atingira com uma rajada de dor terrível que fazia com que sentisse facas flamejantes entrando na pele. Xing Tuo se contorcia de dor e raiva no chão enquanto Syaoran debochava dele:

– Tá bravo? TÁ BRAVO, SEU IDIOTA!

Syaoran chutou o tio e o levantou-o, agarrando-o pelo paletó da farda verde. Nesse instante, cerca de vinte homens da polícia do exército entraram nos portões da mansão e davam o anúncio ao General usando um megafone dos jardins da casa:

– General Xing Tuo, aqui é o capitão Huo Mu. O senhor está preso por enviar ilegalmente prisioneiros de alta periculosidade ao Japão e fazer de refém um membro do comitê central do partido! Renda-se ou então nós entraremos!

Xing Tuo olhava atordoado para Syaoran com a revelação:

– Membro do comitê central do partido?

Syaoran retirou a carteira e mostrou ao tio:

– Sim. Enquanto você se preocupava com as cartas, eu me preocupava comigo! Eu reunia informações sobre você pra caso você não cumprisse a sua parte no acordo de destruir aquele materialzinho que você tem sobre mim! Com isso, precisei te seguir e entrar no partido… só por precaução e descobri onde você escondia aquele material e destruir por minha conta. Eu também obtive o máximo de provas contra você… como membro do comitê central, eu agora posso mandar no exército, até mesmo membros de alta patente como você estão sob minhas ordens agora… Sabia que você podia ter causado um incidente diplomático dos grandes, General, entre China e Japão?

– Eu… jamais vou obedecer suas ordens!

– Eu jamais tolerei que mandasse em mim! Prove do seu veneno! IMPERIUS!

Syaoran controlou o tio com o feitiço. Era como se fios invisíveis o prendessem o cérebro dele na mão de Syaoran. Xing Tuo sacou sua pistola e segurou-a embaixo do queixo. O general ficou desesperado.

– Dizem que a forma que um homem morre depende da forma como ele viveu. Você pensou que poderia da rasteira no mundo como uma cobra criada, você passou a vida inteira manipulando, matando, torturando. A história vai escrever: o general Xing Tuo morreu em desgraça, como um suicida e um covarde que se recusou a ir para a prisão… adeus…

– Syaoran… minha vida inteira foio de serviço ao partido, à minha família… E a sua… não passa de obsessão com a sua mulher! Não tem como ser marido de duas mulheres, tens que odiar uma e a amar a outra! Sempre foi assim! – Xing Tuo, resistindo ao efeito da maldição, apontou a palma da mão para uma folha de papel que começou imediatamente a aparecer palavras.

– Escrevendo o testamento, General?

– Só deixando algumas coisas claras.

Syaoran forçou o tio a dar um tiro na mão que escrevia invisivelmente. Os guardas começaram a entrar na casa.

– Eu não tenho que dar ouvidos a um velho como você que é pego de calças arriadas pelo sobrinho! Morra general e viva uma morte de humilhações que eu vou tratar de dar ao senhor… meu filho vai herdar as cartas e elas vão voltar pra nós! Sim, como nossa família o quer, só que do meu jeito e não do seu! – Syaoran fez Xing Tuo apertar o gatilho, mas o general resistiu:

– Que eu viva na desonra… mas é melhor ser um desonrado em morte do que um desonrado em vida! Eu estou vendo, Syaoran, o seu futuro…

– Enlouqueceu, é?

– Os Lis são uma família de videntes e eu sou um deles. Quando sua mulher descobrir quem realmente você é, você será um homem sem honra, sem honra!

O gatilho da arma disparou. O general caiu ao chão e as tropas do capitão Huo Mu entraram no salão da mansão. Eles encontraram um Syaoran trêmulo diante do corpo do tio:

– Se suicidou! Se suicidou quando soube que seria preso!

BCS!

No consulado chinês em Osaka, Meiling estava acompanhada do cônsul em Osaka, do embaixador chinês no Japão e de uma série de secretários e outros diplomatas. Era a cerimônia de sua promoção e condecoração como Capitã do exército de libertação das pessoas (ELP).

A sala estava ricamente iluminada por lustres no telhado, cortinhas vermelhas e emblemas do partido comunista e do ELP. Os diplomatas, impecavelmente vestidos de gala, faziam um correador para a passagem de Meiling até o Cônsul e o Embaixador. A imprensa oficial do partido estava presente para registrar a cerimônia.

Vestida com sua farda verde-oliva Type 07 e seu quepe, a futura Capitã caminhava entre os diplomatas, sob o discurso do embaixador:

– É uma satisfação promover à Capitã do nosso querido exército ao grupo dos oficiais de alto nível. Por suas ações pelo ministério da segurança estatal, mantendo Syaoran, um amado filho da China, a salvo da interferência Americana e tendo papel decisivo em evitar um incidente diplomático entre China e Japão, além é claro, dos queixumes a respeito de algumas ilhas…

O comentário do embaixador fez todos darem um leve sorriso. O Cônsul tomou a palavra.

– Meiling é um exemplo de virtudes militares e dos valores do nosso partido, fazendo de tudo pela paz e pelo comunismo. Como diplomatas de carreira, não temos a honra ainda de colocar nas suas ombreiras a terceira estrela, mas trouxemos aqui um membro do comitê central do partido que fará essa imensa honra e colocará em seu peito a medalha do mérito militar.

– Um membro do comitê central? Quanta honra! Onde ele está? – Perguntou Meiling.

– Ele está chegando… espere um pouco.

O cônsul foi interrompido por um diplomata que avisou da chegada do membro do comitê central do partido. Todos ficaram atentos ao que estava por acontecer e fizeram silêncio.

– Ah… ele já chegou. Todos de pé e voltados para a porta que está para entrar uma pessoa importante! Com vocês, nosso amado membro do comitê central do partido comunista por Hong Kong, Li Syaoran!

Meiling, que estava respeitosamente em posição de sentido, ficou espantada com o que seus olhos viam e, por um instante, não viu o primo diante de si. Dois soldados que faziam a segurança do consulado abriam a porta e bateram continência para a passagem de um homem de cabelos castanhos vestido com uma roupa marrom ao melhor estilo Deng Xiaoping.

Todos aplaudiram ao mesmo tempo, em palmas monótonas, ritmadas e sem emoção ao melhor estilo comunista a entrada do membro do partido. Segurando uma pasta nas mãos, Syaoran se aproximou da prima, abriu a pasta, retirou as duas estrelas da ombreira dela, parafusou dos dois lados do ombro e colocou no peito dela a medalha do mérito militar. Confusa e sem entender nada daquilo, se estava em um sonho ou um pesadelo, Meiling seguia o protocolo militar e batia continência também. O choque de realidade apareceu quando ele começou a discursar:

– O partido sofreu uma grave ameaça de interferência dos Estados Unidos da América… e de seus próprios militares. Eles, como a polícia do mundo que acham que são, enviaram seus homens para cá e ameaçaram controlar a vida de cidadãos do estado, naturais ou não. Mas nós mostramos quem somos e repelimos a ameaça deles como sempre repelimos na nossa história milenar!

Syaoran foi recebido por aplausos.

– Eles se gabam de ser a terra dos livres e a casa dos bravos. A liberdade para eles significa controlar a vida daqueles que eles julgam ser seus inimigos! Nós nunca precisamos da democracia deles!

Mais uma salva de palmas entusiasmada foi dirigida à Syaoran. Meiling imaginava se estava em um filme de terror norte-coreano.

– Portanto, pela luta contra o imperialismo empreendida pela Tenente Meiling, ela se torna a personificação dos ideais do nosso partido e da nossa nação! O partido comunista, continuando o trabalho de dinastias, fez pelos chineses coisas que eram impensáveis há algumas dinastias! Quem diria que um dia era possível que todos tivessem sua casa, seu carro na garagem, soubessem ler e escrever e tivesse sua faculdade? Até mesmo Confúcio diria que só no tempo do Imperador Amarelo. Mas vejam! O partido foi capaz de atender à população dessa maneira!

Outra salva de palmas foi dada à Syaoran.

– Mas muitos membros do nosso partido, como o ex-general Xing Tuo não pensam assim. Ele atingiu o mais alto posto na guarda do reino do meio, mas criou a ganância dos capitalistas no seu coração, usou a vida de sua família contra a nação, interferiu na vida dos japoneses e criou um exército para si, cujos fins desconhecemos, mas que poderia ter causado uma guerra sem precedentes na Ásia, que apenas tiraria nosso sossego, empregos, casa, família e nossa paz. Tentando ser ganancioso como os americanos, provocou a ira deles. O partido, ciente de que o general ficara cego, procurou discipliná-lo. Mas o ex-general não foi sensato como recomendava os antigos que tanto lera e atentou conta sua própria vida, fugiu das suas responsabilidades. Que a sua covardia não respingue no seio da sua família e sirva de exemplo para qualquer um que ousar florescer a ganância em seu peito! E ela não vai respingar! Eu e a Tenente Meiling, como futuros membros da nova geração da família Li, juramos, sobre pena de sermos mortos e nossos pais pagar pela bala, manter acesos em nosso peito os ideais do partido e da nação. Pela paz e pelo comunismo! Promovo, com a permissão do politburo, a primeira tenente de inteligência da infantaria, Meiling Li, ao posto de capitã do exército de libertação popular!

Palmas mais alegres foram ouvidas no fim do discurso.

Durante o discurso de Syaoran, o sangue de Meiling caiu para o pé e sua pressão baixou quando soube o que aconteceu ao tio que odiava tanto ao mesmo tempo que Syaoran era louvado e idolatrado durante o discurso. Nada fazia sentido naquilo e perguntou-se se era real sua tão esperada promoção. Um falatório e uma discussão acalorada sucedeu naquele salão e Meiling se afastou do primo. Meiling procurava obter, desesperada, informações sobre o tio e o discurso de Syaoran se tornava mais sólido à medida que as pessoas lhe falavam que Xing Tuo se suicidara quando recebeu a ordem de prisão. Syaoran era testemunha do suicídio dele. Foi então que Meiling, sem vontade alguma de falar com Syaoran, se aproximou do embaixador chinês e pediu permissão a ele para falar com o primo. O embaixador gentilmente se retirou e Syaoran puxara Meiling para a sala dele. Antes de entrar, ela ainda teve tempo de ouvir um comentário de um trio de diplomatas que cochichavam:

– Seria tão bom que esses dois ficassem juntos!

BCS!

Entraram em uma sala executiva com um imenso retrato do secretário-geral do partido, a mesa do embaixador e uma mesa mais baixa, para reuniões e encontros. Syaoran ligou uma das luzes de um dos lustres e perguntou para a prima:

– O quê você quer?

– Foi um belo discurso… dava até pra se candidatar a deputado distrital se quiser… no futuro…

Syaoran percebeu que a prima estava com medo:

– Você veio aqui para falar de outra coisa, não é? – Syaoran se aproximou da prima e tocou levemente no rosto dela. Ela corou. O único homem para quem corava.

– O que significa isso? Como assim membro do comitê central do partido?

– Os Lis sempre tiveram uma posição junto ao partido… pelo combate contra o Kuomintang… não se surpreenda que eu tenha herdado essa posição… a própria assembleia nacional me escolheu… – Syaoran tomo um gole de uísque.

– Syaoran… foi você quem matou o tio Xing, não foi? Aquilo não foi suicídio… eu sei que não foi…

Syaoran sorriu com o canto dos lábios e voltou-se para a janela:

– Ninguém tem provas que eu tenha assassinado Xing Tuo… Pólvora foi encontrada na mão dele… a arma era dele… ele se matou…

– Você matou ele! Não me faça acreditar do contrário! Você matou ele com a sua própria vontade, da mesma forma que você matou o Heng He naquela pilha de pneus! Queimado vivo, numa fogueira…

O tom de voz de Meiling começou a aumentar e Syaoran se virou sério para ela.

– Como você pode ter se tornado tão cruel! Como você foi capaz de atentar contra a vida do seu tio, do seu sobrinho, da Sakura, do seu filho!

Syaoran deu um tapa tão forte em Meiling que desfez um de seus coques, derrubando-a. A capitã levantou-se e reagiu, mas quando tentava bater nele, Syaoran a agarrara pelos pulsos e a prendera contra a parede. Meiling se contorcia:

– Você viu o estado daqueles corpos que a Sakura destruiu, não viu? Eu sou cruel? Eu estava tentando sobreviver! Sobreviver ao meu tio, sobreviver ao Zhang, sobreviver a essa loucura toda! Pra isso, eu entrei no partido e fiz o que eu fiz! Não me faça ter que sobreviver a você!

– Você elaborou um plano cruel pra roubar as cartas Clow e quase deu certo! Você transformou a vida da Sakura em um inferno!

– A minha vida também se transformou em um inferno Meiling!

– Você podia ter lutado contra isso! O meu pai tinha esperanças que a família desistisse dessa ambição tola! Ah, mas só que não! Você teve medo que o tio Xing mostrasse aqueles vídeos e fotos seus com aquela coreana que você teve um filho e deu a bota nela depois! Você não passa de um cãozinho obediente às vontades tolas da família! Você é um safado e um canalha, isso que você é! Como se deixa manipular por uma coisa assim! Eu sei de tudo, Syaoran!

Olhando para a prima, Syaoran percebeu que à medida que ela ficava mais brava, mais seus olhos rubros e seu cabelo liso se destacavam e brilhavam à luz do lustre. Ela era bonita, ela ficava bonita à medida que o tempo passava. Ele soltou os pulsos da prima e agarrou a nuca dela com força com uma das mãos, fazendo-a olhar para si. Por Guan Yin, ela era bonita!

– Eu sou canalha, Meiling? Tem certeza? Foi você quem bolou o plano. Era sua missão, nossa missão também ficar de olho na Sakura… ensinar mandarim pra ela… transformar ela em uma chinesa… o que você fez? Você teve três anos ou se esqueceu?

– Ela era muito cabeça dura…

Meiling não ousou dizer mais nada.

O olhar de Syaoran percorreu lentamente o corpo dela, desde o pescoço até as coxas, parando lentamente no busto dela, que mostrava os seios em destaque com o corpo arqueado da moça. Pelos céus, ela era realmente bonita, pensou. Meiling estava tensa numa mistura de medo excitação daquela cena toda. O olhar da pessoa mais importante para si não via a prima diante de si, mas sim, uma mulher pronta para amar e ser amada. O chinês aproximou-se do pescoço dela e começou a beijá-lo, mordiscá-lo, fungá-lo. A pressão no corpo de Meiling aumentava.

– Para… por favor… para…

– Como você ousa? – Syaoran tocou os seios de Meiling por cima da camisa de botões verde-oliva – Você está excitada… como você ousa não resistir… Você podia lutar contra mim… contra o meu assédio… mas você não luta… você queria estar no lugar daquela coreana como você mesma diz?

Quanto mais pedia e se contorcia para que o primo parasse, ele continuava com mais força. Ele agarrava, beijava, apalpava e esboçava fazer amor com a prima com mais intensidade ainda, quanto mais ela resistia a ponto de desfazer o outro coque dela com os movimentos. Meiling começava a gemer e sentia que não resistiria se ele baixasse as calças dela e começasse a ter relações com ela naquela parede:

– Não gema!

Ela obedeceu a ordem como se fosse um comando e não resistiu as pressões, entregando-se como uma mulher aos desejos daquele homem. Ele a tocava nos bustos, nas virilhas, na barriga, excitando-a, ela o abraçava e acariciava as costas dele, os glúteos dele e levantava o traseiro gentilmente para ele. O toque dos lábios um do outro era o que os prendia naquele nó estabelecido entre os dois. Só faltava retirarem as vestes que determinavam a hierarquia deles naquele mundo e separavam seus corpos, suas peles para que fossem um do outro, mas Meiling tornou a resistir àquilo e se separou do primo:

– Seu… canalha! – Meiling tentou dar um tapa no primo, mas Syaoran a agarrou pelo paletó verde-oliva e a arremessou no chão daquela sala:

– Se eu sou canalha, você não passa de uma vagabunda! O que a Sakura diria se me visse assim eu e você, a ponto de quase fazermos amor? O que ela diria se soubesse que você também era parte do plano pra conseguir as cartas? Pensou nela? Pensou alguma vez nela?

– Eu pensei em você, só em você!

– Te possuindo?

Meiling não respondeu.

– Pois bem, não me venha com falso moralismo pra cima de mim não! Abra a boca para a Sakura e mostre que você é a amiga fiel dela, como foi durante esses três anos do lado dela… Falam também que esteve sempre sonhando em fazer comigo tudo o que ela nunca se atrevia a fazer comigo na cama!

– Isso é mentira!

– Não parece pelo que eu acabei de ver aqui… – Syaoran se agachou, segurou levemente o queixo dela e roçou-lhe os lábios semiabertos dela com o polegar. Aquilo excitou profundamente os dois. – Se você tivesse mais coragem…

– Por mais que eu… por mais que… se eu fosse a vagabunda que você pensa que eu sou… mas eu não sou! Eu não sou! – Syaoran enfiou o polegar completamente na boca dela e ela fechou os olhos, acariciando com a língua aquele polegar. Era bom, mas Meiling sabia a posição delicada que estava:

– Por mais que eu tivesse vontade… eu sempre resisti… pela nossa amizade… enquanto você sempre foi um canalha!

Syaoran a levantou do chão e os dois se entregaram em um beijo intenso, ardente, genuíno e prolongado. Abraçaram-se e era como se dois namorados estivessem naquela sala, em vez de dois inimigos.

– Só sabe dizer isso? Sou sim e você é uma mais ainda…

– Um dia, a Sakura vai descobrir tudo… todo o que você fez… tudo o que aconteceu aqui…

– Não aconteceu nada demais…

– Eu sei de tudo o que você fez…

– Você sabe demais, Meiling! Você deve estar com muita raiva de mim… eu não posso deixar que você arruíne a minha carreira assim… com essa raiva… você sabe o que acontece com gente que sabe demais… eu não posso deixar que você me ameace assim…

– O que você vai fazer comigo?

Syaoran parou de acariciar os cabelos da prima, sentou-a na mesa, pegou a pasta que trazia consigo e deu alguns papéis para a prima.

– Hotan, Xinjiang. Você vai ser enviada para uma companhia de infantaria. Operações antiterroristas contra radicais islâmicos da região. Um grupo separatista uigur se uniu com facções salafitas e estão causando o terror na região… há um atentado terrorista em Xinjiang por dia. É o seu dever acabar com isso…

– Aqui tá dizendo… aqui tá dizendo… que o capitão local foi morto?

– Sim, você vai substituí-lo.

O sangue de Meiling esfriou. Syaoran a estava enviando para a morte.

– Amanhã mesmo, você volta pra Beijing. Estão te esperando no comando central do exército. Lá, você vai receber as instruções e ser despachada pra região. Se apresente ao general local e ele vai te passar o resto das coordenadas.

Meiling pegou os papéis e voltou para o apartamento antes que a festa no consulado acabasse. Entrou em casa e chorou no seu quarto escuro as lágrimas que se recusou a chorar na frente do primo, agarrada ao cartão de memória que contia a confissão dos crimes dele na frente de Zhang.

Desde aquele dia, Meiling nunca mais voltou a usar os coques duplos nos cabelos.

BCS!

No dia seguinte, Sakura se vestiu para se apresentar à polícia, com a farda azul-marinho de sempre e Kero também. Olhou para o filho que dormia no quarto dele e ouviu um barulho no quarto de Meiling e pegou a cunhada fazendo as malas. A garota tinha já lhe explicado tudo na noite anterior:

– Meiling… você vai ir mesmo pra China?

– Sim, Sakura, a Rika vai cuidar do Sholong por mim. No fim do dia ela vai estar aqui… não se preocupa não.

Sakura fechou a porta do quarto e ficou encarando Meiling, com Kero no seu ombro:

– Às vezes eu tenho vontade de abrir essa sua cabeça e descobrir o que você estava me escondendo esse tempo todo!

– Eu não tou escondendo nada… acho que a única coisa que eu poderia esconder de você é considerar o Shoran como uma pessoa muito importante para mim, que eu quero apenas o bem dele… mas até mesmo pra ele isso não é segredo mais…

– Eu tou dizendo da organização! O que você sabe sobre ela? Sobre seu envolvimento com ela? Sobre o envolvimento do meu marido?

– Não sei nada mais do que saber que Heng He e Shufei eram meus primos… Nossa missão era trazer as cartas Clow para Hong Kong… isso foi a mais de dez anos…

Sakura não se convencia das palavras de Meiling e olhava feio para ela.

– Você sabe pelo que eu passei? Você sabe o que os seus primos me fizeram passar?

– Sei sim, Sakura. Não pensa que a vida foi fácil pra mim não… ser mulher… sofrer pressão e assédio num setor onde só se destacam homens… ser chamada de frouxa… passar pelas piores humilhações, fome, dor, frio, agarrar troncos pesados de árvores com outros homens… pra ganhar uma farda verde e dizerem "parabéns! Agora você é uma oficial do exército! Parabéns, Aspira!". É por isso que as irmãs do Shoran entraram pra polícia…

– Meiling… tentaram roubar as minhas cartas! Eu estou sendo vigiada pelo FBI! Olha essas pulseiras Meiling! – Sakura tocou na pulseira e mostrou para uma Meiling sem ânimo e com lágrimas que escorriam do rosto.

– Tou vendo, Sakura, tou vendo… sabe de uma coisa? Fui promovida, foi transferida pra Hotan, no meio do deserto… pra lutar contra terroristas… o capitão anterior foi morto. O coronel foi morto. 540 soldados morrem em Xinjiang por ano… eu posso ser uma deles… Não pensa que eu não sei o que é dor, porque eu sei, porque eu tou sofrendo! Eu sofri e vou sofrer de novo! Mas se você pensa que eu sou parte desse plano… anime-se, eu estou indo pras portas da morte… Eu espero não ser um incômodo nem pra você e nem pro Shoran mais… Saiba, Sakura, durante todo o tempo que eu estive aqui… eu sempre fui a sua amiga… sempre…

Sakura fechou os olhos e permaneceu impassível. Meiling fechou a mala e Sakura abriu a porta para ela. Parou na porta do quarto de Sholong e sorriu.

– Posso dar um último olhar pra ele?

– Não, Meiling, você não pode… você vai estressar ele… não quero que ele saiba que você está partindo… pra ele ter que chorar depois. – Sakura fechou os olhos.

– Tudo bem… eu já esperava pela resposta… cuida dele, Kerberos.

Meiling sorriu um sorriso triste e partiu. Até mesmo Kero sentiu que Meiling estava tão arrasada por dentro do que Sakura.

– Não tenha dó dela, Kero-chan. Não tenha dó de ninguém!

Kero colocou seus óculos escuros e saiu com Sakura encima dos ombros dela.

– Não quero que pense assim. É justamente o que o tal de Zhang quis…

BCS!

Sobre os céus de Pequim no fim de tarde de inverno, Meiling se admirava com um raro pôr do sol que via acima das nuvens, há mais de dez mil metros de altura. Abaixo das nuvens estava uma densa camada das nuvens que despejava neve sob o chão. Quando veria um novo pôr do sol assim, não sabia. A única coisa que se preocupava naqueles instantes que sabia que estava prestes a morrer não era a mensagem de texto da mãe e do pai na tela daquele celular, dizendo que estavam tentando convencer o partido a mudar de decisão. Seus pais já tiveram uma vida longa e sabiam que se entrasse no exército era esse destino que poderia ter.

Agarrada ao cartão de memória que poderia enjaular Syaoran por trinta anos na cadeia e interromper aquela transferência para Xinjiang, Meiling sussurrava algumas palavras:

– Syaoran, você é um homem de sorte… É rico, bonito, famoso, querido… É amado por uma boa mulher, tem um filho lindo que está só crescendo a cada dia que passa… tem uma filhinha linda com outra mulher que te ama muito… e é amado por mim… eu posso me arrepender um dia de te amar tanto assim, mas saiba Syaoran, que eu só quero te ver feliz, eu nunca, nunca, nunca faria nada pra te prejudicar… nem que o meu corpo e a minha alma fossem consumidos no processo… porque eu te amo, Siao Lan…

Meiling apertou as mãos com força e destruiu o cartão de memória.

BCS!

Sakura chegou na delegacia de Osaka, seção de crimes paranormais, onde bateu ponto ao longo daquele ano, seja em treinamento ou em missão com a carteira de trabalho em mãos para pedir as contas. Estava decidida a desabafar com o superintendente Makoto, jogar na cara dele que ele apenas a usou durante aquele ano todo e que agora estava pior do que quando tinha entrado. Mas o Superintendente Makoto já estava sem farda, recolhendo seus porta-retratos, seus pertences daquela mesa que fora sua naquele ano que o conhecera:

– Oi, Sakura, Kerberos. Estou de Saída. Estou me aposentando.

– O que? O senhor foi aposentado?

– Sim. Te enviei a carta ontem, não? Tou passando aqui pra pegar minhas coisas…

Sakura se lembrou de ter pegado a carta e de ter queimado a carta logo quando a recebeu.

– Me desculpa, mas eu queimei a carta. A polícia de Osaka não me interessa mais…

– Sabia que você ia dizer isso…

– E outra, ex-superintendente! Mais respeito com as criaturas fantásticas e onde elas trabalham! – Disse Kero, voltando-se para Sakura. – Eu sempre quis dizer isso! – Sakura olhou torto para Kero – Eu fui enjaulado com o goiabinha! Dá um desconto!

– Eu só tenho a pedir desculpas, Sakura, por tudo. Por não ter te falado sobre a parceria das forças de segurança do Japão com os Estados Unidos, por não ter te falado sobre Mahoutokoro e as autoridades de magia do Japão e da América e principalmente: por não te falar nada sobre a comunidade mágica da nossa terra… e sobre a conversa que eu tive com o seu marido.

– O Subaru e a Hikaru são parte desse complô também? – Perguntou Kero.

– Eu não diria complô. Eles são parte da sociedade mágica do Japão. Hikaru despertou seus poderes muito tarde, 14 anos. Subaru é parte da autoridade mágica do Japão. É o dever dele manter o Japão a salvo das ameaças visíveis…

– Mas ele não é inimigo do Seishiro que tava no julgamento? – Indagou Kero.

– Ele teve alguma participação na minha prisão? – Perguntou Sakura.

– Sim. Seishiro é também parte da autoridade mágica do Japão. Mas atuando debaixo dos panos, na sombra, com toda sorte de métodos legais e ilegais… por isso eles discordam entre si e querem ver a morte um do outro…

Uma forte dor de cabeça veio até Sakura quando ouviu falar de métodos legais e ilegais.

– O Subaru está sofrendo processo disciplinar na polícia nacional, em Tóquio. Por não ter falado nada sobre você. Ele vai ficar bem. Ele assumiu toda a responsabilidade pelo seu caso, mas eu fui decidi me aposentar e entregar o seu caso para uma pessoa mais jovem e mais inteligente do que eu e a Hikaru foi transferida do canil que ela tanto adorava…

Sakura teve um pouco de empatia por Subaru, Hikaru, Meiling e Makoto, mas não fez a pose de durona e nem parou o interrogatório. Agarrou o superintendente pelo colarinho e exigiu mais explicações:

– O que o Syaoran tem a ver com essa organização?

– Ele… é membro do comitê central do partido comunista chinês. Mesmo que ele tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso… não poderia investigá-lo. Só a China pode isso…

– Membro do comitê central do partido?

– Ele me deu uma carteirada no seu apartamento e pediu a sua demissão…

– Pediu a minha demissão!

Uma peça do quebra cabeça na mente de Sakura encaixou e ela começou a compreender alguns fatos anteriores.

– Como ele ousa fazer isso!

– Mas ele já achou o responsável pela organização. General Li Xing Tuo. Tio dele. Ele mesmo o prendeu e entregou às autoridades. Foi ele quem… armou todo o plano… enviou os prisioneiros chineses para cá, armas… tudo o mais…

Se a cabeça de Sakura estava confusa ouvindo sobre autoridades mágicas, sociedades mágicas e Mahoutokoro, ficou ainda mais pesada com a revelação de que fora o tio de Syaoran que armara tudo. Sakura, sem saber o que fazer, apertou com mais firmeza a única coisa sólida que via pela frente: o colarinho do terno de Makoto:

– COMO VOCÊS SÓ ME FALAM DISSO AGORA!

Com o grito de Sakura, um homem entrou na sala e apontou uma varinha para os dois:

– SEPARE!

Era o Superintendente Albert Tsukuda.

– FUNEM! – Cordas brancas envolveram as mãos de Sakura e Albert apertou as mãos de Sakura com força. Kero ficou em sua forma verdadeira e ameaçou Albert com rugidos.

– ROSTROS! – Albert conjurou cordas e uma focinheira para prender Kero. – Obrigado, superintendente pelo seu serviço, mas eu preciso falar com essa mocinha aqui!

Makoto saiu da sala e Albert puxou Sakura para si.

– Eu posso ter nascido no Texas, mas eu tenho uma mãe japonesa que me criou com valores japoneses! Você não demonstrou respeito nenhum pelos mais velhos! E olha que você nasceu aqui!

– É que eu sou uma caipira de Tomoeda e não tenho valor nenhum! Me solta! – Sakura respondeu ao superintendente como se fosse uma criança fazendo birra, se contorcendo e pulando muito. Albert apertou com mais força ainda aquelas cordas:

– E eu sou do Texas! Lá onde eu nasci, a gente pegava touro pela unha! Apertava assim, ó, e daí montava em cima dele por oito segundos!

– Tá me machucando! Eu não sou touro! Eu sou a Sakura!

– Eu não sou bonzinho como o Makoto-san, ouviu! Ou você sossega ou eu mando te prender por desacato!

– Solta o Kero-chan!

Albert estendeu a varinha e desatou os dois. Sakura se sentou.

– Eu tou falando aqui pros caras terem respeito com as criaturas mágicas e os caras não tem mesmo! Puxa vida!

– Quer conhecer a verdade, Kero? Sakura?

Os dois olharam para Albert sérios e desconfiados, mas não tinham mais nenhuma alternativa, conforme Kero sussurrou para Sakura.

– Bom que seja sensato, Kero… – Disse Albert.

– Eu só não quero ser preso de novo…

Albert pigarreou e começou a falar para Sakura e Kero tudo o que ela queria ouvir e tudo o que pretendia falar:

– Eu não preciso perguntar pra você como você está se sentindo depois de tudo isso, nem o que você está pensado em fazer agora mesmo… sei que quer sair da polícia de Osaka, sei que acha que estamos controlando demais a sua vida e que você foi julgada por uma corte imparcial e que não sabia nada sobre leis da magia… que estaria mais segura se fosse na China…

Kero arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca:

– O senhor pode ler nossa mente? – Perguntou o guardião.

– Bem… até que eu posso, mas não estou usando meus poderes com vocês… sabe… eu tenho muitos talentos… como vocês… – Albert apontou o dedo para a caneca de canetas que se tornaram em lacraias, e depois em bolas de pedra vermelha, para se tornarem em libélulas, que se tornaram em pássaros e voltaram a se transfigurar em penas que repousaram suavemente na mesa, novamente, tornando-se em canetas.

Sakura e Kero ficaram surpresos, mas Sakura logo conteve a ponta de surpresa.

– Sakura… o nosso foco não é na minha experiência com magia ou os anos que eu passei no exército e na CIA. Nosso assunto é você.

– Como assim o assunto de vocês sou eu?

– A organização. As tentativas de assassinato contra você. Você foi ferida no corpo, na alma, na mente por essa organização. Sabemos que Li Xing Tuo arquitetou tudo, conforme os documentos obtidos por seu marido na China. Você nem acredita mais no seu marido… na sua cunhada… sabia que ele fez um discurso inflamado contra nós na embaixada? Sabia que ele tinha envolvimento como o partido comunista?

– Mas é claro que ele falou dessa forma! Ele mal jogou esse ano todo! O Gamba quase foi rebaixado… ele está prestes a ir pro Egito… essa organização toda… bagunçou a nossa vida de casal… nossa vida profissional… meus estudos… bagunçou tudo! Tudinho! Peraí? Partido comunista? Ele não me falou nada! – Disse Sakura.

– Envolvimento com os comunas a gente não tava sabendo não…

– Você confia no seu marido, Sakura? Na sua cunhada? – Perguntou Albert, olhando fixamente para os olhos de Sakura.

Sakura baixou a cabeça e Kero respondeu:

– Eu mesmo não confio não! – Disse Kero.

– O que faz você pensar assim? – Perguntou Albert.

– Eles bem que poderiam ter servido de espiões pra esse tal de Xing Tuo. Nós ainda nem sabemos que dava guarida pra eles no Japão e… tenho minhas dúvidas com a encrenqueira… sabia que ela era uma agente secreta da China?

– Eu penso da mesma forma, Kerberos. Não confio plenamente em Li Syaoran e em Li Meiling, afinal, eles têm uma relação de sangue com o culpado e o partido comunista chinês sabe bem se livrar dos adversários… internos e externos…

Sakura, não suportando a pressão, gritou, socando a mesa com as duas mãos:

– ESPERA AÍ! Como vocês fazem uma acusação assim sem provas!

– Nós não estamos acusando ninguém. Só estamos falando que eles preenchem um certo perfil, apenas isso. Como você falou, não temos provas. Só temos a força da legislação ao nosso lado. Foi esse argumento que Meiling usou pra te defender no tribunal.

– Força da legislação?

– Sakura, o superintendente Makoto pode não ter lhe revelado devido ao curto tempo que você teve para se formar, mas há uma lei mágica em qualquer parte do mundo que precisa ser cumprida. Para evitar que seres muito poderosos possam causar algum distúrbio ao mundo dos no-maj, a comunidade das pessoas com poderes mágicos, ou melhor, capacidades especiais como vocês dizem aqui, se reuniu e concordou que deveria existir uma autoridade mágica sobre os praticantes de magia. Acho que você conhece, não é Kerberos? O mago Clow fugiu da China por conta dessas mesmas autoridades mágicas…

– O homem mais poderoso da terra causava medo até mesmo na sua família e seu nome chegou até mesmo na boca do Imperador da China. O imperador ordenou que a família Li obtivesse as cartas Clow. Com elas, ele tornaria a China na nação mais temível da terra, porque ele tinha medo dos europeus que estavam chegando na China. Holandeses, portugueses, ingleses… e suas armas de fogo… Clow fugiu da China e se escondeu no Japão, mas aqui tinha uma coisa chamada Mahoutokoro aliada ao Shogunato que ficou de olho na gente até a morte. Ele decidiu morrer por aqui mesmo, mas antes, confeccionou um novo báculo e prendeu eu e o goiabinha na capa do livro das cartas… pra que no futuro a gente fosse realmente livre… mas não foi o que aconteceu…

– Na China, Kero, a autoridade mágica e não mágica está sob o olho do politburo que controla tudo com mãos de ferro, desde a educação até os artefatos mágicos. Aqui, a autoridade mágica é feita pela princesa Hinoto. Na América, pelo MACUSA… enfim… há autoridade mágica em todo o planeta que concordaram, em 1689 em Liechtenstein, em manter sigilo das atividades mágicas para que nenhum praticante virasse atração de circo ou fosse vítima das ambições de governo. Nós estamos aqui, Sakura, para te manter segura…

– Me manter segura? Como me manter segura se você mesmo pediu o meu encarceramento em Mahoudokoro! – Gritou Sakura.

– Sakura, eu, como agente do governo americano, sei como o nosso país desconfia da China, da Coreia do Norte, do Irã… mas, eu, como cidadão americano, digo que adoraríamos ter alguém tão talentoso como você como cidadã do nosso país…

– Vocês querem me usar como arma, isso sim!

– Sakura, quando eu tinha 10 anos, assim como você, eu percebi que eu podia transformar as coisas a vontade, ler a mente das pessoas… eu não entendia os meus poderes direito… Perguntei pro meu pai e pra minha mãe se eles sabiam de alguma coisa… mas eles não sabiam de nada… nem sequer conheciam magia. Eles me falaram pra parar com isso antes que eu virasse alguma atração de circo.

"Fui seguindo a minha vida, entrei no exército como o meu pai entrou, lutei contra o terrorismo no Afeganistão e no Iraque… até que, quando eu estava em operações em Tikrit, li acidentalmente a mente de um combatente inimigo que planejava um ataque contra a minha companhia. Eu, como capitão, tinha que manter meus homens a salvo. Sabe o que eu fiz? Achei aquilo uma bobagem e continuei com a operação, sem investigar a história a fundo. Quarenta e cinco soldados mortos por uma bomba. Foi um choque pra mim.

"O exército não me condenou, mas deixei o exército e procurei ajuda. Recebi em poucos dias uma carta de um lugar chamado Ilvermorny. Procurei saber mais a respeito e descobri um lugar onde eu pude controlar minhas habilidades, entender as minhas capacidades e limitações e saber que eu não estava sozinho. Haviam outros como eu que também tinham poderes especiais. Eles me deram a opção de fazer parte do MACUSA e me entrosar com a comunidade mágica da América. Agradeci a eles e entrei na CIA. De uma forma ou de outra, ainda colaboro com o MACUSA. Vivo entre o mundo normal e o mágico. Assim como você.

Sakura tornou a baixar a cabeça e Albert ofereceu um copo com água para eles. Kero ficou em sua forma falsa pra aproveitar melhor a água.

– Isso é muito confuso pra mim ainda… muito confuso… leis mágicas… comunidade mágica…

Albert sorriu:

– Quem está aqui na sua frente não é um agente da CIA. Quem está aqui na sua frente é uma pessoa confusa como você, que não conhece a vastidão desse mundo, mas que deseja conhecer. Uma pessoa que foi surrada a vida inteira por touros da fazenda do meu avô branco e gigante como um buldogue! E eu, franzino e magrinho… alguém que carrega a alma de 45 pessoas nas minhas costas, apesar de elas dizerem que "está tudo bem" nos meus sonhos, eu sei que deixei mães sem filhos e cônjuges sem companheiros; Filhos sem pai e mãe; Meus homens. Porque eu não compreendia os meus poderes… eu não compreendia a mim mesmo…

"Independente da sua posição, Sakura, de deixar ou ficar na polícia, eu posso estender a minha mão pra você nesse caminho desconhecido que é a magia? Posso te ajudar a encarar esse mundo desconhecido como um irmão mais velho?

Albert deu um olhar piedoso para Sakura e estendeu a mão para ela. Sakura, com uma cara de depressão, tocou nas têmporas daquele homem e tentou ler a mente dele para saber se falava a verdade. Viu as cenas de Albert no rancho, a família dele e parou nas cenas de explosão no Iraque e não viu mais o resto. Albert sorria.

– Albert-san, o Senhor é o novo superintendente?

– Sou.

– Makoto-san vai ficar bem?

– Vai sim. Foi ele quem pediu para se aposentar e me encarregou de te ajudar… ele não tem magia… tem coisas que ele não entende e pediu pra eu te ajudar a entender…

– Promete que não vai me prender em Mahoudokoro sei lá o que?

– Sakura, te prender em Mahoutokoro significa fazer você se integrar na comunidade mágica e compreender a natureza dos seus poderes e potencial. Você não ia ficar presa, nem nada. Só enquanto eles te entendessem… Subaru não permitiria isso…

– Ela foi muito cruel comigo…

– Se preciso fosse, te levaria pra América, mas Hinoto-sama suavizou a sua pena quando citei isso…

– E o que vocês precisam de mim se eu ficar na polícia?

– Que você visitasse Mahoutokoro, ao menos uma vez por semana.

– Kero-chan, o que você acha?

Kero voou até o pescoço de Sakura e cochichou algumas coisas no ouvido dela. Depois de um tempo discutindo com o guardião, Sakura deu sua palavra final com Albert:

– Albert-san… eu aceito continuar na polícia de Osaka. Eu aceito visitar uma vez por semana essa tal de Mahoutokoro… mas não aceito que isso interfira nos meus estudos! Quero ser médica, quero me formar, independente de haver uma comunidade mágica no Japão, quero viver a minha vida longe disso! Meu filho também… pelo menos até ele ter idade… Quero ganhar meu dinheirinho também…

Albert sorriu:

– Você tem um motivo pra isso, não é Sakura?

– Tenho sim. Saber quem tava dando apoio pro Zhang aqui no Japão…

– Você ainda desconfia de Li Syaoran e Li Meiling?

– Não sei. O que eu sei é que antes de morrer, Zhang me falou que alguém com o mesmo poder estelar que ele era quem tinha planejado aquilo tudo. O mesmo poder do tal de Dian Ying… o pó das estrelas na mão… é tudo o que eu sei… quero saber quem tem esse poder…

Albert deu a volta na mesa e deu um abraço apertado em Sakura.

– Vamos encontrar a resposta pra tudo, Sakura! Pra tudo…

Albert soltou Sakura e deu uma palavrinha final:

– A partir de hoje, você está promovida. Por sua bravura em combate. Sargento. Pode pegar seu novo blazer no almoxarifado…

– Sargento? – Sakura admirou-se.

– Agora você é responsável por um agrupamento. Amanhã, eu falo pra você quem é a sua equipe…

– Albert, sem querer interromper a surpresa… como é que você aprendeu a transfigurar as coisas, hein? – Indagou Kero.

Albert abriu a gaveta e pegou um livro:

– Aqui, tem muito mais em Mahoutokoro; transfiguração: do básico ao avançado. Alvo Dumbledore.

BCS!

Saltitando pelos prédios de Osaka, emitindo um pó dourado por conta da rapidez dos movimentos, Syaoran aterriza no solo e se despe da capa de invisibilidade que usa. O rapaz olha pra os quatro cantos do mundo para ver se não era perseguido por autoridades mágicas do Japão ou paparazzis. Não o era, os havia despistado. Entrou no restaurante e encontrou-se com uma mulher de feições coreanas e cabelos curtos, vestida com jaquetas jeans segurando uma menina no colo de cerca de dois anos com macacão azul-marinho. O nome dela era Hanabi e a mãe era Lee Yeong Hye:

Syaoran pegou a menina no colo e ela abraçou-o no pescoço:

– Papá, papá! – Disse Hanabi.

– Eu estou aqui, minha filha… eu estou aqui.

– Estou de partida, Syaoran. Você não vai ver a menina mais…

– Você vai pra onde?

– Eu não vou falar pra você. Já que a minha avó morreu, agora você vai ter um pouco de paz, não é?

– Eu nem sei se vou ter mais paz… não pensa que eu torcia pela morte da sua avó…

– Mas você bem que queria que ela morresse… era a única coisa que me prendia no Japão… Você nem se abala…

– Não era você que falava que eu não ia ver mais a menina? Eu não fico preocupado porque eu vou encontrar ela não importa onde ela esteja… mande notícias minhas pra ela…

– EU não vou faze isso!

– Eu sei que você vai… – Syaoran agarrou Hye e deu um beijo na boca dela. – Tudo aquilo que a gente viveu não é fácil de ser esquecido…

– Eu vou me esquecer de você… eu juro que eu vou me esquecer de você… – Hye segurou o pranto enquanto Syaoran dava um abraço final na filha que nunca mais veria.

Syaoran acenou para a menina e ela chorou, à distância. Syaoran evitou olhar para trás para não chorar também.

BCS!

Sakura voltou da delegacia com Kero e encontrou Rika, sua amiga de infância de cabelos vinho curtos, vestida com uma jaqueta de trico, ninando Sholong e cantando uma canção em japonês para ele. Sakura sorriu:

– Como ele está, Rika?

– Dormindo como uma pedra. Já acordou perguntando da mãe e do pai… ele aprende a falar rápido, não…

– Meu pai já chegou?

– Sim, tá com o Shoran no quarto, sobe lá!

Sakura subiu as escadas do duplex amarelo e viu o pai e o marido, com uma porção de malas espalhadas por aquele quarto que outrora era tão cheio e estava prestes a esvaziar.

– Sakura-san! Foi promovida, é? – Fujitaka abraçou Sakura e tocou nas três listras de sargento no blazer preto dela.

– Sim, papai. Depois a gente fala mais… será que eu posso falar com o Shoran um pouco?

– Sim, minha filha, pode ir… vou ver como está meu netinho. – Fujitaka fechou a porta do quarto e deixou os dois a sós. Syaoran levantou-se da cama e olhou para a esposa:

– Tou vendo que… você vai continuar na polícia, não é?

– Vou sim, Shoran, enquanto eu não souber quem está por trás do Zhang no Japão, eu não vou descansar…

– Entendo…

– O que eu não entendo é porque você tem que sair daqui… porque você precisa ir pro Egito? A Meiling já foi… agora é você que está indo…

– Pra te deixar em paz, pra fazer minha pós-graduação em arqueologia, pra recuperar o meu nível que eu perdi com essa preocupação toda contigo… comigo… com esse terror todo da organização…

– Syaoran! Porque você não me falou que deu uma carteirada no superintendente Makoto pra que ele me mandasse embora da polícia? Porque você não me falou que era do partido comunista? O que te fez entrar no partido comunista?

Sakura agarrava a jaqueta de couro marrom de Syaoran enquanto fazia as perguntas que sempre quis fazer ao marido.

– Porque eu queria te proteger dessa loucura desde o início! Pena que a minha autorização pra fazer parte do comitê central só saiu no fim do ano! E só no fim do ano que eu tive a coragem de entregar meu tio pras autoridades!

– Se você sabia que ele estava por trás de tudo isso, porque você não disse antes!

– Porque eu não sabia antes de tudo isso! Eu só fiquei sabendo agora!

– Como você me sugere, Syaoran, levar as cartas pra China, pra boca do lobo desde o começo! Ele ia me perseguir lá! Eu estaria em desvantagem!

– Porque, EU NÃO SABIA, SAKURA! EU NÃO SABIA!

A discussão corria a solta no apartamento e era possível ouvir nos andares debaixo. Sholong começava a despertar com o barulho. Fujitaka pediu para Rika sair do apartamento enquanto ele estava de prontidão caso aquela discussão toda se tornasse mais violenta.

– Sakura! Durante todos esses anos eu tentei ser seu marido, tentei fazer você me compreender, tentei ser o pai do Sholong e não do Chitatsu como todo mundo fica chamando ele! Mas você só sabe gritar comigo, não sabe reconhecer o que eu faço por você e só sabe duvidar de mim! Por isso, Sakura, eu tou pedindo um tempo no nosso casamento. Pra você pensar no que você quer da vida…

– EU… QUERO… A… VERDADE! Você vem me falar de compreensão quando eu precisei da sua e você não me deu esse ano todo! Só ficou colocando obstáculo! Como você quer que eu acredite em você e na encrenqueira!

– Já tá chamando ela de encrenqueira, é? Pois bem, acho melhor a gente dar um tempo pra gente ver se… pra gente ver se aquele sentimento que a gente teve um pelo outro algum dia ainda existe… não quero que você duvide de mim…

– Eu quero que você me compreenda!

Fujitaka abriu a porta do quarto:

– Syaoran-san, a hora do nosso voo está próxima. Vamos? Eu tenho fé que um dia vocês compreendam um ao outro e não levem tanto tempo pra isso… eu já não tenho a Nadeshiko do meu lado e sinto muito a falta dela até hoje! Vocês, algum dia, vão sentir a falta um do outro… Estenda a mão pra ele e se despeça do Shoran, Sakura! A gente vai ficar um ano fora no Egito. Vocês só vão se ver ano que vem….

Fujitaka falava com eles como se fossem crianças e Syaoran compreendeu. Ele estendeu a mão para Sakura e disse:

– Vamos ser amigos? Melhores amigos do mundo? Já que tá difícil a gente ser um casal…

– Tá bom, Shoran… melhores amigos do mundo…

Os dois se cumprimentaram e Fujitaka comentou:

– Espero que vocês continuem se respeitando e querendo o bem um do outro, apesar… apesar de se separarem… como estão fazendo agora… vamos Syaoran.

Fujitaka esperava que o genro desse um abraço em Sakura, pedisse desculpas por tudo o que tinha dito e que os dois voltassem a se entender, demonstrasse as saudades que um ia sentir do outro, chorassem, fossem até o aeroporto juntos como acontecia com as grandes histórias de amor, como sempre pensou que fosse Sakura e Syaoran. Mas aquilo que imaginou não passava de fantasia, não era real, não acontecia de verdade. Não tinha como Sakura se dar bem com Syaoran depois daquele ano estressante que os dois passaram. Aquela organização toda e as perseguições das cartas Clow mexeram muito com os dois e eles estavam completamente modificados.

Lágrimas tímidas escorriam dos rostos de Fujitaka quando Syaoran segurou o filho no colo, abraçou-o e disse para Rika e não para Sakura, para que cuidasse bem dele enquanto ele estivesse fora. Os dois colocaram as malas no táxi e Syaoran contemplou o banco que estava na frente do prédio, cercado por duas árvores desfolhadas pela ação do inverno. Fora lá que, há dez meses, ele estava falando com Heng He e Shufei dos detalhes do plano. Tudo por água a baixo. Fujitaka, sem saber nada do plano do genro, tocou em seu ombro e disse:

– A gente anda pra frente, Syaoran-san e não pra trás…


	85. Melhor chamar Sakura!

Capítulo LXXXIV

Melhor Chamar Sakura!

 _Quando Osaka tem problemas, todos sabem com quem contar…_

Sakura e Kero chegaram na delegacia e abriram a porta da sala do Superintendente Albert.

– Chamou, superintendente.

– Sim, quero que investigue um incidente… – Albert entregou para Sakura uma pasta recheada de fotos.

– Tem um restaurante no distrito de Minami com alguns vasos sanitários jorrando água. O dono chamou o encanador e até agora nada foi resolvido. O vaso continua a jorrar água.

– O senhor suspeita que alguém esteja usando magia pra isso? – Perguntou Kero.

– Sim. Com certeza, deve ser alguma traquinagem… vamos descobrir a identidade do sacana e ensinar pra ele sobre o sigilo internacional em magia…

Sakura fechou a pasta e colocou encima da mesa de Albert.

– Certo. Vamos atrás desse pirralho!

Na viatura, Sakura pegou o rádio e fez uma chamada para a agente da sua equipe:

– Akemi-chan? Na escuta?

Uma voz feminina respondeu

– Sim, Sakura. Qual a missão.

– Me encontra no restaurante Hanabira, no Minami, copiou?

– Positivo. Estou a caminho.

Sakura estacionou a viatura e Akemi, uma agente com olhos brancos como a neve e cabelos curtos, encontrou-se com Sakura na porta do restaurante:

– Oi Kero, Oi Sargento! Como vai?

– Estou indo bem, pena não ter tempo pra uma boia! A comida está cheirosa… – Comentou Kero, enquanto cheirava a comida do lugar.

– Pena eu não poder sentir, Kero-chan, nasci sem os sentidos… uma pena não te acompanhar…

– Vamos entrar? – Disse Sakura e eles se encontraram com o dono do restaurante, que as esperava por trás de seu avental branco:

– Agentes! Que bom terem chegado! Entrem, por aqui, por aqui…

O dono do restaurante entregou a chave do banheiro para eles e foram até a porta do banheiro.

– Você pode usar seus sensos pra localizar a energia mágica dos vasos, Akemi-chan. Consegue sentir alguma coisa? – Perguntou Sakura

Akemi concentrou-se na porta daquele banheiro e seus olhos brilharam, onde estava uma placa cuidadosamente escrita "interditado", para evitar olhares curiosos para o estranho fenômeno que acontecia no local. Olhares amedrontados dos clientes do restaurante se levantavam para as duas agentes e para o boneco amarelo preso no colete de Sakura.

– Sim, vamos entrar. Está lá dentro…

Os três entraram e viram que os cinco vasos sanitários do lugar regurgitavam. Sakura estendeu a mão para um dos vasos, injetou poder mágico na água para detectar a natureza daquilo e um jato de água a atingiu na face, molhando Kero também.

– Que droga! Tou todo molhado! Acabei de tomar banho! – Reclamou Kero. – Mas acho que já deu pra perceber de onde veio essa energia, não é Akemi?

– Sim, Kero-chan, ele está no beco!

– Ótimo, ótimo! Sabe o que fazer, Sakura?

Sakura tocou em seu pescoço e liberou a chave do lacre das cartas. Os três agentes correram até o beco e viram uma pessoa de capuz correr também. Evocou a carta "the loop" e a misteriosa pessoa de capuz acabou voltando-se para elas, porque a carta havia invertido o sentido do beco. Sakura deu uma rasteira nela e, atrás do capuz, revelou-se a face de um rapazinho careca de aproximadamente 15 anos. Sakura segurou-o pelo capuz e encostou-o na parede:

– E então, filho? Já são dez horas da noite. O que você está fazendo na rua há uma hora dessas?

– Eu só tava andando, senhor…

– É senhora! Só tava andando, é?

– Tava sim, senhora…

– E esse rastro de magia que está saindo da sua mão, o que é?

– Sei de nada não, senhora…

– Então porque ele está indo até o vaso sanitário?

– Não sei não senhora… tava tentando consertar?

– Tava é. Pois bem, filho. Vamos pro DP e então a gente se acerta por lá mesmo…

– Por favor, senhora, minha mãe não sabe de nada disso! Só foi uma brincadeira!

– Pois vai assim do mesmo jeito! As algemas, Akemi.

A agente cega sacou as algemas da cinta e colocou nas mãos do rapaz.

BCS!

No dia seguinte, antes de ir pra Kansai, Sakura passou na delegacia pela manhã e se encontrou com a vice-superintendente Akiko, uma agente de cabelos grisalhos chanel:

– Bom dia, Sakura, o que faz vir aqui tão cedo?

– Me esqueci de um livro na viatura e passei pra pegar… eu também tou aproveitando pra saber mais detalhes do caso do "boa noite Cinderela" na Kansai…

– Ah, é claro… deixaram aqui comigo. – Akiko puxou a gaveta, pegou e olhou o livro de Sakura "Fisiologia coronária" – Está estudando muito, não é?

– Sim, ano que vem eu preciso voltar aos meus estudos… quero me formar… tou muito atrasada…

Akiko percebeu a face triste e receosa de Sakura e tornou a perguntar:

– Sakura… está gostando de trabalhar conosco?

– Bem… sim… eu aprendo um pouco cada dia… as missões são mais fáceis e…

– Não estou dizendo disso… quero dizer… você se sente realizada? Sente que o seu trabalho na polícia tem te ajudado na sua vida?

Sakura baixou a cabeça e refletiu um pouco, fazendo uma cara triste:

– Na verdade… acho que… desde o começo… trabalhar na polícia só me trouxe dor de cabeça… tenho um filho pra cuidar e um marido que sempre discordou de mim…

– Dor de cabeça? Céus! Você estava sendo perseguida…

– E ele nem pra me ajudar…

Sakura fez uma cara mais triste ainda e Akiko desviou a conversa para outro foco:

– Você gosta de trabalhar e estudar? Ele sempre discordou disso?

– Pra falar a verdade… eu gosto de ganhar meu dinheirinho… ele me sugeriu trancar a faculdade e cuidar do meu filho até ele crescer… mas eu sei que se eu fizer isso, vai ser difícil pra mim acompanhar a matéria depois… eu já repeti um semestre por conta do nascimento do meu filho…

A vice-superintendente Akiko colocou a mão no queixo e tornou a perguntar:

– Você ama seu marido?

Sakura ficou surpresa e fez uma cara triste ao pensar no assunto:

– Antigamente… eu acho que eu amava mais… mas o trabalho dele… a vida que ele leva…

Akiko se levantou da poltrona e segurou os ombros de Sakura:

– Não deixe que ninguém impeça você de realizar seus sonhos… eu me lembro quando você chegou aqui há um ano, eu era comissária e você me disse que queria ser uma heroína, que você estava entrando na polícia por causa disso… Como você era quando você tinha a sua amiga perto de você… Você ainda quer ser uma heroína, não quer?

Fios de lágrimas escorreram do rosto de Sakura:

– Às vezes, Akiko-chan, eu me pergunto se o meu sonho não passa de uma coisa que não pode voltar mais, não passa de uma fantasia da minha infância. Agora eu sou uma mulher casada, com filho pra criar e eu tenho meu marido… eu tenho medo de perder o amor do meu marido… o amor do meu filho com essa vida de trabalho e estudo!

– Sakura… quando a gente ama a gente não perde ninguém… eles apenas ficam longe por um tempo da gente, desde que a gente sempre dê um pouquinho de amor, eles nunca ficam longe… não precisa se preocupar…

– Eu sei, Akiko-san, eu sei! O meu medo é esse: eu já fiquei tanto tempo longe do meu marido, do meu filho que nem sei se ele me ama mais! Ele sempre pediu a minha presença, e eu sempre estive longe dele quando ele mais precisava! Agora, ele foio pro Egito… ele pode encontrar outras mulheres por lá… ser feliz por lá…

Sakura baixou a cabeça na mesa e começou a chorar. Akiko acariciou mais firmemente os ombros da subordinada.

– Sakura… do jeito que você está me falando… acho que seu marido precisa te amar um pouco mais em vez de só querer o seu amor… ele precisa enxergar a mulher guerreira que você é, que ele tem, sentir também o que você esteve passando e o que você já passou…

– Akiko-san, eu tenho até dúvidas se eu sou essa mulher que você diz que eu sou…

– Sakura, se eu fosse sua mãe, te daria um tapa pelo que você falou. Olhe-se no espelho e veja quem você se tornou: uma mulher bela, fantástica, batalhadora que está lutando a cada dia pra ganhar seu dinheirinho… você têm uma forma tão infantil, mas tão bonitinha de falar que me lembra a alegria dos meus netos de cinco anos… uma coisa não exclui a outra Sakura… ser uma guerreira e ter sua família…

Sakura tentava secar as lágrimas para que Akiko não percebesse e a superintendente sentou-se na poltrona novamente, olhando para Sakura:

– Não deixa que os seus medos estraguem o seu coração, não se torne frustrada… não pense que você não é amada… você pode até ser a esposa de um jogador famoso e ele pode te sustentar o resto da vida, mas você nunca vai se sentir realizada… como mulher… como pessoa… se você não lutar! Isso está no seu sangue, Sakura! Disso eu não tenho dúvidas, nem você também…

Nessa altura das coisas, Sakura chorava muito e soluçava:

– Como… Como eu posso acabar com essas dúvidas que me consomem?

– Apenas caminhe, caminhe Sakura para a estrela que ilumina a abóbada do seu coração… sem hesitação, sem medo…

– E se eu não puder caminhar?

– Apenas dê uma bota em tudo o que está te atrapalhando… nem que seja seu marido… você nunca vai deixar de ser mãe do seu filho e seu filho vai te entender um dia, mas se seu marido já não te entende agora… ou ele tem que entender você ou ele vai perder uma esposa maravilhosa e se lamentar mais tarde por isso…

Akiko enxugou as lágrimas de Sakura e a cardcaptor permitiu-se sorrir em meio aquele desabafo.

BCS!

Sakura entrou na faculdade e bateu à porta da sala do senhor Shuichiro Kudo, na Universidade Kansai:

– Entre.

– Bom dia, professor…

– Sakura! Entra, entra…

Sakura sentou-se na poltrona diante do professor.

– O que te traz aqui?

– Vim fazer minha rematrícula, professor, e… aproveitar essa visita pra pegar umas dicas de leitura com o senhor… sabe como é, ano que vem tem TCC e…

– Você veio fazer a rematrícula? Vai continuar conosco? Vai entregar o TCC?

– Vou sim, fessor…

Shuichiro sorriu levemente:

– Eu sei que você teve um ano terrível, Sakura, você até disse que nem sabia se voltava mais…

– Senhor Shuichiro… eu estou arrasada por dentro, por fora… fui presa… julgada… estou cansada e pagando por um crime que eu nem sabia que estava cometendo… mas… eu não vou desistir! Eu vou seguir em frente com tudo! É o meu desejo me tornar a heroína que eu sempre sonhei nos meus sonhos…

– Estou satisfeito com a sua resposta, Sakura! – Shuichiro baixou o jornal que estava lendo, cujo título se lia claramente "Asahi Mahou" e havia uma foto gigantesca de Sakura se movendo com as algemas que davam choques no pulso do dia do veredicto.

– Asahi Mahou?

– É a versão da comunidade mágica do "Asahi Shinbun", o jornal de Osaka…

– Comunidade mágica? – Sakura tapou as mãos com a boca. – Senhor Shuichiro, o senhor é…

– Hum… um mago? Não sei. Eu só sei que eu posso ver anjos e demônios contra a minha vontade, e um desses anjinhos me contou o que tava acontecendo com você e me trouxe esse jornal… você não sabe como eu fiquei preocupado e quis testemunhar naquele tribunal…

Sakura não conseguia falar nada com o choque que teve ao saber que seu orientador sabia que Sakura tinha os poderes que tinha.

– Independente do que eu sei de você agora, por mais que o governo te ache perigosa e tudo o mais, por mais que você seja uma das últimas alunas do curso de medicina… você não está caminhando sozinha, Sakura. Eu prometo que você vai terminar esse curso… nem que eu tenha que colocar minha reputação em risco… Porque um anjinho me contou o quanto você estava se esforçando… pra mim o esforço é muito… seria uma mera coincidência eu ser seu orientador?

Sakura ficou impressionada com as palavras do orientador e falou gaguejando com o choque:

– Ah… talvez não… já ouvi muita gente dizendo que… não existem coincidências e tudo o mais…

– Quem sabe? – Shuichiro sorriu. – Eu vou continuar do seu lado, tá? – Shuichiro levantou-se e tocou nos ombros de Sakura. A Cardcaptor corou.

– Senhor Shuichiro… e a lista de livros?

– Descanse, Sakura, porque ano que vem não vou pegar leve com você… continue revisando o que você já sabe pra que eu possa te passar melhor os novos conteúdos…. – Shuichiro parou os olhos no volume de "Fisiologia coronária" que Sakura segurava. – Eu só oriento aqueles que nunca desistem e se esforçam, ouviu? – Sakura abraçou o orientador e o agradeceu pelo apoio constante.

– Feliz natal, professor… até o ano que vem…

– Feliz natal, Sakura… um dia você me mostra o Kero e eu te mostro o Kohaku, tá?

Shuichiro deu um leve tapa na face de Sakura.

BCS!

A rotina de Sakura durante todo o inverno era ir para a biblioteca da faculdade estudar para o ano que vem de manhã e trabalhar na polícia na parte da tarde antes das aulas começarem em abril. Com a chegada do fim de ano, a biblioteca fechou e só reabriria no começo de janeiro. Durante esse tempo, Sakura teve todo o tempo do mundo para passar com Sholong e visitar a família e os amigos em Tomoeda, que estavam se reunindo para as festas do natal e do ano novo. Passaria no templo Tsukimine, vestida de Yukata, coisa que fez pela última vez antes de Syaoran se mudar pra Osaka há quase oito anos. Ela mal contava os dias para fazer de novo.

Ao menos, para matar saudade de Tomoeda naquele invernos, tinha ao seu lado a companhia da amiga, Rika Sasaki, que estava em Osaka fazendo sua pós-graduação enquanto deixara os filhos em Osaka com a mãe para ajudar Sakura a cuidar de Sholong, cujos kanjis Rika sempre confundia e Sakura não se incomodava, chamando-o de Chitatsu, junto com Naoko e Chiharu. Ela para Rika vir ano que vem, mas a saída súbita de Meiling a fez antecipar a mudança.

Para a alegria de Sakura, suas amigas Chiharu e Naoko apareceram para visitá-la antes de partir para Tomoeda; decidiram que fariam companhia para Sakura durante a partida. Sakura voltou do trabalho e viu as amigas se divertindo com o filho no sofá da sala. Kero fazia comida na cozinha para os seis e se sentia mais livre do que nunca:

– Fala "mamãe" pra Sakura, Chitatsu! Assim: Ha Ha. – Disse Rika.

– Ha Ha! – Disse Chitatsu.

– Que bonitinho! Ele tá grandão! A última vez que eu vi ele foi quando ele era pequenininho, agora já tá até falando e tem até dente! – Maravilhou-se Chiharu.

– Será que ele tem magia assim como a Sakura? Daí ele vai poder ver fantasmas e espíritos! – Excitou-se Naoko. Chiharu tratou de dar um cascudo nela.

– Você não aprendeu nada com isso não é? A Sakura já sofrem muito com essa coisa de magia! Daí você fala que o menino já vai sair por aí voado, é? – Repreendeu Chiharu.

– Desculpa, Sakura! É que, quando você explicou pra gente que a gente quase teve nossa memória apagada pelas cartas Clow, isso foi muito sinistro, mas muito excitante também! Já até deu material pro meu próximo mangá de terror…

Sakura deu um sorriso tímido, encostado na porta do apartamento para os quatro no sofá.

– Eu fique feliz que vocês se divirtam com tudo isso… podem continuar gente…

Rika deu Chitatsu para Naoko e foi acudir Sakura na porta.

– Sakura, você tá cansada, não é? Vem cá, descansa um pouco e assiste uma televisão, lê uma besteira na revista… – Rika pegou encima da mesinha da sala uma revista que Naoko comprara. Sakura abriu a revista em uma página qualquer e, quase instantaneamente, jogou-a na mesinha.

– Não quero ler mais não… vou tomar banho…

– Peraí, Sakura! Meu okonomiyaki tá quase no ponto! Vai esfriar! – Berrou Kero da cozinha, que acompanhava com os ouvidos toda a cena. Foi Naoko quem dera o cascudo em Rika agora, ajudada por Chiharu. Chitatsu sorriu com a cena de comédia na sala.

– Tá vendo, senhora madura! Senhora responsável! Magoou a Sakura! – Repreendeu Chiharu.

– A gente tá de partida amanhã pra Tomoeda e você me aparece com uma revista que fala da Tomoyo! Você sabe que faz tempo que ela não vê a Tomoyo!

– Desculpa gente, eu errei, mas tentei acertar… – respondeu tristemente Rika.

– Ah, não me diga… – Ironizou Naoko, olhando para Chiharu e Rika.

BCS!

Antes de chegarem em Tomoeda, Sakura e as amigas tiveram que parar em Tóquio para fazer baldeação do trem-bala com o trem que ia para a cidadezinha. Antes de partirem, Sakura disse para as amigas que precisava de um tempo para andar pela capital do leste e comprar alguns presentes que faltavam. Elas concordaram e combinaram de se encontrar na estação de Tóquio daqui há duas horas. O motivo para que Sakura andar pela capital do Japão era outro.

A imagem de Tomoyo que Sakura vira na revista ficou impressa na mente dela porque tudo o que a vice-superintendente Akiko dissera já fora dito por Tomoyo antes da partida dela para o mundo fazia cinco anos. Era como se estivesse vendo a amiga novamente diante de si, dizendo a mesmas palavras de apoio e conforto. Parada, diante da loja de CDs com um imenso anúncio do novo álbum da amiga que tanto amava, Sakura hesitava. Aquela revista e aquele anúncio a levaram até la, mas agora estava paralisada. Não sabia se entrava ou se voltava para a estação antes do tempo.

Sakura resolveu abraçar-se, fechar os olhos, deixar a neve cair sobre sua roupa e o vento gelado esfriar a sua face por um tempo, até que ouviu duas garotas saírem da loja de CDs com o celular ligado e o som alto de uma canção. Uma delas repreendeu a amiga por não usar os fones de ouvido e incomodar as outras pessoas quando olhou para Sakura e a outra amiga se desculpou com Sakura, mas Sakura não reagiu e elas continuaram andando. Eram duas amigas que bem poderia ter sido ela e Tomoyo a sair daquela loja; bem poderia, mas não era. Sakura apenas podia torcer para que as duas garotas não se separassem nunca. Quando ouviu os versos da canção e compreendeu por fim o que escutava, Sakura parou de se abraçar e entrou na loja.

Parada diante do CD de Tomoyo, Sakura estava hipnotizada. O vendedor da loja quebrou a hipnose de Sakura e ofereceu fones para que escutasse uma amostra. Ela aceitou e ouviu os versos completos da nova canção de Tomoyo que a educação das amigas não permitiu que ela escutasse:

私の翼は痛い、血は雪の中を流れている。

私が歩き続けると、私が雪の中で眠っているかどうか分からない。

しかし、私の足はまだ歩きたくて、私の翼はまだ飛びたい。

そして私はもう一度太陽の顔を見たい。

私を待っている受け台があります。

そして、私が住んでいる木は、私の歴史を聞くのを待っている。

そして私は見たい、

そして、私は聞きたい、

世界は何度も何度も、

その日まで、もう一度会う必要があります...

ああ、私の幸福の理由...

Watashi no tsubasa wa itai, chi wa yuki no naka o nagarete iru.

Watashi ga aruki tsudzukeru to, watashi ga yuki no naka de nemutte iru ka dō ka wakaranai.

Shikashi, watashi no ashi wa mada arukitakute,

watashi no tsubasa wa mada tobitai.

Soshite watashi wa mōichido taiyō no kao o mitai.

Watashi o matte iru uke-dai ga arimasu.

Soshite, watashi ga sunde iru ki wa,

watashi no rekishi o kiku no o matte iru.

Soshite watashi wa mitai,

soshite, watashi wa kikitai,

sekai wa nandomonandomo,

sonohi made, mōichido au hitsuyō ga arimasu...

Ā, watashi no kōfuku no riyū...

My wings are hurt, blood is running through the snow.

I don't know if I sleep in the snow of if I continue to walk.

But my legs still want to walk and my wings still want to fly.

And I want to see the face of the sun once again.

There's a cradle waiting for me.

And trees where I live and leafs that I waiting to hear my history.

And I want to see,

And I want to hear,

The world again and again,

Untill the day I must meet you again…

Oh, reason of my happiness…

Chorando, Sakura pôs os fones de volta no lugar e disse para si:

– Eu também vou esperar pelo dai que a gente vai ter que se encontrar, Tomoyo-chan! Enquanto isso… pode ter certeza que eu vou continuar a viver…

Sakura comprou o CD e perambulou um pouco mais por Tóquio.

BCS!

A capital estava muito tumultuada nas cercanias do estádio nacional de Tóquio, onde Syaoran ganhara o primeiro título na carreira de futebolista. Quanto mais Sakura se aproximava do lugar, mais barulhento o ambiente ficava, contrastando com os ventos frios que atingiam aquelas pessoas.

Estava acontecendo a final do mundial de clubes organizadas pela FIFA. O time campeão da América do sul enfrentaria o time campeão da Europa para saber quem era o melhor time daquele ano. Torcedores vestidos de branco, ostentando bandeiras e cachecóis com o nome "Santos FC" agitava as bandeiras no ar, tocavam tambores em alto e bom som e gritavam a plenos pulmões o nome de seu craque-mor: Reymar. Do outro lado, torcedores do campeão europeu ainda mais animados vestindo uma camiseta azul grená, com as mesmas bandeiras e cachecóis de seu time onde se lia "FC Barcelona" gritavam o nome de sua estrela maior: Lionel. Com o seu nome, seguram-se o nome de outros, impressos na camisa deles: Andrés, Carles, Victor, Cesc, Hernandez, Alcântara, Eric, Dani. Eram como se cada jogador daquele time fosse uma estrela em particular que ajudavam a estrela mor.

Sakura pensou: o esporte tem uma magia particular de fazer pessoas de diversas partes do mundo se reunirem ao redor de uma mesma bandeira em uma terra que nem conhecem direito ou sequer entendem o idioma, um mesmo escudo, uma mesma paixão, não importa se faça chuva ou faça sol ou se abandonaram o distante país onde vieram só para ver o time jogar. Eles estavam lá, debaixo daquela nele e de um frio de dois graus usando seus cânticos, bandeiras e abraços para se aquecerem. Ambos tinham esperanças de que seus times eram os melhores do mundo. O FC Barcelona era claramente superior ao Santos FC, mas os santistas não desanimavam e acreditavam. Os torcedores do FC Barcelona, chamados de "culés", não esnobavam para cima dos torcedores do Santos, pelo contrário. Os torcedores de uma torcida ou de outra trocavam elogios, fotos e olhares admirados e os culés confessavam que desejariam ter algum dia o craque do Santos no seu plantel. Era incrível como o futebol unia as pessoas e Sakura teve imensa simpatia pelos culés. Segurou com força o CD que comprara e caminhou rumo àquela multidão, só para sentir o seu calor um pouco mais. Os gritos e barulhos aumentaram mais quando o ônibus com os jogadores de um time e do outro entraram no estádio. As torcidas se aproximaram de seus ídolos como se aquele abraço no ônibus desse a eles a força necessária para jogar. Os jogadores retribuíam com acenos através das janelas opacas daquele veículo.

– Tomoyo-chan, seja lá onde você estiver, quero que o seu dia hoje seja como a alegria dessa gente que se chama de culé: que alguém esteja te abraçando e que você esteja acenando para esse alguém, já que eu estou tão longe de você agora…

Sakura quis se aproximar um pouco mais, mas o celular vibrara com uma mensagem de Rika, avisando que as meninas estavam na estação à sua espera.

BCS!

A mulher de cabelos negros e olhos azuis-marinhos estava espantada com a quantidade de europeus que vieram para o Japão para ver o jogo do FC Barcelona. Sentada naquele ônibus, com Lionel ao seu lado e uma câmera na mão registrando tudo para a Barça TV, pensava em quanto a vida tinha sido boa com ela ao colocá-la em uma posição privilegiada que muitas daquelas pessoas lá fora que abraçavam o ônibus queriam estar. Mas não era bem assim. Tudo o que ela queria era estar com aquela mesma câmera do lado da pessoa que mais amava no mundo do que do lado do melhor jogador do mundo e trocaria com maior prazer aquela posição com qualquer um dos expectadores lá fora por isso. Enquanto filmava, Lionel lhe cutucara e parecia ler seus pensamentos:

– Será que a Sakura está lá fora, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo sorriu:

– O Shoran-kun é um madridista de primeira… Duvido muito que eles trocariam o calor do apartamento deles em Osaka pra ficar debaixo de um frio de um grau pra ver a gente… Só se fosse pra torcer contra! Tava pensando nisso agora mesmo… você é um extraterrestre, Leo!

Lionel gargalhou.

O ônibus entrou no estádio, os jogadores foram para o vestiário e Tomoyo foi interceptada por Sandro, exigente o presidente do clube para uma conversinha:

– Tomoyo, quero que tudo esteja impecável hoje! E a gravação, ficou boa?

– Sim, estava conversando com o Léo agora mesmo. Ele viu e gostou muito que a torcida tenha ficado em evidência…

– Ótimo, se Léo gostou então está bom… e quanto aos equipamentos?

– Já foram todos instalados, instalei até mesmo a câmera aranha!

– A câmera aranha?

– Sim. Além disso, temos cinquenta profissionais de imagens ao redor do estádio, não vamos perder um só ângulo. Temos fotógrafos, câmeras… o Miguel está coordenando tudo…

Sandro ficou surpreso, mas não demonstrou para ela a admiração pelo trabalho que ela fizera, como bom empresário que era. Continuou a cobrar:

– Acho bom mesmo, Tomoyo! Estaremos ao vivo daqui há umas horas e vai ser uma transmissão mundial! Não posso admitir erros! Estamos na sua terra natal, mocinha e, se tudo der certo…

– Eu vou virar Diretora da Barça TV… certo?

– Isso mesmo! Eu só contrato os melhores para o clube, estamos entendidos? Não me decepcione, Tomoyo!

Sandro agarrou-a pelos ombros e se despediu dando um leve tapa neles. O que mais preocupava Tomoyo não era se as gravações da final do mundial de clubes ficaria boa, o que a preocupava mais era a notícia que lera no "Asahi mahou", que estava dobrado debaixo do seu braço, com a foto de Sakura nas algemas. Abriu o jornal e se lembrou da sua decisão quando chegou ao Japão com a equipe do Barça:

 _Flashback:_

 _Tomoyo olhava pela Janela da sala de jantar da mansão em Tomoeda com o "Asahi mahou" em mãos. Sonomi a olhava, sentada na cabeceira oposta da mesa e um homem vestido com roupas pretas estava encostado na parede próximo a porta:_

 _– Tomoyo, como você me fala que pretende injetar as espadas sagradas dentro de você? Duas pessoas morreram dando nascimento para essas espadas… Você não sabe dos riscos que elas oferecem? Você pode morrer se elas sofrerem rejeição! – Sonomi levantou-se da cadeira e bateu as duas mãos com tudo na mesa._

 _– Elas foram criadas para evitar o fim do mundo, não foram? Uma vez que o fim do mundo já foi evitado, elas não tem mais serventia além de serem belas peças de museu… mas eu tenho uma serventia para elas… – Disse Tomoyo, virando-se para a mãe._

 _– Então, para que você gostaria de injetar essas espadas dentro de você, Tomoyo? – Perguntou o homem de preto encostado na parede, girando a cabeça para fitá-la._

 _– Para salvar o mundo de outra pessoa… Senhor Seishiro! – Tomoyo jogou o "Asahi mahou" encima da mesa e Sonomi fez uma cara triste. Seishiro pegou o jornal para ler, ajeitou os óculos que usava e sorriu:_

 _– Um Sakurazukamori não deveria sentir amor, ódio ou qualquer sentimento. De todas as pessoas poderosas do Japão, eu escolhi estar do lado de vocês… mas você, Tomoyo, a herdeira desse império, escolheu amar? Escolheu sentir? – Seishiro gargalhou e Tomoyo ficou mais séria._

 _– Do que serve a minha vida, o meu dinheiro, o meu poder se eu não posso estar do lado da Sakura mais, se eu não posso amar a Sakura mais como eu quero? Se eu não posso fazer mais isso… me permita apenas ter a esperança que o mal que essa maldita organização causou a ela não se volte pro Chiryuzinho também… – Tomoyo apertou as duas mãos contra o peito e fechou os olhos. Sonomi levantou-se da mesa e disse algumas palavras antes de se retirar:_

 _– Se é isso que você quer, minha filha; eu só quero que viva sem arrependimentos… ao menos por uma coisa… ao menos você está tentando… – Sonomi abriu a porta e tornou a fechá-la. Apenas ficara na sala Tomoyo e Seishiro:_

 _– Você está certa disso, Tomoyo? – Seishiro levantou as mãos e a marca dos Sakurazuka, um pentagrama negro invertido na palma das mãos brilhou._

 _– Tão certa quanto o céu está acima e a terra está embaixo… vamos começar! – Tomoyo levantou a sua mão também e as duas cicatrizes ressoaram._

 _Fim do flashback._

Olhando para a foto de Sakura no jornal, Tomoyo despertou do transe da mesma forma que tinha entrado. Olhou para o papel mais uma vez e abraçou-o com tudo fechando os olhos:

– Estou tendo formigamentos terríveis no meu corpo todo, sinto dores de cabeça constantes, enjoos, náuseas, falta de apetite e dor nos ossos que não falo pra mais ninguém a não ser eu mesma… mas saiba, Sakura, que se eu faço isso é pela sua felicidade; não importa quanto tempo eu leve, eu vou encontrar essa pessoa que deu apoio esse tempo todo para quem fez isso com você e vou levá-la na sua frente! Pra que ela se envergonhe e sinta na pele todo o mal que ela te fez! Seja quem for, ele vai pagar caro! Eu juro… eu juro…

Sandro, sentindo a falte de Tomoyo, voltou para o corredor e viu a jovem mulher parada e abraçada ao jornal, com lágrimas escorrendo no rosto. Não gostou nada do que viu e chamou a atenção da moça:

– Tomoyo! Anda logo! O jogo é daqui há duas horas!

FIM

COMEÇO DE UMA NOVA HISTÓRIA!

Better Call Sakura!

Sakura Kinomoto

Kerberos

Syaoran Li

Meiling Li

Sholong Li

Tomoyo Daidouji

Hikaru Shidou

Subaru Sumeragi

Organização Li:

Xing Tuo Li

Heng He Li/Zhang

Bai Baicheng/Dian Shi

Pingming Fa/Dian Ying

Shun Fanxun/Duo Shao

Xinyi Huang/Ni Hao

Ru Tanghu/Gong Zuo

Yu Panbai/Shui Jiao

Shufei Huangjin/Ma Ma

Shu Zhousun/Zen Me

Qiang Xun/Xia Yu

Polícia/FBI:

Robert Ishikawa

Makoto Koribayashi

Albert Tsukuda

Akiko Morinaka

Akemi Ishida

Ayumi Fumikawa

Tribunal/Outros:

Princesa Hinoto

Sonomi Daidouji

Rika Sasaki

Naoko Yanagisawa

Chiharu Mihara

Umi Ryuuzaki

Fuu Hooji

Fujitaka Kinomoto

Touya Kinomoto

Yukito Tsukishiro/Yue

Hokuto Sumeragi (in memorian)

Nadeshiko Amamiya (in memorian)

Sayuri Kamigawa

Aiko Shuji

Goro Kenkan

Katsuo Soku

Yun Huang

Jussara Sakaoto

Janaína Sakamoto

Nakuru Akizuki

Spinel Sun

Eriol Hiiragizawa


End file.
